Crash Into Me
by ElsaInBlue
Summary: Elsa and Hans are due to be married when she loses part of her memory in a car accident, waking up to a beautiful nurse named Anna who will change her fate forever. (Modern AU, Non-incest Elsanna). This is a DRAMA/romance that depicts a controlling relationship (Hans is very much the villain in this). Currently updating.
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains certain subject matter that is for an adult audience. Please see warnings at the END of the chapters. As of May 2016, this fic is in 'update' mode._

* * *

Spring had hit the city of angels and wedding plans were well underway for the young couple with an early June ceremony just months away. Elsa's flowing blonde hair shined like fine spun gold in the afternoon sun as she parked her car along the curb of a posh and trendy flower shop in Beverly Hills. A pair of heels clicked against the pavement as she stepped out of her car with a beaming smile and fed the meter while waiting for her fiancé to arrive.

A jet black convertible pulled up about five minutes later and Hans was already sporting an apologetic smile as he greeted Elsa on the sidewalk with a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Sorry I'm late. This appointment is for flowers right?" he said as he surveyed the buckets of freshly watered flowers sitting outside the shop.

"Yes. Flowers and I hope you'll handle this better than the food tasting yesterday. I want us to enjoy doing this together. This is _our_ wedding remember?" Elsa replied sweetly as she took Hans' hands and gazed up at him through her lustrous lashes, eyes sparkling with a hint sass behind those baby blues.

"I plan to thoroughly enjoy myself because if men like anything, it's picking out flowers," he joked as she smirked and playfully dragged him by his necktie into the shop.

Ten minutes later and Hans was bored out of his mind but was determined to make the best of it for the sake of his future bride.

"These are some of our most popular arrangements this time of year," the shop owner said as she led Hans and Elsa into the showroom of the quaint yet upscale flower shop. The room was filled with exquisite centerpiece arrangements of calla lilies, roses, and hydrangeas; giving off the most heavenly aroma that filled the couple's heads.

"The arrangements here would be for the reception and over here on this table we have coordinating bouquets and boutonnieres for the ceremony. All variations of white as you requested, Ms. Everstad." The woman smiled as she laid her eyes upon the young woman and her fiancé. They were one of the most striking couples she'd seen come in for a wedding consultation in quite some time. Her hair and skin were as white as the fallen snow with lips as deep a red as some of the roses in the shop. The man her arm was securely looped around was tall and dashing with auburn hair and eyes just this side of emerald.

"Which ones do you like, darling?" Hans asked, a smile curling out from the side of his lips.

Elsa's eyes scanned the room, surveying the celestial blooms of each and every flower displayed before her. A bulbous vase of furled white flowers caught her eye and she gasped in awe.

"I love these but I'm not familiar with this type of flower," she said as she walked closer to inspect the centerpiece, leaving Hans' side for the first time since they'd entered the shop.

"Ranunculus and Gypsophila. Very elegant in my opinion and perfect for an early summer wedding. Where is it you two are getting married again?" the woman asked with a quirked brow.

"At my father's home in Brentwood," Elsa replied, looking at the woman and then back at Hans as they shared a warm smile. "I think these would be perfect, don't you?" fluttering her lashes at him.

"If you love them, then I love them," he cooed in that annoying tone couples tended to adopt in order to please each other.

"Perfect. Then we'll do that for the reception and I love the calla lilies and roses for the ceremony," Elsa gleamed as she swiftly clasped her hands against her chest. Deciding on flowers had been easier than she originally presumed. She thought for sure Hans would be a bit more opinionated, he always liked to have things just so, but he appeared to be coming around to the idea that the more decisions Elsa made the happier she was.

"Fantastic!" Hans bellowed, sounding a bit too relieved at the prospect of leaving the shop sooner than expected.

"Excellent choice, Ms. Everstad. We'll contact your coordinator Mary and take it from there. It was lovely to meet you both."

The young couple thanked the woman and Hans quickly led Elsa out of the shop and back outside to where they had both parked on the street.

"Do you have to leave so soon? We finished early and we could get a quick bite to eat or just take a walk past the shops." Elsa was so hoping that they'd get to spend some extra time together since she'd spared Hans of having to bear more wedding decisions.

"I'd loved to, sweetheart, but I have to get back to the office. You know how demanding my father can be." He grabbed her hands and kissed each one tenderly on the knuckles, bringing a blush to Elsa's cheeks.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner at your father's. Six right?" Hans was already rounding the front of his convertible as Elsa stepped to the passenger side to reply.

"Yes, six. And don't be late this time. I don't want to be stuck entertaining your dad and my parents by myself again," she pleaded, knowing deep down he probably would be late anyways. She couldn't remember the last time Hans made it anywhere on time and hoped he would at least remember that their wedding ceremony started promptly at four when the day came.

"I won't. You headed back to work?" sliding on a dark pair of sunglasses as he glided the key into the ignition.

"No, I have stop and sign off on the invitations in an hour. I left Kristoff in the kitchen so who knows what will greet me when I go in tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you." He revved the engine and lifted his sunglasses to give her wink, making an affectionate clicking sound with his tongue.

"I love-"

Before Elsa could finish Hans stepped on the gas and was sped away, running a red light at the intersection.

"- you," she muttered alone on the sidewalk as she watched Hans turn the corner and zoom out of view.

* * *

Later that evening Elsa passed through the wrought iron gates of her father's home and pulled into the circular brick driveway. The stately Tudor style mansion was like something out of a fairytale. It always brought a smile to her face and warmed her heart whenever she laid eyes on the old place. Every time she walked up the to the beautiful solid oak door she felt like she was coming home.

"Hello, angel," Elsa's mother gushed when she answered the door. Her family may have been wealthy but they liked to remain in touch with reality as much as possible and preferred to do most things like answer the door themselves.

"Hi, mama," kissing her mother lightly on the cheek.

"Your father is outside waiting for you. He had a bit of a rough day today so he'd love some cheering up."

"Of course."

Elsa walked through the palatial home and found her father sitting at the outdoor dining table, clutching his arm as he struggled to control it and her heart sank when she noticed it was shaking profusely.

"Hi, papa." Her hand ran around his back and over to his shoulder, feeling the finely pressed fabric of his dress shirt as she took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Hi, honey," forcing his arm under the table with a grimace he was trying to conceal, ashamed of his inability to control his own body.

"Did you have a rough day?" her face shrouded in sympathy as she reached under the table and held his trembling hand between her own. His hand was warm yet jittery as she smoothed and caressed it with her delicate hands.

He'd been diagnosed with Parkinson's some years ago but recently the tremors had become worse. When Elsa first learned of her father's diagnosis she feared the worst but was assured that it was not a death sentence and that only his motor and cognitive skills would be most affected.

He had been working with the best doctors in Los Angeles to keep the debilitating illness from progressing and he insisted on continuing to work through it all. He loved his company that he'd built from the ground up and still saw it as his baby. Well, his other baby as Elsa was his first pride and joy.

"The new medication just doesn't seem to be working. I was presenting to the shareholders earlier today and the tremors were so bad that I had to hide my hand in the podium, only that didn't stop everyone from hearing the sound." He was a warm and caring man but didn't like to show weakness, especially to his daughter. No one at his company knew of his ordeal and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he could. He didn't need his own employees taking pity on him and coddling him like an incapable child.

"I'm sure they will get it right eventually. These things take time." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and her father delighted in her twinkling blue eyes. She didn't care what course his disorder took or how aggressive his tremors got, she loved him just the same.

"Where's Hans, honey?" he asked, half curious and half hoping to change the subject.

"Running late I suppose. We picked out flowers today and I think they're going to look spectacular. Hans was really great about the whole thing."

"He's a nice man and I know he'll take good care of you. I cannot wait to see you in that gorgeous white gown and walk you down the aisle. I'm not looking forward to the giving my daughter away part but that's part of being a father. You blink and your baby girl is all grown up." His lips pressed inwards and he looked at his daughter. She was everything he'd wished for and more, and it almost pained him that she'd long flown the nest and was getting married in three short months.

"I maybe grown up but I'll never stop loving you. And I only live fifteen minutes away." The two giggled and laughed when the sound of Hans' slick leather shoes interrupted their father daughter bonding.

"Speak of the devil," Elsa's father murmured.

"Alexander. Good to see you again, sir. My apologies for being late. The traffic on Bundy was terrible." Hans held out a firm hand and offered a hearty handshake with his father Harold close behind him.

"Please, for the last time call me Alex. You're going to be my son-in-law after all," patting Hans on the back and holding the handshake for a brief moment.

"Hi, baby," Hans whispered as he gave Elsa a quick kiss hello and the two older men greeted each other. Elsa's mother also came to join everyone and placed a vase of freshly cut flowers from their garden on the table.

"So, now that everyone is here tell us about how the wedding is coming along. Three months is going to fly by very fast," Elsa's mother was so happy she couldn't help but speak in a sing-song.

"The guest list is set at 300. I'm cutting it off at that because any more and it'll just be obscene. We decided on flowers today and the cake tasting is Friday." Elsa continued to fill everyone in on the details as dinner was brought out to the table.

"You and Kristoff aren't going to do the cake yourselves?" Elsa's mother asked as she passed a basket of warm rolls to her husband.

"Mama, I make chocolate, not cakes," Elsa corrected politely.

"I know but you two know _how_ to make a cake. You went to culinary school after all." Elsa just smiled and chewed the piece of brussel sprout that was preventing her from speaking. Her mother was always supportive but was never really good at keeping track of details, like what _exactly_ Elsa did for a living. But they loved each other anyhow.

"How is the chocolatier business these days?" Harold boomed from the end of the table, noticing Hans tense as his father spoke. He didn't scare Elsa one bit and she knew how to calm her fiancé's nerves with her fabulous charm. Being the youngest of thirteen wasn't easy and he was always trying to please his father and occupy just a moment of his attention, which was happening more and more now that he was marrying his closest partner's daughter.

"Thriving. That's the great thing about chocolate. It never really goes out of style," she said with a sassy smile that made Harold chuckle. He just found her simply delightful. Out of all his daughter-in-laws, she would by far be the most beautiful and he couldn't wait to see how his grandchildren would turn out. Those looks with his last name put Hans at the center of his attention for sure.

"Poor Kristoff was on his own without you today?" her father chimed in.

"Well, he'd better get used to it," Hans said a little too boldly, chuckling to himself before realizing no one was joining in on his laughter.

"What do you mean?" Elsa blinked, setting her knife and fork down as she impatiently waited for a response.

"I just mean that we'll be married and then there will be children eventually. You want to be home for that don't you? Children need their mother," he said in a way that made her feel like she'd missed out on an important meeting about her life. The heated look on her face warmed her cheeks and she felt a hand drifting up her thigh, Hans' way of telling her to calm down.

"We can discuss this later," she practically mouthed to him, knowing they were going to have to have some long drawn out conversation about it as soon as they got home.

"Speaking of children, how long are we going to have to wait? I hope you two plan to have as many as Sarah and I did," Harold laughed and nudged Alex's shoulder, jostling the piece of lamb shank dangling on the end of his fork.

Hans wrapped a possessive arm around Elsa, catching her by surprise. "Probably not _that_ many dad but I don't know…" he looked down at Elsa, "maybe four or five?" The hand on her thigh moved inward and was bordering on what she deemed inappropriate touching for a family dinner. He father was right next to her for crying out loud and he didn't need an eyeful of Hans' hand up her skirt.

"Or _three_ ," she said firmly, removing the wandering hand and placing it back in Hans' lap where it belonged. The thought of being a stay-at-home mother to five children wasn't exactly what they had agreed upon, nor what Elsa had dreamed herself doing for the rest of her life. Actually, they hadn't done much talking about the subject other than wanting to have them at all.

"How ever many you decide Elsa, they will each be a welcomed blessing we all can't for." Her father knew how to support her while appeasing everyone involved. He just wanted to see her happy and wasn't about putting demands on her.

The rest of dinner went well and Hans behaved himself like the good boy Elsa expected him to be. The two walked hand in hand out to the driveway, the sky now a deep blue as a full moon illuminated the night.

"I'll meet you at home. I have to stop by the office first." Hans encircled his arms around Elsa's waist and flashed her that garish smile, as if it would just smooth everything over.

"For what? You were late for everything today. You can't keep doing this to me," she hissed, frustrated with his lack of interest in her lately. The closer the wedding got the more he had to work late.

"I just forgot my laptop. It's on the way home and I will more than make up for it when I get back. I promise."

For the second time that day Elsa watched Hans drive off and leave her with what would soon be another broken promise.

* * *

Sure enough Hans didn't come home until Elsa was falling asleep on the living room sofa, dressed in her nightgown and ready for bed over an hour ago. She couldn't understand what had come over him lately and how she suddenly seemed to be repelling him at a time when they should be lost in the throes of wedding bliss. He had spent a year pining after her and wooing her, until she finally say yes and agreed to marry him. Now that they were almost married, she couldn't help but wonder what she had done to make him turn his attention elsewhere.

"This is the third time today you've kept me waiting for you. What is going on? I'm starting to wonder if you're regretting this whole thing. Or worse, regretting me." She sat on the sofa with her arms crossed, shivering from the chill in the air and the uncomfortableness she felt from having to be so upfront with him.

Hans' face pressed into a frown as he removed his jacket and sat next to her, placing his hands on each of hers and wrapping them around his neck.

"Elsa, I dont' regret anything. I can't wait to marry you, it's just the planning is more your thing now, you know? And I've been working so hard so that I can take on more responsibility at work and provide you with the life you deserve. I'm doing this for us."

She thought for a moment and bit her lip. His reasoning didn't completely satisfy her but as she tried to hold back a yawn, she knew she was too tired to argue about it.

"You're sleepy, baby. Let me take you to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow." Before she had the chance to protest, Hans scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He'd successfully avoided another argument and was officially in the clear when he placed Elsa in bed and saw she was already asleep. Slipping away with that characteristic Cheshire grin plastered on his face as he left her alone on their giant king bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A thick blanket of navy blue still covered the sky when Elsa's alarm went off. Part of being in the dessert business meant having to be to work before most of the world was even awake, including Hans. For as much as he worked he never got up before her, always choosing to catch an extra half hour of sleep instead.

Elsa perched herself up on her elbow and squinted at the clock, watching the blurry numbers come into focus, hoping Kristoff was doing the very same thing and not leave her in the kitchen to clean up his mess alone. A demure yawn escaped from her as Hans' hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Mmmm...too early. Just stay here a little longer." He hummed a sigh into her soft blonde locks and spooned her tightly against his body, thinking Elsa must have forgotten about his absentminded tardiness from the day before but he was sorely mistaken. With a scoff and impetuous roll of her sapphire eyes, she flung Hans' hand off of her and proceeded to make her way into the bathroom.

"I can't. Some of us show up on time to places," she shot back, sounding playful but she was dead serious. His behavior was starting to become the pea under her mattress and like the restless princess in that fairy tale, she was wearing thin of his inability to make her feel like a priority.

Freshly showered and at least half awake, Elsa sipped on a cup of coffee as she got dressed and placed herself in front of their massive double vanity to do her makeup and hair.

By the time her makeup was finished, Hans' alarm had just gone off as Elsa finished weaving her thick locks into a loose braid. Hans staggered out of bed and threw on a robe before coming up behind her, placing a light kiss on the side of her exposed neck as she tied off the end of her braid.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It was wrong of me to be so careless about the time," he whispered softly into her ear, a hand resting on each of her shoulders as she glared coldly at his reflection in the mirror.

"Hey," he murmured, gently turning her around to face him and push her back against the vanity. Her downcast eyes refused to meet his and he lifted her chin to direct her gaze. Finally she allowed his piercing emeralds to look deep within her glacier blues, and he couldn't help but frown a little at the forlorn pouty bottom lip staring back at him.

"I _do_ love you and I _do_ want to marry you. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, voice soft and honeyed.

"Be on time and act like you actually care about our relationship, not just this wedding. I want to feel like you care about me. It hurts when you're so dismissive of my feelings. I'm always at the bottom of your list of priorities." His frown deepened at the veil of disappointment so apparent in her eyes. He'd screwed up and he knew he had to fix it good this time.

"On my honor, I will be on time from now on. Early even, and I'll prove to you just how much of a priority you really are to me. And...if you'll permit me, I'd like to show you just how much I love you. Perhaps...in the shower?" he purred as his lips kissed their way down her neck, smirking against the flawless alabaster skin.

Try as she might to stay mad at him, she could never resist his smooth talk, but also knew she had to set a good example for her devious fiancé.

"I can't. I really have to get to work and make sure everything is running smoothly." Her tone turned more playful as her giggle vibrated beneath the lips pressed against her pulse point.

"Fine, no shower. How about right...here!" he laughed, lifting her up onto the vanity and tickling her mercilessly as he peppered her face with kisses.

"Stop! Stop!" she begged though a flurry of giggles before Hans finally ceased his assault and pulled her into a deep kiss. "How about when I get home? Then you can show me anything you want," she cooed in return.

"You make so happy, baby." His eyes were still locked on her as if he were waiting for a response that never came. "Do I make you happy?" he pressed.

Elsa hesitated but then replied with a warm smile. "Of course."

"Alright, well, off you go." Hans helped Elsa off the vanity and she grabbed the remainder of her now cold coffee.

"Have a good day at work," she chirped and placed a quick kiss on his lips, turning to head out the door as Hans lightly swatted her tush.

"You too, baby."

* * *

It was just after dawn and Elsa had again beat Kristoff to another day of work at the chocolate shop. That man could never make it on time. The sky was still a palate of violets and blues broken by a fiery orange horizon line beginning to stretch its expanse of day into the west. Entering through the back door of the shop, Elsa flipped a switch and the overhead lights flickered on as she scanned the kitchen to see how Kristoff had handled the evening shift on his own. Her lips parted and fell into a frown when her eyes dismayingly fell upon the half empty racks where the finished orders were stored. With the weekend coming they should have been filled with various orders for weddings, birthdays, and other social events.

Elsa had opened the shop about three years ago and it was a hit from day one. Not only was it located in a fabulously posh neighborhood but Elsa offered something no other shop could. Like any other chocolatier they made the usual truffles, pecan turtles, liquor filled balls, and dipped fruits, but their calling card were the elaborate chocolate and hand blown sugar sculptures designed by none other than Elsa. No one in the business made such majestic works of art, except for Kristoff, but he was a distant second at best.

The two had met on the first day culinary school after being paired together in their introduction to baking class, quickly learning they had a shared passion for confectionaries and chocolate making. Over the years they formed a plan to go into business together and open their own place after graduation. They knew they'd be a success with Elsa's talent but they also made a great team and had zero romantic chemistry, a perfection combination for two people who wanted to start a business venture together. The only problem was Kristoff couldn't keep up with Elsa's pace and tended to leave the large orders to her while he kept the display cases full, running the business end of things together.

So far the first afternoon on his own since opening left more to be desired from Kristoff as Elsa set to work on making up for lost time. After changing into her kitchen clothes, she washed her hands and prepped the chocolate tempering machines. The first one she loaded with chopped bits of dark chocolate and the second with milk chocolate, setting the timers as she watched the chips melt into a silky pool of decadence. As the tempering wheel began to spin, a river of smooth rich chocolate fell from the top of the wheel and back into the lower pool of chocolate while Elsa set to work on blowing some sugar pieces to get a head start on the orders.

Kristoff strolled in an hour late, apologetic and looking like a complete mess. His hair was mussed and it appeared he hadn't shaved, clearly oversleeping for the umpteenth time this month. Elsa just laughed it off and continued to knead and pull the sugar into different bulbs and twisted tubes, connecting them together to form different oceanic scenes for the aquarium's annual charity gala on Saturday.

"Rough night?" she asked teasingly.

Kristoff groaned and cleared his voice, joining Elsa at the long marble table and opened a bin of chocolate molds to sort through.

"Did you have a hot date or something?" This time the tip of her tongue coyly touched the center of her upper lip and she gave the tall man a playful shove.

"Yes. I'm having a love affair with the shop. I was here till one trying to catch up with the orders but...I just can't do them as fast as you."

"Hans said you're going to have to get used to it," she sing-songed in a sarcastic sort of way.

"I thought we agreed the new rule was no Hans talk until after 10," he groaned. Kristoff and Hans had a mutual understanding that they didn't like each other but had agreed to be amicable for Elsa's sake. He may be her soon-to-be real husband but Kristoff was basically her work husband with the overprotectiveness of an older, bigger, and stronger brother.

"Because apparently once I start having children I'm going to be akin to a stay-at-home mom," rolling her eyes as Kristoff burst into a hearty laugh.

"Ha! You, a stay-at-home mom. He's ridiculous. You sure you want to marry this guy? Just because it looks good on paper and your families are joined at the hip doesn't mean you have to." It sounded like a joke but she knew he wasn't kidding.

"I know that. That's not why I am."

"Then why? You know I think he's all wrong for you."

Elsa stopped and watched the work her hands were doing before flickering her eyes back to Kristoff.

"Because I love him...and he loves me."

"That is so sweet. Excuse me while I go vomit into pastry bag."

By lunch time the two had finished the backlog of orders and celebrated with lunch next door at a little bistro they frequented a least three times a week. The food was fast, super good, and healthy; who could ask for anything more?

"Now, I've caught up on all the orders and left you in charge of the smaller ones that have to be finished this afternoon. Can you please handle this on your own without me having to come in tomorrow and work double time again? I don't want to be at my dress fitting worrying about the kitchen going up in flames or, God forbid, even getting a negative review on Yelp. Okay?" giving him a stern look.

"Okay. Instead of thinking about how I'll screw everything up, can you just imagine yourself pulling a Julia Roberts and pick a dress that will let you do the whole runaway bride thing?"

"That's not funny. You know he has twelve brothers and he still decided to make you a groomsman. You could try a little harder."

Even though Hans and Elsa had been planning this wedding for almost a year now, Kristoff got this unsettling feeling like he was letting her go. Even though it was technically her father who was giving her away, he couldn't help but think about how becoming Mrs. Westergard would forever change their relationship as well.

"I'll try. Hans doesn't make it easy though."

"I know," she replied with a smile.

"Have a good fitting and hey…" he called after her just as she was heading out the door, prompting her to turn back. "I love you. Be safe," he said over his shoulder.

Elsa smiled back and their eyes locked for a brief moment. They did love each other, in more of a sibling way than anything else. Both were only children and their relationship was the closest thing they'd ever known to anything outside of that.

"I will. Love you too," she giggled a little as he watched her platinum plait spin back around and she headed out the door to her car.

* * *

The room sparkled and glittered like a radiant chandelier as Elsa stood in front of a panel of mirrors perched high on an elevated platform. Her brilliant white gown shined like a diamond as she turned to admire the cathedral length train fanned out behind her. The dress was simply stunning and she was the envy of every woman in the bridal salon. With her hair swept back into a perfectly twisted bun it allowed for a breathtaking view of the cut of the dress over her elegant back.

The owner and Mary, Elsa's wedding coordinator, returned with a veil and a shimmering silver comb to go along with it. Standing on a footstool, the owner placed the veil on Elsa's head and secured the comb in front.

"You're a vision of perfection, my dear. Any man would be lucky to have a woman such as yourself greet him at the end of that aisle."

"Thank you," Elsa replied shyly, the blush on her cheeks standing out even more against her all white attire. "Your work is beautiful. It's more than I could have ever dreamed of," Elsa remarked as she turned side to side in the mirror.

"They don't call her the fairy godmother for nothing, Elsa," Mary quipped from behind her phone.

"There's just a few more alterations to do on it before it's ready but the bustle is complete if you'd like to see it."

"Yes. I'd love to. If it's not too much trouble." They'd already spent so much time fawning over Elsa and ignoring the other clients that she was starting to feel a little guilty.

"Nonsense, my dear. It's no trouble at all." The owner set to work with Mary's help, being that she was going to be the one tying up the bustle on the big day, and in no time the train was transformed into a beautiful ruched backing that would allow Elsa to walk and dance about freely at the reception.

"Now remind me of your fiancé's name. Hank?" the owner tried to recall.

"Hans. Hans Westergard," Elsa replied with a blushing smile.

"That's right. Of Westergard Investments. Lucky girl," the owner simpered.

"No. _He's_ the lucky one. Elsa's father is the CEO of Everstad International, like the hotels," Mary boasted, causing Elsa to become extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't raised to gloat about what one's family did or to flaunt their money. The same couldn't be said for Hans but Elsa was classier than that.

"Oh my, well. Hans is definitely a lucky man. How did you two meet, dear?" The owner was simply trying to make small talk as she took various measurements and stuck a few straight pins in the side of the gown.

"Our father's went into business together a long time ago and, while our parents have alway been close, I didn't actually meet Hans until after I graduated from culinary school at his family's Christmas party. That was two years ago this past Christmas."

"What a wonderful way to meet. Young love during the holidays is so special. How does that feel?" smoothing the gown over Elsa tiny frame.

"Tight but comfortable. This corset is crushing me but it looks fabulous, so I won't complain."

"Elsa, I don't say this to all my brides but you have such a lovely figure, I wish you'd have gone for something that was much lower cut," Mary said as she enviously roved her eyes up and down the dress.

The blushing bride turned and replied with a hint of a smirk. "I'm saving that for the honeymoon. Besides, my father and all of his friends will be there and it's just not that kind of wedding."

"You're all set, my dear. Mary will help get out of the dress and veil and everything will be ready in three days time. I will see you then, my dear."

Back inside the dressing room in her simple jeans and blouse, Elsa's fingers played over the intricate embroidery on the gown. It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. Everything was perfect. The flowers were perfect, the food was divine but she couldn't figure out why a part of herself was feeling hesitant about marrying Hans. She thought about what Kristoff had said. He didn't say things he didn't mean and she wished she had his blessing.

 _I love him. I'm going to marry him. This is just cold feet is all. Nerves from all the planning. I want this. I want this_.

With one final look at the last dress she'd ever wear as Elsa Everstad, she said her goodbyes and made her way down the street to her car. It was nearly four and Hans would be home soon expecting dinner, provided he didn't have to work late that night. He was traditional like that. Knowing if she left then she'd get ahead of rush hour traffic and make it home in time to whip something up before Hans got home, Elsa started her car and drove towards the freeway entrance, heading back to the west side of town.

Delighted to find that the freeway was clear she bit her lips as she thought about what they had at home to make dinner with. The bright yellow sun was sitting just at the right height so that Elsa's visor couldn't block it out and she had to squint to see the road. The only downside of driving home at the end of the day but it was worth it to have a house so close to the ocean with a view to die for.

Just a few miles from home, Elsa was leaning towards making steak over fish as she exited the freeway and waited for the light over the boulevard to turn green. After waiting for any last-minute red light runners, Elsa stepped on the gas pulled out into the intersection as she heard the piercing sound of brakes screeching across the intersection, getting louder and louder as everything began to melt into slow motion.

She didn't even see the massive flatbed truck hurtling towards her as a crash blasted through the side of the car and a glittering shower of shards pelted her face. Seconds felt like hours and the only thing Elsa could hear was the beating of her own heart as the deafening sound of shattering glass welcomed her into darkness. Twisting metal and crunching plastic could still be heard as Elsa felt a thunderous throbbing on the side of her head before she succumbed to the peaceful sleep taking over her body; completely unaware that her car was crushed like a tin can beyond recognition as people in the intersection frantically ran from their cars to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

_At long last...I give you Anna._

* * *

The first four hours passed like days and they hadn't got to see Elsa. Banished to the desolate waiting room, they all sat around in agony as minutes felt like hours. Alex and Iris had been the first to arrive at the hospital. Iris was a hysterical mess when she found out her only daughter was in the Intensive Care Unit, and Alex had to practically carry her through the hospital just to get her up to the fourth floor.

As soon as Kristoff got the call from Alex, he kicked everyone out of the store and shut the entire place down, leaving everything as it was as he raced to the west side of town.

Last, but not least to arrive, was Hans. He did have the longest commute out of all of them, in the middle of rush hour, and this time he actually had been trying to make it to Elsa without any delays. When he finally reached the waiting room, he found the three of them huddled together in a mess of deep despondency and utter shock. It was obvious from her bloodshot blue eyes and puffy face that Iris had been crying. Kristoff had his fingers buried in his sandy blonde hair, hands firmly pressed against his forehead as he desperately tried to stay sane and hold out for the doctor to bring them any sort of news. Alex looked the part of the ever stoic father, barely holding himself together as he cradled his broken-hearted wife within his arms.

"What did they say?" Hans trembled as he shuffled his way into a seat near the tearful group. A patch of sweat glistened off his brow and Kristoff took pleasure in knowing the man had actually rushed to get to the hospital.

"She was hit by another car and is being treated right now. We don't know anything else other than the car was totaled." Alex didn't even make eye contact with Hans, eyes vacantly staring straight ahead as he tightened his hold on his sobbing wife.

After four and half hours, a weary and bone-tired doctor in blue medical scrubs made his way out to the waiting room where everyone's heads and eyes perked at his attention.

"Everstad family?" he resounded woefully.

"Yes. We're Elsa's family," Alex answered boldly, as if he were the leader of an army against an unknown enemy.

"Elsa is currently stable." A huge united breath released from all of them before he could say another word. "That being said, let me fill you in on exactly where we stand. According to the police report, Elsa was broadsided on the driver's side by a flatbed truck. The airbags _did_ deploy but she hit her head rather hard on the side impact airbags, causing her brain to actually hit her skull at the force of impact. She suffered a minor laceration to the left side of her head, which we sutured without a problem. Her body has some light bruising and her neck has an abrasion from the seat belt." The man paused to let that little bit of information sink in before he got to the heart of Elsa's injuries. Everyone clung to his every word as if it were written in testament, holding their breath as they waited for him to proceed.

"What is most concerning to us right now is the traumatic brain injury. She hit her head fairly hard and early scans show damage to her temporal lobe and hippocampus." Long faces twisted as their eyes narrowed and focused on a diagram of the human brain the doctor held up in front of them, following the movement of his pen as he pointed out the specific areas he'd mentioned. "Right here along the side is where she's showing signs of damage. These two areas are responsible for memory, specifically episodic memory. We're fairly certain Elsa will suffer from retrograde amnesia," he explained disheartedly.

As if he'd spoken to them in a foreign language, the family looked even more confused than before he even said a word.

"What does that mean?" Kristoff groaned in frustration, his own brain scrambling to figure out if this was life-altering news or not.

"She will have lost a percentage if not all of her past memories, from the accident and as far back as birth. Though the damage doesn't seem severe enough for global amnesia, where she would lose everything, but we won't know how much she's retained until she wakes up. As of now, she's still unconscious. I wish I had more information but we are in a waiting game right now." Each word was a bigger blow than the last as Iris began to sob into Alex's shoulder. Kristoff and Hans were still in shock and stared helplessly at the doctor.

"When can we see her?" Alex asked through a broken sob. He may have just received the worst news since his own diagnosis but his daughter was still alive and that meant he could keep hope alive as well. If they were in a waiting game, he was going to pray for the best outcome given the circumstances.

"I'll take you back to see her now but I want to prepare you for what you'll see. She's currently hooked up to several different machines and is bandaged up pretty well. Just brace yourselves and know that this is probably the worst part of the recovery journey."

Collectively, they let out a long breath and swallowed back their fears of what lay ahead of them. They followed the man's white lab coat through a labyrinth of hallways until they reached Elsa's room. The lights were dim, bathing the room in a depressing shade of muted grays. One by one they filed in and set their eyes on the woman before them, barely recognizable under the horrendous amount of medical equipment.

Not a breath could be heard as various monitors beeped rhythmically into the void of the room. Cluttering towers of screens and machines surrounded the simple bed, at the center of which laid a comatose Elsa. Scads of twisted and tangled wires radiated out from every angle. Various other monitors were strapped and suctioned all over her arms and shoulders, staggered between reams of IV tubing that connected to her hand. Her neck was bound in a thick white brace, lifting her head at an awkward upright position to support the ventilator taped over her mouth.

The sight was almost frightening, so awful that Iris couldn't even keep her eyes open; choosing to cover them as she wept uncontrollably. While everyone else stood inert in shock, Alex didn't hesitate to come right up to Elsa and caress her cheek, minding the gauze bandage wrapped entirely around her head. His eyes welled with tears as he muttered softly against daughter's ear.

For Kristoff, he could hardly believe the sassy blonde that had giggled and smiled before him earlier in the day now looked like she was at death's door. His heart drowned in grief as he watched his best friend struggle just to breath. Someone who had been so full of life had just had it threatened, nearly taken from her, and it made him realize just how fragile life even was.

Of all of them, Hans was most shocked. On the outside of course he was gobsmacked seeing his precious fiancée like this. Despite everything, Elsa had truly been the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Her smile was infectious, her body possessed a goddess like perfection, and she really could make him laugh like he never had before. In the beginning she was the key to his rise to power. She was the link between him and unfathomable success. But he had been lucky that such a pawn was someone he didn't mind being with. In a split second, his entire world was almost taken from him. His wife, his future, and everything he'd worked hard for almost disappeared before his eyes.

* * *

"Patient's name is Elsa Everstad. She's been unconscious since yesterday but preliminary scans show that she's doing quite well for the kind of injuries she's sustained. We don't know the extent of her memory loss but the family has requested the best and… that's you," Dr. Weselton said as he flipped the chart closed and handed it off to the hospital's leading cognitive rehabilitation nurse standing next to him.

"That would be me," Anna replied almost automatically as her eyes shifted from the chart in her hands to the blonde recovering in the bed before her.

Anna was young but as Weselton said, she was the best. She didn't come from much, raised by a single mom that did everything she could to support Anna through nursing school. She'd proven her worth with time and as soon as she landed her first job, she wowed the upper management with her ability to connect with her patients and produce miraculous results. She not only helped patients recover from various forms of head trauma and amnesia but she was also part therapist, being their support and guiding them to a future they deserved. She was gifted, talented, whatever label they gave it, she was instantly in high demand and Alex and Iris insisted that she be at their daughter's side the moment she woke up.

"She's breathing on her own today, kicking and thrashing a little but still hasn't woken up. Take a few minutes to look over the case and let me know what your thoughts are."

Alone with the just the sound of monitors melodically chirping in the background, Anna came closer to the bed to get a better look at her new patient while her eyes glanced back and forth at the information in the chart.

 _Elsa Everstad. Elsa. That's pretty._

Thin frail arms lay at Elsa's side, strapped with medical tape to keep her IV properly attached, but they had this translucent gray hue to them that led Anna to believe the woman was extremely fair in her natural state. It was always difficult to get an idea of a person when meeting them right after their body had been through such trauma.

As her eyes continued to rove down Elsa's lissome body, she noticed her nails were perfectly manicured, slender fingers adorned with delicate pink French tipped nails, getting Anna to smile at the hint of girliness. Everything about Elsa seemed to evoke an image of femininity and grace.

The side of her head was crusted with a small smattering of blood and thoroughly bandaged but she had the most gorgeous long platinum hair Anna had ever seen. She couldn't even see Elsa's eyes but her lashes, nose, the outline of face; everything was just striking and beautiful, including the hefty diamond solitaire on her left hand.

 _Married?_

The glittering stone brought Anna's eyes back to the chart as she continued to unravel Elsa's story.

 _Emergency contact: Hans Westergard. Relationship: F_ _iancé_ _. She's engaged._

The thought was more melancholic given the fact that the primary reason Anna was there was memory loss. As if it wasn't bad enough to have survived an awful car accident and head injury, it pained Anna to know that there was some young man out there waiting for his future bride to wake up and come back to him. Her lips pressed into a deep frown knowing she was going to be the bearer of bad news to this family in some respect. She knew from experience that even if Elsa had the best prognosis she was going to have some memory loss, there was no doubt about it, and how much of that loss included her fiancé was still unknown.

 _Age, 25. Oh, she's born just a few days before Christmas. That's kind of nice. So that's...Sagittarius. Hmmm. Occupation: Self-employed, co-owner/executive chef of Forever Chocolate._

Nothing else in Elsa's chart made Anna light up more than a woman who made chocolate for a living. She was a self-proclaimed chocoholic herself but it always gave her some comfort knowing she had something in common with her patients.

Having satiated her curiosity, Anna flopped the chart down on a side table and took a seat in the chair next to the bed, taking Elsa's icy-cold right hand into her own. Touch was always such a powerful tool when it came to bringing someone back to consciousness and Anna wasted no time warming up that chilly hand with her own gentle caresses. There were still no signs of life, no change in the monitors but she knew that this was helping on some deeper level.

"Elsa. I know somewhere in there you can hear me. I'm Anna, one of the neurological nurses here at the hospital. You've been sleeping for a while and I need you to wake for me. If I'm not mistaken, there's a Hans Westergard waiting out there for you with your family and I know he'd very much like to see you." The frail hand warmed slightly but there was still no response from the sleeping blonde.

"Well, don't stay away too long. The longer you're asleep... the harder it will be for the both of us. I'll be back tomorrow." Anna gave Elsa's hand one last squeeze before laying it gently back at her side. Before she left she added one more blanket over her to warm her up a little more and then slipped out of the room to run her thoughts by Elsa's medical team before returning to her desk to write up some notes.

* * *

It wasn't even Friday and Anna's desk was already covered in paperwork. The only problem about being the best in her field was also having to be in high demand, and that translated to lots of paperwork. Insurance claims, chart notes, and Department of Health paperwork were strewn about the desk like a tornado had just blown through her office. _Coffee_. She definitely needed more coffee to tackle this paperwork monster that lay before her.

With her computer fired up, Anna began to trudge through her work; taking little sips of the worst drip coffee she'd ever had as she plugged along with her day. She griped to herself about the coffee whenever she was at the office but it was free so she continued to help herself each time. After twenty minutes of restlessness, Anna finally got in the zone and hammered through report after report until the phone ringing on her desk broke her concentration.

"This is Anna," she answered in a forced perky tone. She hated interruptions but it just wasn't in her nature to be rude.

"Everstad is awake in room 417," a med tech declared, sounding rather rushed on the other end.

"I'll be right there."

Like a lab rat running through an endless maze of white washed walls, Anna fervently strode to the ICU and met the team of doctors surrounding Elsa's bed.

"She just started coming to, so we thought we'd call you," a nurse sputtered quickly.

"Thank you. If everyone could please clear out, that would be most helpful. No one wants to wake up to a room full of strangers staring at them like a spectacle," she said humbly, not wanting to overstep her boundaries when it came to politely telling physicians what to do.

After getting one last check of Elsa's vitals, the medical team left her alone to do her job. This was her specialty and being there when the patient woke up was integral to her work. She needed them to depend on her and trust her in order to lead them down the long road that lay ahead.

When Anna first entered the room, Elsa had been mildly shaking her head back and forth but with the room quiet and relatively empty now, she was mellow and calm; looking much more like a young woman than a cadaver now that some of the medical wiring had been stripped away.

Anna sat patiently in a chair next to Elsa's bed, watching intently as her eyes rapidly shifted below her lids and waited for that electric moment when she'd re-enter the world, when finally it happened.

"Hi there," Anna whispered gently.

Fluttering lashes lifted to reveal piercing sky-blue eyes that slowly started to focus on Anna's smiling face. The poor woman looked a bit shaken and understandably confused as her eyes drifted to each corner of the room, slowly putting the pieces together as the harsh hospital lighting stung her tired retinas.

"Everything's okay. You're in the hospital."

Eyes studied the tower of monitors and tubes next to her, confirming what the woman said was true. She was in fact in the hospital but who in the world was this person in front of her?

As her eyes came back to meet Anna's, Elsa's lips parted as if she were about to speak and Anna quickly shook her head, lightly shushing her.

"Don't try to speak. Just let yourself adjust slowly."

The room itself was stale and bland, a white-on-white motif that resembled a generic sterile hospital room. The image in front of her was wildly vivid in contrast, so real and expressive that it captivated her attention without even trying. Long red hair that reminded her of a New England fall cascaded over both of the woman's shoulders in two loose braids. Bright wide eyes beheld the most vibrant teal-blue irises that rivaled crystal clear Caribbean waters, so kind and warm as they held her gaze. Across her cheeks and the bridge of a cute button nose were a constellation of freckles that made the corner of Elsa's lips slip into a hint of a smile.

"I'm Anna." The smile stretched wider. Even her voice was just as pleasant as the gleam on her face, so lovely and soothing.

"You were in a car accident and hit your head pretty bad. But I'm going to help take care of you," keeping her words as small and simple as possible. Elsa's poor brain had been rattled so hard and this was the one time Anna knew her prattling was a deficit to her job and kept it under control.

"Can you nod your head yes and no?" she asked.

Elsa took a few minutes to allow the numbness to expel from her body and let it fire to life as her mind and body became one again; slowly nodding to Anna.

"Good. That's a good start Elsa." Anna smiled again as she watched Elsa blink a few times and followed her eyes as they curiously crept up her body at the pace of a garden snail, examining every detail of the redhead before her.

"Do you know what day it is?"

The adorable little smile pressed back into a worried line and her blonde hair fell into her line of vision as she shook her head.

"Do you know who Alex and Iris are?"

This time there wasn't much of a pause at all as Elsa nodded, smile returning to those rosy cheeks dusted in the lightest of pale freckles.

"Are they your parents?" Another quick nod. "Great," Anna beamed, solidifying that Elsa was thankfully out of contention for global amnesia. "Elsa, I'm going to be coming by here a few times a day to help you get better. Right now I know your family would like to see you very much. Would you like to see them?" Funny how she was finding herself almost sing-songing to Elsa as if she were a child. She normally wasn't this merry with her patients but there was something about those wondrous blue eyes and quirking lips that made Elsa just simply adorable.

"Yes," Elsa said softly, causing Anna's eyes to shoot open at the unexpected verbal response. What was more shocking than speaking was her voice. It was so angelic and achingly fragile.

"I said no talking," Anna teased, leaning her head towards Elsa as she flashed her a playful look. That only made Elsa's smile a little bigger and Anna was pretty sure Elsa had set a new record for fastest time a patient had charmed the pants off her. She'd only uttered a single word yet the redhead had certified her positively delightful. Working with patients she found personable always made her job feel less like work and fathoms more rewarding.

"Well, I better go talk to them first before I send them in here. In the meantime, would it be alright if the medical staff came in and checked you out?"

The blonde obeyed her orders and nodded this time, snuggling back into the mattress as her weary body sought more rest.

"Okay. Oh, and I'm sure they'll try to get some nutrients into you later. If you're hungry, I highly recommend the lasagna. Lots of cheese and it's just really really good." Elsa nodded again and Anna could have sworn her cheeks blushed a shade darker. "I'll see you later, Elsa."

After jotting down a few quick notes and slamming a Styrofoam cup of stale break room coffee, Anna gathered everyone in a meeting room down the hall from where Elsa's room was. One-by-one they each filed through the door and took a seat at the long oval table while Anna placed herself at the head, sifting through notepads and chart notes as four sets of saddened eyes fell to her for guidance.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Anna Greenway, one of the cognitive rehabilitation nurses that will be working with your Elsa. I wanted to gather you all together to get a little more information on her in order to put together a plan for her recovery. I don't know very much about you but I know that you're the most important people in her life and I'm going to be the only one to help you reconnect with her and get as many of those memories back as possible."

The room was quiet and Alex unfolded his hands to hold Iris' under the table, giving her a light squeeze as they held onto that last shred of hope Anna represented for them.

"Thank you, Anna. We're here to help, right?" Alex lifted his eyes and scanned each person for conformation, pleased to see that Kristoff and Hans were able to handle sitting on the same side of the table without causing a commotion. For once they'd put their differences aside for Elsa's sake.

"Of course," they replied in unison. Iris' frown lifted into a hint of a smile and everyone directed their eyes back to Anna.

"What can we do to help? We feel so helpless that we'd love to do whatever we can to get started," Iris said softly, tightening her grip on Alex's hand and trying to hold herself together; burying any feelings of doubt left floating through her mind.

"I haven't asked Elsa to talk yet, she needs to come out of this slowly so we don't overwhelm her brain. We have no idea how many years she's lost but she does remember her parents, since she nodded when I asked if she knew who Alex and Iris were. Again, I didn't press her beyond that." Anna flashed a sympathetic smile to Hans and Kristoff, who looked even more deflated at that bit of news.

"The oldest memories will be the easiest to get back, so what I'd like to do is create a timeline for each of your relationships, except for Iris and Alex who... obviously have known her since birth." Anna pulled out a bright yellow legal pad and clicked a black ball point pen as she prepared to take down some notes.

"I'm going to ask a few questions and just raise your hand if it applies to you. Who here interacts with Elsa on a daily basis and I mean daily, as in every single day?" Kristoff and Hans raised their hands and Alex's head hung a bit lower, figuring that wasn't a good thing but also tried to remember that his memory was already preserved.

Anna continued. "Who here has known Elsa the least amount of time? I ask because the newest memories will be the most difficult to regain, if she ever even does." Looking as if he'd just received a death sentence, Hans glanced around to each person at the table before defeatedly raising his hand, immediately pressing it to his forehead in devastation.

"Okay. Let's map out the timeline. Kristoff, how long ago did you first meet Elsa and where?"

Life returned to Kristoff's eyes and he sat up straight, eyes shifting up and to the right as he recalled their first day of culinary school together.

"I met Elsa almost five years ago at culinary school. We were partners in one of the baking classes," his lips puckering into a pout as it pained him to even think about the memory at a time like this. "We also opened up our own business together three years ago. I only say that because it's a big deal to her and it's more recent so, I don't know if that helps to know or not," Kristoff said with a shrug.

"Everything helps. Thank you. And Hans you're Elsa's fiancé, yes?" Anna asked gently, glancing up from her notepad.

Hans nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, that's correct."

"Tell me the course of your relationship, since it's probably the most pressing and will be a big focus of our work."

"Elsa has known about me for a long time, probably since she was five or six," looking to Alex for confirmation, who nodded in agreement. "But we didn't actually meet in person until two years ago at a Christmas party. We started dating just after that and I proposed to her on Valentine's Day a year later…" His hand gripped tightly against the edge of the solid wood table as his anger towards the cruel world brewed to the surface. With a harsh lick of his lips he pressed on. "We've been planning our wedding since then and it _was_ to be in June of this year." Hans' chin began to quiver yet he held his composure. Unable to do the same, Iris pressed a hand to her mouth and let a few tears trickle down her face, mourning the potential loss of the most important day of her daughter's life. Seeing his wife tear up, Alex wrapped an arm around her and quietly whispered words of hope into her ear.

"I don't know what we're up against but I'm going to do my best to make sure we get her back on track and regain those memories. The other thing I think we should talk about are the possible personality changes that can come with traumatic brain injury. We have no idea what version of Elsa is going to emerge and I'm depending on all of you to let me know what you notice is different and remind me of how she was before the accident. The plan from here on out is for Elsa to return home in a few days. Until then, we have to take things slow and give Elsa all the time she needs. In the meantime, I'll be right by your side to get you through this and above all... get Elsa back."


	4. Chapter 4

The previous night had been a full moon and no matter what the theories were on the matter, the hospital was jammed with medical staff and gurneys all trying to find places for patients they had no room for. Caught in a crowded elevator that harbored the most disturbing smell of overworked nurses and physicians, Anna clutched her coffee in one hand and held her charts close to her chest in the other; being careful not to get bumped and spill coffee on her brand new blouse. One of the perks of being a specialist was getting to wear professional clothing instead of the normal scrubs nurses wore. Scrubs were comfortable and all but Anna felt much more confident and respected in something that complimented her personality and style, as opposed to the Hello Kitty scrubs she worn as a nursing student.

Anna finally made it to her desk and looked over the day's schedule. A few meetings, some time for paperwork, and then patients. Right at the top of her short list was Elsa and a smile popped up on her face as her eyes traced over the short yet elegant sounding name. Nurses would never disclose to their patients the fact that they had favorites. Yes, they worked just as hard for each and every one of their patients but there were some that were more enjoyable or interesting than others. Elsa happened to be both, if not more.

With a second cup of coffee and morning meetings behind her, Anna grabbed a muffin from the area where staff members who had an affinity for baking left their offerings for the masses to enjoy.

With her stomach and furious appetite now thoroughly satiated, grumbling brought to a halt for the time being, Anna began to gleam with a bounce in her step as she approached room 417 where the case of the intriguing blonde was currently residing on the fourth floor.

"Morning! How are you feeling?" Anna chirped blithely as she sauntered into Elsa's darkened room. All of the vertical blinds were drawn and the stark white lights overhead had been turned off, casting the room in the electronic glow of the monitors.

"Not so good," Elsa groaned. "I think I'm starting to feel the pain this morning and the painkillers are making me really nauseous." Looking a little seasick and glum, Anna frowned as Elsa remained flat against the angled bed, experiencing too much vertigo to sit up properly, even for Anna.

"Poor thing," the redhead lilted and came to stand next to Elsa, patting the side of her arm affectionately in a way that made Elsa feel a small zing of relief. "I'll have somebody bring you some anti-nausea meds to help you out. I have a few questions for you but if you're not feeling up to it, we can do it another time," Anna asked before she sat down and crossed her legs at the ankle.

With her face even more pale than usual, Elsa felt like she had the world's worst hangover but without the memory of the fun night of drinking to go with it. And she had _so_ been looking forward to seeing Anna since she woke up. All of the other doctors and specialists were crotchety older males and perky little genteel Anna, who was closer to Elsa's age, was like a refreshing ray of sunshine in the midst of Elsa's currently stormy life. At second glance, she guesstimated that Anna was perhaps even younger than her but she was decades closer to her age than anyone else on her medical team.

"No, now is good. I could use the company." That sullen look lurking behind her cerulean eyes faded into a glimmer of a faint smile as Anna did the same, making those umber freckles rise higher on the apples of her cheeks as she did so.

"Alright," sounding like a regretful warning. "It's a lot of questions, so if you want to stop at any time just let me know."

"I will." Frail hands rested on top of Elsa's woozy stomach as she readied herself for whatever Anna had in store. She'd been honest when she said wanted the company. She enjoyed the few times she'd seen her parents already but they looked so miserable and dejected every time they came that it plagued Elsa with guilt. Anna was great because the woman exuded such a positive vibe, and the last time she came the mood lingered with Elsa like the sweet smell of a wafting perfume for hours after she'd left. She even found herself peeking out into the hallway to check and see if Anna was coming all too often now.

Slipping a pen out from under her clipboard, Anna flipped to her list of questions and began to rattle them off, taking care to go at a moderate speed for Elsa's sake.

"How old are you?" Anna began.

"Twenty," her voice achingly soft.

That was not the worst answer Anna had ever heard but it wasn't the best either. The rapid fire questioning continued and they quickly set their own pace to the back and forth style.

"Elsa, who do you live with?"

"Myself."

"And what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm a student."

"Where at?"

"UCLA."

Anna glanced down at her timeline everyone had helped her put together and captured her bottom lip between her teeth as she studied it carefully. Based on what Elsa was saying, she had regressed five years and in her mind, hadn't even left her undergraduate program to start culinary school yet. Up ahead on the timeline after culinary school was her first meeting with Kristoff and so Anna dug a little further to see if she recognized his name.

"Elsa, do you know a Kristoff Bjorgman?" The ball point pen hovered over her legal pad, twitching to write something, anything that nudged Elsa further down her timeline.

"No. Should I?" cocking her head to one side as Anna suddenly became aware of just how long Elsa's hair really was, watching it fall over the side of her face like a sheet of fine silk.

"We'll get to that but you're doing great so far. This isn't a test you can fail," flashing an effervescent smile that made Elsa feel more at ease.

"Elsa, do you know a Hans Westergard?" she asked anyway, sadly knowing it was a shot in the dark at this point.

"He's one of the sons of my father's business associate." Elsa looked perplexed as she ran a hand gently through her hair and was briefly distracted by the hospital bracelet poking at her left wrist.

"Have you ever met him?"

"No. I believe he's in graduate school back east. I've never met him but I know _of_ him." Anna pursed her perfectly bowed lips and glanced at her notes, seeing Hans had said the exact sashme thing. At least they were slightly familiar with each other and Elsa probably could remember Hans' family. That wasn't as bad and being complete strangers before the accident and gave Anna a bit more to work with.

"And lastly, I am?" pointing to herself with the pen.

"Anna Greenway," Elsa answered quickly followed by a soft smile, cheeks coloring a becoming shade of pink. Elsa didn't know if it was because she'd always been the perfect academic type growing up or what but she found herself wanting to please Anna in whatever way she could.

"Perfect. I think you're going to be fine but I need to tell you some things first that might sound a bit jarring, so I want to prepare you." Anna scribbled down a few last minute notes and organized her thoughts before gently breaking the news to Elsa.

"When you hit your head in the accident, part of your brain suffered some memory loss. From what you're telling me I'm guessing you've lost at least five years' worth of memories."

Elsa's smile slipped away as her mouth fell open and she looked back at Anna completely dumbfounded. Her perfectly arched brows pinched together until they formed parentheses and she figured this had to be some sort of bad dream.

"You're twenty-five years old. You _were_ a student at UCLA but left to enter culinary school. You graduated and opened you own chocolate store." A sympathetic smile tugged at Anna's lips, allowing Elsa to absorb the shock of the news.

"The people you asked me about…" Elsa questioned wide eyed, slowly putting it all together in her foggy mind.

"One is a friend, your business partner actually, and the other is your fiancé. Hans Westergard is your fiancé Elsa."

"Fiancé?!" Elsa repeated in shock. In an instant she noticed the smooth rubbing of a ring around her left finger and glanced down to find the sparkling diamond. "Wait, _slow_ down," waving her hands as if they could stop time itself. "I'm engaged to someone I've _never_ met?!"

Anna's eyes went back to her notes. "According to your family you dated for a year and have been engaged for a little over a year. Those are missing memories that we're going to try and get back. I know this is really overwhelming and probably even frightening, but it's going to be alright. Just take a moment to let yourself digest everything I've said."

No matter how many times Elsa looked at and fiddled with the ring, it was still there, casting hundreds of tiny dancing rainbows against the alabaster skin of her face. Her eyes searched Anna's for an explanation but there was none as she'd already told her a chunk of her life had vanished into thin air.

"I wanted to tell you about Hans and Kristoff before you saw them because they care for you so deeply and have been here waiting on pins and needles to see you. It wouldn't be fair to any of you to go through this all together and figure it out for yourselves. That's really difficult for family members to find out things that way."

As if Elsa entirely disregarded what Anna just said, she stopped staring at the ring long enough to clarify the statement she couldn't seem to swallow. "Just so I'm clear, I'm engaged to _Hans Westergard_ , _Harold_ _Westergard's_ son, and he has been waiting to see me since..." eyes glancing upwards as she tried to recall what day it was, which was useless considering Elsa didn't even accurately know what year it was.

"He saw you when you were unconscious but he's been waiting to talk to you for two days."

Disbelief quickly morphed into panic for Elsa who now felt like she'd been ripped out of her life and thrust into some alternate universe where apparently she was engaged to Hans Westergard, the type of man she _never_ saw herself ending up with.

"Anna, I don't remember any of this. I don't even know what to say or what to do. If what you're saying is true and I don't feel the same... I'm going to break his poor heart," pressing her hands to her temples as she brought her knees into her chest. As if Elsa didn't already feel queasy enough, now she was starting to think about grabbing that ugly pastel kidney tray as her breakfast threatened to make a return trip up her esophagus.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves. No one expects you to pick up your life where you left off. Not the life _you_ remember and not the life _they_ remember. That's what's so nice about me is I just met you. I don't have any expectations other than to help your brain create new links to lost memories, and if that doesn't happen, I help you make a new life for yourself. I only care about you. You're my patient. Not Hans or Kristoff or even your parents, no matter how badly I want you all to have a happy ending."

The grimace wound so tightly into Elsa's features began to uncoil as Anna spoke. Her world was in chaos but she had someone looking out for her and that sent a rush of calm to roll through her body; letting Anna's friendly eyes bring out a smile she didn't know she was hiding.

"I think you're right. I just need some time to think about everything. It's so strange to feel like I was going to class one day and then I wake up in the hospital to what feels like someone else's life. I mean I can't believe I'm engaged."

"Don't forget, you're 25 and that's not an unusual age to get married," Anna reminded, trying to calm the fretting blonde.

"No, but I just came from a world where I was living on my own and had been single forever."

Anna caught herself scrunching her face at the statement. How in the world did someone so attractive and captivating manage to maintain the status of single, ever? Considering Elsa's looks, name, and pleasant personality, she'd assumed she'd had guys lined up around the block for a chance with her.

"Can I ask when your last relationship, of any length, that you remember was?" reaching for her notepad as she readied her trusty pen.

Elsa rolled her shoulders forward and, if Anna didn't know better, could have sworn she was a bit bashful about the subject, trying to mentally swat away how cute she found the whole thing and focus on the case at hand.

"I dated a guy at the beginning of the semester but not even for two months. I've never been in a long term relationship." Her impossibly large cobalt eyes broke from Anna's as she watched her thumbs twiddle on top of her abdomen.

"If you don't mind me saying, it seems like you would have quite the social life. You're pretty and well-spoken and, from what everyone has told me, a pure joy to be around."

"I'm not the most social person. I keep to myself and I only let a few people into my life. Quality versus quantity. That's just how I've always been," she said with a shrug and brought her gaze back up to meet the kindest aquamarine eye she'd ever seen staring back at her.

"I completely understand," Anna said through a soft laugh before breathing a long sigh. She glanced at the clock and was surprised and saddened by how much time had gone by, having other patients on her list to get to before lunch time. Elsa rolled onto her side and pulled the covers up, looking like sleep was slowing taking over as her eyes fluttered and lidded.

"I think that's probably enough for today. We can talk more tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it." Too nauseous to even speak, Elsa smiled as wide as she could and nodded her head as Anna headed out the door.

* * *

The following morning Elsa looked like a completely new person when Anna entered her new room on the second floor. Elsa had been doing relatively well and was transferred from the ICU to the general inpatient floor of the hospital. The perks of the new room were not only better decor but Anna had more patients on that floor, providing Elsa with ample opportunities to catch a glimpse of Anna's copper hair as she passed by her door.

"Wow, you look lovely this morning! Looks like someone came and pampered you a little," Anna beamed as she pulled up a chair to Elsa's bedside. A smile played across the blonde's lips when Anna's freckled nose wrinkled as she spoke.

Elsa's beautiful blonde hair was in a long loose braid with her bangs swept casually off to the side. Her face had a bit more color to it and from the looks of it she had a hint of lipstick and gloss on. The cutest touch was the bright pink nail polish on her wiggling toes.

"Yes, my mom sort of gave me a makeover. She wants to help and doesn't know how, so she thought this would help. And it does. I don't feel as grubby. I can't wait to go home and take a shower." Her radiant smile fell as her lips parted at the memory of what Anna had said the day before. Her idea of home, a little one bedroom apartment in Westwood near school, didn't exist. It was still there, just someone else lived there and she'd lived in two other places before moving in with Hans apparently. It was strange to think someone else was living in her apartment now and she felt a little homeless at the moment. She could always go to her parents' house of course but she'd been living on her own for quite some time and rather enjoyed it.

"Anna? Where am I going when I leave here?" her sullen blue eyes latching onto Anna's like an anchor in a storm of uncertainty.

"I'm going to talk about that with your family. Don't worry. I'm going to make sure that you have a smooth transition out of here." Anna's rosy pink cheeks soothed away any qualms she was having. It was comforting to know that wherever Elsa went, Anna would be there for home visits every day to start with.

It was still early in their treatment but Anna could tell Elsa was already going through that imprinting phase some patients went through, especially younger women like Elsa. They were just like a baby duckling attaching to its mother, eyes never leaving and following her every move. It wasn't unusual and completely understandable that Anna became their pillar of strength when their whole world had been turned upside down. And Anna loved being that for them. She loved being the one who could show them they could rise above their misfortune and be strong. She helped them regain a life, even if they never regained their memories, and she was their ally against the frightening world they woke up to and stood by their side until they could stand on their own.

Elsa was young, beautiful, and smart. Even if she never regained her memories, Anna knew her prognosis was really good. It was a case she was thrilled to take on, a challenge but one she approached with eagerness.

This particular morning Anna did away with the long list of personal questions and continued with some other cognitive assessments that gauged where Elsa's learning and language levels were at. She passed every test with flying colors and Anna couldn't help but feel optimistic for Elsa's case. She wasn't having any speech or short term memory problems, and that was good. She also wasn't showing any signs of anger or mood problems that some patients experienced. Other than pain, headaches, and a five year gap in her life, Elsa was right as rain.

It was only their third meeting but Elsa already felt like Anna knew a lot about her and she hardly knew anything about Anna. With nothing much else to do in a boring hospital bed, Elsa kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Anna out in the hallway but only saw the occasional flash of red hair wiz by and wasn't learning anything more about this woman.

* * *

Sometime after lunch Elsa had pushed aside her half eaten plate of lasagna and flipped through a few magazines her mom had brought by when she heard that unmistakable voice out in the hallway. Plagued with curiosity, Elsa leaned forward and Anna's voice got louder but she still couldn't see her. Dressed in nothing but a hospital gown, she crouched forward on all fours until she spied Anna on the phone over at the nurses' station, smiling and laughing so gleefully it made Elsa's brows knit as to what would make her so giddy.

She couldn't hear very well but she got caught bits and pieces, her lips curling down into a frown when she heard something along the lines of _yes, I can come over later._ Looks like Anna had a boyfriend or someone who made her light up like the night sky on the Fourth of July.

And why was she frowning? So what if Anna had a boyfriend. She was young and gorgeous, why shouldn't she? Elsa realized she'd been cooped up in the hospital too long and was silly enough to think that Anna didn't have a life of her own. Yes, she was great company but seeing her was part of Anna's job. She probably had her own home and her own hobbies and maybe even someone to share all that with.

Elsa had been so lost in her thoughts about Anna's life outside of the hospital that she didn't even notice that the redhead was looking right at her, caught red handed on all fours eavesdropping on her conversation but it didn't seem like Anna minded.

"Fine, but I know you have math homework to do as well, buddy. I'll help you with math and then I can help you with English," Anna giggled into the phone smooshed between her ear and shoulder.

 _Wait, that can't be a boyfriend. Why would he have math and English homework? Why do I care?!_

Embarrassed by her own actions, Elsa crept back into bed and pulled the covers over her head, trying to drown out her urge to figure out this Anna person.

* * *

Later that day the whole family was back in the meeting room with Anna trying to come to an agreement about how to proceed with Elsa's life and its altered state. There were a lot of decisions to be made and everyone's emotions were still so raw and they hadn't slept much either the last few nights.

"We have to think about the shop. It's not fair to Kristoff or Elsa to not see to it that it continues to operate in her absence," Alex declared as they moved through their list of concerns. No Elsa meant a lot of loose ends for Kristoff to tie off and he was already starting to feel the pressure of running things on his own.

"Elsa's irreplaceable. The only option is to hire more help. There's other people out there that can help me keep it going but they're not going to be able to replicate her work. It's one of a kind. But I'll handle the business. Just get her well, that's all I care about," his saddened brown eyes turning to Anna, their only hope from here on out.

"We'll find someone. We don't know how long this could last and I'm not about to let either one of you lose something you've worked so hard for. Even if she doesn't remember, the shop and her work are still important to her," Alex reminded with a heavy heart.

"The last thing we need to discuss is where Elsa is going home to. It's a difficult decision because she doesn't remember Hans, their home, or their life together. However, it's where she spent the past year and a half," Anna started as she addressed the room full of tired faces.

"That's not going to frighten her? I'm fine with her going home I'm just worried about her being alone with what feels likes a stranger. No offense," Iris said turning to Hans. "Shouldn't she come home to us? To what's familiar to her?"

"That's the problem. Familiar isn't going to get her memory to reconnect to the parts that have been lost. All those memories are locked in her unconscious and exposing her to what she lost will help make those connections."

Anna's lips pursed into a line; she hated this part. For her, starting the road to recovery was exciting but for the family it was always so difficult to have to make so many decisions after just nearly losing a family member. The room was filled with long faces, still gripped with sorrow and despair as they faced the tough road ahead.

"I'll leave you all to talk about finalizing Elsa's discharge plans. I just encourage you to think about what would best help her. What would help bring her memories back and, to be honest, I know how much you want to take care of your daughter right now and you're the only people she remembers, but returning her to where her daily life took place is probably going to produce the best results. I'll be in touch later today to talk about how you'd like to go forth."

Anna gathered her notes and charts and gave the family a warm and supportive smile before leaving the room. Hans immediately stood up and assumed the position where Anna had been standing in front of the room, taking command of the situation so that he could not only follow through with Anna's recommendation but sway Iris and Alex into thinking that he was trustworthy enough to let Elsa come home with him; an opportunity he wasn't about to blow.

"Well, you heard her. Look, we all care about her but the best thing for Elsa is to come home with me. To her home, her bed, to me. I can handle this. I can take care of her," he pleaded to Alex and Iris.

"Just like you were?", Kristoff questioned from behind crossed arms, his normally charming face staring icily at Hans as he fought to control himself.

"Excuse me?" Hans replied with a chuckle.

"You heard me. You think I don't know? You think I don't know about how you were 'taking care of her' before? You treated her like shit! And she still loved you. So much so that she was probably in a hurry to get home just to make you dinner. Just to please you so you wouldn't skip out on her again."

"My relationship with my fiancée is not your business, so watch your fucking step," Hans shouted across the table, angrily pointing a threatening finger at Kristoff.

"This is your fault! This is your fucking fault!" jumping out of his seat in blast of rage. "And you're not even worth it! I can't count how many times she'd leave early just to go home and play housewife to you because she was afraid you would leave her if she didn't give you exactly what you wanted." Iris and Alex's eyes darted back and forth like they were watching a fast paced tennis match, not sure if they were more stunned by the allegation or the explosion of anger between the two.

"I worked for _her_! So that I could give her the life she deserved!" Hans countered, now pointing his finger in the direction of Elsa's room as his chin quivered with emotion.

"By fucking around behind her back!"

"Fuck you, Kristoff!"

"Stop! Both of you!" Alex demanded with a pound of his first on the table, causing Iris to jump a good foot out of her chair. "I don't care who's right or wrong here. I want my daughter happy and you two should be thinking about getting Elsa back. Not bickering like some animals." Kristoff's eyes lowered to Alex's hand; the fist was profusely shaking down at his side. The two men distanced themselves from each other and the charged energy of the room began to settle, everyone retaking their seats.

"Alex, I'm sorry but you know I love Elsa. I only want what's best for her." Alex admired the way Kristoff was trying to protect his daughter, even if his passion had got the best of him. They were all tired and had been through the wringer the past few days and their behavior was somewhat understandable.

"And I don't?" Hans narrowed his gaze at Kristoff, daring the man to continue his tirade.

"You know what, she's not coming home with me and none of this is my decision. I'm just going to leave so you all can figure this out." Throwing his hands up, Kristoff stood and strode to the door, glaring eyes never leaving Hans' smug face.

"Kristoff, don't, please," Iris begged.

"I can't be in the same room with this guy for another second. What she ever saw in you, I'll never know." The two men shared a look of utter disdain before Kristoff shut the door and Iris melted into Alex's arms, succumbing to the constant struggle their lives had become.

On the way to the elevator he passed by Elsa's room and peered in through the crack of the doorway. She was peacefully sleeping, looking much better than she did the day before. Her hair was braided back and resting over her shoulder. The number of IVs had been stripped down to just one to administer pain meds, and he caught himself smiling, thinking things might actually be getting better. He slipped inside the room and slowly walked towards the bed, happy to see her breathing on her own but devastated that he had lost his dear sweet friend, even if she was right before his eyes. The only hope Kristoff had was that he'd met Elsa not long after the point where her memory was stuck and hoped she would regain his memory at some point. Either way, he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He wasn't going to give up on her.

His hand brushed back a wild strand of platinum bangs and his lips pulled into a frown. No matter what, he was happy she was alive and relatively healthy. His eyes followed the trails of bruises still covering her porcelain skin and a dark red line on her neck from where the seatbelt had dug into her tender flesh. It pained him to see her like this when he'd always known her to be so caring of others; now it was Elsa who needed help. Before he left, he knelt down over her bedside and gave her a kiss on her temple, being careful not to wake her.

"Be strong, Elsa."


	5. Chapter 5

Hans paced up and down the shiny linoleum floors of the hallway outside Elsa's new room. The observation floor was much nicer than any of the previous ones Elsa had been on. Alex had insisted that she be given the best accommodations the hospital offered, at an extra cost of course, but the lively colors and comfortable bedding were doing his daughter wonders. Many of the scratches on Elsa's face were starting to heal and she'd figured out a way to position her braid over the gash on her neck to hide it. The bruises once covering her body were almost gone and she was smiling more each day. But the comfort of the hospital was about to end as Iris, Alex, and Hans had spent the past few days figuring out the best plan for Elsa's discharge and recovery at home. Following Anna's advice, they all decided to let Elsa return home with Hans. Anna would come for home visits every day for the first few weeks and Iris made herself readily available to come over during the day to help Elsa adjust and keep a familiar face around her as much as possible. The only thing left to do was tell Elsa herself.

Nerves were starting to set in as Hans checked his hair for the third time in the reflection of the framed floral art on the wall, shifting and reshifting the strands of bright auburn hair until it fell into a place he was satisfied with. He was dressed rather nice for a hospital in his crisp slacks, casual dress shirt, and sport coat. It was almost an embarrassing feeling to know he was going to speak to his fiancée for the first time in a week but what he was really doing was making a first impression all over again. He was going to walk into that room and woo her for a second time.

At last, Iris emerged from Elsa's room and smiled warmly at Hans, shutting the door behind her.

"I talked to Elsa and explained everything. She's a little nervous but also understands why this is necessary. Just remember what Anna said about this probably being temporary. You never know, she could get home and start remember things." Hans smiled but she could see the hopelessness teeming in his piercing green eyes. "Anyhow, she's ready for you," giving him a small hug as she whispered _good luck_.

He took a deep breath and flattened his coat against his chest before entering, bracing himself for the moment he'd been eagerly awaiting and dreading for the past few days. He expected to find Elsa in bed looking much like she had the last time he saw her but he was pleasantly surprised to see that she was dressed in her own clothes instead of a drab hospital gown, and her hair and makeup were perfectly done, thanks to Iris' help.

"Oh, wow! You look beautiful," he said before he could stop himself. The gorgeous blonde and her bright blue eyes had him weak in the knees already.

Hans kept his distance from Elsa, who was sitting cross legged on the bed, her eyes glancing him over top to bottom. He wanted to run up and hold her so badly but he knew he couldn't. Resisting the urge, he instead let his eyes drink in the sight of the death defying goddess before him.

"Thank you. You must be Hans," she said politely, an unsettling waver in her voice.

"I am." The way his face brightened when he said that was reassuring to Elsa, in a way. She had no idea what to expect but at face value, Hans didn't seem all that bad. He was handsome at least. A strapping young man who was clean-cut and clean shaven, dressed smart, and smelt delightfully musky. "Elsa I know this must seem so strange to you. To wake up and find out you're engaged to someone you don't remember, but I promise my intentions are nothing but pure. I know you can't possibly feel the same for me right now but I want you to know that I love you very much, and I promise to take the best care of you until we see this through."

A valiant effort, she thought to herself. He was right about one thing, it was strange. Strange to have someone she'd just met profess their love to her, a version of her she didn't even know.

"I'm just going to ask straight out and you can be honest with me. Do you want to come home with me?" Until now she'd been looking at him but past him at the same time, not really taking in any details but giving him the respect of her attention. But when her eyes finally met his soft emerald irises, the pain and sadness were almost overwhelming. She may have been apprehensive but she owed it to herself and her family to give this crazy plan a try.

"Anna says it's the best way to regain my memory and I trust her. Not only that but I really don't want to live with my parents again right now." That brought an even bigger smile to his face, his cheeks nearly as pink as hers.

"If it helps, all your things are already there. We don't have to rush into anything. You can have your own room, whatever you want. I just want you to feel comfortable."

The awkwardness hung over the room like an ominous dark cloud and both of them were starting to feel like this was going to be a much longer road to travel than they originally expected.

"Can I sit by you?" Hans asked timidly, desperately wanting to be closer to her. It was excruciating to have her right in front of him, looking so healthy and beautiful and not be able to kiss or touch her; like an exquisite porcelain doll meant for looking only, to be admired and appreciated from afar.

Elsa nodded and he chuckled to himself when a section of her bangs fell in front of her eyes. The same section he used to always tuck back for her in a time that now seemed eons ago. Cautiously, he lifted himself onto the edge of the bed and he felt something awful pierce his heart when she scooted away.

"Everything's going to be okay, Elsa. I'm not going to bite," he joked, getting a small laugh out of her that sounded like the sweetest music to his ears. "It's so good to hear you laugh again."

Suddenly aware of the walls she'd let down, Elsa let it be for a moment, testing the waters around the stranger who was also her soon to be husband. All in all, it hadn't been as bad as she was expecting and the fact that Anna and her parents had all given their approval, she had nothing to lose by at least giving Hans the slightest bit of trust; still reserving a great deal of it.

"So tomorrow, you're taking me home?" she asked with those big sparkling blue eyes that made his heart beat double-time.

"Yes."

"In your car?"

"Yes."

"What kind of car do you drive?" A deeper question than Hans might have guessed. Cars said a lot about people and Hans struck her as a sports car kind of guy. Something flashy. Though she could be wrong and maybe he was an electric sort of guy who liked to embrace his green side. One could only hope. Hans cleared his throat nervously before he answered, now feeling like this was some sort of test. "Maserati Granturismo," a tinge of pride in his answer. The wrong answer according to Elsa. Although Hans' family was plenty wealthy and entirely deserving of such an expensive car, there was just something about the combination of that car with Hans that rubbed her the wrong way. None the less, she was willing to let it slide until she saw their house.

* * *

Discharge day had finally come and Elsa's parents were there to help her pack and see her off as Hans loaded her into his car and headed to their home on the west side of the city. Hans drove like he had a newborn in the back seat, making sure he stayed off the freeway and under the speed limit for the sake of his precious cargo, who was busy trying to keep her hair from flying about in the wind. Finally Hans picked up on it and put the top up, confirming the exact reason why Elsa hated convertibles.

A half hour later they made their way into the Santa Monica Canyon and pulled up to the oddest looking home she'd ever seen.

"Wait, this is where we live?" she asked, brows furrowing as she looked over the pretentious modern mansion.

"Um...yes?" Hans replied, confused as to what the problem was.

"We live in a cube?"

"It's not a _cube_. This house was designed by Ai Weiwei."

"Who's that?" she snapped backed. At least they acted like a married couple. "Look, it doesn't matter. It's a cube. I live in a cube," she groaned to herself and slumped back into the stiff leather seat.

"You loved this house when you moved in. You said it was innovative and iconic."

"When _I_ moved in? We didn't buy this place together?"

"No. When we were dating you lived in an apartment so _naturally_ , you moved into my place."

Elsa didn't reply and just let her eyes drift to look back out the window as Hans pulled the car into the smaller cube off to the side of the house, better known as the garage.

Upon entering the home, Elsa was dismayed to find it too was uncomfortably sleek and linear. The color palette in every room was cool and uninviting. The furniture and decor were annoyingly perfect and the whole house looked like a museum of contemporary living. There wasn't much about the place that was warm or even looked like something Elsa would ever live in. She could appreciate the use of lines and symmetry but leaned more towards a soft elegant style, more feminine than the shrine to metrosexual masculinity that Hans lived in.

Hans gave Elsa plenty of time to get settled and wander around the house, her favorite part being the view of the ocean. It was especially nice now that the sun was setting and it helped distract her from the oddity of the cubic home.

Eventually she felt comfortable enough to sit down and talk with Hans for a while, figuring the only way to get to know him better was to talk things out. She'd roamed the halls for over a half an hour and it hadn't triggered anything.

"This is so strange because I know of you but I don't _know_ you. I'm sure our parents must be ecstatic that we...got together," Elsa began as she settled herself next to Hans on the minimalistic couch that ended up being much more comfortable than it looked initially. She didn't know where to put her hands or how close to sit. It was like her life had turned into a never-ending blind date.

"Yeah, you could say that," Hans laughed uncomfortably, feeling like they were on a first date all over again. Their actual first date had gone much more smoothly that the bumpy road they found themselves on now.

"And we never met before because, if I'm not mistaken, you went to boarding school in London?" Elsa continued.

"Yes, I did. And then I went to college on the east coast and wasn't home that much." A look of relief washed over both of them as the conversation started to flow more naturally.

"Then how did we meet?" Even though Elsa couldn't remember him or how they met, and God how that hurt, he found himself smiling as he took her hands and smoothed his thumbs over the ridges of her tiny knuckles ever so gently.

Elsa's mouthed dropped into an 'o' as the touch was unexpected, not entirely unwelcome but he clearly felt something for her that she didn't feel in return, understandably.

"It was Christmas, two years ago, and my family has a big party every year at their home in Bel Air."

"I remember that. We've gone almost every year but I've never seen you there." Just hearing her say she remembered something that pertained to him made him beam.

"Right. Well, with twelve older brothers no one really ever seemed to notice whether I came home for the holidays or not, so I usually stayed at school. But this particular year I had just moved back to LA to work at my father's company, so naturally I went to the party. It's funny because I also knew of you but had never met you...and when I did, I didn't know you were Alex's daughter." He stopped to smile at her but Elsa seemed more interested in him continuing the story. "Anyhow, I was trying to make my way to the bar when I bumped into you and made you spill egg nog on your dress. It's so classic it almost makes me cringe but I helped you get cleaned off in the kitchen. And when I looked at you... my heart stopped. You were the most beautiful woman I ever met. And when you smiled, I knew I had to have you. We talked the rest of the party and I swear, I fell in love with you that night."

"I'm sorry, _that_ night? You just met me?" she remarked incredulously.

"There is such a thing as love at first sight and, at the time, it was mutual."

Hans' face was all smiles and puppy dog eyes but Elsa's was still twisted in doubt. Even so, he loved the way her brows were knitting together so fervently. She was unbreakably adorable to him sometimes.

"I fell in love with you in one night?" her lips curling in disbelief.

"Well, we kissed. We were dancing just as the party was dying down and shared the best kiss I've ever had to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_." It all sounded rather romantic but it was like she was hovering above a version of herself, begging to know how this man had managed to sweep her off her feet in record time, especially since she wasn't really getting anything from him now that indicated he was capable of such a feat.

"And how did you propose?" she asked.

Hans smiled and a happy little sigh echoed within his chest as he thought back. "I took you to your favorite restaurant, _The Sunset_ in Malibu, and asked you to marry me out on the terrace overlooking the ocean just as the sun was setting."

So apparently _The Sunset_ was still her favorite restaurant and the idea of getting proposed to there didn't sound half bad. Despite the lack of connection she was feeling towards him, every bit of information she was getting from everyone else painted a picture of a perfectly happy couple. Even if they were describing an Elsa she couldn't relate to, it was a part of her and that Elsa was, or had been, crazy in love with this man.

"I have to ask you something."

"Anything," he replied, as if he were swearing an oath.

"Do we..." her hands floundered to help her find the words her mouth was having a hard time forming. "...have sex?"

A blush bloomed across Hans' chiseled cheekbones and his smile turned a bit coy. "We're engaged and I told you we kissed after just meeting. What do you think?" brows raising to her in conformation.

"A lot or...?"

"I don't know. I guess a normal amount. Regularly? Why?" he questioned with a chuckle. Elsa had never really explicitly talked about their sex life, so this was somewhat new to him as well.

"I'm just trying to understand this arrangement. I feel like I'm learning about an Elsa I don't know. I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but I can't imagine myself falling in love like that after only a few hours. That's crazy."

"Love is crazy, baby." She just about gagged on his words.

"Don't call me that. Just until this...resolves itself. I don't know," throwing up her hands in frustration as Hans rubbed the side of her arm with that drawn on smile he wore so often.

"I understand. I said I'd give you time and I will."

* * *

Hans was half asleep when he stretched out his arms and instinctively went to reach for Elsa. Even in sleep it was hard to remember she'd lost her memory of him. But as his hands grasped into the empty space where she normally was, he started to realize she wasn't there at all.

Frantically sling shoting himself up, Hans ripped back the covers to find Elsa's side of the bed completely empty and the blonde was nowhere in sight.

 _Shit!_

Elsa running around in a strange house in a strange neighborhood with no memory of how to get back was not what they needed right now. Especially since he'd assured everyone he was more than capable of taking care of her on his own.

 _Fuck!_

In nothing but his boxers, Hans didn't even bother with a robe and ran from room to room yelling for Elsa. He switched on every light and looked in every room but there was no Elsa, until he took a second glance in the study and found her curled up in a plush leather chair. Her knees were folded into her chest and her face was hidden behind a sheet of white-gold hair.

His heart removed itself from his throat and slid back down into chest. The closer he got the louder Elsa's tiny cries became and he felt so bad as she rocked herself. She'd been downstairs in the dark all by herself, crying in a little ball of sadness.

"Elsa? Honey, what's wrong? What are you doing down here alone?" His voice was soft and caring as he crouched down in front of the chair, resting his hands on her icy cold feet. He wanted to hold her but wasn't sure if she'd let him. And at a time when she was already crying, he didn't want to push her more.

"Sweetheart? Talk to me. It's okay." His fingers brushed through her hair and moved it aside so that he could see her face, red and sticky with hot salty tears.

"I want to go home," she cried, tears racing down her cheeks. It was probably the saddest thing she could have said and his heart actually ached to hear to the pain in her voice. "I want go home but I can't. It doesn't exist."

"I'm sorry. Please let me hold you. Just to comfort you."

He held out his arms but she didn't move except to turn her head to face her knees, crying harder as she mourned the loss of a life she couldn't return to.

Unable to take it any more, Hans scooped her up and carried her back to bed, placing kisses on her head that she didn't want but was too devastated to fight against. Hans was right. She needed someone to hold her, to comfort her, and he was the only one she had right then.

Safe and sound back in bed, Hans held his frail fiancée in his arms as her cries mellowed.

"Can I tell you a story?" he murmured softly.

She didn't answer but he carried on anyhow.

"When I lived at home with my brothers, they were terrible to me. Teased me. Ignored me. I was the youngest and had 12 older tyrants who were all bigger than me. I thought I'd found the answer when I convinced my parents to send me to boarding school but it was so far away from everything I knew. An entirely different country. And even though my brothers weren't around to make me the butt of their jokes, the other kids at school were just as cruel. I cried myself to sleep so many nights, wanting to go home but not really knowing where that was. Home didn't feel like home and neither did school. I can't fix what's happened. But I can only imagine how you feel. And I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to. But just know that everything will be okay. Anna said to give it time. We just need more time." He rested his cheek against her pillowy soft head and ran his hand through the endless locks of gold that trickled down the arch of her spine.

"What if it never comes back? What if I can't love you like you love me?" her chest heaving and shuttering as more tears came. This homecoming was more difficult than either of them expected.

"Honey, you haven't even had your first home visit. Just let Anna work her magic a little before we skip to worse case scenario." He tightened his embrace and at last she relaxed into it. "Take it one day at a time. One hour at a time if you need to. Right now your body needs rest. We can talk all about this in the morning and Anna will be here to help soon."

* * *

Morning came and the sun was just beginning to shine through the sheer white curtains of Hans and Elsa's bedroom, gently waking the blonde who was sleeping as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Her eyes fluttered opened and she jumped in shock when she didn't recognize where she was until she spotted a note next to the nightstand.

 _You're at home with Hans, your fiancé._

 _Oh, that's right._

She had laughed at the idea when Hans suggested leaving a reminder on her nightstand but apparently she needed it. Once she did, everything from the day before came rushing back and her racing heart started to calm itself.

Still half asleep, Hans groaned and stretched as his hand wrapped around Elsa's waist, pulling her to him in one swift motion. He smothered her with his arms until she felt like she was drowning in limbs and when his hips pressed into her backside, she decided that was enough and broke his hold on her.

"Hans! Wake up," she demanded, sitting up at full attention.

"Yeah, baby?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm serious. Wake up." A smack to the head with her pillow did the trick and Hans sat up with a start.

"I'm awake. What's wrong?" his face springing to life as his eyes focused on the frazzled woman in front of him, looking particularly angry.

"Don't grab me like that," she snapped.

"Like what?" He sounded genuine enough but that didn't excuse him.

"You have to remember that I don't remember this relationship. I don't know how we did things before but you can't treat me like the person you knew. You've been in this relationship for two years and I've been in it for a matter of days. Got it?"

"I'm sorry. It was a force of habit. I'll give you more space just please don't be so angry at me simply because I love you. If anything it just goes to show how happy I am to have you home. I need time to adjust too."

There was a hint of sadness behind his eyes she just couldn't ignore.

"You're right, I didn't really think about it from your perspective. I'm sorry."

"Let me do something simple for you. You lay back down and I'll go and get your meds and something to eat. You usually like toast but I'm afraid to even ask if you still do."

"Toast sounds great."

"With jelly?"

"Please."

"At least something's still the same with you."

She couldn't blame the man for trying and he did have a sweet quality to him. He just always seemed to be trying so hard. The sound of Hans' feet plodding down the stairs could be heard off in the distance as she fell back against the bed, platinum hair flying out in every direction as she looked around the room. Nothing in the house really resembled her taste and she wondered how long they'd even lived together.

Her eyes drifted over to the clock. 8:17 AM. Her heart kickstarted that oozing warmth again as she counted the hours until Anna came for her first home visit. A friendly face and someone who understood what she was going through was exactly what the doctor ordered after her first night home with Hans.

Just as her mind settled and started to drift back to sleep, Hans came back in with a bed tray filled with meds and a small breakfast for her.

"Okay, we've got pain meds, antibiotics, anti-nausea, toast with jelly, and orange juice. You still like orange juice right?"

"Yes, thank you."

Before she could even reach for the first bottle of pills, Hans popped the top off and shook out one large painkiller and proceeded to dispense the rest of the meds into the giant palm of his hand.

"Here," he said gently, letting the pills trickle into her tiny palm as he handed her the glass of juice. Their eyes met for a moment, blue against green, like he was searching for something she knew she couldn't give him and a tinge of guilt pricked at her chest.

"Thank you," she replied, barely above a whisper. The way he looked at her with such devotion was almost unsettling.

"Have any plans for today? Something you'd like to do? My father gave me all the time I need off from work and I'd love to take you somewhere or do something with you. We could just stay here too. Even if you don't talk to me, I'd just like to be near you," he said as he inched closer to her.

"That's nice of you to offer but I think Anna is coming at eleven and my mom said she would be coming by after that."

"Perhaps dinner then? You usually make dinner but I make a mean roast, if I do say so myself."

"Dinner is fine. I should really be getting ready." Elsa swung her legs off the side of the bed and rushed away as quick as she could without appearing rude, until she realized she had no idea where she was going.

"I'm sorry. Where's the bathroom again?"

Hans grinned at the adorable little lost girl in front of him. It was nice to be needed for once.

"Come here. I'll show you everything."

As much as she didn't want to, she needed to rely on Hans for some things and he was kind enough to not only show her the way to the bathroom and how everything worked but he also helped her locate her toiletries in the vanity area, even assisted her in picking out some clothes for the day.

Standing in front of a full length mirror in a pair of jeans and a nice blouse, Elsa admired the way her body had morphed into a woman's and looked less like the gangly post-teenage body she last remembered herself having. Everything she tried on was just a tad too big but Hans assured her it was because she'd lost some weight from being in the hospital. Her eyes ran over the curves of her hips, noticing how curvy and ample they'd become. A girlish smile played across her lips until she caught Hans leering at her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" turning to face him.

"I lost something in this accident too, you know? I can't touch. I can't look. I can't talk to you like we did. I'm just so glad you're alive and you look so happy and beautiful. I'm sorry for even noticing." With that he walked out of the room, leaving her feeling like she done something wrong; a tug of war between his past and her present that clashed like oil and water.

* * *

At eleven the doorbell rang and Elsa was already grinning ear to ear by the time she scurried downstairs to answer the door for Anna. There was something so magnetic about the redhead and Elsa could already feel the pull towards Anna growing stronger with each step closer

"Good morning!" Anna bubbled in her usual chipper voice. Elsa could have sworn the sound was more beautiful than a morning blue bird. She looked even better away from the hospital, bathed in the glow of the bright California sun. It made her hair shine like polished copper and the rosy hue on her cheeks even more apparent, her mere presence making Elsa's tension melt away with every bat of Anna's lashes.

"Good morning. Please, come in," opening the door a little wider as she made way for Anna.

"This place is...nice."

" _Modern_. It's modern. You don't have to be nice about it. It was the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw it."

"It just doesn't seem like your style, I guess. But it's still very nice."

"I'd give you a tour but I'm still learning my way around myself."

"That's okay. We have a lot to get through today anyhow. Is there a place we could work?"

"Hans set us up in the den...which is...this way I believe. I don't know for sure but come...we'll find it together." Elsa let out a giggle as she looped her arm around Anna's and led her through a series of rooms until they reached a small table and chairs in the den just like Elsa described, except there was a plate of cookies for both of them.

"Ooh, cookies! You really know how to make your guests feel welcome."

"Oh, that must have been Hans," waving her hand dismissively. "He's just... trying too hard."

Whatever his motivation, Anna set her bags down next to table and helped herself to the slightly overdone chocolate chip cookies.

"He's your fiancé and you almost died in a car accident. Of course he's trying hard. It's normal for people to go through this phase where they're so grateful to have their loved one alive that they do these sort of grand gestures," Anna said as she gulped down her cookie.

"It's that and..."

"And what?"

"The way he looks at me. I get that we were romantic but I obviously don't feel the same and he doesn't understand that."

"You've been home for one day and you must feel really creeped out by all of this."

"Yes!"

"Scared?"

"Yes!" Elsa replied even louder.

"All normal. Though I know that doesn't make you feel better."

"This makes me feel better." Elsa gestured between them and Anna blushed at the compliment. "It's familiar."

A smile pulled across Anna's face and she could almost feel the warmth radiating off of Elsa. She was so easy to be around and Anna knew she'd done a good thing by starting her home visits off with Elsa.

"Well, first let me get a check of your vitals."

Anna knelt down to open her medical bag and pulled out a stethoscope to check Elsa's heart and lungs. In the hospital the other nurses had handled her check-ups but now that she had been discharged, everything was left up to Anna.

"Okay, sit up nice and straight for me." Elsa did as she was told and watched as Anna breathed warmly against the diaphragm to lessen the chill and gently placed it on Elsa's chest, listening to the steady beat speed to a gallop.

"Your heart's beating a little fast. You feeling okay?" Anna asked, sliding the chest piece a little lower.

"Mhmm." Elsa answered quietly, trying not to blowout Anna eardrums through the instrument pressed against her heaving chest.

"I'm just going to check your lungs now." Anna positioned herself behind Elsa and lifted up the hem of her blouse to slip the stethoscope underneath the delicate fabric, the zing of cool metal sending a shiver down Elsa's spine; hair standing on end as she bit her lip and tried to swallow away the butterflies fluttering in her chest.

"Sorry. It's a little cold sometimes," Anna said through a laugh. The chest piece may have been cold but Elsa was hot, or the room was hot. She wasn't quite sure but it was suddenly stifling as Elsa loosened the collar of her blouse from around her flushing neck.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Elsa replied.

"Take a deep breath." It wasn't until Anna asked that Elsa realized she'd been breathing shallowly and couldn't even get a good breath the first time she tried. Something about having Anna this close to her was making her extremely aware of every breath, every beat of her heart, like she was trying to impress Anna even with her vitals.

She tried again and this time took such a deep breath that she felt it tickle just behind her belly button, eyes glancing down at the way her full chest was breaching the limits of the blouse's buttons; exposing the tiniest glimpse of smooth white skin between them.

"Sounds good. Let me just take a look at your stitches."

Gently filing back the reams of golden blonde hair, Anna found the small row of stitches where Elsa's hair had been shaved around the area.

"You're lucky to have such long thick hair. You can't even tell you hit your head or have stitches," combing back a few more strands as she inspected the healing wound.

"It looks good. Are you feeling any pain?"

"Not at the moment but I had a pretty big Percocet earlier." Her mind completely ignored the memory of _who_ had brought her those pills that morning. Hans seemed to be a far and distant thought at the moment as her eyes followed the dusting of freckles along Anna's nose and cheeks, a feature that made her even more irresistibly charming.

"It may start to itch as it heals but just let me know if it does." Anna flipped Elsa's hair back into place and combed her nails along the side to return it to its previous perfection. Cool trimmed nails drifted across her sensitive scalp, sending chills racing out through every nerve ending in her body.

The check-up continued with a look into Elsa's big sapphire eyes, the color of which Anna still couldn't get over. So bright and majestic, like a clear-blue winter's sky. Her color was better, lips and cheeks now a healthy blush pink. The bruises on her arms were fading into ghostly gray remnants of a near tragedy. The cuts on her face were also still healing but overall Elsa looked amazingly well.

"So, for today, I wanted to take a break from bombarding you with information from the missing period of your timeline and get a better idea of how your mind stores memory by doing a few activities. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

Anna started with a mental status exam that checked Elsa's orientation to her world, still thinking it was five years ago but also knowing that wasn't true. After assessing her personality, it was clear that Elsa was almost thinking more like a twenty year old when it came to maturity, not unusual for someone in her position. The rest of the time was spent having Elsa perform a bunch of memory tasks where Anna showed her different objects or told her a short story and then had Elsa repeat it back to her.

"Alright, can you remember the three objects I showed you earlier?" Anna asked a smiling Elsa. The blonde was thoroughly enjoying their time together. Anna always had the best expressions and the cutest reactions when Elsa remembered something correctly and she was now trying her hardest just to hear that bubbly giggle Elsa just couldn't get enough of.

"Pencil, watch, and a 1989 penny," back straight as an arrow as she proudly recalled the items, waiting for those freckles to reach for the heavens with Anna's smile.

"Correct," freckles rising on cue as a smile played across Elsa's lips. "And how did you remember that?" Anna shifted her attention back to her notes, pen writing furiously as Elsa kept her gaze on Anna. _Always_ on Anna.

"I just... saw the picture in my head," Elsa replied.

"So you're more of a photographic person," writing the observation down in her notes as Elsa watched her delicate hands make sweeping loops and elegant lines in her writing.

"Tomorrow I'd like to start trying to retrieve some of your lost memories by picking up where you currently are by going out to UCLA and letting you show me what a day in the life of Elsa looks like. Maybe we might be able to jog your memory enough to make some new connections. No promises though," Anna said with a smirk.

A whole day with Anna and away from Hans. Elsa could hardly contain her excitement but she did, staying cool and calm as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"That would be so great. I feel like I've been cut off from my life and forced into this new one. I'm craving something familiar?"

"I know. Elsa, what you're going through isn't easy. And I won't sugarcoat it and tell you everything is going to work out just fine. The truth is, I don't know what time has in store for you. But I promise to be right here for you through this whole process," resting a hand on top of Elsa's and neither one could deny the little special something that resonated between them. These little silences kept cropping up and it was funny how neither felt the urge to interrupt them, just letting it be as this new excitement sizzled and swelled within their being.

"Are you always this sweet with your patients?" deep cobalt eyes meeting Anna's majestic topaz as they shared a warm smile, fingers tingling the longer their hands stayed in contact.

"To tell you the truth, my last patient was a 54-year-old man and the one before him was a 12-year-old middle schooler. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's refreshing to have a patient closer to my age. But to answer your question, yes. I am sweet to all my patients."

Elsa nodded as her eyes fell to the hands graceful clasped in her lap, smiling to herself.

"I can see that."


	6. Chapter 6

Anna wasn't coming to pick Elsa up until ten but she was already dressed and ready by eight before Hans ever even got up. It was nice to be able to shower and pick out her outfit in the luxury of privacy without his possessive green eyes watching her every move. Besides, she wanted to wear something a little more _her_ and less like the other version of Elsa Hans expected her to be and didn't want to feel like she needed his approval to wear something slightly more revealing around Anna.

She crept down stairs, hand sliding smoothly down the banister, and found her way around the kitchen; locating some eggs to scramble and make herself some breakfast. It was lonely eating in the giant cold slab of a house by herself but it was light years better than having to awkwardly eat with Hans and struggle to keep a conversation going. She was still having a hard time understanding why it was so difficult for her to warm up to him. He seemed nice enough but their personalities clashed terribly and they always seemed to be out of synch. He was in love with a part of her that simply didn't exist anymore.

About an hour later, she could hear Hans come thumping downstairs but for once he gave her some space and headed straight to his office to lose himself in work instead of force her to endure his presence at the peculiarly shaped breakfast table. Like everything else in the house, the table was an odd geometric shape that made a parallelogram look insanely boring.

Just before ten, Elsa gathered her things and went to find Hans in his office, head hung low and looking rather disheveled as he dolefully sorted through some mail.

She felt a little apprehensive approaching him in such a capricious state but a shimmering dress hanging off the back of a closet door caught her attention and drew her in.

"Hi," she murmured quietly, hands folded elegantly in front her.

"Morning. You're off to campus with Anna soon, aren't you?" letting his eyes veer away from the letters in his hands and flashed her a meager smile.

"Yeah. She should be here any minute." Elsa glanced over shoulder in the direction of the front door like Anna was about to ring the bell at a moment's notice, eyes drawing back to the glittering gown wrapped in a clear garment bag.

"Is that..." she started, pointing to the dress hanging high and shining bright.

Hans swept the strands of auburn hair dangling in front of his eyes over the crown of his head and looked over to the closet.

"Yeah. It is." Hans' smile curled wider as he glanced up at the elegant beaded wedding dress that now brought a dull ache to heart. His eyes flicked closed for a second and he could hear Elsa's bubbly laughter playing in his mind as remembered what it once felt like to dream about their wedding together.

"It's beautiful. May I ask why you keep it in here?" Pulled from his revere, Hans rubbed his eyes rather aggressively and turned his head to face the entirely different woman before him.

"They delivered it the other day and I didn't know where else to put it. Now that it's in here it kind of gives me hope. Hope that one day I'll be able to see you in it, like we planned." His eyes crossed to a framed photo of them on his desk, an engagement shot of Hans kissing the sparkling diamond on Elsa's hand; eyes locked on eachother in a way that felt like a knife in his heart as he stared at their happy faces.

Three days home and already they'd established an emotional merry-go-round of Hans feeling sad and Elsa feeling guilty. It put her in the most uncomfortable position of having to always apologize for something she had no control over, reminding her what an utter disappointment she was in her current condition.

"I'm sorry about all of this. You're obviously crushed by everything and I'm no help." Surrounded by mementos from their past, Elsa didn't know where to look and set her gaze on her hands as she began to nervously wring them together in an attempt to self comfort.

"Well, maybe Anna will be able to make some progress today. One can only hope. Either way, have a good time. Your mom is coming by to make dinner when you get back." He didn't even attempt to look up at her when he spoke and although she wasn't pining after his affection, the action made her feel shunned none the less.

"Have a good rest of your day," she said softly, receiving no response from Hans who was already clicking through email on his laptop.

The slow shuffling of her feet as she walked down the hall turned into a sprint when she finally heard the doorbell ring, eyes blowing wide with excitement as she ran down the stairs at an Olympic pace.

"Good morning! You ready for our little field trip today?" Anna greeted merrily as she lifted her white rimmed sunglasses and rested them at the base of her feathery bangs. It had only been 24 hours since Elsa saw her last but each time she did she felt this giant wave of relief wash over her, exalting her to a place where she felt accepted and at peace with herself.

"Very much. You look _nice_. I mean it's different than what you normally wear." She tried not to overly stare at Anna's tight petal pushers and sleeveless casual blouse but the way the cute lines of her svelte figure stood out even more was making Elsa's heart sputter into erratic palpitations. Perhaps Anna could whip out her stethoscope and check that for her.

"It's supposed to be pretty hot so I had to pull out something to wear from the summer side of my closet," Anna replied with a coy rise from one of her freckled shoulders that now made Elsa felt like she may genuinely have a heart attack. "Ready when you are."

"Great, let's go," Elsa said and quickly shut the door behind her. She couldn't get away from the deplorable house fast enough and practically skipped to Anna's car.

"Prius. Cute," blonde brows rising as her eyes fell onto the light green hybrid in the driveway. She expected nothing less from Anna and was thankful the garage was closed and hiding Hans' lavish trophies of manhood she greatly disapproved of.

"I do a lot of driving for work, so I wanted something that had good gas mileage. That and it kind of feels like a spaceship when driving it." They plopped themselves into the car and began to head towards the freeway, conversation flowing effortlessly between them like a well-timed pendulum. "What kind of car did you drive? Or has anyone told you that yet?"

Elsa let out a disquieting sigh, eyes shifting down to toy with the ring on her finger as her protruding bottom lip quivered just the slightest bit. "No one will tell me anything. They won't even let me see the accident photos for fear it'll give me PTSD or something." The gorgeous view of the ocean just behind Elsa wasn't enough to distract Anna from the somber look draped across the blonde's features. "They're all walking on eggshells around me. I have someone around me most of the time but I'm still so lonely. They want me to be who I was... before."

"I'm sorry. That must be so uncomfortable," Anna replied with the softest tone of remorse. A voice so gentle Elsa could feel it comforting her in its warmth.

"Well, you can't get PTSD from an event you don't remember but besides that I think they need a little more time to adjust. In the mean time, you just be you. Whoever that is right now, just be that Elsa. Not the Elsa they want you to be, okay?"

"How come my own family can't say things like that?"

"Because they've been traumatized by this too. They want things back to normal because that means everything's okay. Remember, I'm always here for you. I'm not just here to take your temperature and look at your scar. And I don't know what you were like before so I don't expect you to be anyone other than you. And you're probably still discovering who that is. I mean you're basically a 20-year-old that woke up in a 25-year-old's body. That's a big adjustment mentally, emotionally, and even physically I can imagine. Maybe today will help and maybe it won't. It's not going to stop me from helping you have a life you can enjoy and celebrate in. You survived this accident physically...and now you have to emotionally."

Elsa's lips pressed into a frown but it was a happy frown, one that showed Anna how greatly her words had affected her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." The urge to reach out and touch Anna's hand resting near the shifter was incredibly strong but Elsa resisted. Just letting herself imagine it instead because she so longed to feel physical comfort that was invited instead of forced upon her.

"You'd probably have someone else from neuro instead," Anna jested with a playful smirk.

"But they wouldn't be you."

* * *

The swift little car tackled the curves of Sunset Blvd., making its way to the serene oasis of campus and into the parking garage.

Once outside it was like Elsa was being pulled into a tractor beam and back to the mothership as she hurried towards UCLA's all too familiar grounds. Anna quickened her pace to keep up and took in the sight of the most joyous Elsa she'd seen thus far during their time together.

Aside from Elsa's ivory skin that looked like it had spent its whole life refusing to ever take on a tan, she embodied the spirit of a typical California girl as her hair bounced in time to her hip swaying strides.

If Anna wasn't mistaken this was one of the few times she found herself looking forward to an outing with a patient this much. She'd been to UCLA countless times for lectures and whatnot but seeing things through a patient's eyes was always extra special. This was Elsa's territory and Anna could already tell from the beaming smile and sparkling look of childlike wonder in Elsa's eyes that it had been something special to her as well. Bringing patients back to their point of reference was usually an enjoyable experience but Anna got the feeling a part of her was looking forward to seeing Elsa in whole new environment in addition to hopefully jogging her memory. She was already seeing her in a whole new wardrobe, light blue sundress flowing around her hourglass figure with straps thin enough to show off Elsa's shapely shoulders.

The blonde's growing excitement was splashed all over her radiant features as they neared the bookstore up ahead and Anna didn't bother to notice that she hadn't taken her eyes off Elsa for even a second when she caught her foot on the edge of a curb and tripped, arms circling wildly as she stumbled onto the sidewalk like a newborn deer.

"You okay?" Elsa worried as she wrapped her hands around Anna's willowy arms and helped her steady herself.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to lie but you looked so excited I wasn't even watching where I was going." Anna's face was flushing strawberry red with embarrassment at this point but Elsa's nonjudgmental eyes made her forget all about her moment of clumsiness. Why that was making her heart do a little fluttering thing like she swallowed a kaleidoscope of butterflies wasn't exactly clear but the feeling was being rivaled by the touch of Elsa's angel soft fingers on her bare skin. Fingers that were lingering just a bit too perhaps and Elsa gently pulled them away and nervously cleared her throat before that charming guise returned to her face.

"The bookstore is this way," she uttered through a nervous laugh and felt the warmth on her cheeks increase to something just shy of a burn.

The morning began with a quick tour of the bookstore, letting Elsa explain her semesterly ritual of buying her books and school supplies in a place that was decorated in nothing but blue and gold, school spirit on full display in every corner of the store. Anna giggled to herself when Elsa mentioned how she could never resist buying Toblerone chocolate at the register and usually bought several at a time, her inner chocolatier showing itself already.

Next Elsa took Anna through her most recent schedule of classes, trotting from lecture hall to lecture hall as they giggled and made small talk along the way. Elsa was the easiest patient to carry on a conversation with and at times Anna felt like she was talking to a friend instead. They were finding that they had a lot in common but it was their idiosyncrasies that were most endearing.

"How are you feeling memory wise? Anything ringing a bell?" Anna asked as they strolled past Royce Hall and watchewid students lounge around the grass, dodging the occasional wild toss of a frisbee along the way.

The smile peeking out from the corner of Elsa's mouth flatlined as she remembered the original purpose of their outing that day, to get her memory back.

"Nothing so far. I can't remember anything past fall semester and I'm not even clear what exactly my last memory is. It's all a big blur."

"Totally normal. Show me something else besides classes. Is there a special place on campus you like to go?"

A grin stretched across Elsa's face as she enthusiastically nodded her head in reply.

"The sculpture garden!"

* * *

The sun was a gorgeous bright yellow as it filtered through the blossoming orchid trees along the winding path of the Murphy Sculpture Garden. Drenched in patches of thick shade, the garden was home to more than 70 different sculptures and Elsa had become intimately familiar with each and every one when she was a student.

"This is my favorite place on the entire campus." Elsa's smile was glowing brighter than the blazing sun, eyes lovingly admiring every breathtaking work of art they passed.

"I can see why. This is _really_ pretty. And relaxing. I can't believe I've never been here before." Anna breathed in a huge breath of air and enjoyed the fresh scent of spring that tickled her nose.

"Ever?"

"No. I went to Loma Linda."

 _Loma Linda School of Nursing_.

Elsa mentally added the tidbit to her growing list of things she was learning about Anna.

"Which one is your favorite?"

"It depends on the day." Elsa led them over to a large bronze sculpture of a rotund African woman with a baby on her hip, standing tall and proud with her hand on the other hip and her chin nobly pointed high to the sky. "This one, for example, helps give me confidence, like before a test or if I'm just having a bad day."

"Why's that?" Anna inquired.

"Because...look at her. She _is_ confidence. She doesn't care what she looks like or what anyone else thinks, she knows she's amazing. And she's had a baby, she's created life. That makes her powerful in a way. The look on her face is all you need on a bad day." Anna gave up on trying to remember exactly everything Elsa said and just enjoyed the moment. It was amazing how a wealthy beautiful blonde could be so emotionally deep. Elsa rivaled the stereotypical blonde with her intellect and poignant insight and Anna delighted in knowing there was so much more to the frightened patient she'd meet just a week ago.

"This one I just love because there's so many pieces." Anna cocked her head at the giant ball made up of hundreds of curved iron rods. It fascinated her what was considered art sometimes but she knew Elsa would be able to make her appreciate it in no time flat.

"Tell me more," Anna encouraged with a tempting smile.

Elsa bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment, wheels turning as she crafted a response that encompassed her passion for the odd-looking sculpture.

"I like that all the small pieces, as disorganized as they are, make up one solid sphere of perfection. It's chaotic and peaceful at the same time."

"I'm learning so much about you just from this." It was painful not to share with Elsa how incredibly ironic it had been that her favorite place on campus was a sculpture garden when the woman would go on to become one herself, using chocolate and sugar as her medium. Spoiling little unconscious ironies like that tended to interfere with patients making their own links to lost memories so Anna just smiled coyly as she watched Elsa gush about her love of art.

While they both stood in the midday sun admiring the colossal mass of twisted iron, Elsa's eyes drifted from the lines of the sculpture to the lines of Anna's clavicle that were peeking out from her blouse; peachy smooth skin that poured into a succulent dip at the bottom of her bobbing throat. She looked so beautiful in her more casual clothes and try as she might Elsa couldn't stop latching her gaze onto Anna no matter how hard she tried. In fact the more she tried to keep her eyes from straying the harder it was not look at Anna so she attempted to lose herself in the conversation and ignored the curious warmth spreading through her extremities at an unnerving pace.

"B-Beside the sculptures, it's a great place to escape the stress of classes. Sometimes I layout under the trees and listen to the water in the fountain. Or I'll just get my thoughts together before an exam or presentation." Elsa had been swept away to a world all her own but quickly returned to reality when she heard a grumbling noise coming from Anna.

"Is that your stomach?" Elsa asked as her gesturing hands dropped to better concentrate on the once again flushing redhead. Which only made her adorable freckles stand out even more and Elsa returned her bottom lip to rest between her teeth.

"Yes," Anna admitted bashfully and circled her hand over her groaning stomach.

Elsa's head whipped around and she tried to think of the nearest place to get some lunch, not realizing it was already well past noon. Time always seemed to pass much too quickly during their appointments.

"We can get something to eat in the village," Elsa suggested and pointed her finger towards the utopia of restaurants just down the road.

"Despite that sound, I don't think I'm hungry enough for a whole meal."

Bright blue eyes rolled to the heavens as Elsa refused to let Anna go hungry and tried to think of a suitable option. A mischievous smirk crept across her face once she thought of the perfect place.

"What about something sweet?" she asked with a lick of her lips.

* * *

It didn't take much persuading to get Anna to follow Elsa down into Westwood Village and up to a shop that had a small line out the door.

"This is my favorite place to eat in the whole area."

Anna looked up and read the sign, "Diddy Reis."

"You'll love it. They have the best ice cream sandwiches ever."

"You don't look like the kind of person that eats a lot of ice cream," letting a skeptical eye glance up and down Elsa's tiny frame.

"I get that a lot and yet you couldn't be more wrong. You should know I have a _very_ big sweet tooth."

If only she knew she made her entire living off of chocolate. The sad irony.

After a short wait they finally entered the shop and Anna's mouth dropped when Elsa pulled her in front of an endless row of glass cases filled with the largest mouth-watering assortment of freshly baked cookies her gorgeous aquamarine eyes had ever seen. White chocolate macadamia, double chocolate, cinnamon sugar, peanut butter, oatmeal, M&M. The place housed every kind of cookie known to man and Anna tried to contain a squeal as her eyes feasted upon the delicious looking selection.

"So all you do is pick out two cookies, any kind. They don't have to be two of the same. And then just pick what kind of ice cream you want," Elsa explained as she walked Anna through the process.

"What are you getting?"

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream with double chocolate cookies. I get the same thing every time," Elsa said with a shrug and a light laugh.

"I'll get the same then. That sounds really good and it's a perfect day for it. So hot," fanning herself as the heat from the ovens was worse than the swelter outside.

Anna insisted on paying with her company card and Elsa waited with huge eyes for her to take her first bite.

"Oh my God, this is seriously the best cookie I've ever had. It's like my mouth is crying from happiness."

"See, what did I tell you?" Elsa smiled as she wiped a small crumb from her own lip.

"Show me where some of your other classes were," tilting her head back in the direction of campus.

"It's weird that you say _were_ when to me it still feels like I go here."

With their ice cream sandwiches in hand, they strolled back up onto campus and munched away, enjoying some light conversation on the way.

"I have to say, this is one of the more enjoyable outings I've ever been on with a patient. And the first I've ever had ice cream on."

"I'd like to think I'm good company. Can I ask something about you? I feel like you only get to ask me questions and it feels one-sided sometimes. I mean, I understand why, it's just… I can't help but be curious."

"You can ask me whatever you want. My life is an open book," taking another large bite from her quickly melting sandwich.

A million questions flew through Elsa's head but she went with one that seemed to appropriately skirt the line of professional and personal without seeming creepy. "What made you want to go into nursing?"

"I like helping people. It's rewarding and it never feels like work. My mom always told me to find what it was I loved and I would never feel like I worked a day in my life. I've been really lucky to find something I enjoy doing so much. And I get to meet interesting people."

"Like me," Elsa chirped confidently.

"Like you, of course."

"Do you...have a boyfriend?"

"No, I-I don't." Anna choked a little but recovered quickly.

"I didn't mean to get personal, it's just in the hospital I overheard you talking to someone on the phone and you were really happy so I assumed it must be a special someone."

Anna let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "A special someone, yes, but not a boyfriend. You must have heard me talking to my little brother, Olaf."

"That would explain the math and English homework," suddenly connecting the dots.

"Yes," Anna giggled.

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen."

"So that's… wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"That's quite the age difference," hoping that wasn't a rude observation.

"He's adopted. My mom wanted more but never found the right person after my dad so...we adopted him." Wow. Anna really was an open book.

"That's really sweet."

They rounded a bank of trees and the conversation stalled for a moment as Anna took a break from her chewing.

"And about the boyfriend thing… um… I'm actually gay."

Elsa's face didn't show any signs of reaction and she just kept chewing on her cookie.

"So then next time I'll ask if you have a girlfriend," Elsa said with a warm smile.

"You're okay with that?"

"With you having a girlfriend?" cocking her head in confusion.

"No, with me being gay."

Elsa stopped and looked Anna dead in the eyes, seeing how uncomfortable she was about revealing her sexuality.

"Anna, this is Los Angeles. The whole town is practically gay. And you're on a college campus. It's fine." A hand rested on Anna's shoulder and she breathed deep sigh.

"Thank you."

"Your ice cream is melting," Elsa sing-songed and pointed to Anna's dripping sandwich.

"Not as bad as yours."

Elsa looked down to find a thin green trail of mint chocolate chip streaking down her arm without a napkin to be found.

"Hurry, get it!" Anna yelled.

The trail dripped closer to Elsa's elbow and in a panic she licked the entire length of her forearm, all the way from elbow to wrist with a deliciously flat tongue; finishing it off with what sounded like the wet smack of a kiss as she got the last of it.

 _Oh, damn_ , Anna thought to herself.

"Better?" Elsa asked and licked her lips, unknowingly teasing Anna into a stupor.

"Yeah." Anna squeaked, trying to ignore how unbelievably sexy that had just been. Never having ice cream with a patient before meant never having to watch a patient, including a rather attractive blonde, give themselves a tongue bath. For a second Anna the nurse flitted away and Anna the person let a genuine thought slip through. Had Elsa not been her patient and they'd met by chance out in regular life, she'd probably be drawn to the woman.

* * *

After ditching their trash and cleaning themselves up in the restroom, Elsa led them to the 500 seat lecture hall where she'd had one of her business classes. It was also the last class she could remember being in.

"This place is huge. You could watch a movie in here." Anna's voice echoed off the walls of the giant auditorium.

"I don't like the big lecture halls because it feels less intimate. I like to be able to make eye contact with my professors. I'm a bit of a teacher's pet," Elsa admitted with a mischievous smile, one that made the memory of that steadfast tongue come rushing back into Anna's mind like a fly that refused to shoo.

While she was busy mentally suppressing inappropriate thoughts about her patient, Elsa's head had been enveloped in a fog, completely disorienting her so badly that she stumbled back against a row of seats.

"Elsa, what's wrong?!" rushing to her side as Elsa's world began to spin, breath rapidly picking up as she fought to even see clearly.

"Anna!"

"Hold my hands. It'll help ground you." Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and the blonde squeezed them tight, holding onto Anna like her anchor in a swirling sea of chaos. When her breathing started to slow, Anna helped her into a chair and cupped a hand over her forehead to check for fever and possible delirium but Elsa wasn't the least bit warm.

"I failed," Elsa blurted, still gasping for air as her eyes focused on Anna.

"Failed what?"

"I failed a test."

"Just let it come. Let it play out. I'm right here."

"You're right. You _really_ were right." Elsa eased her grip on Anna's hand as she shook her head in astonishment.

"About what? Can you tell me back what just happened?" Anna had been through this enough times to recognize that Elsa was having some sort of flashback and she held her breath and waited to see how much, if anything, had been uncovered.

After a few more minutes in silence, Elsa let the fog clear and the pieces fall into place while Anna looked on with concern.

"I _was_ a student here. I wanted to go into business because I wanted to work with my father. I tried. I tried for years but for one reason or another I just got more depressed each semester. He told me to change majors, dropout, go to Europe, whatever I wanted but I refused. Until I was here."

"Just take a deep breath. Sloooow down," Anna instructed and took a deep breath along with Elsa before she continued.

"I came to take a final at the end of fall semester. I studied really hard and I was determined to get a good grade because the class had been so difficult I wasn't doing well. I finished the test ahead of everyone else. I was so confident I got an A until I saw my final grade and had failed. I didn't understand so I asked my professor to see my exam and when he showed it to me half of the pages were blank. I'd been so nervous I didn't realize the exam pages were front and back, so I only got a 53 on it. There was nothing he could do because there was no way to prove I hadn't run out of time. And I was devastated. I cried. I cried the entire walk home. What's strange is at the same time I was so happy. I was ecstatic that some outside force had shown me this sign, that I clearly was going in the wrong direction. I talked to my dad and he asked me what it was I wanted to do most. If I could do anything, go anywhere what would I do. Where would I go?"

"And what did you say?"

"Culinary school."

The sweet feeling of optimism surged through Anna's veins, hoping this was the turning point she'd been waiting for.

"Elsa, do you remember meeting Kristoff?"

Her brows knitted together as Elsa searched her mind but shook her head when she came up empty.

"Can you remember what culinary school you went to?"

Elsa shook her head again.

"I think you just skipped about four months. This amazing." Anna was near breathless at the miraculousness of what had just transpired. Four months was huge. Anna was already brainstorming away about what this would mean for Elsa until she saw a few tears trickling down her cheeks. What Anna saw as amazing had actually been pretty frightening for Elsa.

"Amazing, but I think we should call it a day." Without hesitation Anna wiped the tears from Elsa's face and helped her to her feet. "Come on. I'll take you home."

* * *

By the time they got back the sun was hovering just above the horizon of the Pacific Ocean but Anna only kept her eyes on the road and Elsa, who had her arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to process everything.

"I'll walk you in and make sure someone's home with you." Anna unbuckled Elsa's belt and rounded the car to open the door for her.

"Hi! How did it go?" Iris chirped as soon as they walked through the door, wearing an apron covered in a smattering of flour; some of which was smudged up around her temple as well. It was nice to see someone so highbrow down to Earth and doing something normal like cooking dinner. Anna made a quick connection as to who Elsa probably got the chef gene from.

"It went well, mama. Can you give us just a minute and then I can tell you all about it?" Elsa asked as she gave Iris a quick hug, trying to avoid getting flour on her dress.

"Yeah, sure. I made Chicken Parisian. Anna, you're more than welcome to stay. Hans is working late, so it would just be the three of us."

"Oh, thank you very much, Iris, but I have to get over to the other side of town."

Iris gave Anna a wave and as soon as she left Elsa threw her arms around Anna and squeezed her tight, resting her head on Anna's shoulder as the redhead willingly hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure there's some kind of rule against hugging your patients but... I needed this day so bad. I've been so scared. Terrified that nothing was going to come back." Elsa pulled herself off of Anna and took a small step back as she collected herself. "I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you. I might actually be able to sleep tonight." Elsa sobbed and laughed at the same time, bringing a smile to Anna's face as her heart felt for the poor woman.

"You're welcome. You did most of it yourself. I just facilitated everything." Anna should have been jumping for joy at the great work that happened that day, and she was, on some level, but she was also alarmed by the confusing swirl of emotions consuming her. As she stood in the entryway of the enormous home and looked at Elsa's smiling face, she couldn't see her the same way she had the first time they met; not as just a patient, and it was sending a jolt of fear into her chest because this had never, and should never, happened to her before.

Anna slowly backed away towards the door and Elsa followed half a step behind looking rather troubled by Anna's strange change in mood.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your Chicken Parmesan."

Elsa watched through the window as Anna got into to her car and drove off, suddenly realizing she wasn't going to sleep that night after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Direct continuation from last chapter._

* * *

Anna kept replaying the whole day in her head as she sat in bumper-to-bumper traffic on her way into the San Fernando Valley. An ant line of red and white light trailed over the pass, providing little distraction to the onslaught of thoughts bombarding Anna's mind. So she found her patient attractive. What was the big deal? Elsa could be attractive and Anna could still do her job without it leading to anything. For some reason it was easier for her to write off Elsa's unintentional flirting because she was the patient and completely dependent upon Anna right now. Some of her behavior was just natural for a patient in her situation. And Anna couldn't help but admit that she herself was just a really likable person so again, she couldn't really blame Elsa.

The traffic finally broke up and Anna exited off the freeway and rolled into the apartment complex where her mom and Olaf lived. Nothing fancy but it was all Anna's mother could afford after having two kids on one income in such an expensive city for so long.

"Anna!" Olaf yelled excitedly as soon as she walked through the door, welcoming her with a hug so tight it knocked the wind out of her. "I got new a game for my DS. Come see!" yanking the poor woman's arm out of her socket in the direction of his room.

"Whoa, whoa young man. I know you have homework and that's why I'm here." Anna twirled Olaf around back towards the dining table where he usually did his homework while Anna's mom prepared dinner and decompressed from her workday.

"But Annnnna," he whined, digging his heels in as she scooted him into a chair at the table.

"Maybe _after_ homework if there's time."

Anna helped Olaf get set up at the table and then went to say hi to her mother who was busy in the kitchen heating up some dinner for everyone. She was hardly a cook but when it came to preparing pre-cooked frozen meals she was an old pro.

"There's my special girl. Hi honey," Linette said as she gave Anna a hug. "You look a little... I don't know. Not quite you."

A forced smile slipped across Anna's lips, pushing those earlier thoughts aside as best she could. "I'm fine. I just had a long day with a new patient. Anyways, I should help Olaf. I just wanted to say hi."

"Alright. If you're hungry, dinner will be ready in five," Linette called as Anna left the kitchen.

Back at the table Olaf had his math book opened under a flurry of papers. That boy could never stay organized.

"Heard you had a new patient. How's that going?" Olaf inquired as if he were decades beyond his actual age.

"I get new patients all the time. Why are you suddenly so interested in what I do?" she asked curiously.

"Because you've never complained about your job... _ever_." Olaf's face was stuck in a befuddled state with his buck teeth prominently jutting out the more he inspected the blasé look etched upon her usually perky face.

"What's wrong Anna?," he frowned.

"Olaf, can I tell you a secret? Don't tell mom."

"Oh, a _secret_. I like the sound of that. Go on." His little brown eyes widened in anticipation and he made himself comfy in his chair to hear this very intriguing secret his big sister had.

"My patient is a woman. She's only a year older than me actually. And I think I..like her. Or she likes me. I don't know but it's very confusing. So...that's what's wrong." Russet brows pinched together as Anna buried her face in her hands. Was she seriously talking about her love troubles with her 13-year-old brother?. Perhaps she needed to get out and make more friends like her mother had suggested years ago.

"She pretty?" Olaff inquired with a growing grin.

"Extremely and that's not helping things Olaf." It wasn't helping but it sure put a gorgeous image of Elsa's long platinum hair shining in the sunlight with that infectious smile and comely figure into her head.

"She nice?"

" _Very_ ," Anna replied almost sadly. Why did Elsa have to be pretty _and_ nice? It was proving to be a formidable combination.

"So hang out with her." As if was that simple.

"I can't Olaf. I'm not supposed to be anything other than a nurse to my patients. I can't hang out with or date them or anything like that."

"So don't be her nurse anymore. Then you can be her friend," bouncing his brows like he'd suddenly become Anna's matchmaker.

"I can't do that either because that's abandonment. I could get in trouble for that too. Besides, she needs me. She lost five years of memories and she has a fiancé waiting for her to remember him so that he can marry her. Another reason why I can't like her. And… I don't even think she likes women." Olaf had been nodding along to what she was saying but now he just looked more confused than ever. "Why am I talking to you about this? Get started on the word problems and I'll be right back." What did a guy know about a woman's problems anyways? And a prepubescent boy at that.

"M'kay," Olaf shrugged and watched Anna stalk away from the table. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to mom."

Anna moseyed back into the kitchen to get a woman's perspective, hoping she wasn't disturbing the heavy-duty cooking going on in the microwave.

"I knew it wouldn't take long before you cracked. Talk to me honey. What's on your mind that's got you all wound up?" Anna sidled up to her mom as she wrapped an arm around her girl.

"I think I like one of my patients. And the crazy thing is… I've only known her a week." At this point Anna almost sounded depressed. The more she revealed her true feelings, the more she realized just how much she really did like Elsa.

"And you're worried about your job?" Linette replied warmly. She always knew where Anna's mind was headed.

"I'm worried about my _mind_. My heart keeps taking it to places it doesn't want to go."

"Sweetheart, I hate to say this but you're 24 and there are plenty of fish in the sea. Nothing is worth losing your job over. Look at all you've accomplished. You graduated early from high school, got a scholarship, and are one of the best rehabilitation therapists in the city. And on top of that, you make great money and you love it. No girl is worth losing that over. If you still like her after you're done working with her then you can take a look at it but I heard you talking to Olaf and that girl has a fiancé waiting for her. You're going to break everyone's heart if you let this materialize." It was the cruel reality that Anna needed to hear. Just because she felt that way about Elsa didn't mean she needed to act on it. And her mother was right. Elsa was already engaged to Hans. She could remember that at any moment and Anna would look like a fool when that happened if she told Elsa how she felt.

"So what do I do?" Anna asked with sullen eyes. She could tell it was a crush by the amount of anguish it was causing her. It was the exact reason it was called a crush and not a build-up.

"It's okay to be friends with her but just remember to stay professional. You know how the mind works. You tell it not to do something and that's all it wants to do. So give it a direction. Something like, help my patient. Be her friend. You'll think of something." Linette patted Anna softly on the back and returned her attention to dinner as she pulled three plates from the cupboard.

"I can do that," Anna affirmed with a nod. It wasn't the easy thing to do but it probably was the right thing to do. Why couldn't the right thing ever be easy?

"I know you will honey."

* * *

Back on the other side of town Elsa was doing the exact same thing Anna was and having a heart-to-heart over dinner with her mother as well. First she started by telling Iris about the wild experience of recovering four months worth of memories, some that were still flashing in her mind like non-stop slide show. Iris was so thrilled she practically cried tears of joy in hopes that this meant Elsa could eventually regain all or at least most of her memories back. Elsa was just as excited as her mother until she brought up Hans. All Iris seemed to be concerned about was how close Elsa was getting to remembering him, counting out the number of months on her fingers and telling Elsa how she was getting so close. Which she wasn't. Four months still put Elsa more than two full years away from the time she'd met Hans. She still couldn't even remember Kristoff and she was on the verge of that point on her timeline.

She knew her mother loved her but it was like the woman was completely oblivious to the way Elsa was close to bursting into tears when she thought back to what Anna said about just being herself and finding a fulfilling life. The vision of her beautiful daughter walking down the aisle on her wedding day was a dream Iris wasn't ready to give up on because she knew how much she and Hans had wanted to get married. Or at least that's what Elsa had led her to believe before the accident. Anytime Elsa had got cold feet or had second thoughts she pushed those thoughts aside and pressed on with the wedding plans. Hans, his family, and their future together was something she knew she could never top. Their families were so close, personally and professionally, and everything between them just seemed to make perfect sense. Therefore, Elsa never let on to anyone that she may have had her doubts. If she did, she was going to take them to her grave.

"Mama, why did I love Hans?" Elsa asked while Iris replaced her half eaten dinner with a fresh slice of homemade tiramisu. It looked delicious but Elsa's mind and stomach were much too full to concern herself with dessert. Even tiramisu.

"You mean why did you love him before the accident?" Iris clarified and sat back down across from Elsa at the enormous formal dining table.

"Well I don't love him _now_ , so obviously from before?" She still had a bad habit of sassing her mother every once in a while and tonight was no exception.

"What do you mean you don't love him now?"

"How can I love him? In my mind I've only known him four days."

"Yes but in those four days have you not come to some understanding about what your relationship with him is like?. What it means? Hans would give his life for you. You mean to tell me you don't feel anything after everything you've learned about your two years together." Iris was so impassioned that Elsa wasn't even sure whose side she was on.

"I can't fall in love with someone because of a history lesson or because someone tells me I'm supposed to. It doesn't work like that," Elsa snapped.

"Yes, it does. How did I meet your father?" Iris asked all too knowingly as she waited for Elsa to reply.

"On a blind date," she murmured, eyes downcast and away from her mother.

"Yes but not just _any_ blind date Elsa. It was an arrangement between our families. I barely knew your father when I agreed to marry him and I have not regretted it one day of my life. Please don't misunderstand. I _want_ you to be happy."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. But you don't know what you want right now. Those of us around you remember who you were, what your dreams were, and what made you happy." A beat of silence passed but Elsa refused to accept what her mother was saying. Iris looked at her and wasn't swayed by the frown on Elsa's face or the tears welling in her eyes.

"But what if all that's changed," Elsa said softly, losing the will to fight against the giant expectations too heavily placed upon her.

"It doesn't matter. It _will_ change back," her voice more determined than ever to get her point through.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Elsa stop!" she shouted, lips trembling from the sudden outburst that made Elsa jump in her seat. "It will. I don't want to hear you say anything pessimistic about your condition. You have to keep faith that it _will_ come back. Just keep thinking good things and they'll happen."

* * *

The following day Anna decided to start the morning with a fresh perspective on her situation. She could be nice to Elsa, friendly even, but first and foremost she was going to be a professional. No matter what flirty sexy things Elsa did. No matter how short her skirt was how or how much leg it showed.

 _Oh God, those legs. NO! Don't you dare mind! Help Elsa. Help Elsa. Be professional. Be professional._

Her new mantra ground its way into her brain as she exited off the freeway and turned to head into the canyon. She admitted to herself that she cared enough about Elsa to want to see her happy. That meant helping her restoring her memory and helping her make a new life. Just like she'd been telling Elsa the entire time.

Earlier that morning she had talked to Kristoff on the phone and tried to get as many details about the culinary school they had gone to as well as the details of their time there, hoping to make a quick run out to the school with Elsa and see if anything clicked for her.

Anna spent the second half of the phone call calming Kristoff's worries and assured him that Elsa was doing just fine but that she needed a little more time before she introduced another perfect stranger into her life. She was already having a hard enough time adjusting to Hans as it was but Kristoff felt better knowing that Elsa was just a few weeks or months shy from his memory and could feel like the sun was going to come out again for him.

Despite the way they had left things the night before, Elsa was relieved to see that Anna was in her usual high spirits when she came promptly at 10 and whisked her all the way to Pasadena to take a tour of the culinary school. It made it easier that Elsa was wearing pants that day, tight jeggings that showed off her amazing calves and heels that were sex on stilettos but at least she was more covered up.

Anna on the other hand was dressed in her more professional attire and slicked her hair into an intricate twist at the back of her head to keep Elsa's attention off her hair since she'd caught her staring at it several times over the past few days. She couldn't blame her to some degree. Redheads always seemed to garner a little more attention when it came to their flashy locks and she was guilty herself at ogling Elsa's fairy tale long hair as well.

Anna tried to keep the conversation light on their way and she talked about her favorite bands and video games since Elsa's musicals taste were five years behind. Every time she rattled off the name of an artist or game she liked Elsa made a mental note, especially when Anna mentioned she liked to play _Just Dance_ with her brother a lot and said it was hands down _way_ better than going to the gym.

Once at the school they were greeted by one of Elsa's old instructors and given a tour. They strolled through kitchens and classrooms, the instructor remarking how talented Elsa had been nearly every chance he got. Elsa didn't remember him or anything he said but just hearing what promise she had shown as a student made her smile from the depths of her soul. Somewhere inside her was a gift she never knew existed that was unrivaled by anyone else at her school. She had found a way to step out from of her family's shadow and make a name for herself all on her own. And she didn't need her father's money, like Hans did, to support herself.

Not only that but she'd made a friend, a best friend from what the instructor and Anna were telling her and that was simply amazing. As an only child Elsa spent much of her childhood in an adult world with no one to play with or talk to. She went to fancy private schools and the girls were so jealous of her good looks and money that she often found herself eating alone and avoiding school activities all together. She didn't know Kristoff but she was looking forward to hearing about the man who had supported her talent and gone into business with her.

The culinary school had been fun to tour but it did absolutely nothing for Elsa's memory. And unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna's attempt to askew Elsa's puppy dog eyes and flirting by trying to dress more professionally only ended up backfiring because it made Anna look smart and powerful, an alluring quality that kept making Elsa's stomach flip, in the best way, every time she snuck a glance at the arch of Anna's foot when she popped it out of her dressy flats to stretch. Apparently Elsa might have had a bit of a foot fetish she herself was unaware of. The tailored black pants that fit Anna like a custom glove weren't helping either. It only made Elsa more aware of what a sculpturesque backside Anna had.

Clothing and looks aside, what she loved most about being with Anna was how she unconditionally cared for her without making her feel inadequate. Hans tended to treat Elsa like a baby, some fragile egg he had to handle with care for fear he would break her. Anna always handled everything, arranging the outings, planning their schedule, but she always included Elsa in the process and didn't use her authority to thwart her. It was a delicate balance that Anna achieved with the minimalist amount of effort. It was painful to see how well they worked together. How easily they opened up to each other. All the makings of a great relationship but in all the wrong circumstances.

Anna's mantra gave out midway through the drive home when it started to get dark and everything in the car looked somewhat romantic with just the glow of the dash lights illuminating the small cabin space.

Elsa's eyes were glued to the GPS screen like a moth to a flame as the little car icon inched its way down the tiny strip of freeway on the electronic grid.

"I'm sorry nothing came back to you today. That doesn't mean we didn't plant some seeds that may grow into something later though," Anna lilted with an optimistic rise of her voice, keeping her eyes fixed on the trail of red lights in front of her for fear that a wandering eye would only cause her to feel that heavy beating of her heart every time she looked at Elsa.

"Don't apologize. I had a great time if nothing else. Yesterday was fun too." Elsa pulled herself away from the screen and snuggled into the seat.

Anna's car felt like a home away from home. It reminded Elsa so much of Anna that she actually felt more comfortable in the car than she did at home. And it was filled with all kinds of little trinkets that were likes clues about Anna's life. Citrus flavored gum in the center console. An emerald-green sweater in the back seat. A yoga mat rolled up on the floor. All things that reminded Elsa that Anna was her own person with a life outside of her patients. Outside of her.

"Anna, I don't know what happened just before you left yesterday but I can only guess it was because I hugged you… and I feel like I should apologize for overstepping my boundaries. You're my nurse and… you mean a lot to me right now. I would really hate for things to be awkward between us. So please accept my apology and know I'll try to keep it more professional in the future."

Anna let out a small puff of air that was the soft beginning of a chuckle as she stole a glance at a timid Elsa curled up in the seat next to her.

"It's funny that you say that because… I think it has something to do with the fact that I've never worked with anyone close to my age before but… this is the most I've enjoyed working with a patient. And we do get along so well that I scared myself when I thought I was losing my boundaries last night. But I thought about it more today and I think I just have to be easier on ourselves. There's nothing in my ethics book that says you can't hug a patient. You see nurses hug patients all the time so don't apologize. We can talk about personal things as long as all of this doesn't hurt you or interfere with your treatment."

Perfectly arched blonde brows furrowed and Elsa swallowed thickly. "If it's okay that nurses hug their patients, why did your mood change so quickly after we did?"

Anna paused and lightly drummed her slender fingertips against the steering wheel as she gave the question some thought.

"Because I personally have never hugged a patient. And when you did… I liked it. And it scared me because I didn't know what that meant."

"There are moments where you scare me too," Elsa confessed.

"Scare you how?"

"Scare me because I don't know if I'm idolizing you because you're my nurse or because… " Anna had been so honest and bold in her reply that it spurred Elsa on but her bravery dissipated just as she was about to tell how she really felt. How Anna had become the reason why she got out of bed in the morning. How she'd become her endless source of happiness. How she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever come to know. But how could she say that?

"Elsa, just be honest. We can clear this up a lot faster if we just get it out in the open and talk about it," urging not only Elsa but herself as well.

"Because I _really_ like you... as a friend." Oh, how she mentally smacked herself for lying after being to told to just be honest. It was her chance and she took the easy way out.

"I like you too." _As a patient. Why didn't I say as a patient? Now it sounds weird if I say it after so long._

Silence was the only thing they found comfort in for the rest of the ride home. Their brains and mouths refused to work together in cadence so to spare themselves any more humiliation, they just didn't say anything.

But words weren't needed to keep that glorious heat between them burning and building like a sea of flames. They could feel it every time they were near each other now. Highly aware of the way their hearts beat a little faster. Their palms grew clammier. And that intoxicating surge of fear and euphoria mixed together formed an exhilarating concoction of raw, unbridled desire.

The car pulled along the curb and to the right all the lights in the house were turned on. Elsa could see Hans on the top floor glancing out the window as he checked to make sure it was Elsa before returning back to his office to finish up some work.

"I won't see you until after the weekend and it's your first one on your own with Hans. So just remember what I said about being you. Take some time to make yourself happy and enjoy life until I see you again on Monday. Alright?" Anna smiled brightly but softer than usual, like they'd reached a new level of comfort that was showing in the warmth of her freckles features.

"Okay," Elsa breathed with an uneasy sigh. "I don't know if it's because I did yesterday or because we just talked about it but I really want to give you a hug again. What you're doing for me, it's what's keeping me going right now."

"I think after talking about it, a hug is fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm more than sure. Believe or not I like hugs a lot and I owe you for yesterday."

Elsa unbuckled her seat belt and Anna did the same, giving themselves more freedom to meet at the center console and let this hug they'd been talking about on the entire way home finally happen.

As soon as Elsa leaned in, Anna followed and relaxed into Elsa's gentle hold. What had started as the causal/professional hug they talked about earlier, flew out the window when their chests pressed together and Anna became suddenly aware that her cheek was against the slender column of Elsa's neck, her pulse thrumming just below the powder white skin. There was no time to wonder if this had been a bad idea because Anna's heart was already pounding against Elsa's breasts and the blonde was being consumed by a heavenly sweet smell she could only describe as _Anna._ Elsa was so impossibly close that Anna could feel the rise and fall of her shallow breathing, pressing into her each and every time the air shuttered on its way out.

Anna bit her lip and the sound of her moving mouth tickled Elsa's ear, the image of that pink tongue darting out, flooding her mind and sending the most wonderful surge of electricity branching and creeping out through every firing nerve in her body. The temperature soared and it had only been a matter of seconds. Torrid air scorched their tender exposed skin. Burned by a passion they could not yet comprehend.

The appropriate time for a hug to end had long passed and it wasn't until Hans abruptly knocked on the window that they ripped themselves away from each other with a yelp.

"God! He's always doing that!" Elsa turned and gave a disinterested wave to Hans who was repeatedly trying to open the door even though it was obviously locked.

"You better go. I'll see you Monday," Anna managed, swallowing back the adrenaline from Hans' scare and their strangely erotic hug.

"Yeah, Monday. Have a good weekend."

Hans led Elsa into the house and began to ask her about her day as she tried to act remotely interested.

Anna let out a breath so heavy that her back arched away from the seat and she slumped over the steering wheel in defeat, admitting to herself that an unprofessional, hot as hell hug _just_ happened. It happened and she _liked_ it. A lot. And she was in deeper trouble than originally thought because it was _mutual._ There was no denying it. This was awful. And wonderful. It was downright confusing is what it was because while her mother's voice was echoing in her head, her loins were on fire and begging for attention in the worst way as she recalled the feeling of Elsa's warm breath rushing against her prickling skin. Those lips. That laugh. That wasn't how _friends,_ or whatever they were, thought about each other.

Just when she finally collected herself enough to drive home she looked up and saw Elsa standing at the window smiling down at her and mouthing _go home_ while shooing her with her hands. Anna laughed to herself, slightly embarrassed and wondering how long Elsa had been standing there and gave a small wave back. Elsa smiled again except this time she playfully blew Anna a sassy kiss and disappeared back into the dice shaped home. And it was in that moment Anna knew she was powerless against whatever force kept drawing them together. It was beautiful and heart shattering at the same time.

* * *

Elsa spent most of the weekend trying to avoid Hans, which was pretty easy considering he was gone most of the day Saturday working, again. When he eventually staggered through the door just after four he found Elsa in the living room wearing nothing but a sports bra and tight workout pants while dancing to something on TV.

"What are you doing?" he asked and set his briefcase down next to the couch.

"Playing a game." Hans looked back at the screen where the silhouette of a woman in a sparkly navy dress dancing rather lasciviously to ABBA's _Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie_ in what looked like a club filled with the same silhouetted people.

"It looks like you're dancing. And quite... _provocatively_ I might add." Hans stood back and took in the way Elsa popped her hips in syncopated time to the beat and undulated her body in way he'd never seen before but was extremely happy to be witnessing now.

"It's a dance game. For X-Box 360," she huffed breathlessly between rhythmic side steps and sultry shoulder rolls.

"But we don't own an X-Box."

"We do now. I had my mom take me shopping."

"Ah ha." His mind went blank for a minute when Elsa bent her body in half and slowly circled her rear in the air, drawing a perfect S with it as a low growl rumbled in his chest. "What possessed you to buy a game console and this game in particular? You normally don't dance...like this."

"Anna told me about it. And it's really addicting. I've been playing for two hours."

"That's why you're all… sweaty." His eyes clapped onto the delicious trail of perspiration trekking between her shoulder blades. That flawless starlit skin glistening as her body continued to work itself into one compromising position after another.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?" he said half kidding, salaciously wiping a trail of sweat from the slope of her lower spine with his forefinger.

"What?!" she snapped and whipped around to face him.

"It was a joke. Because you're all sweaty."

"I'm not laughing," she scowled.

Stranger things kept happening throughout the weekend, starting with the small makeover Elsa did to her side of the bedroom. After dinner she was still dancing around the house but this time with earphones jammed in her ears and her phone plastered to her hand.

"Elsa. Elsa!" Hans yelled over the music.

"What?" pulling a bud from her ear as music continued to pour out of it at a deafening volume.

"What are you listening to?"

"Taylor Swift," she replied innocently and showed him the open app on her phone.

"Did Anna recommend that album?" he asked liked he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, why?" A smile twinkled out of the corner of her mouth that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Just wondering." Hans stuck the earphone back into her ear and watched with a great detail of interest as Elsa shimmied down the hall, hair swishing and flipping the entire way. Something was different with her. More than usual.

By bedtime Hans couldn't stand to be away from her another second longer and took the opportunity to talk to Elsa after they finished brushing their teeth at the vanity.

"Elsa..." he said softly, hands on either side of himself as he learned his lower back against the lip of the counter.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"I suppose."

"I know you can't possibly feel the same way I feel about you and I've been very patient with the treatment and your memory. I want to respect that but at the same time... I'm suffering so much. I fell in love with this amazing woman, fearing at one point that she'd been taken from me entirely. But you're alive and you're here but... I miss you... I miss what we had, terribly. I can't tell you that I love you. I can't hold you or touch you and it's driving me crazy." His hands raised with the urge to touch her, to hold her but instead he just found himself staring at them, splayed and worthless to him anymore. He closed his eyes and his hands curled into fists, itching to just have one more feel of that chiffon like skin he cherished so.

"What is it you want from me?" That feeling of guilt crept back into her bones.

"Believe me, I hate myself for even asking but I have to. Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes sprang open and blinked rapidly in response, mouth dropping in surprise which only made that scarlet bottom lip even more irresistible to him.

"Please. Just once." Her heart broke for him. It had to be torture to have his fiancee right in front of him all the time but have to treat her like an acquaintance. So she relented for a brief moment and gave into the guilt.

"Just once," she said firmly.

With one small step Hans narrowed the distance between them, hips dangerously close to her as Elsa's breath began to pick up. Trying to ease the awkwardness of the moment and get the most out of his opportunity, Hans gently cupped his strong yet smooth hands against the sides of her angelic face as her eyes naturally fluttered closed. It was fairly dark and she waited in suspense until he pulled her close and she felt a pair of lips press against her own in a chaste kiss.

It wasn't too bad, kind of nice actually. Would have been even better if there was any hint of chemistry between them. She placed a flat hand against his chest in an attempt to break away but that just made Hans bring her even face closer, crushing their lips together as he hungrily kissed her. It was greedy and pushed way beyond her limits. It wasn't until he slipped his tongue past her lips that she pried herself off of him.

"That's taking advantage of my offer." Gelid blue eyes glared daggers into Hans as she slowly backed away, shaking with anger as he floundered with his words.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Did it… trigger anything?" Hans asked pathetically.

"Just rage," she cut sharply as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Hans held his hands up in a sign of solidarity but she now knew better. Giving Hans an inch meant giving him a mile. And he wasn't patient. He wasn't kind. He was greedy and desperate for old Elsa.

"Don't ever try anything like that with me again. I don't owe you anything. The next time you want something from me, I suggest you earn it."


	8. Chapter 8

_A little NSFW in the first paragraph._

* * *

 _"Elsa," a celestial voice sibilated against her ear, amorous tongue rounding the shell as a kiss chased a soft whimper into the snow white skin. "Touch me," the voice begged. "I need you." Slim fingers searched every knoll and vale of the her exposed body, shuddering with arousal at the angel soft touch. "I think about you. All the time. Can't take my eyes off of you when you're near me." Her body arched to meet a hand that had found purchase between her trembling thighs, cupping the warm mound and teasing out that blushful pearl from under its hood. "I've been wanting to do this for so long." The pad of a persistent thumb swirled her into paradise, worlds colliding as she lost all sense of reality and succumbed to the goddess above her. "I love you, Elsa," the murmur rushing warm against her lips, sharing the sweet air between them as an erotic cry broke into the void. "Love me. I'm yours."_

Morning sun from over the Pacific poured through Elsa's bedroom window. Patches of golden warmth extended across the duvet, waking Elsa from the most glorious dream. A sleepy smile touched the corners of her lips and she awoke to the most urgent need. That same voice that occasionally begged her to sleep just five more minutes was beckoning her to the steady throbbing at the apex of her willowy legs. Her mind was lost in a quandary of sleep so her hand answered the call instead and before she could reason with herself, her fingers pressed against that long deprived bundle of nerves waiting patiently to be stirred from its dormant state. And then she remembered her dream. About Anna. How her lips had grazed that honey-warm skin along her breastbone and done things she didn't know she had the sexual know-how to pull off.

At first she was aghast by how lewd her imagination had dared to venture. But the need was fiercely strong and when she saw that Hans' side of the bed was empty, she slipped off her nightgown and let her fingers go to work, taking her away to a place where anything was possible; where her deepest fantasies could come to fruition without judgment from the rest of the world.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her other hand found its way to her breast, pinching and twisting the rosy peak nub between her nimble fingers. Her lust was driven by just one thought. It shocked her but she continued to let her mind fill with images of her heart's greatest desire.

All at once, in a bed once christened by her and her fiancé's lovemaking, Elsa only thought of Anna, ravishing herself as her head rolled from side to side in glorious rapture to a song that sweetly fell from her lips. She dreamed of Anna like an ethereal apparition floating above her as she touched herself and moaned her name under her breath, spoiling and desecrating her once future marital bed with every swirl of her fingers and knead of her ripe breast.

She didn't try to stop herself once. The folding and unfolding that was happening inside of her, the pairing of Anna's beautiful face to the outpouring of orgasmic bliss melting and rippling throughout her body harmonized her mind, body, and soul to let her know that what she felt was destined to be.

"Baby?" Hans' voice ripped Elsa from her euphoria as her eyes shot open and she hastily covered herself with the sheet, thick Egyptian cotton the only thing between her and Hans' constantly prying eyes.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that," she managed and tried not to act like she was breathless with arousal or that the heat between her thighs was still screaming for release.

"Okay then. Elsa Linnea Everstad, what on Earth are you doing?"

She licked her lips, buying herself another precious few seconds to come up with something. "Stretching," she replied flatly.

"I mean why are you naked? I'm _assuming_ the rest of you is naked under there."

Elsa's hand nervously twisted in her platinum locks. "I was hot. And I'm about to a take shower," inching the sheet further up her exposed frame.

Hans grudged a grin at her adorable but failed attempt to hide the fact she'd clearly been practicing the art of self-love.

"I see. I must say, I rather like this particular new side of you." The smooth swaggering tone of his voice was a bit alarming and it made her heart jump into her throat when he sat down on the bed and leaned into her.

"What side would that be?" she quavered, clutching the sheet even tighter to her chest.

"You're much more... _sexual_ lately," his nose wrinkling impishly as he spoke. "The way you dress, the way you act. I'm a guy. I pick up on these things." He'd been picking up on all _kinds_ of things lately. The dancing, the clothing, her hair. Perhaps Elsa was just playing hard to get and he'd been too busy throwing himself at her to realize she might be doing the very same thing, or so he thought.

"And how is that different from before exactly?" Elsa never remembered being overtly sexual but she could hardly believe that she'd morphed into some puristic version of herself in the last five years that didn't express her sexuality in any way. What the hell had happened to her after college?

Hans cupped his prominent chin, following the chiseled lines with his thumb and index fingers as he chose his words carefully.

" _Demure_ is how I think I'd describe it. You dressed nice just, more covered up I guess. And you were always game for just about anything but were kind of shy at the same time. This is the first time I've caught you... _stretching_." He chuckled childishly as a deep crimson bloomed across Elsa's cheeks.

"That's not what- never mind. What time is it?" A feeble attempt to change the subject.

"Almost nine. I'm just saying. Next time you want to scratch that itch, I'd be more than happy to help you out," bouncing his eyes as he flashed her that all too confident smirk of his.

"Too soon Hans. Way, way, way too soon. Please can I have some privacy so that I can get ready?"

"Absolutely."

Hans politely closed the door and Elsa pressed her fingers to her temples, pulse pounding under the paper-thin skin. What was she doing? She couldn't even fully admit to herself that she liked Anna and here she was pleasuring herself, pretending it was the precocious redhead doing those lascivious things to her. And she not only liked it but she almost rocketed into a shuddering orgasm just thinking about it.

The arousal was long gone and she hugged her knees into her bare chest as she faced reality. It was time to be honest with herself. She was attracted to Anna. Sexually, emotionally, and intellectually, head over heels for the woman. The thought was almost frightening to admit as she buried her face in her hands. According to her memory and accounting for her time with Hans, she'd never been attracted to another woman, ever. Not even the slightest twinge of interest in women romantically her entire life. So what the hell was happening now?

For some strange reason Elsa found herself crying, tearing as she let the thoughts she'd been trying to drown finally rise to the surface. She wasn't just attracted to Anna, she was _infatuated_ with her. She fantasized about making love with her, holding hands with her, pressing her lips against her tanned summery skin. Worst of all, sometimes she secretly hoped she'd never regain her memory because that meant remembering Hans. That would mean no more Anna because Elsa would technically be "cured" and wouldn't have a need for her anymore. The wedding would probably be rescheduled and before she knew it she would be Mrs. Westergard and popping out children on a yearly basis. Or whatever their ridiculous plan had been.

The other problem was that the only time she could be around Anna was when they were working on getting her memory back. Such an awful predicament left her feeling more alone than she'd ever had felt before. Up until now, she could always count on Anna to be there for her when she felt alienated from the world but she couldn't very well talk to Anna about having a giant schoolgirl crush on her.

The tears dripped off the end of her button nose and formed a puddle on both of her boney kneecaps until she thought of the one person who old Elsa probably would have turned to. Even if she couldn't remember everything, she needed help and there simply wasn't another option.

* * *

Freshly showered and hair neatly braided off to the side, Elsa ran her hand over the dangling sets of keys to Hans' many cars as she decided which one to use as her getaway car. Maserati, Porsche, Audi. Trophies to compensate for Hans' lack of self-esteem no doubt. Or something else she wished to never have to confirm in person. At the end was a mysterious fob that looked like a shiny toy car, black with a polished Darth Vader-like finish to it that perked Elsa's interest.

"What is this?" Elsa asked with the arch of a brow and held the strange bobble up to Hans, who was busy thumbing through the stock report on his tablet.

He quickly flicked his eyes up and back, showing little interest in her curiosity. "It's the fob to the Tesla."

"Fob?" she asked with a tilt of her head, still suffering from the five-year gap in technological advances.

"It's like a key."

"For a car?"

"Yes. Tesla is the make of the car." His eyes were still locked on the screen, neglecting to notice that this was probably one of the longest conversations he'd had with Elsa in days.

"Like Nicolai Tesla? He's dead. How can he make cars?"

"It's just the name of the car. Why do you ask?"

"Can I drive it?"

"Of course. It's yours."

"I thought I crashed mine?"

He chuckled and let a smile slip through. "You have two. I convinced you to get something nicer and that's what you chose. Though you hardly drove it," eyes rolling as they found their way back to the scrolling crawl of the NASDAQ.

"Great. So I'll be back in a few hours." Elsa grabbed her purse off the table and giddily sashayed towards the garage. It took Hans a minute but when her words finally pushed through the financial chatter in his head he jumped from the table and gently pulled her back by her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" he queried with the sound of terror flitting in his tone.

"Out. I'm coming back," she assured and attempted to free her arm from his bear paw grasp.

"Elsa, you _cannot_ just take a car you've never driven out by yourself, especially after...after what's happened." His eyes grew sad but she ignored it.

"It's a car, first of all. I still remember how to drive and I was born and raised here. I know how to get around LA and find my way back. Does it have GPS?" proud that she at least knew what that was.

"You don't understand," Hans pleaded. "This car practically has its own PhD and besides, I don't want you driving anything anywhere. I'll take you." He released her arm and dashed back to the rack and grabbed the keys to the Porsche.

"No!" she blurted loudly. "I mean, no thank you. Show me how to use the car and let me have just an ounce of freedom for once. As far I as I know the accident wasn't my fault. The odds of something like that happening again are astronomically low. And I have the ridiculously thin cell phone you gave me in case I need to call someone." It was a fair argument but he still didn't want to let her go.

" _Me_. You call _me_. I'm the one responsible for you," he reminded sternly.

"Fine. Fob please." Elsa held out her tiny hand and Hans finally let it fall into her palm. Fighting with her about this would only continue to drive a wedge between them and he couldn't afford to the let that happen with his efforts already proving to be worthless. This Elsa was independent and fiery. Nothing like the doting malleable woman she'd been before. Sure they disagreed on things but Hans was usually able to get Elsa to come around to his point of view, relenting on things that were less trivial to him so that she still felt like she had a voice in their relationship.

Hans walked out with her to the garage and helped her into the car, adjusting the seat and mirrors to her liking, making sure she was as safe as could be. If he could have swaddled her in bubble wrap he probably would have.

"Where do I put this?" Elsa asked as she held up the fob, eyes panning the simplistic yet utterly confusing dash for something that resembled an ignition.

"Just set it in the console. It's keyless and electric so you just press the brake to turn the car on. The screen will tell you everything you need to know. Shifter is here, speedometer here, and battery level here. Please for the love of God be careful and call me every half an hour," he begged gravely. She was too precious to lose and he damn near already had.

"Okay _father_. I'll be home before curfew as well," Elsa sassed with an incredulous roll of her eyes, tired of the way he kept treating her like an incapable child. The accident had knocked her back to twenty-years-old, not five.

"I'm serious, Elsa. Everything I care about is in this car."

Elsa took a quick look around the completely empty cabin, the only thing in it being her. Hans was still crouched between the open door, worry touching every feature of his lightly freckled face.

"I understand," she replied solemnly. Her father himself would have probably said the same thing and even though Hans pushed, it still felt good to know that someone cared that she came home at night.

Begrudgingly, Hans watched as she rolled out the garage and drove down the street, waiting until she was well out of sight before he grabbed the keys to the Porsche and peeled out of the garage himself.

As soon as Elsa was far enough away from the house, she pulled over and looked up the address to her destination on her phone, still getting used to how sleek and high-tech everything around her was. Technology had really come a long way in the past five years. It took her a good ten minutes but she finally figured out how to plug the address into the car's GPS and she was on her way.

* * *

 _Anna. Anna, Anna, Anna._ The Anna song had begun to play in her head along Wilshire Blvd. and somewhere off in the hospital the _Elsa_ song was playing in Anna's head as she made her rounds. Two synchronized peas in a pod they were.

The shiny midnight blue car rolled down the street, lined with adorable boutiques and specialty shops, until she found what she was looking for.

"Forever Chocolate," she read aloud to herself. Nothing felt familiar about it but just knowing that it was hers gave her a felt sense of accomplishment. She might have failed her business class but she sure knew how to apply what she had learned by the looks of the fancy floor to ceiling windows with decadent displays of the most scrumptious molded chocolate she'd ever seen.

She fumbled with the key fob and locked the doors before slowly lifting her sunglasses to get a better look at the storefront.

Kristoff was going over order sheets up at the front counter when he heard the bell above the door jingle and the sound of heels click across the floor.

"Be right with you," he groaned from his seat at a small corner table.

"Kristoff Bjorgman?" a voice asked quietly. Kristoff flipped back the strands of dusty blonde hair covering his eyes and lifted his head to see the most wonderful sight before him.

"Elsa? What are you doing here? Does this mean…" He rose from his chair, tentatively approaching the timid blonde.

"It's me but I'm not here because...because of what you're hoping for. I stood out front for a few minutes but nothing came back to me. I'm sorry." Elsa sheepishly crossed her arms over herself as she stood at the center of the shop, studying the man who'd once been her most trusted confidant.

"Don't apologize," he replied gently, nervously straightening the stack of papers on the table to make it appear more appropriate for his guest, or boss. _Both?_ "I can't believe you're here. How did you ever escape sideburns?"

"Ha! They are ridiculous aren't they?" It took an eternity but someone finally said it. Those auburn patches of hair stole her attention every time she looked at Hans, and not in a good way. She liked this guy already, a straight shooter who spoke his mind.

"I came here because... I don't know where else to go. I don't have anyone besides my parents, Hans, and Anna. And I Tknow that you know me." Her eyes were so eerily familiar. That same azure sparkle glistened in the evening light but they were filled with a lonesome sadness that pulled at his heartstrings, and he could tell something was wrong. He wanted to comfort her but he quickly reminded himself that although he could recall every moment of their friendship at the drop of a hat, she had no recollection of him whatsoever and he needed to be _extremely_ mindful of that. She was already so brave to come here on her own and it was like trying not to scare a frightened deer that had wandered into camp.

"This feels weird but it's only right I introduce myself... since it's basically like you've never met me. I'm Kristoff, best friend and business partner. And now...not a complete stranger." A hearty chuckle rumbled low in his chest and it sent a shy giggle from Elsa's own.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Us. This place." Her head panned across the room, taking in every detail of the exquisite little shop. Solid Jacobean flooring with dark rich cabinetry and siding along the beautiful display cases. Tall glass jars filled with colorful delights lined the opposing wall and she felt like she'd step into a sophisticated version of Wonka's dream factory, on a much smaller scale. And the _smell_ , it was intoxicatingly wonderful. Notes of cocoa and raspberry filled her head and she couldn't help closing her eyes and sucking in a breath of the sickeningly sweet aroma, humming with pleasure before returning her eyes to a fidgeting Kristoff.

"Here, please sit down. What's going on?" He was chivalry at its finest as he pulled a chair out for her and gave it a small scoot into the table. Elsa modestly wet her lips, abashed and perfectly chary as she searched Kristoff's walnut hued eyes for the smallest inkling of trust. And she didn't have to look very far to see that they were filled with compassion and patience.

"Are we...do you and I talk about things? I mean personal things?" she asked discreetly, still unsure of the exact context of her and Kristoff's relationship.

He chuckled lightly and folded his hands on top of the Parisian inspired table. "Yes. We talk about everything. I don't think we've ever said it out loud but I look out for you like I would a sister. I care about you very much and even though I know you have to just take my word for it, you can talk to me about anything." He'd already surpassed her initial test of character. If anything she could understand how she could have come to strike up a friendship with such a kindhearted person, unlike Hans who was still a bag full of mysteries.

She swallowed thickly and Kristoff braced himself for the unknown.

"Do I...have I ever...dated women?" Her fingers tangled together and her brows creased as she waited for him to answer.

"Uh...um...ah...no," he replied nervously, shifting his gaze to the sink full of dirty pans as he scratched the back of his neck. This really _was_ a new Elsa. "Why...why do you ask?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Including my parents and especially...Hans."

"Well now I _have_ to know. But seriously, I won't tell. What is it? Please." Another smooth breath slowly exited between her tensing lips as she prepared to say it out loud for the first time.

"I'm attracted to my nurse, Anna."

"The redhead? She's hot...I mean yeah, she's attractive. I could see why you'd feel that way about her." Kristoff quickly recrossed his legs and brought his hand to his mouth, burly fingers attempting to hide the smile threatening to show itself in front of an already unnerved Elsa.

He cleared his throat and leaned into the table with interest and care, allowing Elsa to relax her shoulders that had been caving in on herself since she walked in. "Tell me what you mean by attracted." This time his voice was steady and modulated, seeing as she was really serious and quite distraught over her confession.

"When I'm with her it's the happiest part of my day. The happiest I am ever actually. My heart races and I feel like I can't breathe at the same time. She does this thing where she checks the scar on my head and she's always so close I just want to press my lips against her and let my hands hug against her svelte little hips." Her eyes were closed and she suddenly realized she'd divulged more than she had intended to, seeing as how Kristoff's coffee brown eyes were as wide as saucers and his lips were slightly curled in confusion.

"I mean...I don't know what I mean," she said helplessly, letting her eyes fall away from his.

"You have a crush on her. No big deal," he laughed kindly with a shrug.

"It's more than that," and the look of despair and want in her eyes confirmed it.

"Do you love her?"

Elsa's lips quirked as she was tempted to say yes. "I don't know her well enough to say that but I think I could." And _oh_ , how she wanted to. She wanted to pour her heart out to Anna and smother that girl in a love she once thought only existed in dreams. "It's more than just how she looks. She's _amazingly_ funny and goofy at times. And she's so sweet and full of life. She exudes this energy. It's magnetic. When I'm with her I feel like I'm not missing out on anything. Like we're the center of each other's universe." Her expression had taken on a liveliness that he'd never seen when she talked about Hans. Perhaps this was real. What she deserved.

"How does she feel about you?"

"I haven't asked her straight out but...it feels mutual. There's this electricity and I can tell she's holding herself back."

"Elsa, I don't care about Hans. I want you to be happy no matter what. You're an amazing person and you deserve someone who will appreciate that."

"Did Hans?" She was dying to know the truth for once.

"He always gave off a bad vibe in my opinion. But no. He treated you like a thing, a commodity. I don't know if it was for your name or your money...but it wasn't for who you are like it should have been." It took a near death experience and a total memory wipe of their entire friendship but she finally heard him.

"I can see why you and I would be close. You're very easy to talk to." She giggled at the ease she felt around him and was suddenly aware of his charm. "Have we ever...dated?"

Kristoff burst with laughter and covered his mouth with his hand. "When we first met we thought there might be something there. We did go out once but that spark of something more was just never there. You and I are more bromance than romance," he assured with a brow bouncing emphasis.

"But we never...you know," Elsa cringed, motioning between the two of them. She couldn't handle another person vying for her affection in her life.

"No. We have never been intimate. I will be honest and say we kissed once but that's when our romance stopped and the bromance began."

It felt good to have someone to talk to. She couldn't discuss this with her parents or Anna and Kristoff provided a refreshingly honest and caring opinion about anything she said. She could feel the connection that was once there, he radiated it and she found herself throwing her arms around him; seeking comfort from the chaos that had become her life.

His arms were big and strong and she felt so safe with them wrapped around her. Kristoff could only imagine what she must have been going through and how confusing everything must be.

"Nothing makes sense to me. I can't connect to my old life and no one will understand who I've become. What if I never remember more than I already have? What if I can never return to my life as it was and I disappoint all those people?" She cried into his shoulder, feeling like he was the only one who could understand her plight.

"You may never remember. That doesn't mean you can't be happy. Just do what makes you happy. That's all anybody who genuinely cares for you wants."

Elsa pulled away and brushed the side of her finger along the smudged black eyeliner beneath her bottom lashes as she frowned.

"What if what I want...is Anna? I'm still expected to marry Hans, eventually," she sobbed and Kristoff handed her a tissue. The poor thing was tearing up so badly her left eye had taken on a raccoon like circle where her makeup had smeared.

"You can't marry someone you don't remember. And maybe it's a good thing you don't. They can't expect to you to wait forever to remember Hans and marry him. If you like Anna just tell her. See if there's even something there first. You also have to keep in mind that she's with you as part of her job, so be sensitive about that. Even if she likes you, you're gonna have to figure out how to make it work. She's also really helping you. After you gained four months back from going out to UCLA she was on the phone that night with me trying to make more progress. She's good. You don't want to lose that either."

She blotted her eyes with the tissue and even though Kristoff was saying exactly what she wanted to hear, as if reading from a script, he was right about Anna being there for her job and Elsa again felt torn between two worlds with her heart right smack dab in the middle of it all. The frown was still etched deep into her face as she sighed almost hopelessly. Falling for Anna was easy but making it a reality was an endless field of obstacles.

"Want some chocolate? It's cheaper than therapy and you never need an appointment."

That beguiling smile returned to her face as a laugh hiccupped its way out from her chest.

"That's funny. What's that from?" her smile stretching wider.

"You." The thump of his heart was heavy in the moment as a flash of Elsa working away in the kitchen teased his mind. "You always used to say that."

Out of everyone in her life, only Kristoff had been able to describe an Elsa that she not only related to but admired. Her eyes cast across the room and she marveled at what they'd built together. How had she gone from this floundering collage dropout to capable, talented, chocolatier business woman? _This_ was an Elsa she wanted to remember. _This_ was an Elsa still inside of her, still living, still breathing. She could feel her soul lift in response to her mere presence in the room. Like it called to a part of her lost somewhere in the sands of times, begging to be rediscovered.

Best of all, Kristoff was patient. He didn't push and he hadn't asked once if anything had triggered her memory. He accepted her for who she was, in this moment. He ushered her in with an understanding that she was living in a strange world, seeking answers and struggling to adapt to a life that was her own but at the same time wasn't.

"I have cherry cordials or champagne truffles," Kristoff said and went behind the counter to see what was left in the front display cases.

"Are those my favorites?"

"No. It's what I made this afternoon. I'd only offer what's most fresh."

"What's my favorite?" Getting information out of Kristoff was an entirely different experience. He waited for her to seek it out instead of constantly reminding her who she used to be like Hans did.

"Dark chocolate." Her face twisted disinterestedly and she stuck out her tongue at the thought of bitter cocoa. "What?" he asked with a hearty laugh.

"Out of everything here that's what I like?"

"Doesn't sound good?"

"Champagne truffle sounds way better." Her eyes popped open as she spoke and her tongue swept across her top lip when she spied the delicious treats just beyond the crystal clear glass.

"So have a champagne truffle. It's okay if your tastes change. Anna said to expect changes to emerge."

"So, it's okay if I don't like dark chocolate?" she asked as Kristoff set two elegant truffles down in front of her.

"Elsa, you came in here to tell me you're in love with a woman and you think I care if you don't like dark chocolate anymore?" She smiled and a light pink colored her cheeks. "That smile right there, that's you. That's all I need. It's the same smile you've always had." The pink shaded into a lovely magenta as she dipped her chin bashfully, completely aware and self-conscious of the way she was beaming. It was because she felt accepted for once. She didn't have to meet anyone's expectations and it was the first time someone pointed out a positive old Elsa trait in her that she liked.

"Want a hug?" opening his arms to help lift her spirits just a little more. He could tell they were being pretty rough on her at home and it broke his heart to know they couldn't let go of all the burdens they placed on her. It really was unfair.

"Everything will be okay. I'm here for you. If you ever need to get away from them, you come here, okay? This is your shop too." Elsa didn't say anything, emotion restricting her ability to speak and she nodded her head against his shoulder. She had a safe place now. Away from Hans. Away from her parents. A place of her own.

"Better?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Yes." She felt better than she had since she woke up at the hospital, beside the times she'd been with Anna. That was seventh heaven, bar none.

Kristoff walked Elsa outside and raised a brow at the shiny blue car.

"What are you driving?"

"A Tesla. Did you not know I had one?"

"No, I knew. I just remembered you not liking it. It was an anniversary gift from Hans." Elsa tried to ignore that last part, not letting it taint her fondness of the futuristic automobile.

"It's kind of neat. I think Anna would really like it. She said she liked her Prius because it felt like driving a space ship." Truth be told, she couldn't wait to show it to Anna and be fully responsible for the exuberant grin that would surely spread across her adorable face.

"You going to tell her how you feel?" he encouraged playfully with a rise of his dusty blonde brows.

"I want to," she sighed heavily. If only it were that easy. There were so many variables to consider and although her heart knew what it wanted, she also needed to be mindful of Anna and what was important to her.

"Just wait for the right time. There's no hurry. You do what feels best."

"Thank you. Such a sweet man. How are you single?" she jested with a giggle.

"You work me so hard I don't have time to meet people. And now I have even less time," he said smiling dumbly, until Elsa's beguiling lips pressed into a frown, eyes downcast to the sidewalk below.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled meekly. Guilt rushed in as she mentally added another tally mark to the total number of people's lives she thrown off track.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't ask for this. You didn't cause this. Some driver who was trying to run a red light did."

That burden of guilt slowly lifted from her shoulders and for the first time in weeks it didn't feel like she was the cause of someone else's pain. And he was right. The accident wasn't her fault. Her losing her memory wasn't her fault. Her not loving Hans wasn't her fault.

A sigh freed itself and she instantly felt lighter, smile playing across her lips as Kristoff walked her back to her car and made sure she knew how to get back home safely, giving her a small box of their finest truffles to give to Anna for a job well done.

With the shop in her rear view mirror, her future seemed brighter than ever as she headed back home to the west side of town, mind flickering to life as she played out the countless ways to tell Anna her true feelings and embrace the new Elsa she'd become.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning and Anna had just finished braving the traffic all the way to Elsa and Hans' home from the hospital, ten o'clock on the dot, with a joyful smile on her face like she always did. After a long weekend, she'd had some time to think about their _interesting_ hug from Friday, which neither of them had been able to get out of their head. The smile pulled tighter across Anna's face as she thought about the kiss Elsa had blown to her. When Hans unexpectedly answered the door her expression fell and she immediately panicked.

"W-Where's Elsa," she questioned with a shake of her head as Hans allowed her to step inside.

"She's still in bed. She feels awful." He seemed concerned but relatively calm and aloof.

"And you didn't call me?" Anna replied more angrily than she should have. Seeing to Elsa's health was her primary objective in this whole thing, aside from accidentally falling for the man's fiancée.

"I figured you were coming anyway, and she didn't seem _that_ bad." Like an idiot, Hans was still standing in the entryway talking away while Anna impatiently tapped her foot on the ground with her hands on her hips, flabbergasted by his lack of care for someone he claimed was the light of his life and the air he breathed. Anna had only known Elsa a matter of weeks, and she was light years more concerned that he was.

"And... where is she? I don't know my way around this place yet."

"Oh, right." It finally dawned on him that Anna had only seen Elsa in the den and never ventured beyond the first floor. Once his brain engaged, he led Anna up the contemporary-looking stairs that seemed to be floating on air and held together by the thinnest of railings. When they reached the bedroom, Elsa was curled up in the fetal position on her side of the bed with her head buried between her hands. Neither Hans nor Anna knew, but Elsa had been in an extreme amount of pain and had been using every bit of her strength to make it until ten when she knew her white knight, or perhaps valiant princess was more appropriate, would come to her rescue because, when push came to shove, Hans was utterly useless. Elsa's heart leapt for joy when she heard Anna's voice but was too incapacitated to remotely express it.

Hans stayed back in the doorway while Anna rushed to Elsa's side and set her medical bag down.

"Elsa, honey. What's wrong?" the pet-name flying out like an involuntary reflex.

Speaking was a monumental task right now, but Elsa pulled herself together, knowing she was in good hands. "M-My head," was all she could manage to mumble through a pounding headache, like Zeus himself was crashing lightning bolts inside her cranium.

"Left side?" Anna asked and placed her hand gently over the area just above Elsa's still-healing scar. The blonde didn't answer but nodded once instead. "I think it's a migraine." Elsa continued to whimper and Anna frowned in sympathy. The poor woman had her eyes screwed tighter than a sailor's knot and a permanent cringe sprawled across her peaked face. "Hans," Anna called to the man lazily watching their interaction.

"Hmm. Yeah," head snapping to Anna as he pulled himself from his thoughts. As if there was something more important to be thinking about at the moment.

"Go get some Ibuprofen, an ice pack, and a cup of coffee. Or tea. Which does she prefer?"

Hans rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't tell you these days," he said dejectedly.

"TEA!" Elsa yelled from under the covers.

"See? Used to be coffee." Hans had clearly given up on life, but Anna hadn't and his pathetic attempt to inflict some sort of guilt on Elsa was only making Anna see red.

"Tea it is. Get her some," Anna instructed firmly through gritted teeth. Hans turned on the heel of his expensive Italian boots and went to fetch the short list of items while Elsa continued to wail in agony.

Anna made a quick sweep of the room and closed every shutter and pulled every curtain closed until it was darker than Bruce Wayne's Batcave. Light sensitivity was one of the main differences between a headache and a migraine, and she almost couldn't believe that Hans had let Elsa remain in the blindingly bright sun drenched room for who knows how long when it was clearly driving her insane.

With the room veiled in darkness and the noise level deafeningly quiet, Anna went back to Elsa's bedside as Hans set the items on her nightstand and returned downstairs stairs. He was acting so strange, but Anna really didn't care at the moment. She was there, and she knew Elsa preferred her anyway.

"Elsa, can you sit up enough so that you can take this pill? It'll help keep any swelling down." She used her softest voice and helped Elsa up onto an elbow. The migraine was so debilitating that Elsa couldn't even open her eyes, so Anna did pretty much everything for her.

"Just open your mouth for me a little." Elsa did as Anna asked, sticky lips breaking their seal as Anna placed the tablet onto her tongue and held the rim of the tea cup up to her mouth. Anna then blew across the top of the steaming liquid a few times before Elsa took the tiniest of sips. "The caffeine will help too. I'll get you feeling better in no time. I know it hurts really bad."

After a few more swigs of tea she leaned Elsa back against the mattress and wedged an ice pack behind her neck to slow the blood flow. Her face was still taut with pain, but Elsa was comfortable enough for Anna to quickly take her temperature and other vitals, just to rule out infection or anything worse. Everything looked good, and Anna surmised it was just a terrible migraine that Elsa would have to ride out. It was one of the most common side effects of head trauma and sometimes they never went away. Anna had heard of cases where patients experienced bouts of crippling headaches decades after their initial trauma.

To help relieve more of the discomfort, Anna pulled a small tub of massage lotion from her bag and scooped a dollop onto her fingers, rubbing it over her thumbs, and sitting as close as she could next to Elsa. "I'm just going to massage your forehead a little to help the circulation. You just sit back and breathe. It'll pass Elsa, I promise." Elsa tried to take a deep breath, but it came out as a strangled cry on the way out. She'd never experienced anything like this before, and it was incredibly scary, but not as much with Anna there.

She smeared the cool peppermint smelling lotion across Elsa's forehead, and the chill it caused was exhilarating, helping Elsa relax just a bit more. Anna leaned over Elsa's wrenched face and pressed the pads of her thumbs to the center of Elsa's brows, using medium pressure to sweep them up and out towards each temple, repeating the motion to drive the blood into the constricted vessels to open them up. Next she nestled her thumbs just under Elsa's perfectly shaped eyebrows and massaged the tight muscles just below the ridge. Anna smiled when a little moan of relief passed through Elsa's lips, delighted that the treatment was working but also pleasantly surprised to have enduced such a sound from the captivating blonde.

Anna glided her thumbs to settle against the bridge of Elsa's nose and used short coaxing strokes to ease the nerves that fed into her brow ridge. This time Anna earned a more sensual sounding "mmmm," from Elsa. It hummed between closed lips, and although it was easy to let her mind get carried away, it also wasn't the time because Elsa was in really bad pain and Anna shouldn't be thinking about how she was in bed, touching Elsa, hovering over her, and making her moan those erotic sounds.

After twenty minutes of massage, the timpani drums at the back of Elsa's head began to quiet down and she felt like she was returning from the pain-induced limbo and back to Earth where sweet Anna was waiting for her.

Fanning lashes fluttered open and Anna was taken back to the first time Elsa had done the same thing when they first met in the hospital and those piercing sky blue eyes stole her breath. In the dark shadows of the room they looked more navy but once they met with Anna's aquamarines, Elsa found the corner of her lips slip into a thankful smile.

"Better?" Anna becalmed lightly. Her fingers slowed their circular motions and came to rest at the sides of Elsa's face, unintentionally cradling it, but the gesture was more than welcomed by the radiant blonde. Anna's slight hold felt incredibly sublime, comfort beyond anything she'd ever come to know before and knew she wouldn't after. No one could capture Elsa's heart like this. Only Anna had the power to cast her spell upon Elsa and yet fall to the blonde's bewitching charm simultaneously.

Caught up in Anna's soft gaze, Elsa again simply nodded in reply, smile tugging wider as her chest grew warmer. Instinctually Anna's thumbs caressed the dusting of pale freckles on Elsa's cheeks, losing herself for a moment as their eyes locked onto each other. The feeling was easy to pinpoint. It was the fleeting moment in time when one knew something was about to happen. When two people were this close, with this amount of electricity sparking between them, a kiss was the only thing to follow. The thought had already entered both their minds, but it was a huge step into forbidden territory. Anna wouldn't dare make a move first, she could hardly believe her crazy brain was even thinking such a thing, but the drive was so incredibly strong, it was impossible to fight it. Her eyes flicked down to Elsa's lips, exquisite rose-red curves, patiently waiting to be gifted with her seal of affection as they filled with the rush of anticipation.

Breaths turned shallow, and they shuddered into the space between them. It was inevitable, Elsa decided. With nothing left to hold her back, she raised her chin up to Anna, and held her breath as their eyes lidded closed, and lips charted a course towards each other.

"Elsa's mother is on the line, and she wants to know how she's doing."

Like a crash of cymbals Hans' voice shattered their perfect moment, mere seconds before making contact and sent Anna leaping from the bed. Her legs wobbled underneath her, but she managed to direct her gait towards the phone clutched it from Hans' outstretched hand. It was indeed Iris, and she took the call in the other room, if no other reason than Anna needed a moment to collect herself and process what the hell had almost just happened.

Hans peeked his head into the bedroom but was met with a scowl from Elsa.

"What?" he said defensively.

"Go _away_ Hans." Mad didn't even begin to describe the fire flaming off the side of her head. At least he did as she asked and left. A few minutes, later Anna returned to the room and nervously smoothed her tailored black dress pants over her thighs.

"Is-ah...there anything you want me to get you?" Anna stumbled and cleared her throat, professional guise resuming full control once again.

"I feel better now...but I have something for you. It's in my bag over here." Elsa pointed to the oversized purse on her nightstand, and Anna swallowed thickly before she returned to the side of the bed, no longer trusting her body and mind to behave that close to Elsa. Not only had they almost just kissed, but Hans almost just walked in on them. This was getting out of hand. And dangerous. Finally the rational part of Anna was thinking clearly again.

"It's the box," Elsa directed as Anna's hand swirled around in the giant fish bowl of a purse. Apparently Elsa kept her whole life in that thing. Finally, her hands found what felt like something square-shaped and Anna pulled it out to reveal a dark brown box with a beautiful purple satin ribbon tied around it. "It's chocolate," Elsa beamed, waiting for Anna to do the same, but her teal eyes had already seen the _Forever Chocolate_ logo.

"Elsa, you went to the shop?" her tone dropping in disbelief.

Sapphire orbs skipped about the room apprehensively. "Only to talk to Kristoff," Elsa replied innocently and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. At the time, she hadn't seen anything wrong with going but didn't stop to think how the whole adventure had probably thwarted Anna's treatment plan.

"Why would you go there without me?"

"Because… I needed to talk to someone besides Hans and my parents."

"And you couldn't talk to me about it?"

"Not exactly."

"Elsa. You can't just... go around doing whatever you feel like when I have a clear and specific treatment plan."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to get in the way of the plan."

"It's like sometimes you forget that I'm the professional here. I'm supposed to be here to help you." Anna chided and neglected to notice how Elsa was caving in on herself. All she ever wanted was to please her and she'd done the opposite.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa said quietly.

"And there has to be trust here. Do you not trust me enough to think that I'm doing what's best for you?" hands flying wildly into the air as she glared at Elsa.

"I trust you with my life." It cut straight to Anna's core, and she immediately regretted her outburst. She was just as much to blame for what was happening between them, even though so much of it was still unspoken. Elsa might have been the one to lean in, but Anna would have fully kissed her back. She was really just mad at herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset." Elsa smiled uncomfortably as Anna sat back on the edge of the bed. "I hate to say this but I'm due back at the hospital in a half an hour. Your migraine selfishly took up the whole session. Do you want me to stay until your mom can get here?"

"She can't. She's taking care of my dad today."

"She told you about his…" Anna started.

"Parkinson's. Yeah." Iris had told her over the weekend while they were shopping, and she was still digesting the news.

"So it's just Hans here then?" Elsa nodded and huffed a frustrated puff of breath that fluffed her bangs into her eyes. "I'll be right back."

Elsa stayed in the comfy bed, fixing her hair when Anna returned with an obedient Hans behind her. He looked almost intimidated by the fiery redhead's command of the room, and it made Elsa squirm with amusement.

"I don't want to sound pushy, but I can't stay longer than I'd like today, so I'm counting on you to handle this." She turned to face Hans and poked his chest with a demanding finger. Anna pulled a small note pad and pen out of her bag and shoved them at Hans who looked bewildered as she motioned for him to take notes. Again Elsa's toes curled in delight as she watched Anna put the dumbfounded man in his place. "These migraines can come back at anytime. I want you to call me if one does so I can walk you through it. Check on her every twenty minutes, but give her space. She needs rest and quiet. Keep it dark in here because the light is really irritating. Put a wastebasket next to the bed in case she gets sick."

Elsa watched her white knight spring into action and internally giggled mirthfully as Hans struggled to write down everything at Anna's authoritarian pace. She loved a woman in charge. Anna's confidence and comanding nauture only made her sexier, forcing Elsa to bite that bottom lip to suppress a moan that threatened to leap out.

"Get her whatever she wants. Make her comfortable. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" cocking her head to Elsa.

" _Beaches_ would be nice."

"Put _Beaches_ on. And make sure she gets plenty of fluids. I'll call you later this afternoon to see how things are going. And if she feels hot and is running a fever, anything over 101, take her to the ER immediately."

"Why?" Hans asked with scrunch of face. He was such a simpleton sometimes, and it burned Anna to think this was the man who had been so lucky to win Elsa in the unfair game of life.

"Brain swelling, infection, heterotopic ossification." Anna rattled off the long list of complications as Hans tried to quickly figure out how to spell "heterotypic ossification". Elsa had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing but didn't find anything funny about brain swelling or infection.

"Lastly, and I want to stress this again, do NOT leave her up here by herself. Don't be in her face, but stay close enough that if she has a seizure you can get to her in time." Everyone's faces in the room fell at that warning.

"Holy shit, a seizure?" Hans gasped, looking up from his pad with a motionless pen.

"Yes, half of people with this type of injury can develop epilepsy. I don't think Elsa will but it's better to be prepared just in case." Terror swept over both Elsa and Hans' features, and she was now scared to death to be left in Hans' care, or even drive anymore for that matter.

"Every twenty minutes, got it," he replied more seriously. Anna had his full attention now and he was furiously letting that pen fly on the page as Anna spoke.

"Excellent." I'm not scheduled to come by tomorrow because we're only meeting three times a week now, but I'll try to come by if I can. At the very least, I'll give you a call."

Hans walked Anna to the door and thanked her profusely for her help while Elsa buried her head under the covers and tried to imagine the kiss playing out like it should have.

* * *

After work, Anna needed to clear her mind and do something relaxing, so she jaunted over to her mom's place to take Olaf to get some ice cream. They were sitting outside enjoying the late evening warmth of what had been a rather hot day when Anna peered up from her double scoops and saw a familiar face arm in arm with someone new.

It was Anna's ex, Jade, a woman whose name coincidentally described her striking green eyes. They'd dated for almost a year and Anna thought she'd found the one. But when Jade asked her for more of a commitment, Anna couldn't give it to her because she was trying to build a name for herself at the hospital that was over an hour away from Jade's apartment. It ended in broken hearts, but Anna knew it had been because of her.

"Anna?" Jade stopped at their table, and Anna had no choice but to reply even though she wanted to run and hide.

"Hi Jade. How have you been?"

"Great actually."

Those emerald orbs now held a happiness Anna had never witnessed before, and when her eyes caught the sparkling gold bands on both the ladies' fingers, she had an inkling as to why.

"Did you get married?" Anna asked, trying not to sound as blindsided as she was. She and Jade had only broken up just over a year ago, a short amount of time to move on, meet, and marry someone else.

Jade's eyes twinkled like the gems she was named for. "We did. Just a few months ago." She smiled brightly as the happy couple gazed into each other's eyes and intertwined their fingers in that way newlyweds did, still enjoying sharing that bit of news with anyone they could.

"Tell her," Jade's _perfect_ new wife urged with a playful nudge of her shoulder.

"And…" another wistful glance into each other's eyes that now had Anna's stomach turning as she waited for the woman to spit it out already. "... we're having a baby." While the two women shared a glowing grin Anna tried to stop the look of shock from overtaking her face like an explosion of confusion and disbelief.

"Wait, what? A baby?"

"Yes. Thanks to the good ol' turkey baster method. We're really excited."

The shock and surprise faded as Anna swallowed their happiness, bitterly, but she couldn't deny that they obviously were meant for each other. They were incredibly happy, radiating with overwhelming joy that made Anna's heart weep with regret. If she had been better with balancing her life, could that have been her? Could she have been the love of Jade's life and been wrapped in that euphoria of happiness that the new Mrs. Jade was now bubbling over with? It hurt to think that it could have been possible. That Anna wouldn't have to go home alone every night or tend to her family as much as she did. She was the pillar of strength for her family and patients, leaving her with no one to turn to when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

While Jade had moved on and was creating a life of her own, and a person apparently, Anna was still married to her job and didn't have many friends or someone special to call her own. She hadn't had time to date or even meet new people outside of work. Career came first, but if it continued to be her top priority, she would miss out on so much more in the end.

Despite the bitter-sweet sting of the news, Anna forced a smile and let the kind and exuberant side of herself that she was known for shine through like the breaking rays of the sun after a storm had cleared.

"That's really wonderful. I'm so happy for you...both." The words tasted awful as they came out, but she pressed on.

"Good to see you again, Anna. You too, Olaf." Their giggles began to fade as Jade and her new wife continued their stroll down the street, leaving Anna in a puddle of her own self-pity.

"Don't worry, Anna. I never liked her anyways. You deserve someone better," Olaf comforted with a pat on his older sister's back.

Someone better. Did she really deserve that? Here fate was knocking at her door with an angel sent from Heaven who positively adored her, and again she held herself back because of work, in a slightly different way, but she was reserved just the same. Ending her work with Elsa was the only there could ever be anything beyond the nurse-patient relationship but Anna couldn't, probably wouldn't, let go of that need to help Elsa. Ending her work with Elsa was the only option to be with her but Anna couldn't, probably wouldn't, let go of that need to help Elsa. Getting her memories back, making her a success story in whatever way possible. At the end of the day, it was more important to her than her own happiness. She was a martyr to her own profession.

Not even ice cream could make her feel better as she scraped the last of her chocolate brownie chunk from the bottom of her paper cup, tossing the spoon into it like she'd thrown in the towel to the constant battle of personal versus professional Anna.

That night, Anna lay awake as she stared at the bright glowing screen of her computer, trying to work herself into a weary-enough state so that her mind would turn off and she could get some sleep. Mindlessly hammering through notes usually did that for her, but not when she was writing up her last visit with Elsa. The one where she'd almost allowed herself to taste those forbidden lips she'd begun to crave.

The cursor blinked at the end of the measly few sentences she'd written as the small square photo of Elsa's file drew her eyes to the upper right hand corner of the screen. Anna had taken the photo with her phone the week Elsa came home from the hospital. Traces of the cuts and scratches still marred her face but those eyes reached out through the screen and pulled Anna into their endless ocean of blue.

It hurt to look at Elsa now because she was the one thing her heart had always longed for deep down that she could never have. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, let herself imagine what it would be like if things were different.

Elsa was gorgeous, but it was more than physical lust or the allure of sexual attraction that her mind escaped to. It was simpler than that. Just someone to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with while they nuzzled their feet like nesting dolls and stole tender kisses without a care in the world. Someone to come home to at the end of a long day, to love her and hold her, eradicating every worry with a flash of that smile and warm embrace. Someone to hold hands with and create a sense of home just from the way they fit together so perfectly, so effortlessly like they were always meant to be. And how she so very much wanted that someone to be Elsa because the woman enkindled a fire deep within her that only grew stronger each minute they were together. Elsa was easy to be around, and they complimented each other so beautifully. It burned from the inside out to think about it, leaving a gaping hole she yearned to fill with a love she'd never known but always dreamed of.

* * *

The next morning, Anna was on her way to Elsa's, stuck in traffic as she listened to the bantering on early morning talk radio, just background noise acting as a soundtrack to the myriad of thoughts running through her mind at a million miles an hour thanks to her second cup of coffee. Made just the way she liked it with extra milk so it went down smooth, Anna gingerly sipped the steaming hot beverage as she pondered what to do with Elsa for their session.

She'd had almost two whole days plus an entire weekend with Hans on her own, so naturally she'd check in with her about that in addition to the migraines. Hearing about Hans didn't sound like the best way to start off her day, but it was part her job so she'd suck it up just for Elsa. They also had some upcoming neurological tests to complete at the hospital, and she could talk with Elsa about that, anything to keep the time structured, and prevent those wandering eyes from finding each other in another heated exchange like they so often did.

While Anna continued to brave the morning commute, Elsa was at the breakfast table trying to stomach the burnt pancakes Hans had attempted to make. A smoky black-rimmed stack of rock hard disks stared back at her as she nibbled her bottom lip and mused about the conversation she'd had with Kristoff a few days ago. It had been two days since they'd almost kissed and she was still debating whether or not to tell Anna how she felt. On the one hand she wanted to respect Anna as a professional and not do anything to jeopardize her job but at the same time her actions had been returned, and the feelings that were bottled up inside her like a shaken can of soda were ready to burst out in an explosion of carbonated sugar rain if she didn't act soon.

Even if she wanted to tell Anna how she felt, Hans or her mother were always around, robbing Elsa of the privacy she needed to express her new homoerotic love for someone who wasn't her fiancé.

Her eyes shifted up from the sad, brittle attempt at breakfast on her plate and cast her gaze beyond Hans' shoulder, an idea sparking as they caught the key rack against the wall. Every time things had moved into the intimate realm with her and Anna, it had usually been while they were away from the house. With no outings scheduled for today's session, Elsa's attention went back to the Tesla. She had planned on showing it to Anna, but what was the fun in that when Elsa could let her drive it? That got them away from the house and gave them some much needed time alone for Elsa to finally get this huge secret off her chest.

Elsa spent the entire time between breakfast and their usual 10am session getting ready, almost like she was going on a date; it was that intense. After fretting over her hair and makeup, durring which she decided a flattering shade of violet swept across her lids would bring out her flawless sapphire eyes rather nicely, Elsa tried on half her closet before settling on a simple fitted maxi dress.

 _What does one wear to tell their nurse they're madly in love with them?_

Something that was sexy yet not aggressively racy and wouldn't make Hans question her outfit. Her golden blonde hair was smoothed into loose flowing curls with just enough volume to give her some edge or "va-va-voom _"_ as she'd once heard Anna refer to it.

Anna arrived with the same chipper knock at the door, and after she was done putting her eyes back in their sockets from seeing Elsa's goddess-like appearance, she proceeded with their mundane schedule of assessment and memory recall exercises after catching up on Elsa's weekend and migraines. All of which Elsa gave her full attention to as they sat for over an hour at the small table in the den. With an hour left, Elsa eyed the clock and decided it was now or never as Anna was obviously trying to hide behind her work to avoid having a discussion about how they'd almost ended up lip-locked the other day.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" The redhead was busy scoring some of Elsa's tests and didn't look up. A sheet of copper hair acted like a curtain between them, but Elsa dipped down her head to connect with those mesmerizing teal eyes.

"I have a surprise for you. Something that I thought would be a nice break from all this work."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Anna still didn't look up so Elsa slipped the papers out from her hands with the most mischievous of grins dancing across her lips.

"Come with me."

Before she could protest, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, yanked her up from her chair, and out to the garage. Anna had no idea what Elsa had up her sleeve but let out a soft whine when she led her past the row of luxury cars lining the inside of the garage. When they got to Elsa's car down on the end, she held out her hands as if to say _ta-dah_ and watched as Anna's mouth fell open right on cue.

"This is a Tesla! I've never even seen one up close before!" The urge to touch it was intense but it was so flawless Anna didn't dare, just letting her eyes savor the car's craftsmanship instead.

"Well now you can. Here." Elsa dangled the little black fob in front of Anna's face, but her hands shot up submissively, and she quickly backed away.

"No, I couldn't." Anna was simply adorable when she was trying to be modest. And now Elsa was in charge as she capered after Anna with a catlike finesse. _Stop looking at her hips! Why do they have to sway like that?_

"Yes, you can. It's my car, and I think you'd really enjoy a test drive." _And I need to tell you how crazy I am about you, so get in already._ "You said you liked your Prius because it felt like a spaceship, and I thought you'd really enjoy this."

"Enjoy doesn't do this justice." Anna's eyes followed the smooth lines of the car's exterior and let temptation talk her into it." Just once around the block."

"No way. You've had me doing assessment for two hours. We deserve a little fun. We're going to the beach, the long way." It wasn't a suggestion; it was a command as Elsa tossed Anna the fob and elegantly climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

"It's so bright today. The water looks beautiful. Cold but beautiful." Anna shivered as she watched a few surfers take to the waves.

Whitecaps churned in the distance while frothy cyanic waves sloshed onto the shore. It was like looking out into a high-def screen saver, providing the perfect backdrop for such an occasion.

"Oh look! Dolphins!" Elsa pointed to the pod and waited for Anna to spot their dorsal fins skipping across the bay. _Seriously, could it get any better?_ "And a baby one. Awww," she said, a warm smile gracing her face.

Anna hardly ever had time to go to the beach. It was such a shame that she lived only a half hour away yet never took advantage of it. "I can't believe you live down the street from this. I'd be here all the time."

The wistful glimmer in Anna's eyes was entrancing, and Elsa could feel the moment materializing perfectly, the stars aligning just as she'd hoped to profess her feelings to Anna.

"We're here now." Blue eyes left the serenity of the crashing waves and searched for the haven of Anna's dazzling pools of teal, tension rising with each breath as the car swelled with that wonderful warmth only being this close could produce.

"Yes, we are." Anna could feel Elsa's eyes on her, exploring and roaming over every supple curve and slope, that fire deep within the depths of her stomach swirling to life.

This was it. The moment when professional Anna slipped away and real Anna began to emerge again before the blonde's very eyes. And Elsa knew she had to tell Anna now before the opportunity faded. The words she'd practiced countless times that morning jumbled in her head like falling Jenga blocks as her eyes lost themselves in tendrils of the most vibrant cooper locks the world had ever known, and she found herself leaning closer, pulled by an uncontrollable force far stronger than her own.

"Anna..." she breathed helplessly. The name hung in the air like a lofting cloud, dispersing and freeing as they narrowed the distance between them, inches shrinking to centimeters until Elsa's eyes fluttered closed, and she stopped moving with a sudden, paralyzing last minute jolt of fear. Both now caught in hesitation, Anna's heart took over with a roar, boosting her forward as her lips gently found their place between Elsa's. This time it wasn't a dream. Not even a wish. Fantasy had become reality, and that first kiss was coalescing all those hidden feelings from the past few weeks.

They held that first contact for what felt like ages before Elsa opened her mouth just a bit more and adjusted against Anna's, taking that candied bottom lip between her own. They were so astonishingly soft and precious, fitting perfectly together like a lock and key that had waited a lifetime to be united as one.

Daring fingers threaded into stalks of blizzard white hair, pressing back more firmly with her reddening lips as they anointed with Elsa's. It was the sweet divinity of addiction laced with terror as they both knew there was no going back from this point. They'd been skirting the line for quite some time and had now officially crossed it by solidifying their desire for another.

Anna may have made the first move, but Elsa was now in control, letting this evolve from innocent into a bubbling of stew of pent up emotion that was brimming with want. A want to be closer. A want to be something more. And a want for this to be right. Locked together in a beautiful exchange felt right, so right. But everything else was wrong.

A brush of their tongues caused Anna to pull back like she'd been shocked by reality. Everything came rushing back, and although she wanted nothing more to keep kissing, they needed to stop and think about what this actually meant. Elsa had gotten so carried away she'd forgotten to even give Anna her big speech and skipped right to kissing.

"I'm sorry," Elsa quavered, touching her hand to her lips as if they'd been burnt.

"Don't be sorry. This isn't your fault," Anna insisted and adjusted herself in the seat to face the steering wheel. Elsa's mouth hung open like she wanted to say something but nothing came out. "I have to get you back. We've been gone way too long." Elsa blinked a few times, frozen with emotion, before finally nodding. That wonderful moment had come and gone so quickly that she still wasn't exactly sure what was happening.

Anna pumped the brake and illuminated the car. Having not gone far, they were home in a few minutes, the mood from the beach traveling with them. When Anna parked the car in the driveway, Elsa's elated face saddened and she cursed herself for rushing things. They both went to unbuckle their seat belts, and their eyes met yet again, sky blue searching deep aqua for any signs of reciprocation.

"I shouldn't...I shouldn't have-"

"Stop. You didn't do anything," Anna insisted and cupped Elsa's flushed cheek with a gentle hand. "You are beautiful and amazing… and an extremely good kisser. I kissed you back because I wanted to, not because you forced me to." The confirmation that the kiss had been mutual sent Elsa's lips back into a shy smile and she leaned into Anna's touch, savoring the solace it provided. It was cozy and safe, and Anna was the only person besides Kristoff who was able to make her feel that way. Only Kristoff couldn't send a pulsating current of arousal and delectation swirling up the length of her slight body. Just Anna. Beautiful, smart, warmhearted Anna.

"I-" Anna began but shuddered with fright when she spotted Hans on the second floor squinting at them as he tried to make out what they were doing through the thick tint of the car's windows. Her hand recoiled so fast it made Elsa gasp with surprise.

"He's watching us. I'd better go." Elsa turned and looked out the window to find Hans with his arms crossed and a look of confusion. Anna quickly handed off the fob to Elsa in a panic and jumped out as fast as she could. "I'll see you in two days," she said softly and let an easy smile bring out the hint of a dimple on one of her cheeks that made Elsa fall in love with her just a smidgen more.

Elsa watched heavy-hearted as Anna drove off and headed back to the hospital, grinning to herself as she slipped back into the house. She was sad that Anna was gone and they wouldn't see each other again for two agonizingly long days but she now had that fluttering thrill leftover from their kiss to keep her occupied until then.

"How was your session?" Hans asked as he trotted down the stairs with a boisterous grin.

"Good."

His brows quirked at her apparent good mood and how she seemed to be a little hazy. Hazy because she had her head up in the clouds after her _outing_ with Anna. "Anna liked the car?"

"Mhmm."

"You okay?"

"I'm feeling a little dizzy. I'm just going to go lay down for a while." She passed Hans and made her way up the stairs, trying to keep the pace slow and play along with the line she'd fed him.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

If only Hans new his precious fiancée was hopelessly lovestruck, lost in a sea of bliss where she coveted only Anna. That merciful redhead who had Elsa's heart cantering double-time to love's bewitching melody. Elsa made her way to the bedroom and slipped off her shoes before crawling on top of the duvet. As her cheeks brushed against her pillow, they suffused with a glorious pink that only love could bring out. Her eyes slipped closed as she smiled to herself, replaying that kiss over and over until it faded into a dream and she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Toss, turn, toss, turn. Get a drink of water, maybe a snack. Toss, turn, toss, turn. So was the rhythm of Anna's night. Head jumbled full with anxious thoughts about her and Elsa and the bazillion obstacles in their way; Hans, her parents, Elsa's parents, her job, Jade, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. Always coming back to Elsa. Why did falling in love have to feel like such torture? Falling in love sometimes felt like falling, clinging to what one knew or letting go all together so that fate could be embraced in its entirety.

As amazing as their kiss had been, it only amplified her dilemma because now Anna wanted to be with Elsa even more, though want was quickly becoming need. Every song on the radio was now about them, either Elsa singing to her or Anna singing to Elsa or just a wonderful ballad about both of them. She was _that_ in love.

When she first got home she felt like she was walking on air, dizzy with lust and drunk with love. That was until she got a voicemail from her mom asking how work was going and if she was "keeping her eye on the prize and away from certain patients." A covert reminder to be a nurse first and anything else second. _Eye on the prize,_ Anna mused. What exactly was _the prize_? She was already the best nurse in her unit at the hospital. Was her mother not going to be happy until she was the hospital director as well? Acclamations and success weren't the most important things in life, and real love was hard to find, especially in LA. Especially for Anna.

Anna heaved a restless sigh as she settled against her pillow. She understood that her mother just wanted better for her. She didn't want her to end up like her- pregnant at 19 and abandoned by the person she thought was the love of her life two years later. She had to work two jobs and stand in the unemployment line several times with a precocious redhead attached to her bouncing hip, just trying to get by.

As badly as Anna wanted Elsa, and everything that came with a meaningful relationship, she couldn't disobey her mother and throw everything away. She'd also taken an oath as a nurse to first do no harm. Abandoning Elsa was harmful and at heart, Anna was the girl who always complied for the good of those she loved.

* * *

April showers had brought early May flowers, and the bright yellow tulips along Hans and Elsa's curvilinearly-challenged home were in full bloom. Anna rang the doorbell this time and drew in a pensive breath as she aligned her mind with her old mantra, _help Elsa._

The door cracked open and Elsa appeared, doe-eyed and giggly, like a twitterpated girl lost in the throes of new love. Her normally pale skin had a shimmering glow to it, bursting with color in all its radiantglory. And she wasn't holding back on her flirting either, puffing out her burgeoning chest and fluffing back feathery reams of white gold bangs that tapered seamlessly into an impossibly long braid.

"Morning," Elsa husked with a bat of her sweeping lashes, surprising Anna, but igniting that restless ember she was desperately trying to extinguish.

Anna cautiously stepped inside and noticed that the house was strangely quiet. Too quiet.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I told my mom Hans was here and I told Hans my mom was here. Therefore, we have the place to ourselves." Elsa coyly sauntered up to Anna, biting her lip as she tried to hold back another flirtatious giggle.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" As if Elsa thought they could just stay home and make out all day now that she had gotten everyone out of the house. Now that they'd _kissed_.

"What do you mean?" Elsa replied innocently enough. And of course that's what Elsa had been thinking. Not to that extreme but she _was_ trying to arrange some time alone to recreate that fantastic bliss still humming through her body from two days prior.

"We have like three imaging tests at the hospital and a lot of work to get done today," Anna responded earnestly.

"I just thought…" Words refused to come as Elsa felt the bitter sting of possible rejection prick her heart. Apparently she'd misread something because _this_ Anna didn't look like the woman she had come to know at all. She was distant and tactless and seemed downright irritated with Elsa, and it was making it difficult for the blonde to even breathe. "I'll get my things then."

Elsa's platinum plait disappeared as she fled down the hallway towards the living room when Anna got this sinking feeling in her gut that felt like the weight of an anvil. There were too many things to worry about now. Her job and Hans for starters. She didn't know if he'd seen them or not, but if they carried on like they had been, he would find out in no time. So today, she made a promise to herself keep her mind on nursing and not kissing, hoping it would work this time. Maybe Elsa would just stop, and Anna's throbbing ache to be with her would go away. If she tried hard enough, she wouldn't see Elsa that way anymore, and everything would be fine. Just like her mother said.

* * *

Elsa stared past the reflection of her forlorn face and watched the buildings pass by on their way to the hospital, remembering the better times she'd spent in Anna's car. Whatever was going on with Anna was cutting Elsa deeply, keeping her head turned towards the window so that Anna couldn't see the hurt pouring over her features.

First up was an EEG, where something resembling a swim cap covered in electrodes was strapped over Elsa's head, which was not only slightly humiliating but the last thing she wanted to be sporting in front Anna. Even if something was askew with them today, she'd rather be with Anna than Hans any day.

Next was a classic blood test, and Anna used the time to run to her office, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts and dreading the upcoming MRI. She'd never been fond of small spaces, and the idea of being crammed into a scanner like a sardine was making her skin crawl.

Anna returned, and it was then time for Elsa to change into a hideous green hospital gown and make their way to the MRI scan. The room that held the giant donut-shaped machine was surprisingly relaxing. A few of the ceiling panels had been replaced with a translucent imagine of a white sand beach, complete with a Caribbean sky and towering palm tree, casting the room in a tranquil haze of soft tropical blues and greens. So real that Anna could taste the salty rim of margarita on her lips as she gazed up at the scene. While she was still acting oddly reserved, the mood of the room brought a smile to her face, though it wasn't enough to rid Elsa of the nerves rattling through her slight frame.

Elsa had only ever an MRI and other imagining test done when she was unconscious in the ER, now finding her breath shallowing, and her palms were suddenly sweaty as she stared at the growling machine.

The tech gave Elsa a brief demonstration of how the machine worked, explaining all the various noises it made that sounded an awful lot like an alarm system specifically designed for Armageddon. Ear-piercing buzzes and beeps rang throughout the room as adrenaline pumped through Elsa's veins. Willowy pale arms wrapped around herself as she began to back away from the machine. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the tech showed her the modern version of a medieval knight's helmet that closed around her head, and Elsa's fear took over with a gripping panic.

"I can't do this. I get really claustrophobic, and just looking at it scares me," she panted fearfully, embracing herself so tightly that she could feel her fingernails pricking at the soft flesh of her arm.

"It looks scary, but it's really not. It's just a big camera." The tech was talking to Elsa like she was five-years-old, and that just made her really mad in addition to the crippling fear.

"But it's so long; I don't think I could make it 45 minutes in there."

"Elsa, they're scanning for epilepsy amongst other things, and we really need to know. You gotta do this." Anna's voice was gentle, but not in the way Elsa had come to love. It had that distant undertone people who were paid to care for someone had, tying to exhibit some sort of compassion without the context of a real relationship. Like a nurse.

The fear subsided, and Elsa now just felt hurt by whatever was going on between her and Anna. And she wanted nothing more to run out of the room, away from Anna and the ridiculous machine. She'd backed herself to the other side of the room, and Anna was still standing with the tech when she knew she should have been with Elsa.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't figure out how to control her feelings around Elsa and be a nurse at the same time. The more she bottled them up, the worse things became. And now here she was, still trying to hold on to whatever bit of professionalism she had and completely disregarding Elsa and her impending panic attack. This wasn't even how a nurse should act, and she chided herself for losing control over everything. She knew what the right thing to do was so she let the icy veneer she'd been putting up all morning melt for just a minute and walked over to a shaking Elsa on the other side of the room.

The caring smile on Anna's face should have brightened Elsa's, but it didn't. It only reminded her of the confusion the past 48 hours had created. This time two days ago they were sharing a kiss they'd been dying to have, and now they were like two strangers.

Anna tried again and unraveled Elsa's rigid arms from around her torso, smoothing her fingers over the tops of Elsa's hands.

"Will it help if I hold your hand while you're in there?"

"It might but...I know you don't want to do that."

"Of course I do, or I wouldn't have offered."

"Why? Why do you want to? Why do you even care about me?"

"Because I do." It was the best answer Anna could give her in the present place and company. Her teal eyes stared unwaveringly into Elsa's, with such conviction and emotion that it made Elsa feel that burn in her chest again. That glimmer of attraction, a pull to each other, was still there. The same eyes that had met Elsa's when they fluttered open after their kiss. Something was off with Anna, but she unquestionably felt deeply for Elsa, and they could both feel it.

"Take my hand; we can do this together." Anna turned and took a small step forward, giving Elsa's arm a gentle tug for her to follow. Cobalt eyes shifted back and forth between Anna and the MRI machine, and after swallowing back her trepidation, she timidly followed Anna to the exam table where the tech was waiting with a set of headphones.

"These are for you to listen to music or talk radio, anything you want during the scan."

Elsa forced a tremulous smile to be polite, but music really wasn't going to help her. The tech handed her a small remote for the music stations and positioned the headphones over Elsa's ears, silencing her from the world as classical music became her soundtrack to the exam. They both helped Elsa lie back on the table, and it tore at Anna when she squeezed her eyes shut, chest heaving slightly, as the blonde tried to keep herself from bolting out of the room. Despite her eyes being violently shut, Elsa could still sense her freedom shrinking when the tech closed the head coil device around her, and she could feel her breath ghosting against it.

The table retracted into the center of the open hole of the scanner, leaving only the very end of Elsa's hand available for Anna to comfort. Forty-five minutes was a long time, but she was willing to sit and hold Elsa's hand through the entire thing if she had to. A growl from the machine blasted over the fervent violins blaring in Elsa's headphones, and she turned the volume up until it was painfully loud. She still had her face wound tight, teeth gritted, and chest pounding like thunder until she felt the warm caress of Anna's hands.

After a few minutes, Elsa got used to the random sounds in the background, and let her focus drift from the music to the lazy patterns Anna was tracing on the palm of her hand. Her fingers were exceptionally soft, feather light, and varying from tender kneads to sweeping ellipticals with just the pads of her thumbs, and it was infinitely soothing. It was like Anna was trying to explore and memorize every inch of the porcelain skin, so perfectly flawless and kissably soft.

Every now and then, Anna's strokes and squeezes matched the smooth harmony of the string section wafting over the headphones. Sometimes the touch burned because Elsa knew how strongly she felt for Anna and feared that the stars would never align themselves so that they could be together. Other times, it tickled and that made them both bubble with laughter when Elsa would flinch in response.

Another tech came by halfway through the exam, and gave Anna a pair of headphones when they saw she was trying to cover her ear by pressing it against her shoulder in an attempt to escape the sounds of the machine. Ironically her headset was already pre-tuned to soft rock, and a random love song from what Anna guessed was the 80s was already playing when she put them one. After hearing some of the lyrics, she remembered it was Bryan Adams.

 _Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

 _Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

 _Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

 _Seriously?!_ Anna said to herself but refused to change the station. It never failed. Every time she tried to be a good nurse her heart took over, whether she liked it or not. Her eyes flicked down to the slender fingers securely curved around her hand, and she admired how they were so feminine and dainty, how they'd felt so good against her cheeks when they finally kissed. Lost in the song, Anna had stopped circling over the top of Elsa's hand, and the blonde gave a quick two-beat squeeze like she was asking for more. Light umber freckles were bathed in a flush of pink as Anna internally giggled at the gesture.

If she felt this way about Elsa after only knowing her for a relatively short amount of time, she could only imagine how she'd feel being in an actual relationship with her. But things were only getting more precarious. Hans was hardly any help, and Elsa hadn't recovered any memories beyond the four-month jump back at UCLA. And the repercussions from the head trauma were still cropping up. There wasn't anyone else who could give Elsa this kind of care, and she just refused to let go of that, embracing that all too familiar martyrdom she brought upon herself.

When the imaging finally ended, Elsa jumped off the table as soon as they rolled it out. Done for the day, they walked silently back to Anna's car and began to snake their way out of the parking garage when Anna got a call about a burst pipe at her apartment.

"I signed a release for maintenance to enter when I'm not there. Oh, I see. I'll get there as soon as I can." Anna ended the call and made a U-turn at the intersection while Elsa knitted her brows at the change in course.

"Everything okay?" Elsa asked quietly, still baffled by how the day had unfolded.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, but I have to stop by my apartment. A pipe in my bathroom burst, and my closet is on the other side of the wall so I have to move everything out of it before it gets ruined."

"I don't mind." Elsa had to admit that seeing Anna's apartment wasn't an opportunity she was about to turn down.

The car turned left off of Melrose, pulled up to a light blue three-story apartment building, and drove into the underground parking garage. Elsa's eyes were wide to the whites as she studied every detail of the building and entered Anna's world. _This is where Anna comes home at night. This is where Anna gets her mail. This is where Anna parks her car._ The apartment was also not far from the hospital, and, little by little, the mystery that was _Anna_ began to unravel itself.

An open white wood door and a cheery welcome mat with silhouetted flowers on it greeted them along with buckets of tools Anna assumed belonged to maintenance. The place was small yet suitable for a single occupant and had a welcoming feeling to it. Photos of Olaf and her mom were scattered throughout in perfectly positioned matching frames. A cream colored sectional took up most of the living room, and Elsa smiled to herself when she spotted a Loma Linda throw flopped over the back. Everything was bright and lively and seemed to exemplify a place that Anna would call home.

Maintenance had slapped a temporary patch on the pipe and said they would be back the next day to finish repairs. Anna quickly got to work on moving her stuff out of her closet, and Elsa offered to help, but Anna politely declined. Remaining professional at the hospital was hard enough, but in her home it was nearly impossible. She could feel herself giving in every time she even looked at Elsa's sullen eyes.

The closet was finally cleared, and Anna made her way to the kitchen as Elsa did her best impression of a wallflower. Anna reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from the bottom shelf. She shut the door and glanced at the calendar affixed to the freezer with magnets from the various cities she'd been to for medical conferences while Elsa continued to wait patiently near the front door, constrained and reserved with her hands demurely clasped in front of her. Waiting for Anna to notice her.

The silence was unbearable, and it had been following them all day. To say there was an elephant in the room was an understatement. They kissed, passionately, uninhibitedly, and fully. And it was _beautiful_. So what was happening? Anna had been wound so tight, and her face had been so completely unreadable that Elsa was beginning to feel hurt at the thought of Anna's mood being an outright rejection of her feelings. And if that was so, there was no better time to get it out in the open like the present.

"Anna," Elsa said evenly as she ambled across the plush beige carpet and onto the wood floor of the kitchen. "Are we going to talk about this? Or just keep pretending like it never happened?"

Anna finished sipping on her water and set it down on the counter. "Elsa…" she started but trailed off into thought, hands on hips as she glanced up at Elsa, and it looked like she would break at any second. For a woman who was never short on words, Anna was utterly tongue-tied, conflicted and grappling with the stir of emotions that had erupted from that kiss. That wonderful, exquisite kiss that she couldn't get out of her mind.

Elsa nodded, guessing that what Anna was thinking was just too painful to say out loud. Either that or she was waging a moral battle in her head, but Elsa had no way of knowing. With a steady and sure breath, she gathered her confidence and resumed her strides further into the kitchen, Anna's teal eyes widening with each step closer.

"Anna." The redhead said nothing, but looked straight at Elsa with that agonizing weight of the world bearing down her shoulders. A strange smile came over Elsa, and Anna swore she heard the hum of a chuckle float out of Elsa's throat. "You're fired."

Copper hair swished as Anna's head jerked in confusion. "Wait, what?"

The blonde took another step forward, smiling even more sanguinely as her posture relaxed.

"I said you're fired."

"I heard you. Why do you look so happy about it?" Anna spat back, perplexed as hell as to what was going on.

"I may have hit my head, but I'm not that daft. What's standing between us is you being my nurse, correct?" Anna just quizzically nodded, strawberry locks bouncing in time. "Well now I'm removing the problem. If I'm not your patient then there's nothing stopping us. You don't have to choose between being professional and following your heart. I couldn't do that to you." Elsa's wedged heels were now just a few feet from Anna.

"A problem this convoluted is not so easily solved." Worry clouded Anna's eyes, and it tore at Elsa's heart.

"Then just tell me one thing." A final step closed the gap between them, and for the first time Anna realized that Elsa was a good few inches taller than her, especially in heels. "When we kissed, did you like it? Did it mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did."

"Because the way I feel, I can't go on like this. I've thought about it, a lot. I haven't slept in days. Then it finally occurred to me. This whole time I've been reluctant to act on my feelings because I didn't want to put you in that position, but I also needed you to help me. I can't regain my memories without you. But the truth is...I'm in love with you. And that sabotages everything unless I let go of something. I can't have you as a nurse because I want something more. And if I can't have something more, I don't want anything at all."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I only want you. And I'll do whatever I have to; make whatever sacrifice necessary to make that possible."

"Elsa, you'd be throwing your life away. I could have you reassigned to someone else, but you're not going to make any progress. I don't want to toot my own horn, but I _am_ that good. And I can't do that to you. I can't do that to your family."

"Then what do we do? There isn't going to be a day that you come to my house that I'm not going to want to touch you, kiss you, be more with you. And also, we're not in a hospital environment. Who on Earth is going to report you if they can't see you? And I'm the patient, shouldn't I have a say?"

"It doesn't work like that, Elsa."

"Then I can't have you as my nurse any longer, Anna. I'm in love with you. Don't you see?" She pressed.

"We don't even know what would come of this. So you fire me. We get together, and if it doesn't work out, you're the one who loses. You'll have nothing to return to."

"I don't have anything to return to either way." Anna frowned at the statement.

"I don't particularly like my life right now, and you're the only good thing in it."

"What about Hans?"

"I don't love him! I could _never_ love him. I want to love you."

"And what happens when you start to remember him, your wedding?"

"If I remember him, it doesn't mean I forget you. My heart races for _you_. My body yearns for _you_. My light, my hopes, my desires... are all you. _Only_ you."

And like the last pebble that gives way before a landslide, Anna gave into the avalanche of emotions she'd been holding back. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't dismiss her feelings for one more second and live in isolation any longer.

"Both," Anna blurted.

"Both what?"

"There's no other way than to be both. I'll continue to work with you, get whatever memories we can back...and take it slow."

"You and me take it slow?" A pointed finger waggled between them.

Anna's eyes were brimming with conviction, and it was the look of confirmation Elsa had been waiting for. "I can't fight this anymore, and I'm not strong enough to. I don't _want_ to."

"Does this mean you...you…" Searching Anna's eyes, her own glinting with hope.

"I'm in love with you too."

Before she could get another word out, Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's, smiling gratefully into the kiss as they let their worries crumble around them. There were risks; that was for sure. But there was also so much more to gain. So many places they could take their love. And although Anna wanted to help Elsa resume the life she had, she couldn't deny that she was leading her down a path to misery, and that made two of them. She told Elsa she could make a new life of her own. But what if the universe was trying to do that for both of them? Who was she to deprive herself of a happiness neither of them had known but undoubtedly deserved?

All that was soon forgotten at the touch of Elsa's lips, soft like velvet and smooth like silk.

"This okay?"

"More than. Don't stop," Anna huffed and lightly pushed Elsa against the fridge in the heat of passion as they happily kissed freely. Hands tangled in cinnamon locks, and Anna cupped Elsa's flushed cheeks. They roused the fire swirling within, and soon, tender kisses became open-mouthed expressions of a hungering new love. Anna lightly let her tongue slip between Elsa's lips, finding its eager mate and playfully teasing it with her own. It was strange because they couldn't stop smiling. They'd been holding on to so much fear, and now they could embrace the burn that had them suffering in silence.

"This is what I want. Just you."

"Just us," Elsa breathed in reply.

In the privacy of her own home, Anna allowed passion to take over and let her hands explore the swooping curves of Elsa's back, desperate fingers thirsting for something more.

Elsa followed in suit but was more daring, pulling Anna's blouse out from her sleek charcoal slacks and dancing her fingers across taut abs. Her thumbs followed the lines of every beautiful curve, loving the supple body she'd yearned to caress, to love.

Anna's mouth broke away from the smoldering heat of their lips, kissed along Elsa's jawline, and nuzzled herself along the slant of her neck. Wet heat ripped like fire in a lazy line along the blonde's booming pulse point, head tilting and granting Anna full permission to explore and taste her in any way she wished.

Things were moving a bit fast, but there was so much pent up energy that they had to burn it off until it resumed a controllable level. Slender fingers skipped across Anna's ribcage and slinked up the S of her spine.

"Anna…"

"Elsa… I'm sorry." A beat passed, but neither of them stopped their hands from savoring each other. "I'm sorry about this morning, and all the other times I made you feel like I didn't care about you. I was just... confused."

Elsa's lips worked around the curve of Anna's jaw and made a path back to those warm blushing lips of hers.

"It's okay." Elsa whispered as she pressed a kiss to the corner of Anna's lips. "I was confused too, but this feels so right." Elsa brushed her lips against Anna's, but the redhead kept feeling the need to apologize.

"It's just… I was… I didn't mean to-" Anna tried.

"Don't talk. Just kiss."

* * *

Anna pulled into the driveway over an hour later, and when Hans hadn't been spotted at his usual lookout, Elsa assumed he'd decided to work late again, making her move as soon as Anna put the car in park. She couldn't stop kissing Anna, and they were quickly learning just how addicted they were to the sweet taste of each other's lips.

"So, how do we do this?" Elsa asked as their fingers unwove from their locked position over the center console. If they weren't kissing, they had to be touching whenever the opportunity presented itself and as soon as Anna's hand had left the shifter, it had immediately re-found Elsa's.

Anna turned in her seat and met Elsa's convivial blue eyes before adopting a more genuine tone. "When I'm here, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, we're working. Everything else is fair game, I guess. I think for now we should just… see how things go. See if any memories come back before we make any rash decisions. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I don't either," Elsa replied with a shake of her head. "But I'm tired of doing what everyone else tells me to do. I'm tired of being who they want me to be." Behind the mirthfulness in Elsa's eyes was a glint of sorrow; and again, Anna affirmed to herself that continuing on as things had been would only lead Elsa to further misery.

"Tuesday, Thursday, and weekends, you can be whoever you want to be with me," Anna lightened with a chuckle and a peck to the tip of Elsa's nose.

"So then we can go out Saturday night?" Elsa chirped excitedly.

"Um, uh, yeah. I guess." A giggle fluttered from the redhead's throat. "I never realized how forthright you were," her hand tightening around the blonde's.

"I am when I _want_ something," a sultry smirk illuminated Elsa's face, feeling more like her true self. "Something simple. Drinks, dancing, movies. To be perfectly honest, I'd weave a basket to just be with you."

Anna giggled again, more girly this time. "That won't be necessary. Do you salsa?"

"Dance?" Blonde brows quirked in time with a tilt of Elsa's head.

"No, the chip dip. Of course dance, silly."

"No, but I picked up _Just Dance_ pretty quickly," Elsa boasted proudly with a confident shrug of her shoulder.

"I know this great salsa place in Hollywood, and we can get dinner, food's amazing. And you don't have to be really good, but I'll teach you how to dance." Elsa mulled the idea over, and her lips began to curl into an enlivened smile. "It'll be fun. I promise," Anna continued despite the return of impatient kisses being pressed to the corner of her mouth by the antsy blonde. "We can wear something sexy and not have to pretend or behave around each other. And there's still so much about me you don't know."

Elsa pulled away for the briefest of seconds and flashed Anna a huge grin of confirmation.

"Dinner (kiss). Salsa (kiss). It's a date (longer kiss)."

"You can't drive. How am I going to pick you up without the warden finding out?"

"He's having dinner with his family that night, and I'll just opt out of it." There were more details than just that to work out, but with her head swimming in rapture, Elsa pushed all other thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Friday work. Saturday fun," Anna reminded with a stern finger. "This is by far the craziest thing I've ever done… but already the best I've felt in years."

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

Friday's session had gone off without a hitch, and it had ended up being one of the easiest for them both. When had Anna arrived, Elsa was ready to work, just like they'd both agreed to, and they started off by diving right into a discussion about Elsa's blood work. Everything had come back normal, but they were still waiting for the results of the scans, prompting Anna to remind Elsa that she wasn't allowed to drive anywhere until they ruled out epilepsy, which meant no trips to Forever Chocolate anytime soon, much to Elsa's dismay.

This time when Anna had checked Elsa's vitals they were both able to keep their libidos and wandering eyes under control now that they had a whole evening of dancing and fun planned. For some reason, Anna had thought engaging in something beyond a nurse-patient relationship with Elsa would complicate matters, but so far it was making things a lot better. Having a designated time and place to express their growing feelings relieved the sexual tension that had been building during the sessions. Anytime Elsa's breath hitched at the touch of Anna's chilly stethoscope upon her chest, she just smiled and thought of how much she was looking forward to their date instead of suffering under the anguish of suppressed sexual attraction. The entire idea of creating strong boundaries might just actually work, and Anna now thought that she really could pull off both helping and dating Elsa. She didn't know what would happen down the road, but right now they were working together more seamlessly than ever before.

The only remaining issue giving Elsa grief was that she had to hide everything from Hans and her family. She couldn't exactly end her quasi-relationship with him, for the sake of old Elsa, before she even went on a single date with Anna. Just like Anna wasn't in a place to end her work with Elsa, and had to pursue both a professional and personal relationship with her, Elsa had to pursue old Elsa's and new Elsa's lives simultaneously.

What made the situation even worse was the way Hans seemed to given up on her and resorted to moping around the house, lethargic and destitute, with his sad eyes always glued to his tablet. He didn't engage in conversation with her unless it was absolutely necessary, like telling her when he'd be coming home or the occasional check-in with how she was feeling. Maybe he was finally entering the cycle of grief over losing her. He stayed on his side of the bed. Didn't try to hug or kiss her. And while her feelings for him hadn't changed much, Elsa felt like she had no one to blame but herself. She even tried to cordially reach out to him just out of pity and sympathy. Telling him about her session or lunch with her mother, whatever she'd done that day. She was probably going to feel even guiltier the next day when she'd have to lie about not being able to go with him to his father's house for dinner so that she could go out with Anna instead. A sense of foreboding sent a chill up her spine every time she rehearsed the lines in her head. But the heart wanted what it wanted, and Elsa's wanted Anna, not Hans.

* * *

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Hans asked on Saturday evening, a sliver of worry behind his melancholic tone as he placed a bottle of Ibuprofen amongst the collection of migraine-fighting tools on Elsa's nightstand.

"No, thank you. It's starting to pass, but I don't think I'm up to going to dinner. I'm sorry," she said regretfully, pouty lips pulling into a frown. She couldn't even look him in the eye as she tried to get through this awful part of her evening plans, choosing to direct her gaze at the buttons of his navy blue dress shirt.

"It's okay. It's only four out of my twelve brothers. Couldn't be too bad." Hans forced a smile, eyes passing over the faintest of freckles high on her cheekbones.

Elsa didn't know, but he really had been counting on her to come. It was the first time in over two years that he was going to show up to one of these dinners without her. She'd always been the one to smooth over Harold and put his brothers' wives to shame.

"Call me if you need anything. These things can go pretty late, but I'll try to leave early if I can." Hans walked to the door and pulled on a jacket, getting a check of the time at the clock just over Elsa's shoulder.

"It's fine. Don't rush on account of me." She felt despicable every time she even opened her mouth. Lie after lie flew out so easily it almost frightened her.

Elsa lay in bed and waited until she heard the garage door close and the sound of a Porsche speed furiously up the street before her ugly frown of shame turned into a grin of pure excitement. Hans had taken up a good amount of her prep time by fawning over her- though she couldn't get mad at him for that- and she sprang from her bed to hurry and transform herself into a sight that would make Anna's jaw hit the floor.

Anna was having a far less stressful time getting ready as she smacked on some fruit-flavored gum and sang along to the radio with a lock of copper hair wrapped around a curling iron in one hand. It was so refreshing to bypass the work wear side of her closet and skip straight to her date clothes that had been hanging in the back for far too long. No dress pants. No long sleeved blouses. No skirts that came to her knees. Tonight, Anna was going for cute _and_ smoldering hot. She always got to see Elsa in flattering summer dresses, and she fully intended to take advantage of the opportunity to show off every inch of her own sexy little body.

A final check of herself in the mirror, including a few twirls of her skirt to make sure it allowed for maximum leg exposure, and Anna was ready to grab her purse and head out to pick up Elsa.

* * *

Saturday night traffic was terrible, as usual, but it couldn't wipe the beaming grin stretched across Anna's face. Not having to hold all that anxiety in made her feel lighter than air and as free as bird, something she hadn't felt a long time but so desperately missed.

Elsa sent Anna a "the coast is clear" text, and the redhead pulled into the driveway a few minutes later to fetch her date.

"H-Hi," Elsa stammered when she opened the door and laid eyes on Anna's lusciously exposed legs, so trim and long that they'd rendered her speechless.

"Hi yourself. You look _amazing!_ " A few moments passed as they absorbed each other's attire and how it revealed parts of their bodies they'd never seen before.

Anna's sculpted legs led to a ruffled floral skirt she kept just for salsa nights, highlighted with a red spaghetti strap top. Salsa dancing was quite the workout, and with Elsa as her partner, Anna came more than prepared to handle the heat. Bronzed locks of sunshine trickled down Anna's back and over her narrow shoulders, and she'd never looked more beautiful to Elsa, who had to resist the urge to run her hands through the rolling waves of fire.

Anna's eyes went straight to Elsa's cleavage because that's what her halter dress seemed to be calling attention. Two crescent mounds peeked out from a frock that was tight on top and hit mid-thigh, with a pitch black hue that made Elsa's moonlit skin sparkle like the afterglow of an eclipse.

"Thank you. You look great too," Elsa replied, entirely enchanted by Anna's appearance. "We should go. I don't know what time Hans is getting back, and I want to have as much fun together as possible." Elsa locked the front door with a rapid flick of her wrist and whisked Anna by the hand towards the car with the utmost urgency.

Once they were far enough away from the gloomy aura of Hans' home, Elsa was able to relax and assume a more suitable date mode, coyly playing with her hair and twining their fingers together like a chain link fence. She hadn't been on a date in some time and was counting on instinct and her twenty-year-memory to guide her through this venture.

Anna exited off the freeway and headed down Sunset Blvd., whipping past neon-lit clubs and flashing marquees as she turned the radio on for some background noise.

"Have you been out at night yet?" Anna yelled over the sound of the wind rushing in from Elsa's window.

"No!" she yelled back gleefully with her pale hand stuck out the window flat like a surfboard, riding the breeze as it whirled through her flowing blonde mane. The electricity of the night air sparked Elsa like a live wire and she'd come to life, embracing the rush of the city and the energy radiating off the gorgeous redhead on her left. "I haven't been out much at all. I've missed the city. I've missed having a life outside of this accident."

Anna hadn't seen that glimmer of happiness flicker in Elsa's eyes since they had gone to UCLA. She was free as a kite without a string, flying high through skies of endless possibilities.

Wind whipped through the car, blowing their hair back as they continued to drive past the glittering lights of the strip. Crowds crawled through the street on their way to clubs and shows. The night was alive with charisma in the air; a chance for something more; a time to be daring.

They had to circle the block three times, but Anna eventually gave up on street parking and was persuaded by Elsa's offer of a crisp $20 bill to head to a parking garage instead, reminding her that she wanted to dance, not hunt for parking on their limited date time.

They skipped out of the car like two excited children and danced anxiously on the balls of their feet as they waited for the elevator. Nothing could rid the glorious grin from Elsa's face, until Anna surprised her with a sensuously soft kiss from out of the blue. Pleasantly caught off guard, Elsa felt a warm blush creep across her cheeks, and Anna smiled back in triumph.

"What was that for?" Elsa asked almost shyly.

"I want to make the most of our time too, and I didn't want to miss the chance to kiss you." Anna's blush quickly caught up with Elsa's, and the mood shifted to that exhilarating thrill only love could jolt through their bodies.

"Oh," Elsa breathed with a laugh and modest dip of her chin. Blue eyes widened, and her blush shaded darker before Elsa returned a kiss to Anna's smiling lips. "I'm so glad we did this."

"Me too. It's gonna be a good night," Anna replied as the elevator arrived.

* * *

Over at Hans' father's estate in Bel-Air, a brood of Westergards gathered around an enormous antique dining room table long enough to seat 20 with plenty of elbow room. Harold insisted on having enough space to gather all of his sons and their families on holidays or occasional dinners, like the one he was hosting this particular evening.

Four of Hans' older brothers, Fredrik, Johannes, Klaus, and Hugo, and their picture perfect wives, were all in attendance. Hans was seated closest to his father, just to the right of Harold's place at the head of the table, with an empty chair, that was to be Elsa's, next to him. His brothers snickered and whispered into each other's ears as Hans tried to hold his own despite not having Elsa by his side. He knew what they were thinking, what they were saying. It stung, but he'd mastered the art of thickening his skin around his family long ago.

"Well, Hans. No Elsa tonight?" Harold asked gruffly, authority undercutting his every word.

"Not tonight, dad. She's not feeling well." Hans cracked a smile and kept his eyes on his father.

"Oh my, hope it's not something too serious."

"Just a migraine," Hans assured with a dashing smile.

"She pulled the old 'I've got a headache' line on ya, did she?" Laughter erupted at Fredrik's jab.

"She was just in a major accident, Fredrik. Headaches are common for head trauma victims."

"That's not what I hear the problem is over at your place, Hans," smirked Hugo.

"Wait, what do mean?" Hugo's wife asked in a hushed tone, so airheaded and completely out of the loop she was.

Fredrik continued, and Hans stiffened in his seat, aged leather groaning beneath him as his molars clicked together with a clench of his jaw. "She doesn't remember him. And _doesn't_ love him. Sweet Elsa Everstad is going leave poor Hans. Your right hand must be seeing a lot of action these days little brother," inflicting as much sarcasm into his taunting statement before chuckling along with the rest of his brothers.

"She was just tested for epilepsy, Fredrik!" Hans fired back.

"At least something is rocking her world!"

More laughter roared as Hans stewed in his fury, nails biting the solid wood of his armrests.

"That's enough!" Harold boomed. "I won't have you speaking about Alex's daughter that way." The room fell dead silent, and everyone snapped their head towards a fuming, red-faced Harold. "I'm going to check on tonight's menu, and when I return, I expect you, _all_ of you, to be _civil_." All eyes followed Harold until he was well out of sight, and the bloodbath resumed.

"Daddy had to rescue you again, huh?"

"Fuck you, Fredrik!" Hans spat.

Fredrik blasted back with a cynical laugh and let his eyes bore holes into his youngest brother. "No Elsa. No Westergard Investments. And no Everstad International. Fuck _you,_ Hans. You don't have _shit_ without her."

* * *

The waitress came by to take tapas and drink orders, and Anna insisted they have the mango mojitos, claiming they were the house specialty and something not to be missed. Elsa hesitated for a moment but then remembered that although she _thought_ she was twenty and couldn't legally order a drink, her driver's license, with the picture of an Elsa she didn't remember, reminded her that she was well over twenty-one. She slipped the ID from her wallet and chuckled as soon as the waitress left.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked amusedly.

"I've never ordered a drink legally before," Elsa laughed with astonishment. Despite the accident being a tragedy for the most part, there was some comical irony that came with it.

"Well, welcome to the big girls club."

A round of mojitos came by, and Elsa smiled like a kid on Christmas morning as the waitress set the mint-infused drink down in front of her, pinching the tiny straw with two well-manicured fingers as she swilled it down in delight.

"Pace yourself. You don't want to have too many because alcohol can induce memory recall. Not in good way. I've been told random things come crashing back all at once," Anna warned and took a sip of her own drink.

"So drunken recall is a real thing?"

"Yes, but this is slightly different." Anna waved a nonchalant finger at Elsa's drink. "Just… _pace_ yourself and _don't_ get drunk. I also can't return you to Hans plastered either. I have a feeling that won't sit well with him." It still irked Anna that she had to share Elsa with Hans, even though agreeing to continue with both parts of Elsa's life was her idea. The more time she spent with Elsa, the more she fell in love with her, and knowing it could all be swept away by the return of one single memory was starting to become her worst fear.

"What's your favorite drink?" Elsa slowed down on her mojito and let the conversation- instead of the alcohol- flow with ease. It was never really an effort to talk to Anna. Nothing with Anna was.

"Fruity vodka drinks. Anything considered _girly_ I guess. What about you?"

"This!" pointing to her mojito. "This is _excellent_." Elsa licked her lips and savored the lingering taste, unintentionally teasing Anna with a peek of that now notorious tongue. " _And_ I think it may have calmed my nerves enough to put this new dress I bought to use."

"It's a perfect time too because the floor's not crowded yet," flicking her teal eyes over to the dance floor.

Elsa scanned the room and spotted a handful of couples warming up with fancy twists and daring turns, holding each other close as the ladies followed their men's lead.

 _Wait, the lead._

Her eyes narrowed as she looked out across the room again and then turned back to Anna with a look of anguish marring her perfect features.

"Don't be scared. You'll do fine. I'm a _really_ good teacher," Anna capped off with a flash of a proud smile, eyes glinting with an unfettered zest.

"I-I…" Elsa began, unable to believe it hadn't dawned on her sooner. "We're the only couple here who are two women." Up until now, Elsa had never considered what falling in love with Anna meant in reference to her sexuality. She just loved Anna and didn't see it any other way, except for right now as it was all bubbling to the surface.

 _I'm on date with a woman. I'm in a same-sex relationship. I'm about to go dance and be the only one with a girl who's_ not _a guy._

Rapid-fire thoughts shot through Elsa's mind faster than a bullet train while Anna held the blonde's drink up high enough for the straw to poke through the part between her worried lips.

"First, sip," Anna ordered. Elsa wrapped her lips around the straw, swallowed back a healthy mouthful of tropical white rum, and then breathed a calming sigh. "I forget you're a little baby gay sometimes."

"Baby gay?" the blonde replied quizzically and cocked her head to the side, unfamiliar with the term.

"New to being attracted to the same-sex," Anna explained gingerly, fumbling with her hand gestures. "But I shouldn't say _gay_ because… you probably don't know or haven't even thought about that yet."

"I haven't. I just think of you as _you_ ," Elsa replied honestly. She didn't know how else to describe it. Her feelings for Anna started the moment she woke up in the hospital and felt so uncharacteristically natural and pure that she never stopped to put a label on her love.

"Have you ever dated other women?" Anna asked gently, scooting her chair closer to Elsa to provide more privacy and rested a calming hand on her date's bare shoulder.

"Not that I remember, and Kristoff said that, to his knowledge, I hadn't. I'm missing two and half years of dating history, but I've never been attracted to another woman. Just you." Devout blue eyes peered up at Anna through sweeping full lashes, blinking a few times, but stealing Anna's breath with each and every flutter.

"I can't help but feel flattered. You don't have to figure everything out right now. It's a process. Even if you were only attracted to women, it takes time to fully discover your sexuality. But for tonight, don't worry about anyone else but us. You said it yourself, remember? It's LA, half the town is gay. No one is going to care, and if they do it's _their_ moral compass that's askew, not yours."

Elsa heaved another relieved breath, letting the icy cold mojito diffuse throughout her chest and limbs, filling her lips with a warm flush and coloring her cheeks with a tinge of rose. Anna had this effect on Elsa where, no matter the circumstances, she'd trust the woman with her life in a heartbeat. If Anna said it was fine, then it was fine, and Elsa wasn't going to let it get in the way of the chance to dance a magical night away with a woman she was crazy about.

"Are you always this helpful in every facet of your life?" soft fingers traced Anna's heart-shaped face, falling in love with her all over again.

"I'd like to think so. My mom jokes that for every life I touch, I get a new freckle. As you can see, I help the masses." They both giggled for a moment, and Elsa let her eyes drift back to the happy couples dancing out on the floor, seeing no reason why that shouldn't already be them out there having a good time.

"I'm ready, Yoda. Teach me the ways of Salsa."

Anna yanked Elsa up from her chair and led her out onto the floor, swagger in her every step, as she found a vacant corner for them to practice in. Sizzling red lights suffused the room in a sultry haze that refracted off the polished wood floor. Plush blood-red curtains were draped around the stage where the live band would take to the room later in the evening, surrounded by hundreds of twinkling white lights that hung down from the ceiling like glittering ivy. It was steamy and romantic, sexually charged and charmingly innocent all the same time; the perfect setting for the evening to unfold.

Elsa eagerly stood in front of Anna, mesmerized by the lissome body that had been hiding under all that office wear all along, and waited for further instruction.

"Salsa is an eight-count dance, just like everything else I'm sure you're probably used to. All you really have to know is the footwork because your waist doesn't move much." Elsa nodded dutifully and flicked her eyes down to Anna's strappy heel-clad feet, the right one pointed and ready to begin. "I'll lead so all you have to do is follow. For the follow, you step back with your right, step in place with your left, bring your right foot back to the start, then repeat the same thing with your left foot going forward first."

That was a lot to absorb for a beginner, but Elsa had been playing enough dance games that she was able to at least get the gist of the steps. She was also extremely smart, and learning things quickly happened to be Elsa's forte. Anna went over the steps a few more times, mirroring the moves in slow motion, until Elsa was able to repeat them at a normal pace.

"And then add a little hip action, like this." Anna placed her hands on Elsa's curvy hips, coaxing them into a more malleable state by helping her shift her weight from one side to the other, swiveling her pelvis with each down step to the beat. Elsa stopped breathing momentarily, catching a glimpse of Anna's commanding hands wrapped around her lower half, and could have sworn the searing touch was burning right through her dress.

"Excellent!" Anna was really impressed with Elsa's natural hip action and moved onto the next part of the lesson, the close hold.

"So now, let's put it all together." Elsa lips dropped into an 'o' as Anna pulled her near and bought her into a sturdy hold, hips dangerously close to one another with chests a mere whisper away from making contact. Suddenly everything was charged and crackling like a fuse to a firework had been lit, and they were very aware of just _how_ close they really were. Elsa could feel Anna's warm breath ghosting against her, marking the way for a cherry red flush to bloom across her fair chest.

Anna started slow and moved Elsa back into the first step, blue eyes locked on her moving feet below.

"Just look at me," Anna correctly softly. "Follow me, let _me_ guide _you_." Ridding herself of the counting she'd been doing in her head, Elsa brought her gaze up to meet Anna's affectionate aquamarines, letting them capture her attention as she focused on the beat of Enrique Iglesias' _Bailando_ , hips swaying in perfect harmony with Anna's.

"You're doing r-really good," trying to commend the blonde through the insufferable heat proliferating between them. Latin rhythms, two gorgeous young beauties, and a dance that required them to relinquish every forbidden desire and inhibition they'd been harboring, it was a potent combination they were already succumbing to. Every touch burned with molten want. Every glance into each other's eyes ignited a passionate fever that unfurled itself from the inside out. Their hearts were glowing, radiating brilliantly in such close proximity.

With every passing minute they were more at ease, and Elsa picked up different steps here and there by watching other couples. Eventually she was able to switch off lead with Anna and they developed their own interpretation of lead-follow that melded into unspoken syncopation of mind and body.

Another round of drinks and tapas were brought to their table, and the two decided to take a break and fuel up for a night of sweaty, passionate, writhing red-hot dancing.

At last, the live band took their places, and the floor flooded with couples ready to shake the night away. A dramatic bang from a pair of congas and a blast from the brass section ushered in the first song, and to Anna's amazement, it was Elsa who was leading her out onto the floor. Neither of them had to worry about making a mistake because the room was so crowded they could hardly see what anyone else was doing, giving Elsa even more confidence as she took Anna in a hold and assumed the lead. Anna gladly obliged and, within minutes, was wowing Elsa with her fancy footwork and undulating hips, fascinated cobalt eyes never leaving Anna's perfect form even once.

Elsa led Anna into a series of tight turns and felt her heart rush with adrenaline when the redhead's skirt twirled up so high that she flashed her sexy black underwear in the process, revealing shapely thighs and a speckling of freckles meant for Elsa's eyes only. It was basically the exact reason Anna had chosen that skirt in the first place. She was a nurse, yes. A woman of science and a prominent figure in the medical realm, but dammit, she was also sexy as hell.

The Cuban beat pulsed through their bodies as Elsa became more daring and whipped Anna back, flipping her backside over her arm into a flamboyant dip with a gasp from the unsuspecting redhead.

"I severely underestimated you!" Anna shouted over the music, cradled in Elsa's firm hold.

"I may or may not have watched a few videos online this past week. Just to please you," Elsa winked. Her cheeks matched the flood of red saturating the room and grew even warmer after Anna returned upright and heatedly kissed her, tongue and all.

"I wanna see what you can do. Show me your stuff." Elsa accepted the challenge with a wicked smirk and switched lead with Anna before working her skirt into a frenzy.

Silky black fabric flowed magnificently around Elsa's slender legs as she shimmied her shoulders and unleashed her sass on the stupefied redhead. Anna knew Elsa was a beautiful show pony, a textbook-perfect model of grace and unparalleled looks, but never did she fathom that Elsa would be able to pull off moves like she was practically a Havana native. And although Elsa craved more physical contact with Anna, she was quickly realizing that dancing could be more sexually gratifying than sex itself. It was sensual and dramatic, a true feast for the eyes as they marveled at what the human body could do when passion and desire took over.

Hans and Elsa's first kiss to _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ was fine in its Hallmark sort of way, but she and Anna lit up the room when they were together now. They exuded that rush of new love that turned heads and made others jealous. It was romance, lust, love, and companionship all wrapped up in one fabulous package.

The evening continued as the fire between them raged on. Over an hour of dancing and neither of them was ready to stop. Droplets of sweat flew from Anna's temple as she spun into turn after turn. Elsa could tell her feet were hurting, but she was too busy drowning in Anna's smoldering heat and mango mojitos to care. And Anna had been right about pacing herself because Elsa was starting get random snippets of flashbacks popping into her head. Panting and scorching hot, Elsa's face twisted as she heard different voices play through her mind.

"Everything okay?" Anna asked and slowed her dancing.

"I'm getting weird memories in my head. Nothing that makes sense though. I should slow down."

"Yeah. You need a break," Anna agreed and broke their hold. The two struggled through the crowd like spawning salmon headed upstream and managed to make it back to their table where Elsa gulped down some water.

"Alcohol does funny things. We can leave if you don't feel like staying."

"No! I want to stay. I'm not leaving until I have to." Which meant until Hans said he was on his way home.

A quick step outside in the fresh night air did Elsa wonders, and she felt even better when they went back in and got some food in her stomach.

Towards the end of the evening, the band began to play some slow songs and the floor started to thin out, leaving plenty of room for them to dance cheek to cheek. Anna had her arms wrapped around Elsa's neck, wistfully letting those bewitching blue eyes wash over her like an endless wave of bliss. Elsa placed her hands firmly around Anna's petite waist, holding her against her torso so that they were deliciously pressed together, swaying to the music as if they were one body moving in time. The lights dimmed and faded into soft blue gels, casting them in a more romantic atmosphere as they smiled and kissed, so in love and so hopelessly lost in each other's eyes.

Eventually the band was replaced by a DJ, and that was when everyone began to filter out of the club. Anna and Elsa took their time walking hand in hand back to the parking garage, catching each other looking at the other one with flirty love-struck eyes.

When they got back to the car, Anna opened the door to the back seat and motioned for Elsa to join her. One day their love would find its way out of Anna's tiny car but for tonight, it was their fortress of solitude. As soon as Elsa shut the door behind her, they stripped off their jackets and eagerly let their hands explore what their eyes had been savoring all evening.

"Anna, wait," Elsa said and pulled herself back a little. "I probably won't have time later so I want to say it now."

Anna's eyes perked in anticipation, glimmering beautifully in the evening light.

"I wanted to tell you what an amazing time I had. I don't think I've ever had so much fun with someone I'm so in love with before. I'm so lucky to have you." Elsa had meant to finish with 'thank you,' but instead she lightly pressed her lips to Anna's and gave her the sweetest kiss of gratitude.

"You're welcome. I have to admit I haven't had this much fun on a date in a long time either. And it's never felt like this before. Like you've awakened a part of me I never knew existed. Or maybe I _did_ know it existed, but I pushed it away years ago."

With Elsa, Anna didn't have to be anybody but herself. She didn't have to be the devoted daughter, or helpful sister, or most brilliant nurse in her department. And unlike their sessions, they were equals in this environment. She could hand her heart over to Elsa and know she would take care of her, just as she would do the same for Elsa.

Some classic backseat making out ensued under the flickering lights of the parking garage, swirling mojito-infused tongues together in a breathless exchange of passion. That was until Elsa's phone buzzed with a text from Hans saying that he was just leaving his father's house.

"Oh God, I told him to text me before he left, not after!"

"Don't worry. I'll get you home. I can drive really fast when I have to. Where's he leaving from?"

"Bel-Air."

"Okay, so he's probably got a 10 minute head start, but hopefully he'll hit traffic on Sunset, and we can beat him home taking Santa Monica." Anna's tires screamed as they peeled out of the garage and roared down Vine before burning a left onto Santa Monica, all while trying not to cause an accident. That was the last thing Elsa or her family needed.

They wound down into the Santa Monica Canyon and breathed the biggest sigh of relief when they saw that Hans wasn't home yet.

With hardly any time for goodbyes, they quickly kissed goodnight and vowed to make plans for their next date as soon as possible.

As soon as Elsa shut the front door, she kicked off her heels and sprinted upstairs faster than lightning. The bedroom door burst open, and she tore off her dress, covered in lust and the smell of Anna's honeysuckle perfume, stuffing it into a drawer until she could figure out what to do with it later. Next, she fled to the bathroom and wrapped her hair that had taken her forever to do into a messy bun before scrubbing off her makeup and hopping into bed.

Ten minutes was just enough time to let her heart rate settle back down to a normal level, and Hans' Porsche roared into the garage not a minute later. Elsa's eyes darted anxiously around in the darkness as she shuffled down into the blankets to assume a convincing "I've been asleep this whole time" pose.

Exhausted and emotionally wounded from the arduous dinner, Hans slipped out of his clothes and into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He'd been banned from sleeping in his boxers, like he normally did, but he understood the reasoning behind it. The bed sank towards Hans when he got in, and Elsa leaned a little more so that she didn't roll onto him.

She could hear him rubbing his eyes rather aggressively as he tried to brush off the blunder of an evening. Doleful sighs rumbled from his chest, and she could tell the night hadn't gone well for him.

"Everything okay?" she asked out of genuine concern. It was difficult to live with someone without having some base level of care for them. Nothing that approached love at all but something that went beyond tolerance. Maybe her repressed memory of him was seeping into her consciousness.

"Yeah," Hans replied unconvincingly, rolling away from Elsa and onto his side. Once again, Hans was the failure of his family. And the one person who could change everything would only balk if he tried to engage her in this moment. In their own bed. A bed that he almost wanted to burn because of the memories it held. All he had to do was close his eyes, and he could remember the day Elsa helped him make it for the first time after moving in with him. The bed never got made, but instead the sheet made an excellent dome of privacy for them to lie under and dream about the future, stealing kisses and celebrating their recent engagement by getting lost in each other's eyes as the afternoon rolled by.

"I'm sorry it didn't go well." She felt like she should say something more, but nothing came. Nothing she did could fix what was happening, and she wasn't willing to let it all fall apart just yet, though it was clear that the hope of no one getting hurt wasn't going to be easy. While things between her and Anna were falling into place, every other part of her life was becoming more complicated.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late evening, moon rising high over the Pacific, and Elsa found herself curled up as comfortable as she could get on a squared-off white leather couch, smoky grey throw aimlessly draped around her waist, as she went back and forth between reading a book about neuroscience and a text conversation with Anna about their next rendezvous.

The room was one of the most pleasant in the strange house; one Elsa felt most at ease in with its soft white light from a cluster of overhead Japanese lanterns and a three-piece photograph of some unknown suspension bridge that hung nicely against a divider wall. It was also a room Hans rarely frequented and provided an oasis for Elsa when she was stuck at home with him during nights and weekends.

 _Elsa: I can drive now. No epilepsy, remember? I want to see you again._

 _Anna: I just saw you this morning, silly._

 _Elsa: Yes, and it's Friday, which means it's officially the weekend._

 _Anna: Come over to my place tomorrow. I got a new closet organizer and you can help me install it._

 _Elsa: Sounds good, can't wait._

 _Anna: Me neither. Sweet dreams._

"Elsa?" The blonde's head lifted in surprise as Hans headed into the room, quickly deleting the conversation from her phone with a speedy swipe of her thumb.

"Yes," she replied cordially, taking note of how timidly he was approaching her, like he'd break if she spoke too loudly. His hands were nervously tucked into the back pockets of a pair of jeans she figured he must have changed into after work. Bright auburn hair fell into his line of vision, helping to hide the dispirited look clouding his sad green eyes.

"I wanted to know if you want to go out to breakfast tomorrow, just you and me. There's a great place just down the way on the beach that you used to love. Or we can go to an entirely new place. I haven't spent much time with you is all, and it's because I've been trying to give you some space." He swallowed thickly and let a hopeful smile hang on his face as Elsa shifted her eyes away from him, aware of the dilemma she suddenly found herself in. There was only one of her and choosing between spending time with Hans or Anna wasn't really a competition. She wanted to be with Anna but it made her feel guilty when she had to lie to Hans' face.

"I-," she hesitated, catching his smile already pressing into a frown. "I already told Kristoff I would come by the shop, now that I can drive. I need to do more than just wander around this house all day. Having my career come back to me would really give me a sense of purpose." It was a true statement; Elsa really did want her confectionary skills to come back to her very badly, but it was entirely _untrue_ in that she wasn't going to Forever Chocolate at all that weekend.

"Oh. Perhaps Sunday then? Or do you have plans then too?"

"Sunday sounds fine. Only, can we go for lunch? I'm not a big eater in the morning." Hans bit down on his bottom lip, eyes downcast to the floor as he languidly nodded his head. She just kept changing on him. "Or was I?"

"You used to make breakfast for us all the time. Told me it was your favorite meal." Something terrible pricked his eyes every time he thought about old Elsa. It was like she was dead, and he was talking to her twin, giving up on any hope that he'd ever see her again as he knew her. "It's okay. We'll go for lunch. Change is good. I'm not going to get hung up on whether it's breakfast, lunch, or brunch. It's about being with you, right?"

His optimistic chortle brightened her face, feeling like he was accepting _her_ for, perhaps, the first time. Even over something as simple as lunch. "Right," she echoed blithely.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously and came to stand beside her, eyes scanning over the text of the open book perched on the flat expanse of the armrest.

"Neuroscience. I want to know more about what's happening."

"You still love to read," He murmured.

"Always!" She chirped back. Were they having some sort of a moment?

"You're like a sponge. Always thirsting for knowledge, about anything and everything."

"I like fiction too," Her charisma finally revealed itself to him from behind her icy facade.

"You were the only woman I'd ever met that owned the entire works of Shakespeare and actually read it."

"Because I _love_ Shakespeare," Elsa affirmed lightheartedly, eyes lighting up the way he loved so much.

"Twelfth Night?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Elsa paused and blinked up at Hans who was now lowering himself to crouch beside her, heart stilling in the silence.

"My favorite."

Hans turned to the bookshelf behind him, skimming the backs of the books with searching fingers until he found the small paperback he was looking for, and pulled it from its place.

 _Twelfth Night,_ she read as he placed it into her hands, mouth opening at the gesture as her wide crystal blue eyes met with his.

"I didn't want to tell you… but this was the place you came to read, a lot. I'd find you here just like this, wrapped up warm with a book in your hands."

The very room she'd stumbled upon, all on her own, turned out to be a repeated behavior from her past, and for the first time, she felt a part of her feel at home. There was familiarity and comfort in connecting with her old self again. She wanted to embrace old Elsa, but without having to sacrifice who she was at the moment in turn.

"See, I'm not so bad," Hans said softly. He could feel a kernel of trust growing between them. Something he hoped, with time and patience, could flourish beyond this mundane repartee that had developed instead. It was a small step, but progress that made his heart leap for joy at the chance she may just come back to him after all.

* * *

"It looks good," Anna affirmed with a hearty nod of her head, arms crossed as she admired the job well done on her closet. Elsa had done most of the work. Anna learned very quickly that Elsa was one of those people who took the time to actually read the directions and also had a knack for assembling complicated organization systems. "I never realized how many pairs of shoes I owned until I could see them all at once. Maybe I won't have to rush to work so often now that I can find everything."

Elsa smiled happily from the edge of the bed and gazed at the crisp clean lines of Anna's new perfectly organized closet. The bed dipped towards the redhead as Anna sat down beside her, admiring the slender nape of Elsa's bare neck. But Elsa was lost in a daydream, imagining Anna in each of her cute outfits, and was completely missing the cues Anna was sending out via flirty eyes, wanting to move away from building and more towards bonding.

A black lace-trimmed skirt hanging in the front of the closet was the subject of Elsa's next reverie, but she shot back into reality when a pair of wandering lips graced the slope of her neck. Anna grinned in delight when she felt a pleasant hum vibrate under Elsa's translucent skin, affirming she now had her undivided attention. She continued kissing upward, following alongside a quivering tendon, and stopped to nibble at Elsa's incredibly soft ear lobe, eliciting more breathy giggles from the blonde until she cupped Anna's face with a single hand and guided it to her velvety red lips. They fell onto the bed like the crash of strategically placed dominos, Elsa landing on top of Anna and immediately crushing their lips together more firmly.

For once, they weren't in the uncomfortable awkwardness of a car or out in public, and the allure of a nice, soft bed was too irresistible. Their mouths worked together in harmony, kneading breathless sighs of want and airy expression of bliss out of each other. This was the first time they'd been able to lie together, or on each other for that matter. Anna's smaller, warmer body felt sublime under Elsa's slight frame. Hands searched for an even closer connection, Elsa's finding the curve of Anna's face and holding it against the force of her kisses, soft and tender yet purposeful and passionate. Anna's fingers found the hem of Elsa's shirt and pulled it up to her ribs before stopping herself.

"This okay?" Anna puffed quickly, breaking the kiss.

Elsa didn't even reply and sat straight up with her arms stretched high like a diver about to take flight, allowing Anna to peel the garment off in one swift motion before returning to the solace of soft peach lips.

"Stop, go back. I want to look at you," Anna cooed, moony-eyed and very much wanting to get a better view of the body she'd been dying to see for weeks now.

Caught up in her haste, Elsa mindfully slowed herself down and sat back on Anna's hips, feeling a tad bashful as she towered over the awe-struck redhead. Elsa tried to hide how abashed she was, nervously biting her lip and swooping her platinum hair over her crown and shoulders, as if was she was completely unaware how beautiful she was.

Anna's eyes were drawn to the bright blue bra acting like the electric glow that leads a moth to its flame, filled to capacity with ample creamy breasts. A slender torso poured into shapely hips, and a plentiful backside smothered in skin-tight jeans. Ethereal locks the color of moonbeams streamed downed Elsa's back. Flashes of glacier blue flickered behind impossibly long lashes. Lips with perfectly painted lines shimmered like the rarest of rubies. But the most beguiling feature of all was the modesty Elsa wore on her face. She was _beautiful_ , unattainably so, but she wasn't vain or vapid to any degree.

"You're gorgeous," Anna gushed in amazement. The first time she'd seen Elsa in the hospital, she knew she was radiant, but it was only skin deep. Elsa's heart, her love, and her genuine spirit made her shine more brilliantly than those first few days as a near-lifeless body, unconscious to the world.

The itch to touch was overpowering, not waiting another moment to allow her hands to cruise over Elsa's nymph-like body, baby-soft and shuddering under Anna's caresses. Her fingers grazed over the silken cups of Elsa's bra, embracing the vastness of the voluptuous mounds they held within them.

That fire that always kindled in their presence licked at Anna's palms. The lion within her wanted to dive into the great beyond, shed her fair lover of her clothes, and worship every inch of her body. But Anna resisted, muted her urges, and kept things slow. The clock was always ticking against them. Whether it was during an hour-long session or waiting for Hans to snatch Elsa back away from her. She just never got enough time with Elsa.

The hurry to let this exploration blossom into an afternoon of unending lovemaking was mutual, even after only one official date. Anna tried to yield her pace, prudently kissing up the center of Elsa's slim torso, each brush of her lips lancing the blonde with a burning heat that stretched from her heart to her loins. Elsa had to have more, and the wait was insufferable.

Soon, Anna was rid of her shirt and after Elsa filled her hands with a taste of the redhead's perky round breasts, bound so nicely in a lacy pink bra, she sandwiched their bodies together and couldn't fight the urge to roll her hips into Anna's. She'd never even been with a woman before, and it was almost shocking how her body naturally responded.

A flash of want rolled through Elsa's core, but she took the time to stop and admire the beauty beneath her. Her fingers combed through Anna's reams of thick copper locks, so soft and long, as she admired its luster. Her fingers then wandered over thoroughly flushed cheeks, Valentine-red and sore from smiling. Shockingly bright topaz eyes flicked up to Elsa, so obviously filled with desire. Every inch of Anna was touched by arousal. Her pupils were gorgeously black-blown and wide. Her cheeks and lips were pulsing with a deep shade of scarlet. Even the tips of her ears were dusted with wanton pink. Her hips sealed themselves to Elsa's, and every movement forced them closer together, making breathing nearly impossible. And though it was lustful, it was much more meaningful than just that.

With Elsa's eyes so dutifully fixed on Anna, she couldn't help but feel completely beloved and cherished under the blonde's entrancing gaze. They weren't just smitten with each other, and this had gone far beyond infatuation. They were in love. Heart and soul, mind and body. They belonged to each other.

Kissing resumed and, quickly enough, their hands brazened their pursuit, dipping below waistlines as breaths ascended into sensual moans. It was all happening a little too fast, and Anna knew she was about to cross a line she promised herself she wouldn't, and so she stopped it before it was too late.

"I don't want to have sex," Anna finally blurted, eyes squeezing shut at her admission.

"Why?" Elsa blinked in confusion as sadness glinted in her eyes.

"Not yet." Elsa lay next to Anna, replaying the last few moments in her head to pinpoint the exact moment of her fault as Anna fought to put her thoughts together. "I can't explain it. It's not that I don't want to. I do, so much. I mean, God, we'd be beautiful together. But…" Elsa's heart hung off the word, patiently waiting for the axe to fall. "I could get my hand slapped for having a relationship with a patient. I will, in fact, lose everything if I have a sexual relationship with a patient." It was the painful truth, the boundary which their relationship couldn't go beyond. At least for now.

Elsa's brows knitted together as she glanced around the room. "How would they know?"

"I would," Anna replied firmly. And it was clear. It wasn't a question of her love; it was a question of morals. She'd already put Anna in a precarious situation and would never attempt to push her further.

"I understand," nodding agreeably. "We'll wait. It's okay." The softest of fingers trailed over Anna's russet freckles, tracing the lines of her slight smile before brushing a thumb over her plump bottom lip.

"Just sex. Doesn't mean we can't have fun," Anna conveyed with a wink. The invitation was fully accepted, and Elsa resumed kissing the bridge of Anna's nose and forehead, flinging her head back to giggle happily. Anna kissed the arch of Elsa's throat, feeling the thrum of fluttery laughter escape against her lips.

Even without sex, they felt the exhilarating rush of euphoria. Anna didn't have to be the self-sacrificing woman she was in the other parts of her life. With Elsa, she could be free, loved without having to lose herself in the process. She could turn herself over to Elsa and not have to worry about everything relying solely on her. Love was a give and take. It meant having someone to hold her in return, without asking. Elsa's arms felt like home, where Anna was whole and at peace. And she wasn't lonely. Elsa's hands fit perfectly together with hers. Their kisses and soft touches were poetic, knowing exactly where each one's pleasure spots were merely by instinct, like they were made for each other.

In her room, Elsa was hers, not Hans' or anyone else's. She knew Elsa ached for only her.

And then Anna noticed Elsa kept doing this thing with her mouth. She'd noticed it on their date, but now, it was even more apparent. "Why do you keep biting the tip of your tongue like that?" Anna asked with a twist of her face.

"Because," Elsa rolled her eyes, mildly embarrassed by the truth. A blush painted her cheeks, but she hid it by lowering herself to pepper Anna's chest with kisses.

"Just tell me." Anna jiggled and tickled the giggling blonde until her sides couldn't take anymore.

"Alright! Alright!" quieting her infectious laughter. The room drifted into silence, blue against teal as eyes lovingly locked onto each other's gaze. "Because I'm trying to stop myself from saying I love you."

Color spilled from Anna's rosy cheeks, and she hummed contently in reply. "Why would you stop something as nice as that?"

Elsa heaved a weighty sigh. "Because it's too soon. Not even two months. That's so... sudden. _Everything_ is so sudden, and it's so unlike me to fall for someone so hard but I can't help it. I mean I'm laughing at myself, wondering how I could feel this way. But then I look at you, and I remember why."

"I know what you mean. That's why it's called falling in love and not casually strolling into it." They smiled in the afternoon light, golden rays of a midday sun blanketing the room in a brilliant glow.

"My parents," Anna continued, Elsa nestled against her side. "They met and had me one year later. But my mom swore she was madly in love with my dad and knew he was the one. She still thinks he's the one," rolling her eyes with a light chortle.

"That's sweet. How long have they been together?" Elsa asked and tangled their fingers together, laying her head on Anna's chest as the sound of her heart thumped against her ear.

A beat or two passed, and it was like Anna was gone for a moment. "He left when I was two."

"Anna, I'm sorry," bringing a hand to her lips. "That was presumptuous of me."

"It's okay, really." Another beat passed, this one more naturally.

"Do you see him at all?"

"Not since the day he left."

"Do you remember him?"

"Yeah," Anna answered more upbeat. "Not much but enough. I think about him. What he's doing out there. If he's moved on. I have his red hair, and every time I look in the mirror, I think of him. And then I wonder if he does the same thing and thinks of me ever." Anna chewed her bottom lip as the memories poured in. "It's easy to blame him, but having a baby at 19 couldn't have been easy." She laughed, barely audible, but Elsa could see the emotional scar the abandonment had left on Anna. It just wasn't fair. This woman was the kindest, sweetest, and most giving person Elsa had ever known. She deserved the world and yet had been dealt such a difficult hand instead.

"You've had such a hard life for such a generous soul. The world is so unjust sometimes."

Anna drew in a pensive breath, slowly, making Elsa's head rise with her chest. "I had a patient once who had universal amnesia. Complete blank slate. He lost all memories of his father who had died young of cancer. He couldn't remember his own father at all… and I couldn't even work towards reuniting them because his father was gone. My memories might not all be good, but I'm thankful I at least have them."

"Your optimism is really a gift, you know that? I don't know anyone who could go through all that and become the positive ray of sunshine you are. No wonder you're a nurse. You care for people till the bitter end."

"Believe it or not, no one's ever said that to me before, in that way. I mean _I_ know it, but it feels good to hear from someone else."

"Anna?" Elsa breathed, lifting herself over the redhead and hovering on teetering elbows.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Elsa?" Sapphire eyes quirking in reply. "I love you too." Whether it was too soon or not, it didn't matter as the two cemented their love with a tender kiss. "Life is crazy. And if I've learned anything from my job, it's that you should tell people you love them before you lose the chance."

* * *

As the week rolled on, the two continued to sneak time together whenever possible. After work, Anna met up with Elsa at a coffee shop and they canoodled over ice-blended drinks and shared sweet kisses in the fading California sun as it drifted into the west.

Plans for a date to an art exhibition where well underway- Elsa's idea this time- and she was playing under the pretense of having dinner at her parent's house to elude Hans. It all seemed too simple and easier than it should have been. Things between Elsa and Anna were only getting more intense, and it had been a really long time since she'd regained a single memory beyond leaving college. The writing was on the wall for Anna, and it was only a matter of time before Elsa admitted things were headed in a very clear direction.

One night when Hans got held up at the office, Elsa found herself in Anna's bed- nothing too risqué- just some cuddling and talking about Anna's workday. Somewhere between complaining about the lunch in the cafeteria and a house visit Anna had made, their lips found each other and fingers laced together as the conversation turned into some intimate time. It felt amazingly good to be so in love, but there was something also very wrong that didn't sit well with Anna. And she could feel it every time they held hands like this. Her fingers would nestle down into the webbing of Elsa's fingers and suddenly be prevented from a complete fit by a band of white gold. This time, she just couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss with an anguished grunt.

"What's wrong?" Elsa queried, turmoil washing over her features as Anna put some distance between the two of them.

Anna licked her lips, staring at the printed yellow flowers on her duvet, and let out a disheartened breath. "I didn't want to have to talk about this, but you know that things are going really well between us."

That threw Elsa for a loop because what Anna was saying and the tone she was using didn't match at all.

"Yeah, and," Elsa encouraged.

"And so, it's hard to kiss you and be with you when you're wearing that." Her aqua eyes darted straight to the massive rock on Elsa's left hand, frustration flickering behind her gaze.

"This?" Holding up her hand like she'd forgotten the bobble was even there. In truth, she did forget it was there most of the time.

"Yes, that!" Anna replied sharply and pointed to the thorn in their relationship's side. " _That_ belongs to him. It means _you_ belong to him."

"I don't _belong_ to him," Elsa countered, appalled by the thought. "Whose bed am I in?"

Anna begrudgingly nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, but whose bed will you be sleeping in tonight?"

 _Hans'._

They both knew the answer to the question without having to say it out loud. Cerulean eyes lowered to the wretched ring as she slowly came to understand how it must have seemed like a band of ownership to Anna. It may have been at one point in time, but for Elsa, it was merely something she wore to keep up appearances. To keep people from asking questions, especially her mother. But what it was really doing was driving a wedge between her and Anna- the person she longed to be with most.

Anna continued, "And whether you remember it or not, you two used to have sex in that bed. There's a history there. It's all just... getting to be too much." Anna felt like she needed to move, so she jumped up to look out the window instead of trying to fight her eyes from glaring at the infernal ring around her lover's finger.

"Anna, I don't love him. How many times do I have to tell you?"

She'd heard Elsa say it before, nearly every time they were together. But as Anna looked out across the hazy orange sky, stars emerging through the thick shades of violet and navy, her heart refused to remain silent any longer.

She turned from the window, arms crossed in front herself with her beautiful full lips pressed into a trembling line. "Then why are you still with him? It's getting to the point where you're stuck. I can't bring back any more memories, and I'm starting to think that being with me has something to do with it. Is he still trying to get you to like him?" She put her nurse's hat on.

"Sort of," the blonde replied reluctantly. She'd neglected to tell Anna how he'd taken her out for lunch last Sunday, and how it had been rather nice compared to his previous attempts. That didn't mean she loved him, but she couldn't shake off the guilt she felt by giving him the brush-off.

Anna proceeded and sat back on the bed next to a somber Elsa, laying her hand on top of the blonde's and clutching it in her own.

"And I know you're not doing anything with him, but I don't want to have to share you anymore. I don't want to have to sneak around with you. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up to your smiling face in the morning. I want to make breakfast together and do laundry together. Normal things couples do. Things people who love each other do." The sadness in her voice was palpable, and it pained Elsa to hear. "And I want..." Anna stopped, closing her eyes as she tucked her lips into her mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out because they would only make her want it more.

Elsa waited but Anna held strong. "Want what?" Elsa pressed.

And then Anna caved. "I want to have sex with you. It's my own rule, and I'm sticking to it, but I want to be with you. I love you. Do you not feel the same about me?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I feel the same way about you. Of course I want to have sex with you."

"Then what is stopping us from doing what needs to be done?!" Anna yelled, not meaning for things to escalate to this level, but it had been festering for a while now. "We're approaching a crossroads, Elsa. What do you want?" The question pierced straight into Elsa's chest, head dropping as she pressed a hand to her tensing forehead.

"It's not that easy," she whispered, voice hollow and shaky.

"Why not?"

"Because Anna. My family expects me to give this a shot."

"By _this_ you mean him?" And Elsa covered her face with her hands like an ostrich unsuccessfully trying to hide with its head in the sand before she defeatedly nodded. "So you're telling me you're still thinking you'll remember something and what? Leave me and go get married?" Anna was sounding more than angry at this point, and she really had every reason to be.

"No- I," Elsa struggled, choking on her words under Anna's impatient eyes. "I don't know. I just don't want to upset anyone."

A forceful breath left Anna's chest as she let the nurse part of her brain assess the situation. "This doesn't make any sense. Unless, you have feelings for him."

"What?!" Elsa gasped, exasperated face popping out from behind her hands like a jack-in-the-box, but she wasn't smart enough to fool Anna.

"Which means you're remembering something. And you're not telling me." Elsa drew silent. This was Anna's specialty, and she was able to put the pieces together way faster than even Elsa herself. "At the club when we were dancing. Did you have a memory about Hans?"

"It was like you said. A ton of memories crashed down on me all at once. Nothing made sense."

Anna's eyes narrowed, telegraphing her seriousness as their eyes locked onto each other. "Did you or did you not see or hear Hans in any of those flashing memories?"

"I did."

"Then we have some decisions to make. And soon. This is all going to fall apart, and I'm in so deep, I don't think I can get out if we go beyond this." She felt like her heart was going to break in that moment. Elsa held all the cards, and Anna was out of moves. She knew they'd reach this point, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. And neither one of them expected their love to take flight so quickly, so naturally.

"I'll think about it," Elsa said with a heavy sigh. "I have to think about how I'm going to explain this to everyone. I have so much pressure on me; you don't even understand. And he's a person, Anna. I don't love him. But I'm responsible for ending a two-year relationship, an engagement, a wedding, and the joining of our families that I know both of our parents want. I'm not that cruel, and I have to handle this delicately."

"Think about it then. But we can't keep doing this. We've reached that point we talked about. I can't give you more than this if you don't change something. And I really hate to have to put this on you, but we knew it was coming. I've already put my job on the line for you. Something's gotta give before it breaks us both."

"Let me think, please," Elsa pleaded. She didn't have to think about choosing Anna or Hans; that was easy. It was how she was going to untangle herself out of the familial mess. That was the real quagmire she had to dig herself out of. "The weekend is coming, and we can talk more about it then." Elsa stroked the back of her hand against Anna's delicate pink cheek, calming away any doubts that may have been seeping into her pretty head. She'd just begun to wrap her arms around Anna and hold her when her phone went off with a message from Hans that he was on his way home. Elsa groaned in frustration, always having to leave Anna when she just wanted to stay in her arms forever. "It's him. I have to get going. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted you to have to _feel_ like this. And I swear, I do love you. And I want this to work more than anything."

"I know. I'm just looking forward to the day when _home_ doesn't mean to him and is with me."

* * *

Another Wednesday and the two women were finishing up their home session, minding their behavior as Hans was home the entire time. When the session was done, Elsa casually walked Anna to the door and bid her good afternoon, winking at the redhead as she skipped off to her car.

Elsa headed back upstairs and just missed Hans slip out the front door to catch up with Anna as she fumbled with her keys.

"Anna!" Hans called as he jogged up beside her car. "On Friday, I'm going to take Elsa up to Santa Barbara for the weekend, so there's no need for an appointment that day."

"Just the two of you?" Her finger quizzically wagging back and forth between Hans and the direction of the house.

"Yes."

 _Fuck._

"I'm sorry. I mean, that sounds lovely and all but...you're telling me that you're going to uproot her from the tiny bit of world she only feels halfway comfortable in, cut her off from her family, and take her to a place she can't remember for an entire weekend?" As if it was the worst idea ever and he just wasn't getting it.

"Yes," He confirmed with a solid grin.

"Does Elsa know about this?" _Because we kind of have plans ourselves that don't include you._

"I plan to tell her over dinner." Hans acted like he was being the most romantic guy ever, but to Anna, he just looked like a fool. He clearly wasn't even thinking about Elsa or her well-being since he hadn't even told her about this little romantic romp out of town. That and there was a tiny voice shouting from way down deep inside her that really didn't want to go a whole three-day weekend without seeing Elsa, knowing she was going to be alone with Hans at some extravagant beach house instead of on her arm at the Hammer Museum on Saturday.

"This...not that it will matter to you, but it's against my professional advice." Anna firmly stood her ground, but Hans just grinned wider and took a step closer, leaning down to her level in a condescending manner.

"Fortunately, I wasn't asking for your professional advice and was merely telling you that your services won't be needed Friday."

She huffed and gritted her teeth, but what more could she do?

"Fine, just… _please_ , give her time and space to adjust. Be patient with her," Anna begged as Hans walked back to the door.

"I will. Thank you, and have a wonderful afternoon."

* * *

Ten on the dot Friday morning and Elsa came prancing down the stairs right on cue, hair swishing and bouncing as her luminant face beamed brighter the closer she got to the door.

"Elsa, there you are. I wanted to talk to you about something." Hans caught her by the arm and swung her around square-dance style over to his smiling face at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can it wait? Anna will be here any minute." She tried to turn and head towards the door, but Hans circled his arms around her waist like a vice so that he had her full attention. Though that didn't work because Elsa's head was still her neck craning towards the door.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She's not coming today."

"What? Why?" Elsa replied rather shocked.

"Because…." drawing out the surprise at a painstakingly slow pace, "I'm taking you up to my family's beach house in Santa Barbara for the weekend." His eyes grew wide and full of excitement, but when they met with Elsa's, she just looked royally pissed.

"Why? I don't want to do that," She whined sharply. A vacation with Hans was the last thing she wanted to do right now. It came at the expense of not seeing Anna that day, which really had her seeing red. She'd spent an hour doing her hair to look like a shampoo commercial for _Anna_ , not Hans. They also had plans to go to the opening of the Kandinsky exhibition at the Hammer Museum in Westwood. She'd bought a new dress and everything. It was hiding in the back of her closet, along with a really beautiful necklace she'd bought for Anna.

As mad as she was, he was still able to take her hands in his and run his thumbs over the hills and valleys of her delicate knuckles, eyes filled with disappointment at her unexpected response.

"I just thought it would give us a chance to spend some more quality time together. We used to go to the beach house all time. Maybe it might bring something back. Either way, it would be nice for you to get to know me better. I feel like I've tried to make you come up to my level when I should be meeting you more where you're at. I mean, lunch went great last weekend. If we just got away and could be together... you might actually find something you like about me."

He sounded sincere, and in all honesty, the memory part sounded like a good idea in theory, but her heart kept repeating one thing. _Anna._

"But Anna…" She lamented, staring back at the door with a pouty bottom lip.

"You'll see her Monday, and she doesn't normally come on the weekends anyway. I promise you'll have fun. I've already packed you a bag, and we can leave as soon as you're ready." Hans looped his arm around hers and started to lead them to the garage.

"O-Okay, just… give me a minute."

Obliging his fiancée, Hans went to fetch the car keys while Elsa dashed back upstairs to call Anna. Only she couldn't find her phone anywhere. Something about this whole thing didn't feel right, and she _had_ to let Anna know what he was up to. She tore back the duvet and bed sheets, checked the charger, bathroom, and living room, but the infernal thing refused to show itself.

 _Where are you, phone?! I have to call Anna!_

Down in the family room, Elsa was tossing the decorative couch pillows, adorned with hypnotic black and white patterns on them, furiously over her shoulder when Hans' voice scared the living daylights out of her.

"Looking for something?" He trilled just a few feet away from her. Elsa yelped and clutched her chest in fright.

"J-Just my phone."

"Oh, it's in my car. I put it with the rest of your things. Who are you trying to call?"

 _Think of something, quick!_

"My mom. I just wanted to let her know where we were going." A plausible cover.

"Well, you don't have to because I told her yesterday. She, your father, and Anna are all aware. I even asked Anna for her permission." Finding that extremely hard to believe.

"She thought it was a great idea. Said it might be good for you to de-stress and get away from it all for a few days." Elsa scratched her head, bewildered at the odd series of events that had taken place over the past few minutes, when she felt Hans tug at her arm again. For whatever reason, he wasn't going let her out of this trip, and Elsa couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough.

"You ready?" His grin stretched wider as he inched her towards the car.

"Yeah, I guess." Still dazed, Elsa followed Hans and let him help her into the passenger seat.

This was happening. This was actually happening. She was about to spend two hours, alone, with Hans in the car, headed to a secluded beach house for three whole days on a weekend she had _promised_ Anna they'd talk about their future over wine and impeccably gorgeous art. And it was all so coincidental that Elsa couldn't ignore the sinking feeling roiling in the pit of her stomach, watching as their house grew smaller in the Porsche's side view mirror.


	13. Chapter 13

_I want to insert a TW for a controlling relationship here that borders on abusive (not physically, he does manhandle her, but it's more psychologically controlling)._

* * *

The shiny black Porsche wound its way up the rolling hillside of Highway 101, along the picturesque coastline where a cloudless open sky met the deep blues of an boundless ocean. It took Elsa about an hour to settle down from the abrupt way they'd left the house, but as Hans began to hum along to the radio and engage her in some small talk, she began to relax and figure out how to handle the weekend ahead. She kept thinking about Anna and how all of their plans had been dashed in an instant. Her eyes mindlessly watched bushels of poppies fly by on the side of the road, listening to Hans jabber on in the background as her thoughts continued to drift back to Anna and the redolent smell of her warm ginger tresses.

Once at the beach house, Hans lugged their suitcases to the upstairs master suite, and Elsa began an all-out manhunt for her phone. No contact with Anna for two hours, at a time when she felt she needed to at least apologize to the poor woman, had been nothing short of torture. Hans had stepped out to use the massive bathroom on the other side of the suite, and Elsa pounced on the suitcase like a panther as soon as he shut the door. Everything was perfectly folded and neatly organized, a quality she reluctantly admired about him, and tried to keep everything in its pristine condition as she rummaged about for her phone.

Peeking out from Hans' plethora of board shorts and polo shirts was Elsa's sleek little black phone, shimmering like a diamond amongst a mountain of rubble. A giddy smile swept over her face as she reached out for it with fervent fingers, but was interrupted by an obvious clearing of Hans' throat.

"What?" she asked and retracted her hand, trying to hide the fact that she was sweating bullets over him finding something scandalous between her and Anna on her phone. Though she'd been extremely careful to sanitize it of any evidence of their relationship. There were no photos. She didn't keep Anna's contact info in there and had memorized the number instead. She deleted her call log and text conversations, except for those from Hans and her family to not make it look too obvious that she was hiding something. And they had a rule that Elsa always texted first, in case Anna sent an unexpected message and while Hans was standing over Elsa's shoulder.

"I just thought it would be a really good idea to go electronic-free while we're here." Elsa fought to hold the smile on her face, not letting him know he was cutting her off from all contact with Anna and how that ripped her heart out. "I know I'm always on my phone, or my, tablet, or my computer," he drawled in a nagging singsong sort of manner, even though she'd never asked him to get off any of those things even once. "And I want to give you my full, undivided attention this weekend. I owe you that. I want you to know how much I value our time together."

 _Oh God. He's going to start wooing me again._

"My only request for this weekend is that you do the same."

 _Give Hans an entire weekend of undivided attention._

Not even Mother Theresa had _that_ much compassion in her being. How was she supposed to devote every waking minute to him when her mind and heart only wanted to think about Anna? If it wasn't for this trip, she'd be at home dreaming about their date, that she had very much been looking forward to, and imagining Anna unzipping her out of her purple cocktail dress after a night of riveting art and countless hours of shameless flirting.

"Fine," she replied politely, letting the phone slip from her slender fingers and fall back into the back into the depths of the suitcase, internally screaming with furry. "No phones," she promised, coupled with another forced smile.

 _Everything_ she did felt forced, and a thought popped into her head that maybe this weekend was happening for a reason. Maybe fate was trying to help her make a decision once and for all. She had vowed to give her and Anna's relationship some thought, and perhaps a weekend giving Hans one last shot would help her come to a final conclusion. If she felt absolutely certain that there wasn't a hint of chemistry between her and Hans by the end of the weekend, she would end things with him and move forward with Anna. That would obliterate all lingering feelings of remorse and guilt concerning Hans because she would have at least given her engagement an honest chance. And it was really only one weekend. How much could happen in one weekend?

Hans gave Elsa a tour of the house, and she found it much more to her liking than his home in LA. The Nantucket-inspired estate had been in Hans' family for decades, and, like everything else with the Westergards, it had entirely too much room for the likes of just the two of them. The interior was a vast expanse of white-washed walls and exposed wood frames, meant to give it that beachy New England feel, and accented with hints of light grey and steely blues. Every floor and bedroom had it's own stone gas fireplace for those bitterly cold California nights that threatened to dip below 50.

Elsa's favorite part was the porch that wrapped around the back of the home, leading to a beautifully manicured backyard that opened up to a private beach. Three days with this Hans might have seemed like hell, but it sure didn't look like it.

She walked to the railing of the porch, taking in the misting sea foam and sounds of gulls circling overhead as Hans came to stand beside her with a buoyant mien about his regal features. She had to give it to him, he was minding his manners. Other than unexpectedly shoving her in the car, he hadn't tried to force anything on her and had kept a respectable distance the entire time. Maybe Hans was finally getting the message and choosing to apply patience. She did appreciate his new found humility.

"How many times have we been here before?" Attempting to put forth her best effort and strike up a conversation about their past. She didn't want to live in fear of a random memory popping up by surprise. If something was going to come back to her, she was going to be prepared and in control of it as much as possible.

"A few times. You worked on Saturdays a lot, and it was difficult to schedule weekend getaways together sometimes. I think we've been here at least five times. Mostly during the summer." Hans rested his forearms against the railing, keeping at least three inches between he and Elsa at all times. It was driving him crazy to have to walk on eggshells, but he wanted this bad enough to do anything for her. The less he pushed, the more she came to him.

"And what sort of things did I like to do here?"

"Read. You liked to read over on the patio sectional and listen to the ocean. We'd stay out here and talk over some wine we'd picked up on a day trip to a local vineyard." She laughed inside her head trying to imagine that. It all sounded very adult - going to a vineyard and having a stimulating conversation to over the delight of Santa Ynez's finest Pinot Noir. It was easier to see herself haphazardly curled up with Anna, making s'mores or spending some quality time together in the hot tub she spied over on the other side of the yard. She missed her redhead already.

"Does that sound like something you'd like to do?" He asked half-jokingly, allowing her an out if she so wished to take it.

"No," she said emphatically, a giggle escaping due to the awkwardness.

"What _would_ you like to do?"

Elsa's cast her eyes out over the ocean, so majestic in the afternoon light, and let them find their way back to Hans after thinking for few minutes. "Can I be honest with you?" She stood to face him head on, prompting Hans to do the same as he straightened his spine in the impossibly bright sunlight.

"Yes."

There was something so serious about the way her eyes were focusing in on his, like some heavy thoughts were brewing behind those sky blue orbs.

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel about the way things are going between us." She paused as Hans' expression tightened at the small blow to his ego. " _But_ ," emerald eyes sprung to life at the first glimmer of hope. "I want to try this weekend."

"By _try_ you mean…" Hans didn't know _what_ she meant but felt like specifics might help in a time like this.

"This isn't easy for me," Elsa said bluntly. "I feel like I'm being forced into this. Not just by you but my family as well. And a part of me feels like I owe it to old Elsa to see this through to the end." She huffed a deep breath over the sound of crashing waves off in the distance, collecting her thoughts as Hans' optimism rose with each beat of his pounding heart. "I think what I mean is that I'm going to try and let my guard down and give you a chance. To see if there's anything between us before I make any decisions."

Hans' eyes and face lit up brighter than the sun, wanting to take her hands in his own but again restrained himself admirably. "Elsa, I-"

"But I want to be clear that nothing physical is to happen," she clipped. "Not even a kiss, unless I happen to initiate one, which I don't expect to."

"Completely understandable. That's all I want. A chance."

"Good."

* * *

Twilight was settling over the coast, and Elsa's eyes jumped as the outside lights flickered to life. Startled, she glanced over her shoulder to the house and saw Hans giving her a cheerful wave, letting her know it was he who'd thought it was getting too dark for her on the patio, all alone.

She'd been out there almost an hour, getting lost in _Twelfth Night_ for the umpteenth time in her life. The familiarity of the story was comforting and soothing, like an old friend. She'd first read it in high school, and it had stayed on her bookshelf ever since. However, this time it read entirely different.

This time she imagined herself as the shipwrecked Viola, alone in an unknown land, separated from everything and everyone she'd ever known. Until one day, she finds found herself in the court of a beautiful countess, the most gorgeous woman comparable only to Viola herself. And that was Anna. In the play, Viola is actually in love with the Duke, but Elsa rewrote the whole thing in her mind to fit her scenario. She could see it all, Anna in her finest royal dress, surrounded by the opulence of a stately castle. And there would be Elsa, bowing to the countess and bestowing her with a humble kiss to her dainty hand as Anna curtsied in return.

Her magical fairytale came crashing to a halt when Hans slipped the book from her hands and replaced it with a glass of chilled wine.

"It's not good for your eyes to read in such lighting." Elsa groaned at the disruption of her fantasy and then realized she had a much bigger problem clasped in her hands. Alcohol.

She and alcohol did not have such a pleasant time together during their previous encounter, and Elsa really didn't want to have a series of flashbacks alone with Hans right now.

"Do you not like red?" Auburn brows quirking at the disinterest in her the drink. Elsa had loved red before, but he kept that bit of information to himself. Those kinds of reminders only seemed to trigger her temper with him.

"No, I don't. I don't much care for the taste of alcohol."

"Seriously?" He asked with a skeptical laugh.

"You forget that I'm mentally 20. And much to your surprise, I wasn't a heavy drinker at that time." What a liar. Elsa had becoame a wine connoisseur at an early age. By eighteen, she'd already sampled the best of Italy, Spain, and France, thanks to her family's many trips to Europe. She wasn't a lush by any means, but in this moment, she was drier than a desert summer.

"That doesn't really surprise me," He remarked and settled into the opposite end of the sofa, generously sipping from his own glass.

"Really?"

"No. You've never been one of _those_ girls."

"What girls?"

"Those snobby, bratty, rich girls with daddy's money who party all night and end up in rehab or getting arrested before their they're 25. You're much more responsible than that. I've always liked that about you."

Well, what do you know? Hans actually managed to get a genuine smile from her again. She caught herself in that moment, realizing that she had her defenses, up again, and Hans was merely trying to give her a compliment. There were times, like this one, where he attempted to build off of what little they had between the two of them, and she always met him with blatant disregard. Deep down, he seemed to genuinely love her, and she couldn't fault him for that.

In the fading light of a setting sun, Elsa let go of her reservations for once and got comfortable on the couch for one those evening talks over wine he'd mentioned earlier. Of course, she swapped her glass of pinot noir out for some ice water, but after that, she let Hans carry her away into a conversation about anything and nothing.

They talked until the stars were twinkling in the dark blue sky and the wind began to pick up over the water, sending a chill over the patio. Talking with Hans was effortless, but something was different. She smiled and even laughed, but more out of courtesy than anything. She could only blame herself. Hans was a complete gentleman and tailored the conversation to her liking, but it was never anything close to what her and Anna had.

Tucked into the perfectly-made bed in the master suite, Elsa lay awake on her back, thinking over the events of the evening when Hans slipped his hand into her own. She flinched at first but didn't fight back when he threaded their fingers together and held them like that at the center of the bed. Hans breathed out a satisfied hum between his lips.

"Goodnight. I love you," He whispered into the void between them and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was another day for Hans. And if it was anything thing like that evening, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Saturday morning and Anna woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing on her nightstand, forcing her to wake up to a day full of 'should have beens.' Even on a Saturday, Anna didn't like to sleep past ten. Rather than looking forward to her date with Elsa, she was probably going to stay in her jammies until she guilted herself into running some errands and visiting Olaf.

She hit the snooze with a protesting grunt and rolled back over, burying her head under a heap of covers. Not only was her heart lamenting for Elsa, but she also had to suffer from all the unimaginable things happening in that beach house. What if something did come back? What if Elsa realized she loved Hans, and they picked up where they left off? What if that had already happened, and he had her lying on her back in the sand on some gorgeous private beach as they kissed and touched and…

"Ughhhh!" Anna groaned into her pillow and ripped back the covers. Her hands violently raked through her russet bangs, fanning them out in every direction, as she wrangled her mind back from the land of make-believe. There was no way that was happening now. Even though she hadn't heard from Elsa in over 24 hours, she was sure that Elsa wasn't having a very good time. She _prayed_ she wasn't.

This was a great opportunity to take stock of everything. _Life with Elsa._ She stopped to think. What did that mean? Why did she like her? She was beautiful, obviously. She made Anna laugh. Really laugh. Sometimes even in that unflattering way when something was so funny it just came roaring out from the depths of her belly and made her sides ache. She loved when that happened.

And she'd do endearing little things, like count Anna's freckles, sometimes with her lips, placing a kiss on each one and showering it with affection. She'd smooth wild sections of her fiery hair back into its place. Elsa made her feel more loved than anyone else ever had.

Elsa made her feel less lonely. Anna had worked so hard to get through school and become the top in her field and had no one to share her accomplishments with. Her mother and Olaf were proud of her, but it wasn't the same. Elsa saw that Anna put herself before others, and while she admired that about her, she also sensed that Anna needed someone to take care of her in return. Giving herself to her patients and her family day in and day out left her with an emptiness that she often just swallowed back and pressed on.

So there were plenty of reasons Anna listed off to herself about why she loved Elsa. Now she just had to hope that everything worked out in her favor. That Hans wouldn't try to force her into something before she was ready. Or that her memory wouldn't fire back to life at the most inconvenient time. Surviving the weekend wasn't going to be easy, but Anna knew everything would be clearer on Monday. As difficult as it was, she knew she had to protect her heart just a little longer before Elsa's owned it completely.

* * *

Up in Santa Barbara, Hans was filling their day with various activities he and Elsa used to do at the beach house. They spent some time on the beach, which was particularly uncomfortable for Elsa because the bikini Hans had packed for her didn't cover as much as she'd liked it to have. She spent so much time with her arms wrapped around her stomach and chest that she for sure thought she'd end up with the most ridiculous tan lines and would have to explain the whole debacle to Anna the next time they were half naked together. She hoped there'd be a next time.

The rest of the day was spent playing games that made Elsa believe Hans was from an entirely different generation than her own. Gin, backgammon, dominoes, chess- apparently Hans had never heard of something called video games. Or TV for that matter.

It didn't matter what they did, nothing clicked. No memories came back, and nothing felt even the slightest bit familiar. And as hard as she was trying to give Hans a chance, there was nothing between them. Every minute with Hans was a minute she wished she was with Anna. By the end of the day, she was so resentful at him for unknowingly coming between her and Anna's happiness that she couldn't wait for him to give her some alone time.

Finally, at that night, when Hans had drifted off to sleep, Elsa took the opportunity to have a moment to herself. Wearing just her nightgown, she padded across the moonlit house and quietly opened the french doors leading out to the beach, making sure not to wake Hans, who would probably want to play another game or something.

The soft pebbly sand felt incredibly good between her toes. It was surprisingly cool after almost burning her feet earlier in the day, and the navy blue expanse of the ocean looked majestic as the waves offshore sparkled in the distance. She walked to the last small bluff just before the water line and sat down to enjoy the calming crash of the waves' pound along the shore. It was so peaceful and that her body relaxed as the salty breeze gently tossed her hair over her shoulders.

She thought about Hans. She thought about Anna. The constant tug-of-war continued as she wondered what would happen if this trip did trigger something. It was becoming too much to have to continue living a life she desperately wished to escape. Sometimes it was so awful that she wished her entire memory would just come back so that maybe she could love Hans again, and everyone would be happy. She wasn't happy now, but maybe she would be if she was able to become that woman that was head over heels for him. They could return to being that happy couple, and their lives would move on.

That couldn't have been the answer though because just thinking about it made her eyes well up with tears. Being with Hans was like being in prison, even if he was sickeningly sweet. It was so painful, she wished the tide would just crash down on her and take all of her problems back out to sea along with it. Make them float away to some distant land so she didn't have to feel like this because it was unbearable.

Crying made it her feel better, but it also made her feel more sorry for herself, until it dawned on her that even though she felt like some 20-year-old young girl, she wasn't. She seemed to forget that, in her real life, she had her own business, her own money, and she could very well make decisions about her life on her own. The wheels were spinning, and a plan soon took form. Why couldn't she work at the shop with Kristoff? Why couldn't he just re teach her everything she needed to know? And why did she have to stay with Hans? Suddenly it was becoming clear that her entire life was being planned by other people. Granted it was Anna who insisted she stay with Hans, but Elsa was sure that if Anna knew how depressed it was making her that she would be on board with her moving out.

 _Moving out._

The words were like a consecrated key to her freedom, and it they solidified her plan. She could get her own place, work at the shop, and still continue her sessions, and relationship, with Anna. And if Hans or her parents didn't agree with it, to hell with them. She was taking control of her own life now.

With a new sense of pride, Elsa wiped the pathetic tears of self-wallowing from her face and marched back inside with her chin held high like that glorious African woman in the sculpture garden at UCLA.

When she shut and locked the french doors behind her, she turned to see Hans sitting on the couch in the dark, and she jumped in fright.

"Oh, you scared me. But good… you're up. I need to talk to you about something," She confidently strutted into the living room and sat in a chair across from Hans.

She had no idea how long he'd been sitting there, but he didn't look the least bit tired. In fact, he looked oddly alert, and calm. Almost to the point where it was unnerving. "What were you doing out there all by yourself?"

"Thinking. I was doing _lots_ of thinking."

"I see. About what, ba-Elsa?" Her brow rose at the near-slip of that term that made her skin crawl when he said it.

"Listen, you've been nothing but wonderful to me, but… I need some space. This weekend isn't bringing anything back and until something does, I want to move out."

"Move out?" He replied rather calmly, his large masculine hands conforming to the curve of the armrests as he waited for her to elaborate.

"Yes."

"Back to your parents?" His tone was obviously condescending, judging by the smirk crawling up on his face.

"No," she responded sharply. "On my own. I have money and a place to work. I forget I own my own store sometimes. I need this."

"So you're going to live on your own and work at the shop?" He mused with the slightest bit of sarcasm in his tone. It was as if this whole things was a joke to him, but Elsa proceeded to stand her ground.

"Yes. And I'm still going to work with Anna to get my memory back."

"What about us?"

She shrugged contritely, eyes sheathed in earnest compassion. "Well… maybe something will come back, and maybe it won't. But I can't put my life on hold until then."

"And if it doesn't come back?"

"We move on." His lips pursed at her words and a flicker of anger flashed across his face. "It's a tragedy, but right now, I don't want to marry you. I don't want to live with you. And I'm sorry but… I'm not in love with you." Elsa cringed as she spoke, feeling terrible about having to break the poor man's heart like this, but he wasn't reacting like she expected at all. He was sitting tall and proud, back perfectly aligned with an air of smugness about him that made her flinch in response.

"Why are you smiling?" It was almost creepy the way he was eyeing her like a piece of meat, exposing a line of perfectly white teeth as a deep laugh rumbled from his chest. And for some reason she felt like she was in danger. Her hair was standing on end, and she could feel the mood take a dramatic shift.

"Let me explain something to you, Elsa," He began in a voice so powerful and controlling that it made her shake with fear. "Do you know why it is that our families, especially our fathers, were so approving of this marriage?"

"Because they're in business together?" She replied, body beginning to tremble.

"Exactly. Not just that; you know our fathers go way back. Both of them have incredibly successful companies they build built from nothing. Together they made them even more successful. You don't hand something like that over to just anyone. You and I provided a certain amount of trust. And there's something rather nice about keeping things in the family. You didn't want to go into the family business, but I did. Needless to say, we're a pretty good match," flashing her another cheeky grin that made her want to vomit.

"That sounds like an awful reason to marry someone." Her heart sank when his only response was to lean towards her with dire green eyes locked on her own.

"Have they told you about your father's condition? With the shaking?" His hand mimicking Alex's unmistakable tremors.

"Yes. He has Parkinson's." Her eyes jumped around the room in confusion, unclear as to where he was going with this whole thing.

"Yes, he does. From what you remember, does he seem different now? A little disoriented at times?"

"I had noticed, yes."

"He's quite ill, Elsa."

"It's not fatal," She countered. "He just can't control his motor functioning."

"And his mind is slipping. We both know that." And damn him if he wasn't right.

"What the hell does this have to do with us?" Elsa spat and knitted her brows.

Hans continued to elaborate in an almost sickeningly sarcastic voice. "Your father loves his company. He won't budge from that CEO seat no matter how bad he gets. He's so secretive about it that my own father doesn't even know," chuckling darkly.

"Oh my God…" Elsa gasped as the pieces quickly fell into place, much to her horror.

"Elsa, my father is one of the largest shareholders of Everstad International. If the board were was to be alerted to your father's condition, he could be deemed mentally incompetent and forced to step down. With 35% hold on that company, my family's vote would be pretty weighty, and, due to his mental capacity, your father's vote wouldn't count."

Elsa's look of shock vanquished into one of deep contempt, barring a line of pearly white teeth, and she sneered in disgust. "You son-of-a-bitch," She quivered with rage.

"Now, hold on." Hans held up his hands in an attempt to keep her from bubbling over. "You may think I'm trying to take something away from you here, but what I'm in fact doing is securing both of our families' names and successes. Keeping Everstad International in our families ensures its survival because, in this day in and age, it'll be bought by some larger conglomerate by the end of the trading day if something happens to your father. _Everything_ he worked for would be gone, and _you_ would be responsible."

Her face fell in her hands as she was confronted with the cold hard truth of Hans' plan.

"You want me to marry you, or you'll remove my father from his company," She whispered in shock, more to herself than to Hans as she covered her face with her trembling hands.

"You're very smart for a failed business major," He quipped as Elsa gasped for air between her fingers, feeling her world, and every bit of happiness it held, come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

Too stunned to even cry, Elsa looked back on the weeks since the accident and the show Hans had put on for her. He wanted what everyone else had always wanted from her, power and money, only Hans was greedier than that.

Broken sky blue eyes rose from her shaking hands, and it was frightening just how calm Hans was, lounged back in his chair like a king on his throne.

"So this whole talk about you loving me is a lie?" She accused with a pained expression.

"No," His smug smile vanished from his now now-solemn face. "This may be hard to believe, but I do love you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you."

Elsa scoffed and flipped her hair over the crown of head and out of her face. "And you probably loved me even more once you found out who I was."

Hans leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, as she shuddered uncontrollably. "Elsa, my father has his own company that I'm already going to take over. Why would I want _your_ father's company?"

Her eyes fluttered rapidly as dark blonde brows knitted at the absurd question. "I'm confused."

"I want _you_. You and _everything_ that comes with it." He spoke so slowly and with such wicked conviction. He didn't care if she was new Elsa or old Elsa, he still wanted her. Her life was slipping through her fingers faster than she could comprehend as a looming feeling of dread began to set in.

"If you loved me, you'd let me go," She begged through tearful eyes. Her stomach lurched at the darkness in his emerald orbs, and she was shaking so badly that she had to wrap her arms around herself to keep calm.

"I won't, because the Elsa inside you wouldn't want me to. I'm not going to stop fighting for her, for us. Even if _you_ don't remember."

* * *

The drive home was a stark contrast to the ride up. It was silent, and not a word by either of them was uttered the entire way. Elsa had fallen asleep when they hit weekend traffic just outside the city limits and woke up in Hans' arms as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Her arms and legs flew out in a panic when he laid her on the bed, but he quelled her with hush of his lips.

"It's okay, baby. We're home."

"Don't call me-" silencing her with the press of his finger against her lips, he hushed her once more as his dark green eyes flooded with a malevolent haze.

"I'll call you what I want. I called you 'baby' all the time, and I'm not going to stop now, because you're mine."

Forcing back a cry that threatened to escape, Elsa's throat bobbed anxiously, and she nodded to the chilling man hovering over her.


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa woke up with a frantic start, crisp white sheets stuck to her sweaty body like they'd been painted with Elmer's glue. Her breath was short, and she was gasping for air, not sure if she'd awoken from her nightmare or was still in it.

The previous night had been completely devoid of any actual rest. Elsa spent the entire time staring wide-eyed at the ceiling with the covers pulled up to her chin as she trembled next to Hans' heated body. He didn't even bother with proper pajamas and was back to sleeping in his underwear. Basically every rule Elsa had laid down for him was out the window, and that scared her to no end. She no longer knew what he was capable of, what he'd force her into now that he had the ultimate leverage against her.

Morning sun streamed through the crack between the thick velvet curtains of their bedroom as Elsa laid a hand on her pounding heart, thankful that the other side of the bed was empty. It was Monday, and she'd survived through the weekend, but that was no longer her major concern. Now it was how to survive the rest of her life.

For a minute, she thought she might have lucked out and Hans had trotted off to work, but her hopeful smile twisted into a tremulous cringe when she heard the clattering of pots and pans downstairs in the kitchen, knowing it could be only one person making such a ruckus.

Anna would be coming in a few hours, and while she couldn't wait to lay eyes on her sweet face again, Elsa knew she'd have to watch her step with Hans lurking around the house. Especially since he seemed to know that she was up to something. All he needed to do was find out that she was involved with Anna, and he would have her fired in an instant. Or worse, use it to blackmail Elsa even more than he already was.

She spent as much time as she could getting ready and tried to avoid Hans. Not even a steaming hot shower could rid her of the knotting and twisting in her stomach. She just couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She wiped the streaming water from her eyes and grabbed a shampoo bottle from the shelf. It was a bottle of old Elsa's shampoo, an expensive delectable-smelling concoction that turned her hair into ambrosial chiffon, a heavenly cloud of golden silk. It was amazing, but it wasn't enough to tear her mind away from the surrealness of everything. The veil of trust and innocence that shrouded Elsa's world had been pierced, if not ripped to shreds. It was so unbelievable that she couldn't even fathom the seriousness of Hans' threat. Marry him or her father would lose his company. Whether he was bluffing or not, Elsa wasn't about to find out. But she wasn't about to let go of Anna either.

When she went downstairs, Hans had set out a number of pans and ingredients for her; eggs, bacon, and a loaf of bread.

"What's all this?" She asked curiously.

"I was hoping you'd feel like making breakfast this morning," He said rather confidently. She understood. Old Elsa had made breakfast. Hans liked that about her, and so now she would make him breakfast. Thank goodness she'd retained the memory of how to cook something besides confections.

"Sure." A timid smile crept across her lips as she began to search for a bowl to scramble the eggs in and prepare breakfast. Hans, meanwhile, seated himself at the table and watched her closely out of the corner of his eye, dividing his attention between Elsa's swift movements and his trusty tablet.

In hardly no time at all, Elsa served a perfectly made breakfast, and Hans was kind enough to not make any more requests of her after that.

"These eggs are perfect, baby. Nobody makes breakfast like you," giving her an audacious wink before shoveling another forkful into his enormous mouth. "Anna coming this morning?" He asked casually. As if they had this little chit chat every morning. Like nothing was wrong. Like he wasn't threatening her or blackmailing her. It made her stomach lurch with a violent pang of nausea, and she'd suddenly lost her appetite.

"Yes. At ten," She managed over the acid stewing in her gut. Hans was unnervingly calm and relaxed. He ate his breakfast without a care in the world, and the way he looked at her was as if she was made of glass- right through her. Whatever game he thought she had been playing with him was over, and he'd declared himself the victor. He'd found a way to get what he wanted, and the depressing thing was that it wasn't her. He wanted the money, the power, _and_ the beautiful girl on his arm, the girl Elsa saw in the photos of them, gleefully smiling with a dreamlike gaze in both of their love-struck eyes. He didn't want her; he wanted _old_ Elsa. And if she wasn't going to get her memories back, he was going to make her be old Elsa, whether she liked it or not.

Eventually Hans finished his breakfast and left her alone. She retreated to her reading spot and tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. Everything still felt like a thick fog, and she refused to accept that this was her fate. She waited an hour and a half for Anna, watching the clock tick the entire time because she was afraid to even move.

Elsa eventually grew tired of waiting and decided to confront Hans with her confusion over what his expectations of her were. He wasn't upstairs so she went back downstairs as quietly as a mouse and started to search through the lower level until she heard the sound of his voice. It was low, practically a whisper, but she could hear it floating out from under his office door. Not wanting to interrupt his phone call, Elsa ducked into the adjoining room and waited for him to finish, straining to catch whatever Hans was saying. Only, what she heard ended up piling on another vicious layer to an already harrowing situation.

"I can't leave right now. And I can't explain either. I know. Three days was a lot. But I needed to put in the time, you know?" Hans said.

 _Put in the time?_ Like Elsa was some job he had to punch a timecard with to get his dues.

"Friday. I have something things I have to do, and then I can come over. I have to fuck something. I'm turning into a fucking priest over here."

The knife in her back was so deep, Elsa couldn't even breathe, clapping a hand over her mouth to prevent any sound from coming out. It wasn't enough for the bastard to con her into marrying him, swearing that he wanted her love and devotion in addition to everything else; he was also cheating on her.

She didn't even love Hans, and the blow hurt tremendously. He didn't sound like the same person while he was talking to whatever whore was on the other end. Something felt like it was dying inside of her; it burned and corroded within her chest, laying one hand over her heart with the other still covering her mouth. This was a horrid disaster. She thought the car accident was the tragedy, but it wasn't; meeting Hans was. And she was running on no memory of how she had ever gotten involved with such a wicked man.

Before she could overhear another word, Elsa quietly flew back upstairs to the bedroom and buried herself under the covers, the world becoming too much for her to handle.

* * *

At ten, the doorbell rang and when Elsa rushed to the foyer, Hans was already there to let the redhead in. Anna's eyes automatically brightened upon seeing Elsa, glimmering like warm tropical waters, and it pricked at the blonde's heart. She wanted to run into her arms, to tell Anna everything so badly, but couldn't even breathe right with Hans in the room.

"Hi," Anna said cheerfully. Her eyes flicked up and down at Elsa, and her heart dropped at the sight. She looked ghostly white, more so than usual. Her eyes were puffy and lined with dark circles. And she wasn't smiling. She wasn't happy in the least, and Anna knew something was dreadfully wrong.

Three people walked to the den, each with a lie they were concealing, each acting as if there was nothing wrong, that all was right with the world. And it was agony for everyone except Hans.

"I'll leave you ladies to your business. Anna, if I don't see you later, have a pleasant day." Now Anna wanted to vomit. His smug grin made her fume. Whatever he'd done to Elsa, she was going to make him pay. She just had to figure out a way to find out what in the world had happened without sideburns finding out.

With Hans away, though not entirely gone, the two stood in silence, letting their eyes do all the talking. Anna was growing more worried by the minute; every inch of Elsa's slight body was tight and rigid. Elsa's eyes were painful to look at. They were glossy with tears she was still trying to fight back. Her body shook and trembled, wanting to run away with Anna and tell her everything that had happened. But they both knew she couldn't so Anna stiffened up her bottom lip and carried on with the show they had to put on for Hans.

"How was your weekend? Heard you went to Santa Barbara?" Anna started, doing her best to sound convincingly chipper.

"It was great. Weather was beautiful." Elsa's throat bobbed, like she was holding back a cry.

"Good. I'm glad you had a nice time." They were speaking in opposites. Every word between them was so mechanical and forced, like they were reading from a script.

The session continued on in this fashion, empty dialog devoid of any real meaning or emotion. Elsa clung to Anna's eyes, teal irises urging her on and letting her know that everything would be alright. She filled the hour with mindless activities and gave Elsa something mundane to focus on.

By the end of the hour, the tension decreased, and Elsa had begun to formulate a plan in her head. She'd only had breakfast with the crazy man and didn't exactly know how much slack she had to work with. She didn't know if she was expected to stay inside and play housewife all day or if he was going to let her go on with life as usual, just as long as she married him.

With the session now over, Anna's eyes shifted from comforting to concerned, still having no idea what had transpired over the weekend. Elsa quickly walked Anna to the door, trying to keep a lookout for Hans over her shoulder as she did so.

"So, I will see you next session then," Elsa said with the most befuddled look on Anna's face as the blonde shoved her towards the front door with a crazy look swimming in those cerulean orbs. She was trying to keep the conversation as inconspicuous as possible, knowing that Hans was just an earshot away in the kitchen.

"Yeah, next session," Anna echoed, attempting to nonverbally ask Elsa with every gesture available to her body what the hell was going on.

The front door swung open as Elsa pushed Anna outside as quickly as she could, mouthing _I have to tell you something_ , and covering it up with a chipper "drive safe" to really send the message home to Hans.

Drowning in a world of confusion, Anna made a "text me" gesture with her thumbs. Elsa shook her head, panicking now, and whispered for Anna to meet her down at the beach. Anna threw up her hands and followed the blonde's peculiar orders, hopping into her car and heading out to the parking lot near the same spot where they had shared their first kiss.

Back inside the house, Elsa waited for what she felt like a plausible amount of time and strolled into the kitchen like a gun-shy child approaching her parent to humbly make a request for something she knew he'd say no to.

"Um… Hans," Elsa asked shyly, hands wrapped around her body as her shoulders rolled forward. Just being around him tied her stomach into knots.

Nose deep in his email, Hans' peridot eyes peered over the screen of his laptop and watched Elsa round the corner of his desk.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I went for a walk. Just to… clear my head. It's been a long morning."

"Anna really rode you hard, huh?" Interesting choice of words.

"It was a lot of testing, yes," She nodded in agreement.

"To where?"

"Just down to the beach." He looked at her with a skeptical eye, up and down her demure frame, and a thud of displeasure hit his chest. He was going to marry her no matter what, but he really didn't like the idea of Elsa skittering around the house like a frightened animal. He needed her to _want_ him, to _want_ this marriage. To be that self-assured woman that old Elsa had been for him, that woman that drove him crazy with her love and devotion for him. And it was just the beach. He could easily see her from the balcony if he wanted to. What was the harm in letting her walk two blocks to get out of the house? If he made too many demands of her she would reject him all together and Hans delusionally thought giving her small freedoms like would regain her trust

"That's fine. Take your phone, will you?" He called over his shoulder. Elsa had already headed to the door as soon as he said it was okay.

 _Take my phone_. She almost laughed out loud. She fully intended to because she had to coordinate a meet up with Anna for God's sake.

"I will. I'll just be a half hour tops." She didn't even wait for Hans' reply before walking out the door, trying to maintain a natural pace that didn't look like she was attempting to bolt from the house and away from a psychopath.

It took Elsa a while but she made it to the beach, and her heart throbbed with joy when she saw Anna's little green car. She texted Anna to meet her in the bathroom and entered from the other side, just in case Hans was watching her from their home and wouldn't be able to see her from that angle.

Anna waited anxiously in the most putrid-smelling beachside restroom ever. It was like it hadn't been cleaned since its construction. And it was a filthy mess. Toilet paper was strewn about the place like New Year's confetti, and globs of wet sand covered the rust-stained cement floor. Not the most ideal setting for a meetup, but Anna was sure Elsa had a good explanation for everything.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as soon as she entered the restroom, running into the redhead's arms and burying herself into the crook of her neck before bursting into tears like she'd just returned from war.

"Elsa, oh my God. What is going on? Did something happen in Santa Barbara?" Elsa nodded but didn't stop crying, and her grip on Anna was so tight the petite woman could barely breathe.

"Whatever it is, everything will be alright," stroking the back Elsa's head and down her platinum braid, the blonde's back jumping under the touch as she continued to sob uncontrollably. "Did Hans find out about us?" That was the only thing Anna could guess would warrant this kind of hysterical reaction. After Elsa's initial flood of tears subsided, she pried herself off of Anna and wiped away the wetness from her crimson-stained cheeks.

"No. He doesn't know about us," Her strained voice cracked with tension, trying to pull herself together as best she could. Anna's face relaxed at the news, freckles resuming their rightful place, but that still didn't explain why they had to meet in a disgusting public restroom, or why Elsa was crying like this.

"What is going on? Just tell me," Anna tried once more.

Elsa inhaled a shaky breath and tried to steady herself long enough to speak. "When we talked, remember I told you I was going to think about how I would end things if we got the point where I chose us over Hans? And I did. I knew I wanted to be with you, _only_ you. I was sitting on the beach, and I came up with this whole plan to move out and work with Kristoff. And, I didn't tell Hans, but that way we could be together, like we talked about."

"Yeah," Anna nodded as her hands caressed up and down Elsa's jittery back.

"I made up my mind and I went to tell him. I _did_ tell him. I told him I wanted to move out and go back to work. And that I didn't love him." More tears flowed as Elsa dejectedly hung her head between Anna's sturdy arms, battling her sudden inability to keep herself from collapsing and breaking down completely.

"And what did he say?"

"He laughed," Elsa sobbed timorously.

"He laughed?"

"He's not a good man, Anna."

"What did he say?!" Now yelling, Anna's voice echoed throughout the restroom like the roar of thunder.

"That he's going to remove my father as CEO from Everstad International by using his Parkinson's to have him declared mentally unfit." The confusion vanished from Anna's face instantly, replaced by a ghostly look of utter disbelief.

"He's blackmailing you," Anna whispered, unable to get her voice cooperate in volume. Precious magenta lips pressed into a frown as Elsa nodded, scared blue eyes red from the unending tears still escaping down her melancholic face. Slowly, Anna let the words seep into her consciousness as reality began to set in like a three ton weight.

"He'll have your father fired if you don't live with him?" She repeated, more understanding this time.

Elsa gravely shook her, releasing a shuddered whimper from her throat. "If I don't marry him."

"Oh my God." Anna's heart sank into her chest like an iron anchor. She felt completely helpless for Elsa and unbelievably betrayed by Hans. It had been Anna's idea to let her go home with him. He promised her and Elsa's family that he would give her the best care. That he would be patient with her because he swore he loved her. The breach of trust made the sides of Anna's face heat with roaring flames of fury. How could he do this to her? How could this happen to them? Even though Anna was in the helping profession, she really wanted to punch Hans right about now.

The shock of the initial blow began to settle over her, and Anna was able to think more clearly as her thoughts fell into place.

"Have you spoken to a lawyer? This is extortion," she countered hotly.

Elsa shook her head again and passively shrugged her shoulders, not an ounce of strength was left on her fragile features but her crying had subsided a little. "Even if it is, it doesn't change the fact that my father has a deficit, great enough to shake the board's faith in his ability to lead a company. I've thought about it a hundred different ways. I can't talk to Kristoff; I can't talk to my parents. My hands are tied. I'm only telling _you_ because he doesn't know about us."

" _Us_? What us? How is there an _us_ in this scenario?" Anna's hands wildly flailed about as if she were trying to swat a persistent fly.

"There's an us because there _has_ to be. I want to be with you, that hasn't changed. He's cheating on me anyway." Now Anna _really_ wanted to hurt Hans.

"How do you know?"

"I heard him. I went to talk to him about what exactly he expects from me and he was in his office talking to someone, about _fucking_ them, and how three days with me was a long time apart from each other. I don't even know how long it's been going on, and I shouldn't even care, but I feel hurt regardless. He had to have been lying to me before the accident. He's been lying to me about everything, probably the entire time I've known him." Elsa stepped closer to Anna, placing herself between the redhead's feet and holding her face in her trembling hands. "Either way, I'm not letting you go."

"What are we going to do? How are we going to see each other if he has you under lock and key?"

"The same way we have been, Anna. He doesn't even think I like women. He doesn't even suspect anything between us."

Forbidden romance, blackmail, cooperate jealousy. And this was in addition to the preexisting fears Anna had about her job. "This is getting dangerous, Elsa."

"Then what should I do?" The blonde asked heatedly. "Turn around and go home? Marry a man that's threatening me and family? That's _cheating_ on me? And live with him the rest of my life like this?!"

"No. Of course not."

Elsa briefly pulled away from Anna, raking a hand violently through her hair as she struggled to breath. "I just need time to think." Her hands settled back onto Anna's shoulders and she stroked a lock of fiery hair between her fingers, mellowing as she did so. If Hans had done anything for Elsa, it was help her confirm how deeply in love she was with Anna and how'd she cease to exist without her. "There has to be a way out of this. There _has_ to be."

"Elsa..."

Worry swirled within Anna's forlorn orbs. Pandora's box had just been flung wide opened and the price of their love was now exceedingly high, and the question of whether or not Elsa was worth it drifted into her mind.

"Please don't leave me. Please. I'm begging you. I love you. And I need you." Elsa pressed herself against Anna's slender body and clung to her. Her only hope. Her only source of life. And Anna knew her heart wouldn't let her leave Elsa like this. She was far too gone in love with her to turn back now.

"I'm not going to leave you. We'll figure this out, together."

* * *

They decided to lay low the following week and let Hans cool down. Maybe in time, he would see how wrong his actions were and come to terms with reality. At least that's what Elsa hoped. His change in character was so shocking that she couldn't accept that this whole thing was actually happening.

Anna came over at her regularly scheduled times, and they worked as if nothing was wrong, making sure not to lead Hans on with any suspicious behavior. By the end of the week, Hans had indeed eased up a bit. The crazed man she'd encountered in Santa Barbara began to give way to the Hans she was more accustomed to. She despised both sides of him, but she'd take the phony guilt-inducing Hans any day over the rotten scoundrel who insisted on controlling her like a marionette.

"Hans," Elsa asked one morning as she tiptoed into the living room and sat on the couch, one leg bent underneath herself as he looked up from his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, baby?" She just swallowed the name this time. It was a useless battle, and she didn't want to set him off again.

"I'm aware of the… _arrangement_ we have. But I wanted to ask you if I could still return to work at the shop."

Hans inhaled pensively and mulled the request over like a fine wine in his mouth.

"I need this. For me. I worked before the accident. Nothing would be different. I won't tell Kristoff about this. But I need a life beyond this house. It would make me happy."

The power coursing through his veins felt euphoric, rousing even. For once, he had Elsa begging _him_ for something instead of him always pandering to her needs to keep her close. Though that crushed look wasn't what he wanted to see in his future bride's eyes. He wanted her to walk down the aisle somewhat willingly and not have to drag her down it. Although he hadn't ruled that out just yet. That much time with Kristoff was a little more than he liked, however.

The hollowing of Hans' cheeks as he glowered gave her the impression he wasn't going to say yes, so she tried something bolder. Something she knew he couldn't resist but wouldn't make her sacrifice too much of her pride.

She untucked her leg and went to stand next to the lounge chair Hans was sitting in, standing over him with her unflinching eyes staring right into his soul as she flauntingly flipped her hair to one side. Gently, she placed her hand against his cheek, the bristled hairs of his sideburns tickling her palm as she brushed a thumb over a handful of freckles.

"Please. For me," She whispered sweetly, using every bit of her charm to persuade the man she'd rather slap than caress like this. Like a cat taken with the affection of its owner, Hans leaned into her hands, and she swore she could hear him purring.

"Part-time," He offered, kissing her palm.

"Part-time," She affirmed, and the deal was made.

Elsa was allowed to work three days a week, no weekends, and Hans made it painfully clear that he was going to keep an eye on her mileage and whereabouts. She was still on his leash, but at least he'd given her some slack. Enough to put her plans back into action and map out an escape to a life with Anna.


	15. Chapter 15

_Angst. You've been warned._

* * *

Completely in the dark about Elsa's awful predicament, Kristoff was more than happy to have Elsa back in the shop. His cheery voice and upbeat enthusiasm were a welcomed sound as they made plans over the phone. Kristoff insisted on giving Elsa a tour and a demonstration after hours and even cleared his plans with Hans.

On Wednesday night, Hans answered the door, barely ajar with just enough room to poke his narrow head out and send a clear message to Kristoff that he most certainly wasn't welcome inside.

"Good evening Hans. Can Elsa come out to play?" Kristoff jived with an impetuous grin, loving the way his tone ruffled the other man's feathers so.

"May I ask what exactly what it is you have planned for my fiancée?"

"What I have planned for _Elsa_ ," Emphasis on the fact that she was her own person, not just Hans' possession, "is between her and me."

Hans was about to probe further when Elsa came to the door with an excited smile splashed across her face.

"Hi. Good to see you," She greeted warmly and gave Kristoff an air kiss against the cheek, eliciting a scowl from Hans.

"You ready?" Kristoff asked.

"What are you wearing?" Hans scoffed at the rather flattering knee-length cotton dress Elsa had on. "Are you sure this isn't a date?" He snided curtly.

"You sound like my father," Elsa retorted, stepping back from Hans and sliding up next to Kristoff, like he was her shield in this unspoken battle.

"Well, it's a little revealing for the occasion."

Elsa gave the dress a once-over, including the cut of the neckline, which didn't even show any cleavage, and flicked her blazing blue eyes back up to him in disgust.

"I can wear what I want. I want to feel pretty for myself, not anyone else." She felt so bold with Kristoff by her side, but she started to fear she'd pay for it later as soon as those words flew from her lips. Elsa had been wanting to test the waters with Hans and felt that Kristoff's presence provided her with the safeguard she needed to do so, but now she found herself swimming with sharks as Hans' lips pressed into a scathing thin line.

"I think it's nice." Kristoff added, oblivious to the real situation, hoping to spare Elsa from anymore of Hans' chiding. "Let's go." Kristoff gallantly offered his arm to Elsa once he saw she was wearing some low heels and helped her down the cement stairs at the front of the house. The two walked quickly towards Kristoff's car, and he opened the gate for her at the end of the walkway.

"Is he gone?" Elsa queried in a hushed tone and resisted looking over her shoulder to check, letting Kristoff do so instead.

"No. He's still standing at the door staring at you."

"He does that," Rolling her eyes at Hans' annoying and constant supervision. He wanted a wife, but what she felt like was his prisoner, her freedom and power stripped almost entirely.

"I'm surprised he hasn't embedded a tracking device in you. Or maybe he has and you just don't know it," He joked and started the car, laughing at the helicopter of a fiancé Hans had become. All the sudden, he cared where she was going and what she was doing. It was kind of ridiculous to someone like Kristoff who knew better. "And we're off."

The sun was just beginning to set over the tapered skyline of the city, and even though she'd only been to the shop during the day, Elsa recognized the street and knitted her brows as she tried to figure out Kristoff's plan.

"We're going to the shop, right? Sorry, _our_ shop?" Correcting herself. Kristoff had told her he had a surprise for her and Elsa was antsy with anticipation.

"Yes, but that's not the surprise."

Kristoff pulled the car over and parked right in front instead of in the back of the shop. It was one of the few times since opening that he'd even entered from that direction. Elsa didn't wait for Kristoff to help her out of the car but he did manage to beat her to the door, which he gladly held open for her like a proper gentleman.

"Just let me turn on the lights," He said as he jaunted over to the switches in the back.

Elsa let her eyes wander about the store until her shoe caught something that almost made her slip and fall. Beneath her foot was a cluster of photos that wound its way around the store like a flowing river. Thin blonde brows quirked at the curious site.

"What's this?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"It's the surprise. I got the idea from Anna's timeline and took it one step further. Here, come over here." Kristoff led her by the hand to the far front corner of the store and stood behind her as he elaborated. "This is a photo timeline of our memories together. Every single picture of us I could find on my computer."

Amazed by the sheer creativity and thoughtfulness, Elsa followed the wide mosaic trail that twisted in an "S" curve around the store with her awestruck eyes.

"One of these photos has got to trigger something. And if it doesn't, that's okay. But I'm not giving up on you, ever."

A blushing smile crept across Elsa's face as she brought her eyes to look at Kristoff. He was unknowingly a much-needed ally in this dark time for her, and she cherished him even more with this moving gesture. Whether she remembered something or not, the fact that Kristoff cared that much about her, and went about it in a gentle, patient manner, nearly brought her to tears. She couldn't understand how she'd come to be with Hans, but her reasoning behind her friendship with Kristoff was crystal clear.

"So, it starts here. I didn't have any from our first weeks in culinary school, but these are a few from our first and only date. You never knew that I kept these photos, but I did. Even though it didn't work out, I had a great time."

Elsa chuckled to herself as Kristoff pointed his finger to the first photo. "If you can't tell by the ridiculous sweaters and skates, I took you ice skating in Pasadena. I'm from Minnesota and grew up on the ice playing hockey. You used to-"

"Take lessons when I was younger," Elsa finished out of excitement.

"Right. Of course you would remember that. Anyway, as you can see... we had a good time." Elsa had started culinary school just after New Years, and that night at the ice rink had been ugly sweater night, as Kristoff went on to explain. She giggled bemusedly at their goofy knitted sweaters, plastered with reindeers and snowflakes, and the look on her face in the photo made her feel like she could relate to that Elsa much more than the obnoxiously jubilant version of herself in Hans' photos. Here her smile was effortlessly natural, possessing an authentic realism that made her appear genuinely happy. Something about Hans' photos always seemed too good to be true.

Kristoff proceeded to lead her down the path and moved on to the next group of photos, smiling to himself as his eyes glanced over each one.

"These are from a project we had to do in baking class. We attempted to do a wedding cake, which is _not_ my specialty, and you saved the day with the fondant work to hide all of my mistakes." Elsa tilted her head in amazement as she diligently studied the cake, a perfectly smooth lavender fondant with delicate white lace piping that gave it a regal touch of elegance, far too beautiful to ever be eaten.

"I did that?" She asked in wonder, amazed by the intricate detailing of the astounding four-tier cake fit for a queen. It blew her mind that she possessed the talent to even construct such a gorgeous work of art. And something about that felt right, as if ordained, and the photo pulled at a longing deep down within her to create again. To let her imagination and talent flow into something spectacular that gave her life meaning and purpose.

As they passed by each set of photos, the ones from their opening day had been the hardest for Kristoff to talk about. They had worked for over a year and a half to design, plan, and save for what would be their defining moment together as partners and best friends. They'd even spent a few months backpacking through Europe to research the best chocolatiers and techniques to make the shop something the city had never seen before.

He missed her. He was eternally grateful that she'd survived the accident, and he vowed to love her for who she was from that moment on. But how he wished she could remember how great she'd been as a chef. How, together, they made things people could only dream of.

After reaching the end of Kristoff's memory lane, nothing came back to Elsa, but they both reminded themselves how Anna said it might not be immediate. Sometimes those connections were slow to fire up and needed to marinate before they made new links to lost memories.

In the meantime, Kristoff gave Elsa an apron to throw on, guessing she probably didn't want to change out of her pretty new dress, and prepared to show her how they made some of their trademark confections.

"That looks great on you by the way. I've never seen you in an apron, believe it or not," Kristoff chuckled and leaned against the long marble counter they used to make the chocolate and sugar sculptures on, soaking in the extraordinary feeling of having his partner back in the kitchen they used to spend so much time together in.

"Why? Aren't I a chef?" She teased and tied the apron in the back of her tiny waist, smoothing it down over her dress like she was assuming her master chef demeanor.

"True, but you and I wear professional uniforms and use a little towel tucked in the side to clean up. Though you hardly ever need it because you are extremely clean. You're very Martha Stewart in some ways."

For some strange reason, his comment made Elsa's head snap over to the dirty dishes piled up in the sink and a strange look twisted about her pale features.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked sounding worried.

"Nothing," Shaking off the strange sensation tingling across her body, prickling her alabaster skin as her hair stood on end. "I'm waiting for you to show me what we're doing," Coming to stand next to Kristoff with two eager hands splayed out in front of herself. She couldn't wait to mold or roll or do whatever it was he had in store for her. She just wanted to _do_ something.

"I'll let you decide. Chocolate or sugar?" Holding up a bag of each.

"Sugar. I love chocolate but I have no idea how you make the sculptures out of sugar and I'm dying to find out."

Kristoff quickly moved about the kitchen, methodically gathering the supplies they needed to get a base made for some simple sugar sculptures, including an air pump that looked very similar to a medical arm cuff pump.

"I've seen one of these before! Anna has one," She blurted out with pride.

"It's a little different, but it's how we get the air inside to blow the sugar into hollow shapes. I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to bring her up," He teased and playfully bumped her with his elbow as the blonde failed to hide her luminous smile. She was radiating with glee at the mere mention of Anna's name.

"I have to bite my tongue all the time not to. It's hard to feel something so strong and not be able to tell anyone, except her. Even then I have to hold back a little, because it's still new," Sparkling eyes falling to the shiny copper pot in Kristoff's hands.

"You can tell me." Kristoff lit the stove and set the pot on the burner and waited for it to heat up while Elsa talked about her favorite subject: Anna.

A huge grin broke out on her face as she took a deep breath and sighed wistfully. "I love her. I love everything about her."

"Everything?" He questioned.

She laughed for a moment, thinking about all of Anna's little quirks. "Not _everything,_ but… it's like my body and soul sing when I'm around her."

"Have you kissed her?"

Her skin went from pale to magenta in a nanosecond as she bashfully dipped her chin. "Yes."

"And…"

"It was... beautiful. Her lips are _so_ soft." Kristoff nodded and added a few scoops of sugar to the pot along with some water. He adored the way Anna made her light up. He'd never seen Elsa come to life like this before. Even with Hans, it was different.

"I think that's the one thing guys know about girls that they don't know. Women's lips are _very_ soft." He stopped and hummed a laugh at the evolution of their conversation. "I seriously never thought I'd be talking about kissing women with you, but I'm so happy for you." His eyes focused back to the pot and he watched the sugar disintegrate into a cloudy mixture, thinking about how she was never going to be able to return to the person she was with Hans. And it was clear Kristoff was on Team Anna. There was something between them, an uncanny chemistry, but he knew her heart couldn't soar like she wanted it to unless she cut herself free from Hans.

"What about Hans?" He asked seriously, ladle mindlessly drifting about the gooey mixture.

There was no way she could be honest, and that hurt her more than anything. If she told Kristoff, she'd put her plan in jeopardy, and she just couldn't risk it. She didn't know what crazy thing Hans would do if Kristoff found out about the blackmail, even though she knew he was one of the few people who could save her. She couldn't do that to her father without researching alternate solutions first.

"I-I…" She struggled, tears pricking her eyes as she searched for an acceptable answer. Drowning in lies and deceit and a life she never imagined would become hers.

"Just be honest."

"I don't love him. I'm not sure I even like him. I've tried. There's just… nothing there."

"Just tell him how you feel. Maybe you need a break from him. Have separate rooms. I feel bad for the guy that this happened three months before the wedding, but... let's just say the accident wasn't the only thing that was getting in the way of this wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only speculate; I don't know for sure, but I think he might have been cheating on you." And that confirmed it. If she ever had any lingering doubts left in her mind about Hans cheating on her before the accident, they were long gone now. He'd obviously been lying to her, for God knows how long. But she couldn't stop to ruminate about it now. She couldn't gamble her life away by breaking down in front of Kristoff because he wouldn't let her leave the shop without finding out the truth.

Instead, she brought her attention back to the steaming pot and tried to enjoy what little happiness the day still held because the minute he dropped her back off at home, it was back to the nightmare.

"Alright so we poured the sugar in, turned up the heat, and now we wait for it to boil but not caramelize. That's a completely different thing than what we're going for."

Elsa watched intently, studying the mixture as it rose to a bubbling frenzy, and she could feel her mind drifting away from her. That strange déjà vu feeling was taking over again.

Kristoff then traded out his ladle for a whisk and carried on with the demo. "Give it a stir and then it's ready to pour onto the mats."

"No, that's too long," Elsa responded vehemently, almost out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You're supposed to take it off the heat just before it reaches 165 because it continues to cook. That's why your pieces are always so brittle and cloudy."

Kristoff backed away from the stove and stared blankly at Elsa, his brain grappling to comprehend what was happening, but his heart had already flooded with hope. "Elsa, do you hear yourself?"

Multiples levels of déjà vu were crashing over her, not just memories about Kristoff, but the feeling surging through her body was the same thing she'd felt at UCLA, and she braced herself for the unknown. "Hold my hands."

"Why, what's happening?" Hurriedly grasping her hands in his own.

"I don't know. That's what Anna had me do before."

His eyes scanned back and forth as he waited for something to happen, still trying to process the correction she'd just said and had given to him dozens of times before.

"Dishes. Racks." She mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut as Kristoff looked on in anticipation.

"Dishes? Racks?" He repeated to himself. The empty racks and dirty dishes had always been the thing she nagged him about the most, and he crossed his figurative fingers that something miraculous was taking place in her beautiful head.

Elsa's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked around the room. She let go of his hands and walked to the center of the kitchen, directly in front of the storage racks.

"The racks aren't full. Kristoff, you're supposed to keep them full."

"Oh my God," He muttered in disbelief. "Elsa, do you remember culinary school?"

Mind still adrift, she shook her head no.

"I only remember being here. But that wasn't there," Pointing to a large commercial mixer Elsa had purchased two years ago once the demand of their product went up. Kristoff did the math in his head, and although that was still a long time ago, it meant her memory of him was firing to life.

Elsa slowly spun around the kitchen, letting her eyes take in every inch of it until she completed a full circle back to Kristoff.

"I remember," She finally said, bringing a hand to her mouth as she laid eyes on her beloved kitchen.

"Elsa, two and half years ago, I accidently set something on fire. What was it?"

Without missing a beat, Elsa's hand fell away from her mouth and revealed a dazzling smile. "The toque hat my dad gave me when we opened."

"Elsa!"

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff dropped his whisk, carelessly letting it tumble to the floor, and swept Elsa up in his arms. She was back. He didn't how much of her memory had returned, but she remembered him, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank God. Thank God!" She cried quietly over his shoulder, his brawny arms enveloping her in his secure hold. She squeezed Kristoff back tighter than she ever had before as the memories came flooding back, that bountiful warmth retaking its rightful spot in her heart. Her friend, her _best_ friend, was back in her corner at a time when she needed him the most.

* * *

The following night, Hans approached Elsa and told her about a poker night one of his coworkers was hosting in Long Beach after work on Friday. Being so far from home, he worried about Elsa having to be by herself for so long and offered to skip it all together if she so wished. Elsa mentally rolled her eyes, disgusted that Hans would believe she'd fall for a lie so obvious as a poker game an hour away. She knew exactly where he was going and what he was going to do. More like who he was going to do. After hearing him vent his frustrations to his secret lover over the phone, he was probably off to get some Friday night nookie. And if that was the case, Elsa didn't see any reason why she couldn't meet up with Anna that night. If he was going to continue to take advantage of her, she was going to try and pursue her plans to create a new life for herself while she tried to figure out a way to get out of her old one with Hans.

To cover her tracks, Elsa called her mother and told her about a surprise she was planning for Hans and needed Iris to say that Elsa was with her if Hans happened to call. There was no way Elsa could tell her mother what was actually happening in her life. Every single ounce of hope the woman was holding onto depended on Elsa marrying Hans. That's what Iris wanted for her daughter because she refused to let that go for old Elsa's sake. She firmly believed Elsa's memory would come back, and her daughter would live happily ever after with her prince charming. If Elsa was going to confide in either of her parents, it would be her father but she was much too frightened of the ramifications that could follow. Above all else, she knew stress would only aggravate his disorder.

On Friday night, the plans kicked into gear when Anna parked a few blocks from Hans' home and waited for Elsa. They'd snuck out before under Hans' nose, but this time it had an entirely different feel. The want to be with Elsa hadn't dissipated, but the stakes had shot through the roof. She wasn't just afraid for her job, but she was afraid of Hans and what he would to Elsa, or even herself, if he found out about them.

This simple night out had become an FBI-worthy plan. Elsa had taken so many precautions that it was like she was running a covert operation to escape from Guantanamo. She had her alibi, and Hans had already called her and told her he was at the "poker game." With everything in place, she locked the door and walked as casually as she could to Anna's car.

Elsa immediately greeted Anna with a kiss as soon as she got in, but she could tell her beautiful redhead was jumping with anxiety under her freckled skin.

"I reserved a private table at the restaurant you told me about. If we leave now, I think we should make it on time," Anna said matter-of-factly. While it saddened Elsa to see Anna like this, her normally sunny face shrouded in turmoil, she couldn't blame her. Elsa had not only asked Anna to put her career on the line, but now she had dragged her into a soap opera-worthy drama. As they came to a stop at the intersection, Elsa found herself feeling incredibly guilty for bringing Anna into this. She loved Anna, there was nothing truer in this world to her, but how much was too much to ask for Anna to love her in return?

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. This is me giving you an out. Just say the word, and we'll turn around." The sculpted dark blonde brows on Elsa's face narrowed in earnestness. It pained her to think she'd imprisoned Anna in this relationship, and she loved her enough to let her go, if it meant her being safe and happy.

Anna's eyes honed in on the glowing red of the traffic light, fingers lightly drumming melodically on the steering wheel as Elsa tried to read her face.

"You know what?" Anna asked rather intensely. "I've spent my whole life doing the right thing. Doing what other people think is best for me. And really what they mean is what's best for _them_ ," Eyes flicking back to Elsa, filled with an adoration and warmth the blonde desperately needed. "I don't want to turn around. I'm scared, and I have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into, but I'm staying in this with you no matter what. Because it's what _I_ want. Because I love you. Because I love who I am when I'm with you. I've always told you to just be you, and you're actually the only person who lets me be me. I'm not going to let that go." It was a promise to Elsa as well as herself as the two laced their fingers together over the center console and stared devotedly into each other's eyes. They'd come too far to give up now. And even though they were both terrified of their circumstances and had no idea what would happen in the next hour, let alone the next week or month, they found solace in knowing that they were in it together, until the end.

The mood lightened as they drove to the restaurant, and by the time they were seated and a basket of warm rolls had arrived, things had settled back into a familiar groove. Anna even smiled and cracked a joke while she struggled to butter her roll, trying to match the sophistication of the fancy restaurant Elsa had picked out.

"Alright, I know this is technically a date, but we have some work to do that I can't very well do with sideburns around." Anna pulled a small notepad and pen out from her purse and wrote EE up at the top, resisting the temptation to draw a little heart around the letters like she was some lovesick schoolgirl doodling in her composition book during homeroom. "Bring me up to speed. I got Kristoff's version of what happened, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the entire story?" Anna was starting to master the seamless flow between girlfriend and professional now as she readied her pen and winked coyly back at Elsa with those gorgeous lashes of hers. Such a spitfire she was sometimes, and Elsa brightened at the reminder of the Anna she'd fallen in love with back in the hospital.

"No, he doesn't. I _wanted_ to tell him. You're the only one that knows." Not telling Kristoff was like a dagger in her heart. She'd never kept anything from him before, or at least from the blotchy periods of time she could remember. Elsa sat back and took in a deep breath, recalling the events back from Forever Chocolate. "We were cooking in the kitchen, making sugar sculptures, and Kristoff said something about me being cleanly, and it triggered a time jump. I could remember the kitchen, and the gaps just started filling in from there. But in bits and pieces. I couldn't remember much of culinary school, but I remembered a lot after graduation. Stuff kept coming back later that night, and when I woke up, there was even more."

Anna cringed slightly as she looked up from her notes. "I have to ask you this, but can you remember Hans?"

"No. Still nothing." Neither of them knew whether to be excited or disappointed by that. Getting the memories of Hans back would help solve the mystery about how he and Elsa ever came to be and if he'd ever done anything like this in the past. At the same time, it meant those feelings for Hans could also return and leave Elsa in a world of indecisive confusion.

"This may not seem pertinent, but do you have any more insight to your relationships leading up to him?" Looking up from her notes.

Demure hands played with the napkin laid neatly in Elsa's lap, her gaze breaking away from Anna's as she observed the way the fabric slid effortlessly between her slender fingers. "Um... I did want to talk to you about that."

Anna sensed Elsa was about to tell her something deep, so she set her pad down and gave Elsa her undivided attention, the face of understanding meeting Elsa's cerulean eyes as they flicked back up to Anna.

"It's not clear but I remember going out with this guy from my father's office. He seemed nice but was also very... _excited_ is the only way to describe it." The world's longest pause swarmed over the table as Elsa continued to stall, even taking a sip from her water glass to drown out the awful taste the words were leaving in her mouth.

"What's the thing you're not telling me?" Anna asked gently, fighting the corners of her mouth from dipping down into a frown.

"I could remember being in my apartment, a new one, not the one in Westwood. I'm sorry, I have to say something that's uncomfortable to talk about."

"It's okay Elsa. I won't judge," Lips quirking into an easy smile.

Elsa nervously licked her lips and continued. "We had sex and... well, when we were finished he said 'I finally fucked Elsa Everstad." Her beautiful blue eyes turned morose as Anna felt her heart beat with a heavy thud.

"He was using you?" Anna surmised, furrowing her brows.

Elsa gave nothing more a meager shrug in reply. "He didn't get anything out of it. No job promotion. But he acted like… I was this _thing_ to be conquered. A story to forever brag about from that point on." She paused a moment, gathering her thoughts as Anna patiently gave her all the time in the world. "The thing you don't understand, the reason why I can't just run and tell my father about what's happening, is because I have the unfair burden of my family's every move being done so in the spotlight. If any part of my father's illness is revealed, his company won't just find out, it'll be in the Wall Street Journal at the very least. I can't be responsible for that. I can't ruin a reputation he's built and earned for himself. Everything I do will be done under a microscope."

Celebrity clients were nothing new to Anna, but this was the first time she'd seen Elsa from an entirely new perspective. She was the young, beautiful daughter of a wealthy CEO with her last name splashed on hotels from LA to Bankok. And Elsa was right. If they didn't handle this right, the whole thing could play out in a public arena with Hans as the ring leader.

"Try to find something on Hans," Anna urged gravely. "If what you say is true, that he's not a good person, then there must be something you can use as leverage against him. Something to keep him quiet."

"I'll try. He's keeping a close eye on me these days. He's having an affair so he must be up to something else." The plan to dig up some dirt on Hans was pushed to the back burner when the waiter came by with two glasses of wine. With everything they'd been through the past few weeks, Elsa didn't care what memories came back as long as she was able to take the edge off for even just the briefest of moments. And Anna was with her. For some reason, she felt the safest with her. Like the rest of the world couldn't touch her when they were together like this.

Anna proposed a toast and proudly held up her glass of chardonnay. "To us. May we be stronger than... anything."

Fear crackled like rolling thunder beneath their veins, but they didn't let it get to them. Hans and his threats were a million miles away as Elsa clinked glasses with Anna and toasted to their future.

"Fuck Hans," Elsa added before taking a hearty gulp.

"Cheers to that."

By the time the check came, the two were warm with alcohol as they slipped out the restaurant and decided to take a stroll around the block. They'd only been at dinner a mere hour and had plenty of time to get Elsa back before Hans ever knew she'd been gone.

The night turned playful despite the looming rain clouds overhead. Holding hands, they laughed and languidly walked down the backstreets of Santa Monica, away from the crowds aimlessly wandering down the famous promenade, and ducked away to kiss against the brick wall of the parking garage. The sweet beautiful freedom Elsa felt against Anna's lips was indescribable. Long forgotten were the strains of the real world as they breathed the same air, tasted each other's lips, and cuddled closely in the privacy of the quiet street. They exchanged "I love you's" and whispered sweet nothings. Not even the threat of rain could bring their happy moment to an end.

Off in the distance, an ominous darkness approached as a thick grey mist of rain started to fall from the sky, and Hans unexpectedly roared his car around the corner, spotting Elsa's platinum blonde hair shimmering in the distance and giving her away like a bright orange bouey out at sea.

His lips snarled as he narrowed his eyes, low and behold to find his fiancée in the arms of the redheaded woman and engaged in a passionate kiss that he felt rightly should have been his. No matter; he knew Elsa had no choice but to follow his orders. She was his obedient pet on his short and tethered leash. One false move, and it would cost her father dearly.

The screech of tires brought Anna out of her love-induced stupor, and she jumped back from Elsa when she spotted Hans' piercing green eyes glaring at her through the shady window.

"Elsa," Anna trembled as she moved further away from Elsa, keeping one eye on Hans and the other on the blonde in front of her.

"Ignore him." Elsa was still lost in the throes of passion, and the only thing she wanted was the feeling of Anna's soft lips against her own again as she pulled her back into her embrace.

The window of the idling sports car rolled down, and Hans smirked as he leaned over to call out to Elsa

"Elsa. Get in the car, honey," He ordered, like a parent making a demand of his child.

"You have to go," Anna whispered, voice shaking with fear and heartbroken that their perfect night had come to such an abrupt ending.

"I don't want to leave you," Elsa replied desperately, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest to remain where it knew it belonged.

"Elsa!" Hans barked. "Get in the car _now_." The way that last word rolled of his tongue sent a racing chill up Elsa's spine as she snapped out of her daze. She wanted more than anything to stay with Anna. If she could have, she would have run away with her in that very moment. Gone anywhere, it didn't matter as long as they were together. But she knew she couldn't so she unwillingly relented to the tyrant.

She had no choice. They'd been caught. Their worst fearing came to light, realizing the entire poker night had to have been a set-up of sorts. Grasping Anna's face tightly between her hands, Elsa looked deep into her teal eyes as the mist falling above them turned into a shower, almost as if the stormy sky was weeping along with the two lovers being torn apart. "I will fix this. Believe me," Elsa vowed with the vindication of a pendant martyr.

The rain was pouring, soaking their hair and saturating their clothes, but Anna could tell there were several wet drops on Elsa's cheeks that had been her own doing.

In a last ditch effort to get Elsa into the car, Hans blared his horn, and both girls jumped in fright.

"Now!" He yelled.

Shaking and devastated, Elsa pulled Anna closer and whispered gently into her ear. "I only see you. I only want you. Don't forget that. Don't ever forget that." And with a heavy heart, she turned and begrudgingly climbed into the front seat of the car, mouthing a foggy _I love you_ against the window as Hans sped off into the night, not knowing when she'd ever see Anna again.


	16. Chapter 16

_While the opening is a bit suspenseful, I don't think a warning applies. To be clear, there is no rape, at all, in this story._

* * *

"How did you find me?" Elsa quavered into the sleeve of her coat as she wiped the tears and rain from her whitewashed face. She thought she knew terror before, but she was deathly afraid of how Hans was going to react to finding out about her and Anna, especially since he was sitting so damn quietly in the driver's seat as he sped down the street.

"I know where you are at all times, sweetheart." As chilling as that sounded, Hans wasn't some all-powerful being that had an army of spies reporting back to him about Elsa's whereabouts at all times. He'd simply just taken advantage of her lack of electronic knowledge and put a few tracking apps on her phone. The minute Elsa left the perimeter of their home, Hans got a text alert about it, and he'd been onto her little outings for quite some time now.

Those were the only words exchanged in the car the entire drive home. Hans appeared to be volatilely angry, obviously, but also seemed to be deep in thought as well. That made Elsa the most nervous; she never knew what crazy thing he was thinking. His sadistic imagination knew no bounds with her.

The car pulled into the garage, and Elsa was so paralyzed with fear that Hans had to help her out and led her by the arm into the house. He didn't hurt her, but the way he was forcefully directing her down the hallway and into an empty guest room let her know that he was in charge.

Air refused to enter Elsa's chest as she struggled to breath, doing so much too shallowly to even think clearly as Hans shoved her into the room and slammed the door behind them. He approached her with that disquieting mien about him, chilling Elsa to the bone as he disapprovingly folded his arms across his chest and eyed her like a deer in the crosshairs.

"I knew you'd changed, but I didn't know you had become a lesbian. That would explain a lot, don't you think?" He asked disturbingly easy, a smile daring to creep out from the corner of his mouth.

Elsa tried to calm her breathing as she was now nearly hyperventilating. She had expected him to blow up at her, yell and scream at her until he was blue in the face, but this aberrant repose of his was more unsettling than anything she ever imagined.

"I-I…" She stammered helplessly. She couldn't pick a word that wouldn't threaten to bring his wrath down upon her and instead found herself unable to speak at all, cowering in the darkness of his shadow.

"I mean I _knew_ you were running off with someone… but _Anna?_ I have to admit that I didn't foresee that little surprise."

Clarity befell Elsa in the moment as she was able to grab ahold of some of what he was saying and overlook the disturbing way he was going about it.

"You knew I was with someone but not Anna? Who did you think I was with?" She asked baffled.

"Kristoff."

"What?" Her face twisting in confusion.

"You snuck off to the shop, and you've been texting him. And by the way you two were acting the other day, I thought it was painfully obvious. I _never_ would have suspected Anna, but now that I know the truth, this won't be happening anymore. Whatever little _tryst_ you two are having is over now. Do I make myself clear?" Sorrow enveloped Elsa's world as tears began to stream down her face, her piercing blue eyes looking directly into Hans', so that he could see the devastation he'd caused. "Don't tell me you actually _care_ about her?" He murmured sarcastically.

"I do. Very much." Her eyes lidded as she tried to picture Anna's sweet face.

"More than your father?" Hans asked callously, cautioning her as he came even closer. "All I have to do is make a single phone call. I don't need to remind you of what kind of a gamble you're making. That kind of stress, there's no telling what it could do to his body, never mind his brain." It wasn't bad enough that Hans was perversely threatening her, driving the image of the fragile father she loved so dearly into the forefront of her mind, but he was _touching_ her, playing with a strand of her hair like a sick form of foreplay.

"Stop," She demanded sharply, snapping her head to the side. "Just stop."

An eerie chuckle escaped from Hans's throat as his smile slipped into a menacing grin that nearly split his face. "Stop what, my love?" His thumb followed the outline of her face, skimming across her cheek before moving down to play at her collarbone. The unwelcomed caress made Elsa want to vomit, causing her hairs to stand on end as her body tried to get as far away from the deplorable man as possible.

"I can't _do this_ anymore," Elsa exclaimed, shoving Hans a least a foot back from her. "I love her." Her cerulean eyes sparkled and shined behind their glassy exterior as she professed the one true thing she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt. Her heart belonged to Anna, and Hans found himself having to brazen his efforts, as his threats were rapidly wearing thin.

"Elsa, this-" Reaching down to her left hand and holding up the glittering diamond ring on her slender pale finger, "-is a promise. You loved me first, even if you don't remember." His voice was mellifluous yet sinister, smoothing a thumb over the three carat rock as she shivered at his touch.

"I'm a different person now. I will _never_ love you again. I love Anna," She insisted with the deepest devotion. He looked deep into her eyes, the two wide almond-shaped orbs that hardly showed any remnants of the woman he once knew. He was quickly losing his grip on her and could tell she'd more than fallen for the redheaded temptress.

"Are you _fucking_ her?" He asked harshly, mere inches away from her face as he backed her up against the wall.

"N-no," Elsa stuttered, and her eyes shot down to see Hans clasping his hands around her wrists and firmly pinning them on either side of her head, her pulse now thrumming at a fervid pace.

"But you've kissed her. We both know that much. Tell me, Elsa. When you're together... are you running your hands all over her body?" He oozed with a slithering dark sarcasm. Hans now had her uncomfortably pressed flush against the wall, digging the finely sharpened corner of his hip into her lithe frame as she winced in pain. "More specifically, are you running _my ring_ all over her body? Are you even thinking about how you're betraying a part of yourself? How you're betraying me?" As much as she despised him, he had a point. Even if she couldn't recall, or even fathom, ever agreeing to marry Hans, she had. Once upon a time, he had asked her to be his forever, and she had said yes. But it had been during a time when she couldn't have known about his affairs or the real person who lurked under that charming facade of his. Obviously, or he wouldn't be having an affair. An affair she knew she couldn't bring up at a time like this for fear of what he'd do to her. "I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this because I love you. I want us to regain what we've lost. What she's _stolen_ from me."

"She hasn't stolen anything. I'd give her all of me in a heartbeat, willingly. We can work something out. I'll talk to my father. Have him negotiate something with you. Just let me be with her."

"What you don't understand is that there's a conflict of interest here. I want what is _mine_. I want my fiancée back and I'm willing to wait for her, no matter how long it takes. Even if you refuse to accept that. Anna has no business in our lives, and starting Monday, a new nurse will be coming."

She slumped forward as Hans released her and strode towards the door with a key in his hand.

Taking the only chance she had left at a life of freedom, Elsa pleaded with Hans to hear her out one last time. "No, Hans wait. Don't do this. I'll talk to my father; we could negotiate something. Anything! Please!" But it was too late. The door slammed shut, hearing the clicking of the keyhole as he turned the key and locked her inside to wallow in her own self pity.

She tried to open the door but it was no use, and there was no way out. As her world shattered around her, she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, hot tears dripping through her long and trembling fingers. There was only one thing she could think of, one thing that kept her hope alive as she breathed her name into the night.

"Anna."

Anna looked out her window and watched the rain bead against the glass, wondering if Elsa was alright. Wondering if _they'd_ be alright. The clouds grumbled in the night sky as Anna tucked her knees up under her chin, letting only one thought run her through her mind. _Elsa._

* * *

Hans left Elsa in the spare bedroom the entire night and most of the morning. It was a clear message that if she violated his rules, she would be punished. She had spent the first part of the night talking herself down from hysteria, uncontrollably weeping, mostly from shock and fear that things had escalated to this level and that he'd actually locked her inside a room against her will.

Sometime after midnight, she gathered herself enough to start analyzing her tactics. She'd been fighting Hans this entire time. The more he pushed, the more she pushed back, the more she tried to escape. For every time she'd tried to put him at a distance, he'd upped the ante and come back with a threat delivered in that baleful tone. That approach clearly wasn't working, and she wasn't giving up on Anna or herself or her family for that matter. She may have not finished her degree in business, but there was never a smarter woman, and she knew she could get herself out of this situation. Survival mode had taken over, consuming her, and Elsa began to devise yet another plan to regain control over Hans and, more importantly, her life.

Noon was quickly approaching when Hans finally made his way downstairs and over to the spare room where Elsa had spent the night. _Hopefully having learned her lesson_ , he thought to himself. When he unlocked the door, he was surprised to find her sitting pleasantly on the edge of the bed, still wearing her black evening dress from the night before but with her hair down and wavy from being soaked from the rain. His brows quirked at the drastic change in demeanor, and he had to do a double take at the rosy smile stretching across her face.

"Hi," She said softly, eyes fluttering in his direction.

"You look rather sunny this morning. Not exactly how I left you last night."

"I did a lot of thinking and… I was wrong. I've been _so_ wrong. About everything."

"Sounds like you _have_ done some thinking," Taking a seat next to her as he admired the color spilling from her cheeks. More reminiscent of the Elsa he'd come to covet under his pretext of love.

"Can we start fresh?" She asked, optimistic and upbeat in a way that made Hans catch himself revealing a genuine smile to her. "I want to show you that I can be committed to this engagement. To this relationship." She cast her gaze down to their hands, taking his in her own as a sign of solidarity.

"A fresh start. I like the sound of that."

"Good," She simpered sweetly. "I'd start by making you breakfast but I think that time has come and gone. Perhaps lunch? Maybe a California Cobb and some warm focaccia?"

Hans' eyes bounced open at the mere mention of her cooking, until he noticed something that had initially flown over his head caught his attention. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bunching his auburn brows together.

"Cobb salad and-"

"No, I heard you just… what made you think of that?"

"I don't know. I just thought it sounded good," She replied innocently and pulled him up from the bed, hands still locked together.

"Yeah. That does sound good, baby." Perhaps the storm clouds were starting to clear in Hans' world. Whatever he'd said the previous night must have finally sunk in as he was now met with the woman he had fallen in love with. Was still madly in love with. The moment he'd been waiting for.

Elsa walked side-by-side with Hans and sprang to life once she reached the kitchen where Hans looked on in delight. She not only put on a spectacular display of knife skills as she chopped up the makings for the salad, but she was also so damn captivating as she twirled and giggled about the kitchen, even having him help her knead the focaccia and playfully flicking flour on each other. Hans was so in heaven that he even ignored the flurry of texts blowing up his phone, eventually turning it off altogether as Elsa set their lunch out on the patio table, complete with fresh-squeezed lemonade. In a matter of a single evening, things had gone from nightmare to paradise. It was tolerable, but more importantly, controllable.

As the week went on, Elsa kept at her Stepford wife routine. She made Hans breakfast every morning, kissed him goodbye at the door, and straightened his tie before he headed off to work. During the day, she busied herself with reading or housework. When he came home, she made sure to be dressed to perfection with a masterfully cooked dinner splayed out on the dining room table. Everything she did was calculated and carried out perfectly, like a living version of _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine. It frightened her how easily this whole domestic thing came to her.

She didn't go into Forever Chocolate that week, claiming to Hans that she wanted to give _all_ of herself and her time to this first week of their fresh start. Hans had also completely cut Elsa off from the world during that time. She talked to her parents, but only when Hans was home- that was the new rule. He kept an eye on her mileage and made her take her phone everywhere she went, knowing full well that he was watching her every move. But Elsa played right back with that and took sexy selfies at the store or wherever she was and sent them to Hans, if only to keep him in the lovesick-puppy-dog mood she'd managed to get him into, in addition to further building up her trust with him.

The only thing she worried about was him pushing for more physical contact but hugging and the occasional hello or goodbye kiss seemed to suffice for now. She could probably only get away with that for a week, but after that, he'd want more, and she hadn't thought beyond that first week. That was her goal: get through the first week and make Hans putty in her hands. By Saturday night, Hans had moony eyes nearly every time he was around her, returning to the Hans she'd come to mildly like before he showed his true colors.

* * *

On Sunday evening, Elsa went about her normal routine with an extra spring in her step, and for a very good reason. This was the night she had been waiting for. The night she thought about when she'd been locked in the tiny room, alone to wallow in her own misery. It wasn't unlike any other night. Hans came home right on time from his appointment. He'd been such a good boy this weekend, not coming home late and not talking to his mistress. Elsa was pretty sure he hadn't even seen or heard from her once the past week. Not that she cared about that, but it let her gauge just how much of his attention she'd managed to capture. And apparently that was all of it.

She greeted him at the door, dressed in a casual scoop neck dress, heels echoing throughout the foyer as she came to take his briefcase and jacket like a good fiancée, whispering that dinner was ready and on the table into his ear. He grinned in reply and rested a hand on her waist, complimenting her on how beautiful she looked and how sparkling clean the house was. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled obediently, telling him how she'd gone to the farmer's market and filled the house with fresh vases of flowers. Just another simple day. Hans proceeded on to the dining room while Elsa hung up his jacket and tucked his briefcase next to his desk in the office before joining her fiancé.

Dinner was positively sublime, and Hans couldn't stop flattering Elsa with compliments about how delicious the food was. She'd even made chocolate mousse, his favorite, for dessert. He ate every bite and, afterwards, was too tired to read the stock reports and nearly fell asleep at the table.

"You played too many rounds of golf today huh, baby?" Slipping an arm around Hans' broad shoulders. "Maybe we should go lay down for a while. Let dinner digest." The goofiest lopsided smile curled up at the corners of his mouth; he loved it when she called him that.

Elsa helped Hans up to bed and lay next to him as he drifted off to sleep. She wasn't a pharmacist, but she figured six Tylenol PMs oughta knock the bastard out. After a few minutes, she heard Hans snoring, and she lifted herself off the bed, sunshine smile falling away from her lips as she let the act she'd been putting on for a solid week come to an end. Anger swept over her face like a wildfire, and her nostrils flared with rage as she looked at Hans' slumbering form.

"Hans," She called out to him, checking to make sure he was asleep. There was still no answer when she yelled his name again and decided to give him a light smack across the face for good measure, and perhaps to release some of her pent-up hostility at the same time. Either way, it felt _really_ good. His sleep persisted, and Elsa's entire demeanor shifted as she dashed out of the room and downstairs to call Kristoff. A call to Anna would provoke a blood bath when it showed up on the call log, but a call to the shop could be explained away easily. So she called Kristoff and asked him to call Anna for her, saying that Hans was monitoring her calls which, for once, was the honest truth. Like the good friend he was, Kristoff called Anna and relayed the message back to Elsa that she was on her way.

The click of her heels resounded like the tick-tock of a grandfather clock throughout the foyer as Elsa paced back and forth while she waited for Anna. As soon as headlights pulled into the driveway, Elsa scrapped her fake casual walk and sprinted out to Anna's car faster than a gazelle being chased down by a lion. One look at Elsa's subsonic speed and Anna knew something had indeed happened since that terrible night. She hadn't heard from her in over a week, and her mind had been tormenting her with thoughts of Hans torturing her, or worse.

The blonde had been running so fast that she slammed into Anna's car, causing the redhead to jump, and Elsa quickly got into the car. Anna didn't even get the chance to say a word before Elsa had her arms wrapped around her tighter than a boa constrictor, bawling her eyes out, and so thankful to be back with her love, but even more grateful to have broken away from Hans' suburban version of hell.

"Elsa, how are you here? What is happening?" Anna flailed as she clasped her hands around Elsa's shoulders.

"He locked me in a room. He locked me in a room!" Elsa had kept her feelings suppressed for an entire week, and they were all coming out at once.

"For a whole week?" Anna shouted, ready to march inside and kill Hans herself.

"Just the first night. But he wouldn't let me leave. He wouldn't let me leave!"

"Where is Hans? How did you manage to get out?" Elsa stilled and got very quiet after the question. Her face had blanched, and she gazed at Anna with the most broken look looming in her eyes.

"I didn't know what else to do," She muttered, fighting back more tears.

"Okay. Honey, calm down and tell me what you did." A few deep breaths and the feeling of Anna's dainty hands rubbing up and down her back helped Elsa come back down to Earth.

"I put six Tylenol PMs into his chocolate mousse. And he's sleeping now." The way Elsa spoke was if she was utterly ashamed of herself, and neither of them could really believe what they were hearing. It sounded ludicrous to hear that Elsa had drugged the man, but given the circumstances, the word _kidnapping_ came to Anna's mind, it actually made some sense.

"Oh, Elsa. You have to be careful with that. The sedative is fine. I get that. But that much Tylenol could give him acetaminophen poisoning. Which isn't fast; it's slow. So that's good at least."

"Oh my God. Are you saying I poisoned him?!" That crazy look returning to Elsa's bloodshot eyes.

"No, not exactly."

"I didn't have a choice. He wouldn't let me leave. He watches my every move. My phone, my money, everything!"

"Elsa, calm down!" Resting a hand on the blonde's thigh. "He'll be fine," She assured, getting a nod from Elsa. "First, are you okay? Has he hurt you? Because I swear I will kill him if he's harmed one hair on your head." Anna laid her other hand against Elsa's cheek, wiping away the remnants of the tears that had escaped.

"No. I'm okay. Shaken, but okay." The glimmer of a faint smile on Elsa's lips stilled Anna's galloping heart as the blonde leaned into her hand, soaking up the contact she'd been dreaming of for an arduously long week. It was like that cool drink of water after crawling on her belly through a burning hot desert, only Anna was better than any mirage. She was an angel.

"Alright," Anna sighed, relief washing over her as she began damage control. "We need to get you a new phone and some proper sedatives. And probably some ice cream. Something fun. I don't care if we're tangled in a web of lies, blackmail, and whatever else Hans has up his fucked up sleeve. I'm not going to let him stop me from taking my girlfriend to ice cream."

Elsa's warm cheek lifted away from Anna, and she looked at her with the widest blue eyes. "Your girlfriend?"

"I meant you."

"No, I know, it's just... I've never heard you say it before."

"Should I not have?" The small freckled hand hung in the air next to Elsa, completely unsure if she was in some sort of relationship trouble. They'd never had an explicit conversation about the status of their relationship. It was just always assumed they were together, monogamously and loyally, so the lable of "girlfriend" never came up before.

When Anna said "girlfriend," it had come out naturally, but then she worried that maybe some strange part of Elsa didn't want to use labels or didn't think of them as dating because she was still technically in engaged to a narcissistic sociopath.

But as Elsa smiled wider and joyously snuggled into Anna's arms, she knew that Elsa more than approved of the term.

"Say it always," Elsa whispered sweetly into Anna's ear. Those same small hands wrapped around Elsa's back, and they were instantly in their dome of safety. Their love was oddly growing stronger during this chaos- a resilient flower that prospered and bloomed in the midst of a harsh winter, never losing sight of the splendor of spring and promise of sunshine to come.

Anna could stay in the hug forever, but she knew they already had a long night ahead of them. "We should get going if we're going to get this all done in a single evening," Reluctantly pulling back from their embrace.

"Thank you for helping me," Elsa said and followed with one of her classically captivating smiles. The kind that made Anna's heart melt in the flash of a second.

 _Help Elsa,_ Anna repeated to herself. Her former mantra rattled around in her head, now dripping with irony. It was mind-boggling how she'd gone from trying to help the woman regain her memories to undoubtedly trying to save her life. "Help Elsa" now became "save Elsa." Save them.

Darkness was rapidly settling in as the sun continued its descent into the west. By force of habit, Elsa kept looking over her shoulder to the upstairs window, thinking she'd find Hans there staring down at them, but he wasn't. He was still passed out in bed, sleeping off the hefty dose of pain and sleep meds.

"What have I become?" Elsa asked rhetorically and stared at her hands, fragile and pale. The same hands that held a pestle and mortar she normally used for grinding spices. This time, it had been for over-the-counter drugs. And she spent a fair amount of time thinking of what dessert to slip them into. She figured the pills were probably bitter and knew nothing better than chocolate to disguise such a taste. And she kept asking herself how she could have done such a thing. She was mentally raking herself over the coals, and Anna knew it was simply because Elsa was such a sweet person that she was probably having trouble accepting what had happened.

"Elsa..." Anna began, but the blonde flicked her eyes to the floor in disgust.

"I make chocolate for heaven's sake. How did I ever become a person who lies? Who drugs people? Who gets tangled up in blackmail and near poisonings? I could have killed him."

"But you didn't mean to," Anna countered. "You didn't know about the acetaminophen poisoning, Elsa. He's pushed you to this point. He's caged you in like an animal and stripped you of your freedom."

Anna was right; Elsa knew it, but it wasn't enough to stop the thoughts from infecting her mind. "This isn't me," Shaking her head, lips caught in a deep pout.

"I know the real you. And I love you. The Elsa I know is kind and sweet. Who understands me like no one else has before. Who makes me laugh. Who turns me on." Elsa lifted her eyes to find Anna waggling a brow at her in an attempt to rouse a smile, but it didn't work.

"And _that_ ," Elsa said, heaving a sigh. "Despite all the craziness going on, I still want what we talked about. What we planned." Elsa's hand found the seam of jet-black jeans and following it up the length of Anna's thigh. It was easy to let her feelings leap to desire.

"You mean sex?" Anna clarified, a shutter accompanying her surprised tone as she glanced down at the slender pale fingers drawing little circles against a denim canvas.

"Not just sex. When you feel the way I feel about you, it's more than that. I want to make love to you." She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but Anna had gone from protective savior to hot and bothered girlfriend at those words. The hand between her legs and the fullness of Elsa's ruby lips made her eyes drift to the back seat.

"We have now. Nothing's stopping us. Hans had me replaced, remember? You're not my patient anymore." Teal eyes filled with want as Anna was able to finally let go of the last thing that had been keeping her from allowing things to go beyond extreme groping.

"Not like this. Not in a car. We're not in high school, and you're not some cheap date. You deserve so much more than that." She loved Anna more than anyone, and their first time was going to live up to her romantic standards. Which didn't include a Prius.

"We're always waiting. What if we never get the chance?" Anna huffed impatiently.

"We will. I'd feel much better if we weren't in a car and it was on a night I gave him something stronger than some over-the-counter imitation."

Elsa woefully removed her hand from Anna's leg and crossed both arms over her knotting stomach. The thought of having to drug Hans in order to keep some independence from him wasn't something that sat well with her, but there really was no other choice that she could see.

Anna nodded and swallowed the arousal Elsa has stirred in her, knowing that there were much more urgent matters to attend to before they could have that moment they'd both been craving for weeks. Right now, Elsa was shaken and scared, and she needed Anna to get her through this night.

"Well, fortunately I have a friend who can help us out with that. Buckle up. We got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

* * *

The first place they stopped was the cell phone store to get Elsa a new phone. Having contact with the outside world was most important. Something thin and small that was loaded with anti-tracking apps was what they ended up with. The salesperson even gave Elsa a quick lesson in smartphones so that Hans couldn't pull something like his previous stunt again.

After the cell phone store, they stopped by a pharmacy where a friend of Anna's worked for some prescription-strength sleep aids and sedatives, sure to keep Hans safely knocked out on nights Elsa needed to get away. The last thing they needed was an accidental overdose. They hated Hans but that didn't go as far as murder.

At the end of the night, they stopped at a little ice cream shop and got something sweet in Elsa's stomach. Without missing a beat, Anna ordered them both mint chocolate chip ice cream, which touched Elsa beyond words.

Like always, they found themselves back in front of Hans' house as they struggled to say goodnight. A night with Anna returned Elsa to a stronger state, filled with more motivation than ever to find a way out of Hans' blackmail and oppression, but she couldn't get herself to leave the car or let go of Anna's hand.

"We're going to get through this. We're not going to let him steal our happiness," Anna vowed and gave Elsa's hand a loving squeeze. "When I was little, my mom would make me name five things that made me happy. Let's try that. Five things. We're going to continue to enjoy life despite him. Our love is stronger than him, right?"

"Right," Sounding surer of herself.

"Five things, go."

Elsa flashed her eyes to the ceiling of the car as she thought, the tip of her tongue adorably pressed to the center of her top lip. "Friends, family. _Not_ Hans," She snided and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," Teal eyes rolling in same.

"Chocolate. Anna," Her cheeks rose and blushed as the name left her lips. Before she said her last thing, Elsa held Anna's face and ran her thumbs over one thing that always brought a smile to her face. "And Anna's freckles," Giving the redhead a kiss on each cheek, followed by a softer one on her mouth. "Your turn. Five things that make you happy."

"It might sound similar." Anna let her smile grow wider as she thought and cleared her throat. "Family, work, the new pipe in my bathroom that's no longer threatening my wardrobe."

"Yay!" Elsa cheered and wiggled her hips in her seat.

"Elsa. And Elsa's kisses." Oh how those freckles rose on Anna's cheeks when she smiled so fully. Elsa loved being able to do that to Anna.

"Is that all it takes to make you happy?" Placing another kiss against Anna's lips.

"You happen to be an exceptionally good kisser," Anna mumbled between kisses.

Elsa breathed a laugh, warm air rushing against Anna's dewy lips. "Only when I'm kissing someone I really love."

With only a few minutes left before Elsa had to head back up the walkway, she made sure to shower Anna with as many happy kisses as she could. Each one more passion-filled than the last as lips hugged together in sweet serenity. In the shadow of the ominous house that shackled Elsa to Hans' torment, their love burned brighter despite the darkness surrounding them.

"I love you," Anna murmured softly, as Elsa open the car door. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"No one can hurt me as long I have you," leaning in to get one last kiss. Or two, or three. "I love you, Anna. Goodnight."

A midnight sky twinkled in the distance as Anna watched Elsa walk to the front door, moonlit skin glimmering like stardust. She could feel her heart aching with each step Elsa took, not knowing the next time they'd be able to see each other or how they were going to undo this tangled mess of lies.

As Elsa unlocked the front door, she turned and blew Anna one last kiss, just as she'd done so many weeks ago when their love for each other was still a secret. This time though, Anna knew it meant that Elsa was hers. That every moment in that house was filled with thoughts of Anna, giving them strength to make it through the unbearable times they had to be forced apart.


	17. Chapter 17

The following week, Hans agreed to let Elsa return to work, and she was relieved to get out of the house and embrace a regular routine she'd been dying for. Although there really wasn't anything routine about it. Elsa had gained a significant amount of memories back, but she didn't have all the pieces yet. Not to mention the point at which her memories stopped, she had been living on her own. Now she was trying to merge two parts of her life together, the old and the new. Knowing what time to get up and be at the shop was a piece of cake but finding her clothes in the still-unfamiliar closet and driving her car was something she had to get used to.

Kristoff spent the first day letting the temporary help he'd hired run the shop while he helped Elsa brush up on her skills back in the kitchen. A surprising amount of knowledge came back once she started filling chocolate molds and decorating the truffles for the front cases. During her time in culinary school and the two years after opening, she'd probably made close to a million truffles, which was exactly why Kristoff picked them to start off with. Something she'd done hundreds of times that he knew she could nail and build her confidence with was what he wanted for her. He loved having her back in the kitchen so much, and he only wanted her return to work to be smooth as could be. With things at home as rocky as they were, he knew the shop was an escape and oasis for Elsa, where she didn't have to be anything Hans wanted her to be, only herself.

By the end of the week, Elsa was back to making chocolate and sugar sculptures all on her own. Fragments of memories that had slipped through the cracks were falling into place, and little by little, Elsa was getting closer to reaching the level she was at before the accident. She was still more advanced than Kristoff in most areas, but the effects of the memory loss were apparent when they compared her new work to photos of her old work. But she didn't give up because she loved nothing more than working with her hands again.

Late one night at work, Elsa got a message from Anna on the phone they had bought together, which she lovingly called her "Anna phone" now, saying how she'd had a rough day at work and wished they could see each other. Anna figured a meeting wasn't possible, but Elsa knew she could probably stay a little later at work and Hans would be none the wiser.

Thumbs flew across the keyboard as Elsa replied and invited Anna to the shop to come see her. The promise of time with her beloved girlfriend and perhaps some free chocolate had Anna jumping away from her desk and racing down Wilshire Blvd. at an ungodly speed.

Once at the shop, Anna took in the front exterior as if she was meeting a part of Elsa she'd never known. This place was an extension of the woman she loved. Even if old Elsa was someone she hadn't had the pleasure of knowing, Anna loved all of Elsa. It was the nicest storefront on the entire block, so fancy in fact that Anna had a hard time believing they sold chocolate and not diamonds or something more extravagant inside.

"Anna, it's good to see you again," Kristoff said, surprised but extremely giddy to see her in the store for the first time in forever. He had absolutely no problem with them using the place as their secret meeting spot. Not only did Hans do the same thing behind Elsa's back, but he was pretty sure that Elsa was actually in love with Anna and not just sleeping around as Hans did. The more he thought about it, the more innocent it seemed because Elsa had told him that she and Anna hadn't even had sex yet. They just wanted to see each other and that brought the goofiest grin to his face.

"I just came by to see Elsa," Anna replied, albeit meekly. She'd never encountered Kristoff outside of the professional setting, and now they found each other in the new role of mutual friends. She was dating his best friend, so that had to make them something more than mere acquaintances. Anna smiled warmly, giving him a frantic wave of her hand that barely even reached above her shoulder. Her eyes drifted off to admire the elegant displays of boxed chocolates along the walls and the gorgeous glass cases filled with the most extravagant treats she'd ever seen, but what she was really looking for was the hot blonde who had helped whip up these sinful delights.

"She's in the back waiting for you. I'm on my way out, so tell Elsa I'm locking the front door, but the rest is up to her."

"I will."

Kristoff smiled to himself, loving how nervous Anna was about being on Elsa's turf for once and how sweet their entire romance was. Kristoff walked to the front door and opened it before turning back to the waiting redhead.

"Anna. I know we don't really talk about Elsa, outside of her medical stuff. But what you're doing for her, as her… um…" fumbling his words, not knowing how to refer to the couple.

"Girlfriend," Anna added, cheeks blooming a deep pink as she did so. No wonder Elsa loved her so much. She was downright adorable.

Kristoff nodded as if he agreed with the term, deciding it fit them perfectly. "As her girlfriend. I've never seen her like this. She really does love you, very much. And I think it goes without saying that I'm very protective of her. Even more so after the accident. I want the best for her, and I have a feeling that's you."

Flattered beyond belief, Anna bit down on her bottom lip and let a light laugh slip out. "Thank you. I do love her. I want you to know that. And we're trying to figure everything out to make that work. I promise."

"I trust that you are. You kids have fun. I'd tell you to lock up and clean up, but Elsa's usually the one who says that to me. Bye, Anna," He called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

Alone, Anna suddenly felt apprehensive and eager about entering Elsa's world. This shop was her everything, and Anna only hoped that she still held her own spot in Elsa's heart with so much coming back to her. She knew the strange effects of having an avalanche of memories come crashing down on someone could have on them, but she'd hope to find the same Elsa she loved and adored back in that kitchen doing what she did best.

Anna treaded lightly behind the counters and through the side door to the kitchen, ballet flats tapping the solid wood floor until she heard some clattering in the back.

Elsa was hunched over a marble counter off to one side in front of a towering chocolate and sugar sculpture, a sight so new to Anna that she couldn't even begin to describe it to herself. Elsa was in the zone, methodically attaching piece after piece in a symphony of precise movements. Her hands gracefully worked to an unsung rhythm, glazing and placing, glazing and placing, as the structure blossomed into a work of art that made Anna gasp.

This wasn't the kind of sweet one ate; this was something to be displayed and admired. Seeing Elsa in her own element was refreshing as well as mesmerizing. The woman was gifted in the most extraordinary way. What had she ever been doing in a dingy lecture hall studying business? Elsa was an artist, commanding her craft as brows knitted together with a laser-like focus on the tower of sculpted chocolate before her.

"Anna," Elsa said a bit startled, but overjoyed to see the vibrant redhead. "I didn't see you there," setting down the fin-shaped piece of chocolate in her hand and coming to hug Anna. Her arms snaked around her waist as they held each other briefly, the sweet smell of candy-coated perfection permeating from the blonde. Anna couldn't help but have a vision of them one day living together and Elsa coming home smelling like this everyday, so kissably good.

"I had such a rough day, I just wanted to see you." It broke Elsa's heart to see that tired look hazing Anna's normally sparkling eyes. Whatever had happened that day, she was going to make her girl feel like a princess by the time she was done with her.

"I'm so glad you're here. I mean I can't even _believe_ you are here. Let me show you around the place."

"I'd love that."

"Me too," a beutific smile pulling side across her glowing face.

Everything was different, but Elsa was still the loving blonde Anna had hoped she'd be. Elsa's usual dress was replaced by a traditional, yet very modern-looking, chef's uniform. A double-breasted executive coat, adorned with black piping that lined the coat, perfectly fit like a glove, showing off her hourglass figure but tailored in a way that gave her enough room to move freely about the kitchen. Trim alabaster legs were hidden behind a pair of simple black pants and her heels had been swapped out for some matching black slip-ons.

The outfit evoked a newfound respect for the lovely blonde standing before Anna. It was a modest uniform, but it suited Elsa wonderfully, like she was finally comfortable in her own skin, made even more official by the elegant script embroidered ironically over her heart. Anna glanced at Elsa's name on the stark white coat, never realizing how in love she was with cursive capital "E's" until now.

The jovial woman in front of her wasn't a new or old version of Elsa, like Anna feared might happen with the return of such a vast chunk of memories, but an expansion of the same majestic blonde she'd fallen in love with, now just carrying herself more confidently and perhaps even regally with her hands pleasantly clasped in front of herself as Elsa stood proudly against the counter.

"I've never seen you like this before and I have to say, I _really_ like it. You look so… _professional_."

Elsa turned her chin into her shoulder, blushing at Anna's compliment before smiling back at her with a pronounced glimmer in her twinkling sky blue eyes, devoid of the pain and anguish once put there by Hans.

"Thank you. I've been looking at all the uniforms in my closet, apparently I have quite the collection, wondering when I was going to get to wear one again. And how it would feel."

"By the look on your face, I don't think I have to ask but, how _does_ it feel?"

"Like I'm whole again." Such a profound statement that brought everything in the room to a standstill as they basked in the glow of Elsa's happiness. She deserved this. Anna made her happier than anything in the world, but if Anna knew one thing, it was that work and a sense of accomplishment gave a person like Elsa a sense of purpose and well-roundedness that was needed as badly as air to feel complete. It was in her blood to be hard working and devoted to a business she'd built with her own talent, and with Kristoff of course. Anna could tell she flourished and thrived on the work on done here, whereas at home, Hans drained the life and spirit out of her with his incessant dominance over her.

The previous week, Elsa had the privilege of officially being referred to as Anna's girlfriend and now she was reassuming her own title as chef and businesswoman. And she was shining brighter than the North Star, so brilliantly that Anna had a difficult time looking away, feeling incredibly lucky to have such a strong woman like Elsa in her life. They carried each other and now it was time for Anna to see Elsa embrace her talent and let it soar once again.

"What's that you're working on?" Anna asked curiously, shifting her eyes momentarily over to the developing project just behind Elsa.

"Oh, this?" Forgetting she was at work for a minute. Elsa often forgot where she was once she got lost in those electric pools of the most alluring teal. "It's a show piece for the Japanese Cultural Society."

Anna's eyes swept over the sculpture, long crescent sections of dark and milk chocolate spouted out from an "S"-shaped base of even thicker chocolate. A breathtaking sugar sculpture of a lotus flower sat at the lower curve of the base, airbrushed with cotton candy shades of pink.

"This is amazing," Staring jaw-dropped at Elsa's creation.

"I'm not back to where I used to be, but still better than Kristoff, and that's all that really matters right now," Elsa jested playfully. Apparently a quasi-version of sibling rivalry was also part of their relationship.

Elsa led Anna to the front and showed her around, giving her free rein to taste anything her little heart desired. Limoncello, banana liqueur, and French coconut truffles filled Anna's vision as she scanned the glittering cases, mouth hung open and threatening to drool as it continued to water like Niagara Falls. Each truffle and bonbon was more beautiful than the next, and Anna couldn't begin to decide which one to sink her teeth into first, too overwhelmed by sugary goodness.

"They look incredible. I want to just stuff my face with every single one."

Elsa giggled at Anna's wide eyes and obvious love of sweets. "You can if you want. There's no one stopping you."

Since Anna couldn't come to a decision, Elsa had her go back and sit behind the counter while she selected three of her all-time favorites. After gathering the treats, Elsa held out her hand and let Anna choose one to taste, a dark chocolate ganache truffle. Elsa held it steadily between her thumb and forefinger and brought it to Anna's mouth so she could take a bite. It was rich, creamy, and velvety smooth, and Anna couldn't hold back the sexual _Mmmm_ that followed her first sampling of Elsa's gourmet magic.

"That is to _die_ for."

"There's a reason why some desserts are called 'death by chocolate.' It's downright sinful," Elsa smirked with a sexy waggle of her brows.

The next one was a limoncello truffle, tangy and zesty as it made Anna's taste buds spring to life. Being handfed chocolate by Elsa was dreamful, but the blonde was equally enjoying the delightfully jovial faces Anna made each time she chomped down on one of her creations. Especially when that impossibly cute tongue of hers darted out to lick the corners of her mouth, sticky with sacchariferous perfection. The last one was a strawberry cream-filled heart, not necessarily one of her favorites but it seemed fitting.

"My sweetheart is feeding me a sweet heart. The poetic justice is immeasurable" Taking a bite from the ruby heart between Elsa's equally delicious fingers.

"I'm _spoiling_ you. Bromidic sentimental acts are more than called for on just such an occasion." As much as Anna enjoyed being enraptured by milk chocolate and strawberries, she was a little caught off guard by the sophistication of Elsa's statement. Perhaps it was the showing maturity of her time jump or maybe Elsa just felt at home in the shop. Whatever it was, she noticed these wonderful new changes taking place and embraced them. If things in Elsa's mind were settling just right, she would mentally be around twenty-three, just a year younger than Anna and light years away from a fresh-faced twenty.

After savoring a taste of her finest treats, Elsa took Anna back into the kitchen and let her watch as she cleaned the area she'd been working at, carefully setting the unfinished sculpture over on the rack to finish up during her next work day.

Now that Anna was well acquainted with the store, she made herself at home and hopped on the opposing counter to watch Elsa continue tidying up, legs kicking and swinging in rhapsody, with a gleaming smile tugging the corner of her lips. Once Elsa was finished, she returned to Anna and gave her the attention she'd needed.

"So tell me what happened. About your day." Elsa asked as she moved between Anna's settling legs, resting her hands on the backside on the redhead's hips. Anna had been so caught up in Elsa that she almost forgot about her day at work, brows pinching together as the memory came seeping back into her consciousness.

"Nothing in particular, it was just long. Lots of meetings and insurance work. My least favorite thing to do. And truth be told, I miss seeing you. It's like I was so excited when they dropped you as my patient because we could move forward, but I feel like I see you less now. I can't even put a photo of you on my desk without it creating a huge HR problem. It's a little too soon to come out with that kind of information."

Elsa's lips pressed into a line, feeling helpless and guilty all at once. Her fingers combed through Anna's fiery red locks, tilting her head up to face her with those gorgeous freckles looking right back at her.

"I'm sorry you had such a hard day. And one day, I promise. When everything is straightened out, we'll take a photo together and put it in the most gorgeous frame for your desk. It won't always be like this, Anna." Her voice was so gentle and fluid that it lulled Anna's eyes shut. For once, it was Elsa calming Anna's worries, and doing so by making her feel so incredibly cherished as she came to cradle Anna's heart-shaped face. "I love you and I can never thank you enough for helping me. But mostly, for loving me." Anna would have accepted the thank you but Elsa took it one step further and gently captured Anna's lips between her own, humming pleasantly upon contact.

The chocolate and tour had been fantastic, even seeing Kristoff again was rather nice, but being held in Elsa's arms and feeling her lips on her own again was what made Anna's heart skip to a double-dutch beat. Elsa spared no time, not letting the kiss linger, and charted a course across Anna's jawline and down her neck, lips thorough and discreet as they whipped Anna into a frenzy. She was wearing her finely-pressed office attire, and that turned Elsa on like a flare in the black of night because it made her think of all the times she'd had to restrain herself in the early days of their work together. Now she was free to do with her girlfriend, not her nurse, as she pleased, undoing the top two buttons of Anna's blouse so that she could better lay wet kisses along the column of her neck.

"Milk or dark," Elsa breathed. The question rushing over Anna's flushed skin, blooming scarlet in the wake of Elsa's smoldering kisses.

"Milk or dark what?" Anna panted in reply, too lost in lust to process such questions.

"Chocolate."

"Um… milk."

Elsa pried her lips away from the strawberry mark she'd left at the ridge of Anna's collarbone and swiped her finger around the rim of a bowl filled with the silkiest melted Belgian chocolate, bringing it to Anna's mouth as an offering. Cherry pink lips parted and softly wrapped themselves around Elsa's slender finger, swirling her tongue over the rich velvety concoction, taking care to tease Elsa as much as she could with playful licks and sensual whines, more from the feeling of the finger in her mouth than the taste of the town's best chocolate.

Heat began to penetrate down through Elsa's body, heart skipping faster and breath catching in her throat as Anna defiled her fingers. She didn't care if they were at her place of business, she was taking Anna's shirt off now because it had been far too long since she'd had her lips on Anna's body, and she craved it like some all-consuming drug, addicted to the lively redhead quivering under her touch.

Anna released Elsa's finger with a wet pop, and the blonde immediately went to work on the buttons of Anna's shirt, swiftly undoing each one, as her breath grew heavier with want. Anna followed in suit and tried to undo the thick buttons on Elsa's double-breasted jacket.

"Why are there so many buttons on this thing?" Anna grunted impatiently, unable to get the infernal things to cooperate as her fingers fumbled furiously.

"I don't think the designer anticipated the chef needing to get it off in a hurry so that she could make out with her lover," Elsa teased and helped Anna clumsily slip out of her shirt. Anna gave up on Elsa's jacket and let the blonde finish the task on her own, revealing a white tank top that Anna immediately ripped off over Elsa's head, nearly tearing it in her haste.

"Ahh, that's better," Anna sighed victoriously as their bra-clad bodies pressed together, room igniting with the sounds of pleasure echoing from the tangled pair. With Anna being just a bit shorter, Elsa was quickly becoming frustrated with the height difference and laid Anna back on the counter. Icy cold marble made Anna wiggle about as she yelped from the chill, but she soon felt that burning need return when Elsa leaned over her body and began helping her lips to her tapered torso.

"I miss you, Anna. I miss this," Elsa panted between kisses, mouthing at the dip next to Anna's hipbone as slender fingers tangled in her platinum locks, over fragrant skin that tasted and smelled like a hot summer's day or a blossoming spring- soft, fresh, and bursting with life. Crushing her inhibitions, Elsa carefully unbuttoned Anna's slacks, unzipping them just enough to expose a pair of green cotton underwear. A pink flush of arousal engulfed the golden glow of Anna's lustrous skin once Elsa's lips began flirting with the line of her panties, purposeful sweeps and scrolling drags of her tongue making Anna shiver with each inhale.

They were so close. They were always so close to the line of intimacy they longed to sprint across. Neither of them would ever take the softness of a warm bed and the privacy of a bedroom for granted ever again. Tonight would not be _the_ night, they both knew that. But it could be one in which they pushed the boundaries a little further, explored each other just a bit more.

The smell of Anna's sex filled Elsa's head, stirring too great of a temptation within her that she knew wouldn't be able to stop herself. She wanted Anna, but it had to be right, and she wasn't about to let their first time be in a kitchen, or a car, or a disgusting bathroom on the beach. She wanted the world for Anna, and that first time was going to be an ode to all they'd been through and a testament to their love.

Elsa brought herself back up and let her fingers play along the straps of Anna's bra, teasing and adoring the coveted redhead below. Something about Elsa was different. There was a renewed sense of confidence in the way she handled Anna, so bold and devout to her every move and caress. Her pace was even faster as she unclasped Anna's bra and let her eyes soak in every gorgeous detail of her honey-soft breasts. A porcelain hand trailed down along Anna's sternum as she arched her back, chest rising like proffered fruit. An urgency came over Elsa, now that she had Anna bare and vulnerable beneath her. Anna, whom everyone in the world was trying to forbid her from. Anna, whom she'd dreamed and fantasized about. Whom she fallen so desperately in love with, was hers and hers alone.

Appeasing her voracious appetite, Elsa tenderly kissed and sucked one of Anna's rose-tipped nipples, kneading and palming at the other with a patient grasp. A gasp tore from Anna's throat as Elsa continued to suckle and savor the sweet bud warming inside her mouth. Flung into the throes of ecstasy, Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa and pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go.

She relished these times because every worry vanished, leaving just the two of them. That infernal ring on Elsa's finger didn't even breach Anna's happiness. All she cared about, all she focused on, was Elsa loving her, showering her with the affection she'd been starving for.

Elsa switched sides and coddled Anna's other breast, closing her eyes as she tasted divinity once again. By now, Anna had fisted her hands into Elsa's hair, softly pulling it as the pleasure bubbled to a steady simmer. _I love you's_ filled the air, and Elsa smiled against Anna's sun-warm skin, amazed by how completely natural indulging in a woman could be. But it wasn't just any woman; it was Anna. And somehow Elsa's heart was able to guide her wants without trepidation, not giving her new sexual experience another thought.

A buzzing sound from across the room caught Anna's attention, lifting her head as she looked over and saw Elsa's phone about ready to jump off the counter.

"Elsa, your phone," Anna said defeated. They didn't have to check it. They both knew who it was and what he was calling for. It was the tug from Hans on Elsa's leash, reminding her to get home as soon as possible.

Her heart sank as she coiled away from Anna's body, placing a kiss between her breasts before helping Anna to sit upright. "I hate him. I hate him so much," assisting Anna with her bra and then the buttons on her blouse.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll find something on him. In fact, I wanted to give you one of my credit cards. In case you need to do a background check or something, I don't know, anything on him. I don't want him seeing that on the bill if he's monitoring your credit cards." Leave it to Anna to always be one step ahead of Hans. Elsa slipped her own shirt back on as Anna fetched her purse and pulled a credit card from her wallet. If there was ever a more poignant symbol of trust, it was giving someone her credit card.

"Thank you. I promise, I'm going to start digging into his past. Find whatever he's hiding. And if I don't find anything… I'll talk to my father."

Anna's face dropped like an anvil. "Elsa, are you sure about that? I don't know if he can handle-"

"I'm not going tell him everything. I just want to get a realistic idea of the repercussions such a conversation could have on him. Test the waters, if you will. But I'm not going to take this lying down, and I really don't know who else can help us."

Anna licked her lips, anxiously sliding one over the other before deciding that she agreed with Elsa's plan. "Alright. We'll both search, and if nothing turns up, I support whatever you want to do."

"And I'm going to plan something special. A night just for us. Probably at your place because I don't have a place, technically. But I can make dinner, bring some wine. Use those sedatives on Hans, more importantly." Anna chuckled, mirth and guilt clashing in her eyes.

"I'd like that," smiling warmly in the fluorescent glow of the kitchen lights.

They tried not to be disheartened by the abrupt end to the evening. It was becoming the norm after all. But they tried to be grateful for the wonderful time they did have together. Being torn apart so often was a little less jarring as time went on. Anna thoroughly thanked Elsa with some passionate kisses before they walked back to the front of the shop.

"Wait, before you go," Elsa called to Anna just as she was heading towards the door, suddenly remembering the special surprise she'd forgotten to give her. "I made you these. For tomorrow, when you're at work. Or at home if you just can't wait." Elsa handed Anna a small round tin, splashed with the Forever Chocolate logo, and when she opened it, she found a small batch of fresh madeleines. "I made them as soon as you said you were coming. I know how much you like to drink coffee at work in the morning. You always had some when you came to see me, and I thought it would be like having a piece of me with you, without anyone else knowing. You could just say a friend made them if you want." Something so simple yet so touching made Anna's heart pang with warmth. Elsa was so unbelievably thoughtful. And sweet. And beautiful. And Anna knew she'd never be able to count the ways in which she loved her no matter how many times she tried.

"I love you. I mean _them_. I mean you _too_ ," huffing a breath as she untangled herself from her word debacle and tried again. Elsa bubbled with giggles in the meantime. "I love them _and_ I love you," getting it perfect this time and leaning into Elsa's lips as they kissed one last time.

"I love you too. Have a good day tomorrow, and text me about it. I'll be at home, but I'll check my phone when I can."

Anna nodded, tin full of sentimental baked goods in hand, and slowly walked out of the shop, leaving what felt like at least half of her heart behind.

* * *

In whatever time they could spare, Elsa tag-teamed Anna with digging up any dirt they could find on Hans. Elsa scanned his emails, bank accounts, phone, and social media. Anna tried to see if snooping through Hans' medical files would help, but they found nothing. They weren't even exactly sure what they were looking for, just something they could use against him. Other than having an affair, he was squeaky clean. And the affair wouldn't be enough leverage against what Hans had over Elsa. Left with only one option, Elsa cleared it with Hans to go visit her father at work.

"Hi Papa," Elsa said as she lightly knocked on the door and stepped inside the massive office overlooking the western half of Los Angeles. A robin's egg sky lay behind Alex as his eyes lifted from some paperwork and met the lovely sight of his only child.

"Elsa, honey. What are you doing here?" Pleasantly surprised, he came around his desk to give her the biggest bear hug. He'd been working so hard lately and giving Elsa space to reconnect with Hans that he hadn't got to see her much.

Elsa's smile brightened like a ray of sunshine. "I came to visit you. Is that alright? I miss you," gracefully leaning into his arms as he moved her braid out of the way to wrap his arm around her a little tighter.

"I'm thrilled sweetheart, but how did you get here?"

"I drove," Elsa answered bluntly and strode over to the oval meeting table Alex had off to the side of the room. The same place where she'd always sat and talked with him whenever she went to visit his office. Many father-daughter conversations had taken place at that table, but none as important as the one she was hoping to have today.

"By yourself?"

"Of course," as if she couldn't see anything wrong with that.

"Elsa," he replied sternly. "I don't want you driving," waving his hand as if the request was final. Elsa caught herself before she rolled her eyes and flashed him an understanding smile instead. He was the proverbial overprotective father and had always been that way with her. She couldn't fault him for caring about her.

"Papa, my tests are all fine. I don't have epilepsy, and I'm not going to get in another accident."

"You don't know that," he countered, voice firm but sheathed with caution. That gut-wrenching fear of losing her was still painfully fresh in his mind.

"Well, what I am supposed to do the rest of my life?" throwing up her hands. "Never drive again? It was a freak thing, and I have to return to driving as part of my everyday life. I have to go to work and run errands. Like normal people, Papa."

Alex swallowed his words, almost snapping at her before he did so. He wasn't one to argue with her. He had too much love and respect for her, and she was too headstrong sometimes to listen to him anyways.

"Elsa, please, sit down." Alex pulled out a chair for her, and Elsa sat down with her trademark elegance he'd always adored about her, letting him push her into the table as if they were at a restaurant. He took a seat next to her, facing his chair towards her and gazing at her with all his love and care. "Honey, one day you and Hans are going to have children. And they will be the most precious things on Earth to you. The fear that comes with being a parent- that something might happen to them, that someone or something could take them away from you forever- is a fear you'll come to understand." His voice had trembled so badly towards the end of his sentence that she knew he was talking about the accident. He still wasn't over almost losing his darling girl.

But one thing in particular struck Elsa like a thunderbolt, hot and corrosive under her skin. "Hans and I?" She inflected, big blue eyes searching his face for any signs of tension. Anything to get a read on his emotions.

Alex's eyebrows rose, caught off guard by her reaction. "He said things were going... well." He only knew what Hans and Iris had been telling him; so of course he had thought everything was peachy keen in her world. If only he knew.

"They are," Elsa lied, eyes casting out to the view of the city just over her left shoulder, courage deflating faster than she could regain it. She was not only going to provoke his illness but break his heart as well. He, as well as Iris, had apparently put more stock in this marriage than she ever anticipated.

"That's great. But you haven't regained any memories of him, have you?" He said sullenly.

"No."

"And still, you want to continue your engagement?" There was the million-dollar question she was waiting for. He'd thrown her the perfect pitch but was looking at her with the saddest eyes.

Despite what she wanted to believe, he too was hinging her entire recovery on her marriage to Hans. If they didn't get married, it was the fault of the accident and everything in her life would be labeled a tragedy. Colleagues, friends, family, and business partners had all known about the wedding, and Alex would have to tell all those people. And when they asked why, he was going to have to tell them it was because his pride and joy had fallen in love with her nurse and wanted to leave Hans to be with her. Her poor father didn't even know she had the slightest interest in women, nor did Elsa, until Anna came waltzing into her life.

Elsa turned her head and looked around the room, eyes roving over the office he'd been in for most of Elsa's life. A large wooden bookshelf behind Alex's desk was packed with awards and recognitions. His desk was littered with papers waiting to be signed for a new hotel to break ground in Bangkok, surrounded by photos of Elsa throughout the years, and several of her and Hans. This news would not only rock her father and her family, but his entire company would be shaken to its very foundation. A lot of employees around the world depended on the Everstad name, and who was she to pull the rug out from under them. She didn't want to marry Hans, but she couldn't tell him that right now. This wasn't going to work like she'd hoped, so she forced the most difficult words from her mouth.

"I do."

Alex grinned from ear to ear as he took her hand in his own and sighed. "It's a beautiful thing, love. If it's meant to be, there is nothing that will stop it." Except Elsa didn't love Hans, she loved Anna. And it felt like everything in the world was trying to stop their love.

Tears flooded her eyes as Elsa brought her hand to her cover her mouth, a feeble attempt to try and hide her pain.

"Why the tears, angel?" Alex inched his chair closer to Elsa and rested a comforting hand on her back, concern tightening his striking features.

Elsa swallowed thickly and adjusted herself in her seat, re-crossing her legs and replacing her broken expression with one of bravery. She wouldn't allow herself to break his heart in this moment, so she swallowed her pride and was the finest example of grace under fire.

"I'm just... happy," coming out as a strained whisper. Alex smiled as he gazed deeper into her eyes, wanting to believe her but knowing something was terribly amiss. Elsa swept her delicate fingers under her eyes, attempting to fix any makeup that may have run, when she felt her father's hand shake against her back. A frown pulled at her lips, and she reached around to grab his hand and hold it in her lap, studying and admiring the kindest hand she'd ever known. Hands that had playfully pinched her chubby cheeks as a baby. That wiped away tears of a heartbroken teenager. And the hand that gave her a congratulatory shake on the opening day of the shop.

"Papa, how ill are you?" Lifting her gaze from the trembling hand to Alex's startled green eyes.

"We'll discuss that at another time," he said with a straight face and recoiled his hand. "You should come for dinner one of these nights. You and Hans. I'd love to see you two together again." That proud grin reclaimed his face as Elsa tried to fight another eye roll.

"Perhaps next week. I should come by more often. I'm sorry that I haven't been able, I've just been..." words failing to come.

"Recovering," throwing out a guess.

"Getting my life in order." She was being truthful and it killed her not to be able to tell him. She was furious at herself but kept it cool while in front of him.

"I understand completely, honey. Come by next week. And please, for the love of God, drive safely out there."

"I will, Papa. I promise."

Elsa rose from her seat and followed her father to the door where he gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her farewell.

The meeting had been bittersweet at best. She was overjoyed to see her father again, but the fire of regret and self-condemnation roared wildly within her. As soon as she got to her car, she cursed herself for thinking her plan could ever work and realized how naive she'd been about everything. She had nothing credible on Hans and zero courage to tell her father the truth. Most importantly, she had the most beautiful woman waiting to start a life with her, and, more than ever, had absolutely no idea how to make it happen.


	18. Chapter 18

_TW for intense scene (Hans is scary) and controlling relationship._

* * *

Being apart was one of the hardest things to do. Anna would check her phone repeatedly throughout the day, and when she didn't have any notifications from Elsa, she felt a little part of her heart crumble away. Hans was keeping such a good eye on her these days, making sure to check her mileage every night and constantly scanning her phone for anything suspicious. She had almost no privacy when he was home, and she was starting to feel like a caged bird that didn't have the will to sing for much longer.

Elsa tried to talk to or see Anna whenever she got the chance, but it was becoming more difficult to time their busy schedules just right. Over at Forever Chocolate, Elsa let her thoughts drift to what she might do next with Anna. Or what they would do when they finally got to go away together on a trip somewhere. Most recently, she sifted through her mental index of recipes to create the perfect menu for their special night she hoped would be happening soon.

Anna, on the other hand, had to deal with other things in her life besides Elsa, and she desperately needed something to comfort her during the bitter voids between visits. To combat the intolerable feelings brought on by their constant separation, Elsa figured out a way to put a tracker app on her phone that only Anna had access to. That way, even though they couldn't talk to each other, they could look at the colorful little map on their phones and at least see where the other one was and daydream about what they might be doing.

When the melancholy began to close in and Anna couldn't summon the energy to roll out of bed, she'd open her app and smile to see that Elsa was at a store or the shop. It gave her peace of mind to also know where she was at all times in case Hans decided to unexpectedly whisk her away or do something even more drastic. That fear always burrowed in the back of her mind, haunting her dreams and invading her every thought. Elsa seemed to be getting emotionally stronger, but Hans also seemed to be getting more mentally unstable- a combination that kept Anna in fear whenever Elsa was forced to be with him.

A lonely afternoon at home had Elsa lost in thoughts of Anna again as she mindlessly skimmed across the pages of a new book she was struggling to get into. Every picture she created in her mind from the story morphed into a daydream about her and Anna, running away to some exciting location or doing something as simple as snuggling in the warm rays of a morning sun in the safety of Anna's bed.

Elsa made a promise to herself then that she would make Anna breakfast in bed the first Saturday morning they got to wake up together. She'd been slaving away for weeks now making breakfasts for Hans, and she was looking forward to the day when she could put love- not sedatives- into her meals. Little promises like this to herself were what kept her going lately, faith that she wasn't going to be doomed for all eternity with Hans and would some how, some way, end up happily with Anna.

"I want to take you somewhere," A voice shaking her from her reverie. Elsa twisted her porcelain features and reentered the Earth's atmosphere as her eyes shifted up to find Hans slinking his way down the staircase into her reading area.

"Where?" She asked, clearing her throat and trying to act as if she hadn't mentally been wrapped in Anna's arms, kissing her and loving her in ways she'd yet to experience. She was becoming quite the actress thanks to Hans.

"It's a surprise. I have something specific in mind, and I've laid some clothing on the bed for you. If you would, I'd love you to wear that."

Elsa made her way to the bedroom, apprehensive as she tried to imagine what tasteless outfit Hans had picked out for her. When she entered the room, she was taken aback to see a rather nice full-length casual dress and cardigan, nothing like the overtly provocative trophy wife outfit she'd envisioned. This was actually… _nice_. Something she might have picked out on her own, which made her question why he wanted her to wear this particular outfit in the first place.

Not in position to refuse his selection, Elsa slipped on the outfit, found some matching shoes and a purse, and met Hans back downstairs looking more stunning than she intended to. Hans' smile crept wider with each step she took as she descended down the stairs, offering her a benevolent arm when she reached the bottom. She hesitated, clutching her bag instead, and after a heavy swallow from the blonde, Hans carefully looped his arm around hers without further protest. If he thought she was just going to along with this date, or whatever it was he had up his sleeve, he had another thing coming. But Elsa still didn't have any leverage against him and had no choice to reluctantly oblige him.

They gathered into Hans' white McLaren, a car she hadn't been in yet, and set off on the Pacific Coast Highway. They were heading north, which led Elsa to believe they weren't going into the city, nor to her parents, so she had no idea where they were going. Only hoping it wasn't another impromptu trip to Santa Barbara again. Once had been enough, and she was still recovering from that nightmare of a weekend.

Hans tried his hardest to be on his best behavior, but it only came off as desperate and pushy to Elsa. He tried to hold her hand over the center console, something she reserved only for Anna, and she caught him flashing her those lovesick emerald eyes as an approaching sunset sparkled over the ocean behind him.

"Please just be… comfortable," He requested oddly. _Comfortable?_ As if that was as at all possible. Elsa deeply began to regret the week of apparently leading him on. But what did she expect? And what other choice did she have? Now she had another mess to work her way out of.

Hans was driving past the main part of town in Malibu when Elsa began to worry about how far they were going, until she breathed a sigh of relief as Hans turned off to the beach just shortly after. _The beach._ Maybe they were just going to dinner or something. She could handle dinner. Anything in public was a bit easier to manage because it kept Hans from pawing at her, and he was also unable to threaten her in the same fashion as he could in private. He usually held nothing back when he did that.

The car pulled up to a small white restaurant, right smack dab on the edge of the beach, as if it had appeared out of nowhere. Assuming the role of chivalrous gentleman, Hans helped Elsa out, led her inside to a completely empty restaurant, and was greeted by a hostess, who recognized Hans immediately. Something about this whole thing struck Elsa as being terribly wrong, and she could feel her stomach knotting already, wishing she had her Anna phone with her just in case.

"Good evening, Mr. Westergard and Ms. Everstad. We've been expecting you. Everything is just as you requested, and dinner will be served at your word, sir." The hostess smiled and held out a welcoming hand in the direction of the dining room Hans had reserved.

"Thank you," Hans replied, seeming excited about something that made Elsa's dread grow stronger by the minute, unable to ignore the way her tiny blonde hairs were prickling to attention on the back of her neck.

That sinking feeling began to take over once again as the hostess disappeared into the back of the restaurant, leaving the two of them alone. Elsa's pulse began to pick up speed as Hans guided her through the main dining area to a private room framed by floor-to-ceiling windows. It was a spectacular sight; ethereal white curtains surrounded the back half of the room, overlooking a gorgeous panoramic view of the magnificent sunset directly in front of them. At the center of the room was a table for two, sprinkled with red rose petals with a bottle of champagne submerged in an ice bucket. This was a danger zone for Elsa. An obvious romantic setup that had her trembling in her heels while Hans remained smooth as silk.

"Elsa, everything's fine. Sit," Pulling out the chair for her. Elsa jolted herself out of her frozen stance and took a seat, fear mounting with each passing second. The ambiance was lovely, but she couldn't relax no matter how hard she tried. Hans effortlessly made himself comfortable, throwing the neatly folded napkin over his lap and smiling deeply at the frightened blonde.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I really want to apologize. For everything." The sincerity in his voice flew right over Elsa's head, and she sat in her chair completely befuddled, shaking her head as her brain tried to swat away the mounting tension and focus.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I want to apologize," He repeated, reaching for her hand and playing his thumb over the smooth pale slopes of her knuckles. "These past two weeks have been extremely nice. It's reminded me so much of what I thought I had lost forever. And I didn't realize how much that fear had taken over me." She had to be dreaming because she was pretty sure this nut job wasn't capable of having a personal revelation in such a short amount of time. But here he was, offering up a heartfelt apology with the most genuine look glinting in his soft gaze. "I know you're never going to be exactly who you were. And I'm okay with that." Elsa's face was still contorted with confusion, looking unbreakably cute to him, but she got the feeling this was too good to be true. What terrified her even more was a small part of her hoping and wishing that it were true. That he was sorry for turning into a complete monster and holding her and her life hostage.

"You are?" Elsa blinked, lips curling with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes. I love you," He professed wholeheartedly, staring into the very depths of her sky blue eyes, as open and wide as the possibilities that he believed lay before them.

"You brought me here to apologize?"

Hans chuckled as her constant questions, voice high and strangely appealing in its discombobulated tone. "Yes and no. I wanted to apologize to you, but I could do that anywhere now, couldn't I? I brought you here because… well I've been wanting to for a while, but I was waiting for the right time. You said something the other week that gave me hope. That made me realize _now_ wasthe time. And so here we are." Hans waved a hand and gestured to the obscenely romantic room, drenched in the sun's soft pinks and oranges refracting off the water.

"Where exactly is here? I mean I know we're in Malibu but… why are we _here_?" Pointing a slightly mocking finger in the same direction and manner Hans had done.

A cheeky smiled danced across his lips as he rose from the table and held out his hand to her. "Come with me, darling."

Elsa let Hans help her up, and her eyes unintentionally swept the length of his statuesque form, looking a lot taller than she'd ever remembered. He took her by the hand and led her to the front of the room. The crash of the ocean rustled in the background as he turned to face her, that same smile still plastered on his face but with a blindingly bright elation staring back at her.

"Elsa, love, look around the room. Look at your clothes. Look at the ocean. Look at me." Her body flinched at the way he addressed her, but she granted his request. Her eyes dropped down to study her dress before glancing out over to the postcard-worthy view of the Pacific. And then hesitantly, she let her eyes taken in Hans. His eyes were brimming with excitement, and the grip on her hand was squeezing a bit tighter. "Does nothing ring a bell?" He queried, hope hanging onto his question.

"No." She knew she was probably supposed to say "yes." And if he was trying to push some memory on her, this wasn't the way to go about doing it. She could feel the pressure increasing in time with the hold on her hand, locking her into a situation she desperately wanted to run from.

"Baby, this is where I asked you to marry me." Her eyes blinked wide at his reveal, heartbeat tripling its rhythm like a prized horse coming down the homeward stretch of the racetrack. How had she not seen it before? They were standing in what had once been her favorite restaurant but looked entirely different because of renovations they had done over a year ago after a fire. And she hadn't recognized it when they pulled up. She knew she was in trouble now. "Right where I'm standing is where I got down on one knee and right where you're standing is where you said yes." Her eyes frantically flicked down to her shoes, unable to remember a shred of an event she didn't want to remember anyway.

She tried to pull her hand away, but he refused to let her go. "Hans…" Her voice trembled with fear.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Elsa timidly shook her head and took a small step back from him. "That's fine," Shrugging it off. "What's important is _now_." Hans' grin stretched so wide she could have sworn his face was going to split in half, but she was too distracted by the rush of terror flooding her body as she watched him drop to one knee as he assumed the iconic pose that made her want to jump out of her skin.

"Elsa, will you marry me?"

"Don't do this. Don't do to this to me," She begged, barely able to speak over her rapid breathing.

His eyes narrowed and filled with an ominous darkness as he repeated the question, hammering every word into her. "Will. You. Marry. Me."

She refused to speak, lips parted and paralyzed in fear, as if she was suddenly trying to forge through quicksand.

"Elsa," He growled, an obvious threat looming in his choleric tone.

Unable to lie, and refusing to do so anyway, there was no escape for Elsa. His eyes were already rife with anger. No matter how she said it, she knew it was going to enrage him. But there was no way in hell she was ever going to say yes to him again. Only Hans had the nerve to blackmail someone to marry him and then also make her act like she wanted to. Well she wasn't doing it.

"No," She shot back firmly.

"Stop lying to me!" He yelled, shooting up and wrapping his hands around her arms with a forceful shake that made her head whip back.

"I'm not lying. I don't want to marry you."

"You're lying about remembering. I know you remember!" Hans insisted with all the fury of a hurricane.

"I don't know what you mean!"

A calm swept over him as he licked his lips and took a deep breath. "The other week when you apologized, you know what you said? You remember what you made for lunch?"

"Cobb salad?" As if it were the most absurd question she'd ever been asked.

"Cobb f _ucking_ salad. _AND_ focaccia. I could have maybe let the Cobb salad go but the focaccia gave it away."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're mad!" Elsa tried to jerk away from him again, but he was too strong for her. Blackmail or not, he'd gone off the deep end, and she was afraid for her life now.

"Mad?" Pulling her back to him and continuing his tirade. "When we were first dating, you couldn't believe that I didn't know how to cook. You said everyone should know how to make at least one meal. And when I couldn't make anything, you taught me how to make a salad. You said anyone could make salad and bread. Cobb salad and focaccia. It sounds ridiculous. Fucking salad and bread. But it was the only thing I could make, and it's my favorite meal because of you. Whether you admit or not, somewhere in there, you remember me."

"It was a fluke. Maybe I do remember subconsciously, but I honestly just said that on a whim."

"Elsa, look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember." The air around them stilled, and she let her eyes look so deep into his that he could feel it pulling at his heart.

"I don't remember." Hans slammed his eyes shut, refusing to be defeated by this cruel turn of events.

"Fine," He said curtly. "But the question still remains. Will you marry me?" He again was met with silence before his temper flared, and he shook her once more.

"Answer me!" A cry burst from Elsa's chest as she struggled against him. "Why won't you love me?!"

"Stop, you're scaring me!"

"I'm not losing you!" He blasted, holding her so tightly there was a line of red bordering where his hand held her arm. "I'm not losing you. Get in the car."

Hans dragged Elsa out of the restaurant by the hand, and when she felt like her legs were going to give out on her from the surge of emotions, he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

The car flew down the PCH and back into the canyon, the roar of the British engine failing to mask Elsa's sobs as she wept in the whole way home. This had gone way too far now. Beyond anything she'd ever imagined, and it was all falling apart before her eyes.

As soon as they arrived home, Hans dragged Elsa to the same guest room she spent the night in almost two weeks ago. Having not made dinner, she didn't have the chance to slip Hans his sleeping pills and was an entire floor away from her Anna phone. She struggled mightily, but Hans was unrelenting, and he flung her back into the tiny room.

"Hans! Please don't do this! Please!" She pleaded, thinking he was going to lock the door behind him. But he followed her in instead, rage fueling behind his harlequin eyes.

"Don't do what, Elsa? Love you?" Sounding crazier by the minute. Elsa panicked, feeling like the walls were closing in on her as Hans marched towards her and pulled her close to him. "Maybe if you just let me love you, you'd remember," Fully aware of a previous warning Anna had given him about sex having a link to memory because bodily experiences were separate from the conscious.

Things turned serious in a hurry as he clawed at her cardigan, peeling it off her in a flash before he started feverishly kissing down the crook of her neck. Terrified, Elsa started gasping for air as Hans forced himself on her, knowing all too well where he was headed with this. Fighting him wouldn't work. He was not only stronger, but her resistance only enraged him more. His hands worked up her dress, and she immediately moved away before thinking, prompting him to grab her face and pull her back into his hold.

"This isn't love. This can't be what you want," Trying everything to get him to stop. Hans paused for a moment, fury settling at the sound of Elsa's soft and fragile voice. Tears welling in her ice blue eyes speared his heart. "I honestly don't remember, but you do. And this couldn't have been how it was. If I did love you, it had to have been because I thought you were gentle and kind. Not a monster. I keep asking myself how I could have ever fallen for someone like you, and the answer is, I couldn't have. What changed in you to want to become like this? Or were you just lying to me the whole time before the accident? I see the photos. I see how we looked at each other. And it wasn't like this." The snarl on Hans' face began to unwind itself, his pinched brows melting back into place as her words penetrated his fiery exterior.

She was able to force him to flashback to those more pleasant times, when he didn't have to do much to sweep Elsa off her feet. And now he wasn't only begging, threatening, and forcing her to love him, he had almost lost control of himself entirely on her.

"Look at me, and tell me that this is what you want. You want me scared and afraid of your very presence. You want me to despise you. To hate you. Because I could never love anyone who did this to me."

"I do want this." The hand on the side of her face began to stroke her cheek, thumb tracing the curves of her supple lips in a way that made her stomach lurch. "I want you more than anything. Can't you see I won't stop until that happens?"

"Hans-"

"I think you just need more time to think about it in this room. It seemed to do wonders for you before."

* * *

A boring day was coming to a close at the hospital, and Anna was at her desk fighting off a case of the three o'clock sleepies when she started zoning out on her phone to pass the time. Paperwork and emails could wait until tomorrow because she just didn't have the motivation to do anything more related to work today.

She spent a few minutes returning texts from her mom about her apartment and how the maintenance man never seemed to get around to their growing list of requests. This was the third apartment building in three years her mom and Olaf had lived in, and Anna always put the blame on herself when it didn't work out because she was the one her mom turned to in making final decisions on apartments. It pained Anna that they lived in a tiny rundown place all the way out in the Valley while Anna lived in a lovely, spacious apartment minutes from all the excitement of glittering LA.

Her mom couldn't afford a better place on her own, and Anna was already paying for Olaf's private school and all his extracurricular activities. She did what she could to help, but her mother was always hanging on by a thread. Even when Anna was growing up there wasn't much left over for her and Olaf at the end of the month. As bad as things had been, they had actually gotten a lot better after Anna graduated and started working. It took a huge load off her mother, but at the end of the day, LA was just too expensive of a city to live in for them.

Anna quelled her mom's worries and told her everything would be just fine. She'd call the management in the morning to see what was the hold-up. She also agreed to chaperone Olaf's class trip to the Science Center the following week and made a note to herself to take Olaf shopping for new clothes now that summer was approaching and he'd outgrown most of his warm weather stuff.

With her family safely squared away, Anna closed the text conversation and decided to look at the tracker app to see what Elsa was up too. She looked at the little blinking green light and sat up straight in her chair when she noticed something. For the fourth day in a row, the stupid green light hadn't left Hans' house. Not even once.

And while Anna had made excuses the entire weekend about how Hans must have just been hanging around the house and Elsa couldn't get to her phone, there was no excuse as to why she was home on a workday. Elsa was loving work more than ever, and it just didn't make sense that she wouldn't be there. As she recalled, Monday was one of their busiest days because they started all the new orders that had to be ready by the weekend, and Elsa would never let Kristoff handle all that alone now that she was more than capable of supervising him.

She zoomed in as close as the map would allow her to, but it would only show that Elsa was at the house, not necessarily what room the phone was in or if it was moving around. A sick feeling knotted at the pit of her stomach; something wasn't right. She tried to text and call Elsa but didn't get an answer. She couldn't call Kristoff because that would raise too many questions, and he'd be over to pound Hans' face in no time, and their entire plan would be ruined. There was nothing more she could do but wait.

Stuck at work, there was nothing she could do to comfort herself either. At home, she had a few articles of clothing Elsa had purposely left behind for Anna's enjoyment, but she was still a good two hours away from getting to those little saviors. And then her eyes glanced up to the tin Elsa had given her, sitting on the other side of her desk. She grabbed it and popped the top off, sucking in the sweet buttery smell of the madeleines that had once been in there, and it took her mind back to Elsa. Sweet, beautiful Elsa. They couldn't be together physically, but they could be together in memory. Not even Hans could stop that.

 _Please be okay. Please, please, please be okay._

* * *

Hans left Elsa in the room over the entire weekend. He treated her like a prisoner, only opening the door to bring her meals. After two days, Elsa figured Hans was banking on Stockholm Syndrome to take over, but she refused to lose hope. He couldn't keep her in there forever, and this time, when he finally did let her out, she wasn't going to pull her good girl routine again.

On Monday evening, Hans came to open the door, looking wrecked as hell with baggy eyes and disheveled hair. Elsa was sitting cross-legged on the bed reading a book, the only source of entertainment in the room, and waited for him to speak.

He left the door open behind him and shuffled into the room, hands in his pockets looking gaunter than she'd ever seen him before. The anger was gone. The tense veins and snarling curl of his lips were gone. And he'd been in the room a solid minute and hadn't said a word, just standing before with downcast eyes.

"This isn't working," He finally muttered, sounding defeated. Elsa closed her book and waited for him to elaborate before bothering to reply. Hans scratched his eyebrow and swallowed thickly, pressing on with the words he'd been fighting to say for a while now. "You don't love me because you love Anna." Her eyes widened at the mention of Anna's name, but Elsa managed to conceal the rest of her expression considerably well. "You love Anna, and I'm in the way." At least he was right about something. He spoke in broken fragments, chunks of speech so few and far between that Elsa felt like it was going to take him hours to ever get to his point. But unfortunately, she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Be honest with me," He continued. "You're still in love with her." Elsa didn't take the bait and sat stoically on the bed, spine perfectly aligned and as straight as the platinum braid running down her back. "It's okay. I'm done with this… this… _way_ of going about things." He didn't have the words to describe the absolute nightmare he'd put her through, nor did he have the courage. "I mean it. This isn't a game. Just tell me."

It took another few beats of convincing before Elsa let herself answer. "Yes, I am." Although she was trying to keep her feelings as hidden as possible, she couldn't ignore the tremendous throb of warmth that pounded in her chest when she said she loved Anna, especially to Hans.

"And you're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The conversation picked up steam as she turned to better face him. "You made me stay engaged to you. You locked me in a room, repeatedly. And you tried to force yourself on me. I'm not only afraid of the crazy schemes you've concocted in your head, but I'm also afraid that you're… you're…" Choking on her words.

"That I'm going to what?" He said softly, sorrow pulling his lips into a frown.

"That you're going to rape me." Hans' eyes saddened at her admission as Elsa brought a hand to her mouth to try and keep the sobs from coming out. "I don't think you understand that I live in constant fear of you getting so angry that you would do that. You already think you own me. What's to stop you from crossing that line?"

"I'm not going to do that. I got upset...no. I went _crazy,_ and I was trying to do something I shouldn't have. I should have never made you feel like I'd hurt you like that."

"Hurt me like that?" She spat, jaw tightening as her anger flared to life. "Like you haven't already hurt me by keeping me in here and controlling my life?"

"I've hurt you," He said, voice much lower than Elsa's. "I've probably messed things up so badly that you'll never look at me the same again. If you only understood how it feels to lose someone you love."

Rage swirled within her cerulean eyes. "Don't you dare think I'm going to take pity on you. You lost whatever we had between us, but we all know what you really want. The money. The power. My name. And whatever other superficial jewel you want to add to your pathetic crown." Disgusted with Hans' atonement, or whatever he was doing, Elsa snapped her head away and looked anywhere but in Hans' direction.

"I'm going to let you go," Breaking the silence.

"What?" Her head slowly same back to see the earnestness etched on his hollow face.

"I need some time. I don't how long. But I'm going to let you go. If I can't have you forever, just give me a few months more. I won't touch you. I won't monitor you. I won't do any of that. Just stay here with me till summer, and I'll let you go."

Elsa's mouth hung open in shock, wanting to believe him but knowing a snake slithered under that preppy-boy skin.

"Why?"

"Because once you leave, who knows what you'll do. I'll probably be ruined anyways. But if I have some time to get closure, to have some time with you to look back on before it's all over, then that's all I need. Will that work for you?"

"Stay here two more months, and then you'll let me get on with my life? I won't have to marry you? I won't even have to see you for the rest of my life?"

"Yes," Nodding his head. "But there's one more thing. I don't want you to see Anna in that time." This time his voice was nothing but business, and it made Elsa question him even more.

With the sedatives safely tucked away in a hidden corner of the house, she knew she could still see Anna and agree to Hans' ridiculous demands.

"Fine. Two months." Elsa held out her hand, fearless and bold as they shook on the deal.

"Two months."

* * *

Tuesday night brought about a change in the Westergard household. Elsa didn't go to work that day, as Hans requested she stay home with him. He even took the day off to savor every last moment he could with her. He did as he said and gave her space. And even though she was still in her cubic cage, she felt more at ease for the first time in weeks.

As the day rolled into evening, Elsa went to the secret spot in her closet and got one of the sedatives she was now keeping in a sock. Storing them in the bottle seemed kind of dangerous, with the pharmacy's number and everything on it, so she kept them in a sock stuffed into a pair of tennis shoes she hardly ever wore.

She was making stew that night, and all she had to do was drop the tablet into Hans' bowl and watch it disintegrate into the broth. Hans loved stew, and she knew he'd eat every bite, but her heart also started to pound when she did this to him. She'd tried the sedatives out one night at home, and Hans not only slept like a baby through the night, but he was also late for work the next morning. Needless to say, these pills were the real deal, but there was a calculated deception that didn't come naturally to someone as kindhearted as she.

Elsa freshened herself up before dinner, receiving an uninvited compliment from Hans about how beautiful her lips looked in that particular shade. She shook off the odd statement and tried to keep the mood relatively light until Hans finished his stew.

He kept looking at her, not leering, but like he knew something was up.

"I just wanted to remind you, because I can't think of what other reason you'd have to get dressed up, that I have no hesitation about going to the board about your father until the two month mark is up. Just to be clear. No Anna."

"I understood you the first time," Coquettishly smiling back at him. "And I told you. I like to look good for me. I haven't left the house all day, and I just wanted to feel nice for dinner."

Hans was too tired to make it through dessert, and after tossing their lemon tarts into the sink, Elsa made sure Hans got to bed all right. He'd fallen onto the bed in his work clothes, and just to make sure nothing went wrong, she made him a little more comfortable by taking his shoes and belt off. Before she left, she noticed his tie and thought that might be some weird strangulation hazard, so she undid that as well. Hans was halfway to dreamland, eyes sliding closed to the image of Elsa carefully unthreading his tie. She pulled it from around his neck and let it carelessly fall to the floor, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt as well when his hand came to rest over hers.

"I love you, baby. I'll be sad when you're gone." As if those were his final words, Hans started to snore, and his hands dropped down onto his chest like dead weight. Elsa quickly threw the blankets over him and made sure he was breathing before she dashed off to find her Anna phone, texting instead of calling so she didn't wake Hans up.

 _Get here now! I'm fine, just come now!_

Anna leapt off her couch and floored it to Elsa's house as fast as she could. Like a classic scene from out of their past, Elsa flew out the door and hopped into Anna's car, looking white as a ghost but still smiling with glee to see her girl again.

Proper hellos were tossed aside, and an open-mouthed kiss warmly welcomed Elsa instead. Two hands laid on each side of her face as Anna passionately held their lips together.

"Take me somewhere," Elsa breathed hotly, passion, want, and desire coating her sultry tone.

"Where? Why? What's wrong?" Anna blurted, looking around for Hans.

"I'm not waiting any longer. I want tonight to be _the_ night. I don't have dinner or wine or any of the other wonderful things I had diligently planned for us. But I'm not going to let another day go by until we make love."


	19. Chapter 19

_Alrighty! Buckle up for some sweet NSFW. This is a direct pick up from the previous chapter._

* * *

"Take me somewhere."

"Where? What's wrong?"

"I'm not waiting any longer. Hans made some crazy deal with me to stay with him for two more months, and then he'll let me go. And I also can't see you during that time."

Anna's face dropped. "Wait, he knows that we're still seeing each other?" Fear consuming her brilliant teal orbs.

Elsa dismissively rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I think he just figured it out on his own. But it doesn't matter. I don't know what's going to happen, and I'm not going to wait to find out."

Elsa may have been at ease, but Anna was quickly unraveling in her seat. "Not wait for what, Elsa?"

Letting a calm take over her, Elsa brought her lips back to Anna's and captured them between her own, soft and tender with a scandalous hint of tongue. I want tonight to be _the_ night. I don't have dinner or wine or any of the other wonderful things I had diligently planned. But I'm not going to let another day go by until we make love." Elsa brought their lips back together, sucking lightly on Anna's bottom one in a way she'd never done before, more _sexy_ and daring. Like there was more behind that one small gesture that she was waiting to unleash on Anna.

"W-Where do you want to go?" Anna stammered, dazed by the kiss, as they broke for air and scrambled to figure out a plan. Well, Anna scrambled, but oddly enough Elsa didn't seem to have a care in the world other than the captivating redhead with the flushing rubescent lips.

"I was thinking your place."

"I can't," Anna bemoaned. "My mom and Olaf are at my place because their apartment is being fumigated." What were the odds that the one night they decided to throw caution to the wind and finally have sex Anna's mother and brother would be camping out in her living room? Elsa let out a long breath, eyes shifting back and forth as she thought of another idea, because this was happening. She wasn't going to let another hurdle get in the way of her and Anna's long overdue night of passion.

"There has to be some place," Biting her bottom lip as she continued to brainstorm.

"Should we call Kristoff?" Anna asked, perking up at the idea. He lived by himself and knew about their relationship. Seemed like an obvious choice to her.

"He may be my best friend, but I'm not going to ask him to borrow his house for something like this," Striking the notion from her list of feasible plans. A room. They just needed a room. With a bed. Because after all they'd been through, this was happening in a bed, for the love of humanity.

Elsa thought harder but came up with nothing, and just when she was about to give up, the solution hit her like a ton of bricks. "What am I thinking?" Eyes lighting up like two magical spheres. "My father owns fifteen hotels in the LA metropolitan area. One of them has to have a vacant room." And Elsa's father didn't just own hotels, he owned five-star, world-renowned luxury resorts; perfect for just such an occasion as this.

"Which one?" Anna bounced excitedly in her seat, hands wrapped around the steering wheel and raring to go. This was probably an even better idea than her apartment because it was now like a vacation and wonderful first-time sex all wrapped into one exquisite night.

"Take Sunset," Elsa said with a confidence that almost made Anna gasp. "We're going to Hollywood."

* * *

Anna headed out to the west side of the city, winding and curving their way along LA's wealthiest neighborhoods. They hit traffic in Bel-Air, which aggravated Anna because she was in a crazy hurry. However, Elsa used the time more effectively and turned on her charm for Anna, holding her hand over the center console and playing their fingers together to the song on the radio, beating out the tune over delicate pads.

For the longest time in their relationship, Anna had been the wiser, more mature partner, even though Elsa was older by a year. In the time since Elsa's last memory jump, things were beginning to even out, and Anna was seeing new sides to Elsa every time she saw her. Age-wise, Elsa was somewhere between 23 and 24, a long way away from that bubbly 20-year-old whose spell she'd had the pleasure of falling under. At 24, Elsa was a much more sexual person than she'd been at 20, with a few relationships and short-lived romances under belt, and it was showing in the way she was coming onto Anna. Her touches were masterfully executed, drawing out a primal urge in Anna as she plied her lips behind the redhead's ear, mewling softly and ghosting her warm breath over the shell of her ear. It was overtly sexual, hailing in a new chapter in the depths of their physical love. On this night, boundaries didn't exist.

The drive pressed on through Beverly Hills where they necked at a stoplight and ignored the looks from the curious car next to them. By the time they reached West LA and the glittering Sunset Strip, they were avowing their love for each other between broken kisses and eye glances that worshipped the sight they beheld.

At last the car pulled up to Everstad Sunset, marked with an enormous "E" on the side of the building that made Anna's jaw drop in awe. Anna had never been to an Everstad hotel. She'd never been to an Everstad house before either, not one owned by Hans at least. And in that instant, all the things Elsa had said about her family being under the social microscope were understood. It was clear the moment they dropped the car off at valet, and Anna spotted a bank of paparazzi trying to snap a salacious photo of whatever young celebrity was hanging around. Elsa rarely made public appearances in the name of her family's business and tended to stay focused on school or her own business, so she was able to sneak by unnoticed with someone that wasn't Hans Westergard. Elsa approached the front desk, and Anna was right behind her with her credit card ready just in case.

"Hello," Elsa chirped as she greeted the suave-looking man behind the check-in counter. "I know this is extremely short notice, but I was wondering if you had any rooms available." Anna leaned forward and flashed Elsa the most confused look. She couldn't get her mind around why Elsa, whose name was on the damn building, would be asking so politely if they had any rooms available. Apparently Elsa was the most modest and humble woman on the face of the planet.

The man clacked on the keyboard, clicking his tongue as he searched the screen for a vacancy. "I'm sorry. I'm not seeing that we have anything-"

"I'll handle this, Jonathan. You can take your break now if you wish," A woman dressed in an all black pantsuit cut in hastily, shoving poor Jonathan to the side.

"I apologize for that Ms. Everstad." _Now_ everything made much more sense. Someone in this hotel had done their homework and knew an Everstad member when she spotted one. The woman had only heard about Elsa and seen her in photos, but that long platinum hair and arctic white skin were a dead giveaway. And for once, Elsa did not mind being recognized at all or using her family's name to further her cause: a night alone with Anna.

The woman worked quickly and offered all of their VIP suites to Elsa, even willing to kick out the occupants in the Presidential Suite, but Elsa refused, requesting the Kelly suit which was fortunately available.

Elsa was most familiar with the Everstad Sunset because it had been designed and built while she was in college and hoping to learn the family business. She sat in on meetings and gave a lot of really helpful input into the look and theme of the hotel. Alex was going to do something very flashy, and Elsa suggested a modern play on the golden age of Hollywood, being it was just minutes away from all the iconic landmarks. Naming of the amenities, shops, and suites was something Alex always liked to include Elsa in on even from the earliest of age. For Everstad Sunset, she decided to name each suite after female screen legends of yesteryear. Grace Kelly was Elsa's favorite. She chose her favorite suite to name after one her favorite actresses, and she couldn't have thought of a better place for this evening to unfold.

As soon as the key cards were handed off, Elsa held Anna's hand and guided her through the swanky lobby. The poshest of LA's celebutantes were cackling over the bass-filled house music as hordes of overpriced drinks flew by on trays carried by waitresses sexy and skinny enough to be supermodels. Wall-length mirrors and glittering chandeliers cast millions of tiny rainbows throughout the lobby, and everything was so luxurious and opulent that Anna couldn't seem to get her mouth to close.

Everstad Sunset was probably the nicest place- not just hotel- that she'd ever been in. It was a place that would normally make her nervous by its overwhelmingly wealthy crowd and expensive design, but the only thing she could feel in this moment was a serene calmness as Elsa led her by the hand to a bank of elevators at the end of the lobby. The regal atmosphere didn't seem to interest Elsa in the slightest, having grown up in this extravagant world, and the only thing she cared about right now was Anna.

Rich scarlet curtains and crystal vases filled with exotic fresh floral arrangements couldn't deter her from the twinkle in Anna's eyes. The way her lips trembled and flushed knowing full well what was to come next. What this night would become. Before Hans brought his final stage of wrath against Elsa, they were going to spend one night making love to each other like they'd wanted to for so long now. Tonight, there was no tomorrow. There was no Hans or parents or anyone who'd pass judgment on them, just them and the love that had grown so furiously between them.

The elevator was even nicer than the lobby and probably cost more than Anna's entire apartment times five. But her heartbeat slowed again as Elsa gave her hand a loving squeeze and a flash of an easy smile. As if to say everything was going to be alright, that this was right and meant to be celebrated, not to be ashamed of.

Anna relaxed at Elsa's comforting touch and could feel her confidence building with each steady breath. This was their night to be had. To be seized. And she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of it.

With a swift slide of the room key, Elsa held the door open for Anna to enter first. She didn't even gasp; just let her jaw fall slack as she panned her eyes across the palatial room. Anna hadn't blinked since she entered the suite and was too busy admiring the enormous white sectional splashed with metallic antique gold pillows and the majestic way the overhead mood lighting dusted the walls in soft blue and purples. It was stylish and refined yet extremely comfortable, causing Anna's heart to flutter at the idea of their first time being in such an exquisite setting. Except the same could not be said for Elsa, whose morose blue eyes looked lost in thought.

Dismayed, Anna shook herself from gawking at the room and swept her arms around Elsa's hourglass waist with a puzzled scrunch of her brows.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, lightly drawing her nails along the defined arch of Elsa's lower back.

"You deserve better. The most important person in my world, and I bring you to a hotel room to make love for the first time." Even though this was Elsa's favorite suite of all her father's hotels, to her, it didn't compare to the warmth and meaning a home of her own would have provided.

"This hotel room is better than any room I've been in my whole life, let alone any room I've ever had sex in. Elsa, it's perfect. More than perfect," Twirling a blonde lock of hair around her finger, sanguine smile skipping across her lips.

"But I should be bringing you to my bed, into my world, my security. Something more personal."

"Your family owns the hotel so technically this _is_ your bed," Anna said with a chuckle, tucking the lock behind Elsa's ear and running her fingers over it several times, for good measure.

The sullen look refused to scatter from Elsa's features so Anna cupped her chin and pulled her into the softest kiss- lighter than air and achingly soft.

"What makes this special is you and me. Nothing else. The fact that we even get the time and space to do this is already a gift. Don't spoil it by wishing for more. You're already enough. I want this, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"So show me that smile I love so much, and kiss me like we only have tonight. Because I honestly have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow." As smart as Elsa was, it seemed that Anna was the only one who knew how to quiet Elsa's mind. Thoughts of inadequacy turned to static as Anna brushed her tongue across Elsa's plump bottom lip before pulling it back as they broke. "We have all night, it's still really early. We don't have to rush into anything. Let's just..." Lifting up Elsa's dress over her head. "...get comfortable, get under those yummy looking covers, and get into the mood."

With Anna's eyes roving over Elsa's body, drinking in the gorgeous alabaster skin bound by icy blue panties and bra- lacy on the sides and putting her breasts on spectacular display- suddenly Elsa felt more naked than she ever had before. Anna's gaze was claiming every inch of her, and a deep need blazed through Elsa's core..

They made their way to the fluffy bed, piled high with a thick down comforter and at least seven pillows, which they promptly tossed over to the couch. Elsa pulled back the covers, and in a game of visual seduction, Anna stripped off her clothes one article at a time, leaving her undergarments on as well because the room was pretty chilly, and it also left something to work up to.

Anna jumped under the covers first, non-matching cotton underwear and bright yellow bra disappearing under a sea of billowy bed sheets. She was so excited that it radiated from every freckle on her adorable face. This night had been terribly long overdue, and not just the sex. Cuddling with Elsa, in a bed, where they didn't have some place to rush off to, was simply a dream come true. All of her daydreaming at work was shaping into reality as Elsa knelt onto the bed and crawled over to Anna on all fours, a sexy smirk lighting up her angelic face.

"This is the comfiest bed _ever_. It's like lying on a cloud," Anna gushed as they tangled their legs together and swaddled each other in their arms. Anna's body was warm and inviting, fitting perfectly together between Elsa's longer limbs.

" _So_ much better than your car. No offense."

"Pfft. None taken. Comfort during sex wasn't one of the things that crossed my mind when I bought it. Don't know what I was thinking," Anna jested and snuggled closer into Elsa, letting their body heat soak into one another as Anna's nerves settled.

"Is it wrong to say that this is almost better than sex?" Glancing down into Anna's eyes. "I mean this is everything I want. You, me, alone. Nestled together instead having to always sleep separately. I can't stand being away from you."

Anna's smile slipped wider as Elsa brushed her thumb over her spangled cheeks and chuckled.

"This one," Elsa's said, pausing her thumb.

"This one what?"

"This one's mine." Anna gazed up at Elsa through impossibly long lashes, slightly puzzled. "If you get a freckle for every person you help, then this one's for helping me. For saving me. And for loving me." Cerulean eyes focused in on the tiny umber freckle on the inner part of Anna's cheek, just near the slope of her nose.

"I'm _all_ yours. Not just my freckle," Anna insisted as Elsa placed a kiss to her new favorite feature. "And I love you. We're saving each other." Elsa brought her free hand to rest on Anna's other cheek and moved her lips to softly press against the redhead's. Like a kite finding its essential breeze, their love found the moment of passion they'd been trying to settle into and took off into flight. A tepid kiss bloomed into a fiery awakening. It was different than any other kiss because it was an ascension of everything that had developed between them. A consummation of the love they'd been wearily fighting to preserve.

The power of the moment enveloped Elsa as she moved herself on top of Anna, lissome body pliantly meddling itself to the smaller woman. Hips, chests, and lips, all adjoined in perfect oneness. Their kisses grew deeper, becoming bolder and frenzied, as their pelvises mimicked some of the moves Anna had taught Elsa on their first date at the salsa club. Only now, the spicy Latin dance was transforming into something more of a delicate minuet, balletic poetry of two people yearning to become one.

Anna's breathing picked up, and Elsa loved the way she heaved into her chest, feeling every shuttering inhalation against her frame. Elsa broke from Anna's lips and kissed down her neck and across the hollow of her throat, until she remembered the one thing that prevented her from going much further.

"Anna," Elsa quavered, lifting herself up from Anna slightly and glancing at the space between with an uncertain visage befalling her face. "I...I've never been with a woman before." Anna expected this might happen but gave Elsa a moment to express herself. "I want this night to be perfect. And as much as I think I know, and want to... I'm not really sure…" The puzzlement in her brows made Anna think Elsa was still trying to figure things out in her head. Like if she thought about it enough times, the answer would just come to her. But such riddles were not so easily solved, and Elsa found herself floundering in her sexual competency for the first time since her actual first time.

Anna leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and kissed Elsa's self-doubt away. "Lay down," She whispered through a knowing smile. Elsa followed Anna's order and lay on her back, fanning her flaxen hair over the pillow so that it didn't get trapped behind her back. It shined like the mythical Golden Fleece, and Elsa truly embodied the spirit and look of a goddess, so it was entirely befitting. Anna situated herself over Elsa's hips and smiled down on her, enjoying the hint of shyness because it reminded her that she was special to Elsa for more than just being her girlfriend. She was going to be Elsa's first experience with a female.

Whatever Elsa knew about physical love before was all about to change. Making love to a woman was entirely different, and she was about to lose her virginity in a whole new way. It was how Anna felt when she knew she loved women, and soon, Elsa would know how the touch of a woman could be something more special than anything she'd ever known before.

While Anna knew this was Elsa's first time with a woman, she didn't know that this was Elsa's first time with someone she loved as much as she loved Anna, so fully and completely.

"I'll start slow and talk you through it. You tell me what you like and if I do something you don't like. Okay?"

"O-Okay," Elsa replied with a stutter. She was more nervous than she thought she'd be.

"And I know you like _this_." Anna leaned down to Elsa's slender white neck and licked the spot just behind her ear. The tender place where the skin was thin enough to feel the thrum of her pulse beating furiously below, kissing it gently enough to not leave a mark. She couldn't have Elsa showing up to Hans' in the morning with hickies and love bites, although the temptation was strong.

Elsa giggled and relaxed into the silken white sheets while Anna continued to lavish her neck with wet hot kisses, trailing her lips down to her collarbone and over the soft creamy flesh of her chest.

"I _do_ love that," Weaving her fingers into Anna's wild mane, combing it back with the tips of her nails.

"Lift up," Anna said as she reached around to unclasp Elsa's bra, tossing it off to the side of the bed. Blue really was a lovely color on her, but not as good as those full bare breasts Anna had been dying to get her hands on.

Anna's mouth tingled as the urge to taste burned on her lips, but she paused to savor the splendor of the gorgeousness below her. Elsa lay with one arm delicately bent up and over her head, amorously gazing up at Anna with all the love in the world glinting in her sapphire eyes. She was in Anna's hands now, and Elsa had never trusted anyone more. Anna didn't know the extent of Elsa's sexual past, but she knew that more than just Hans had used her for her name. For the money. But all Anna wanted was the amazing, kindhearted, and extremely talented woman she'd fallen in love with.

Anna had only enjoyed the pleasure of Elsa's breasts a few times before, but they looked simply voluptuous this evening, so brazenly exposed and aching to be touched. Elsa even arched her back up to Anna a bit, telegraphing her desires to be fondled. Anna swept a hand around the curve of the right one, feeling its weight and admiring how her blushed nipples stood out from the stark moon dust skin. Her hand moved to the center of Elsa's chest where Anna followed the delectable line that separated her abs and ran the entire length of her wonderfully bare torso. The skin prickled in the wake of the redhead's caress, muscles quivering with excitement as Anna heard the first sounds of pleasure falling sweetly from Elsa's lips.

"You know, it's funny," Anna beamed wistfully, watching her fingers dance and skim along the dip of Elsa's belly button. "Last week at the shop, when I saw all the pieces you were working on. It was like I could see a part of you in each of them. And while they're absolutely amazing, they pale in comparison to this," Grazing a hand along her sternum. "You're so beautiful to me, Elsa."

After her hands drank in their fill of Elsa's perfectly toned stomach, Anna was lured back to those rosy nipples hardening with desire. She cupped her hand back around the right breast and brought her lips to the pale pink bud, suckling gently and eliciting a needy gasp from Elsa. Arousal fluttered through the depths of Elsa's loins, pooling with warmth and making her dizzy with want.

Anna held nothing back and encircled her tongue around the stiffened peak, feeling it bob to the rhythm of Elsa's shallow breathing. The sounds of Elsa's keening were much too delightful, so Anna focused all her energy and sucked a little harder, massaging and humming against the dewy skin. Elsa's gasps sharpened, tightening her hold on Anna's hair, and she cried out louder, voice resounding across the spacious suite. Anna finished with a soft bite, just enough to let Elsa feel the coolness of her teeth, and was rewarded with a ravishing yelp. She was well warmed up now.

Elsa smiled at the smirk on Anna's proud face as she came to lie next to the blonde, close enough so that they could kiss a little more, while Anna's hand ghosted across the stretch of pearly skin and down to those fetching blue panties. She stroked her hand along the line of Elsa's outer lips, cupping her mound with enough firmness to make Elsa moan into Anna's mouth.

"This okay?" Anna whispered between kisses.

The need was coming on too strong to continue like this much longer. Elsa was starting to whimper and huff more desperately, resting her forehead against Anna's as her eyes became heavy with desire. And the fact that they didn't have to stop. That there were no more interruptions was almost enough to send Elsa into orbit alone.

"More," Arching her herself into Anna's palm. " _Please_ , Anna. Ahhhhh." Elsa wasn't a hundred percent sure what she was even begging for, but she knew she had to have it _now_. The excruciating build up from all their previously dashed opportunities was rising to a blazing inferno, and Elsa simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Then I have to take these off," Anna commanded, moving between her legs and sliding Elsa's underwear down to her knees where Elsa did the rest, ripping them off and flinging them to who knows where.

Even though Elsa wanted Anna to hurry, she kept things slow. The lust was taking over, but this was still special, and Anna wanted to make sure they both remembered every moment of this night. Once again, Anna ran her finger down and up Elsa's warming slit, admiring the barely-there gold curls between her legs. Everything about Elsa was soft and delicate, even her most discreet of places. Anna dipped her finger a little lower and smiled to herself when she discovered that Elsa was plenty wet. She really only had to look at the excitement on her face and hear the desperation in her breath to know that Elsa was ready.

 _Perfect,_ Anna thought to herself. "I'm going to put my fingers inside you," Anna said softly and nestled her middle and ring fingers at Elsa's entrance.

"Please, God, do," The blonde replied emphatically, body wriggling impatiently.

Slender fingers teased along sensitive pink folds, encouraging those hips that rendered Anna speechless so many times to relax. Elsa's legs lazily fell to each side, hungry for Anna's touch. Arousal coated two of Anna's fingers as she traced the line of Elsa's seam then slowly entered her with the gentlest touch. Elsa's jaw dropped open and her eyes slammed shut as she welcomed her much awaited deliverance. Months of anticipation were finally realized as Anna let Elsa stretch around her, nerves sparkling to life like a grid of Roman candles. Flickers of tightening muscles beat against Anna's fingers, letting her know that Elsa was well on her way. A chorus of raspy mewls transformed into a sensual chant of Anna's name.

"Oh, Anna. _Anna_. _Annnnnnna_ ," Elsa moaned sweetly into Anna's ear. Now that Anna was fully inside her, patiently curling her fingers and letting Elsa get used to the sensation, they could slow down a bit and enjoy the ride. Anna's hand and Elsa's hips found a consonant rhythm, pulsing melodically as they kissed and fed from the sweetness of each other's mouths lost in euphoria.

In the suite, there were no rules. The burdens of the outside world no longer existed; fragments of time couldn't penetrate the force field of their love. There was no blackmail. There was no family baggage. Elsa wasn't old Elsa or rich Elsa Everstad or even new Elsa. She was simply Elsa, the woman who was in love with an enchanting redhead named Anna. And Anna wasn't a nurse or the pillar of strength for her family. She was just Anna, fully and completely.

Elsa wanted this moment to last forever, to stay in Anna's arms and rock to this hypnotic rhythm. But that incredible ache was too much to control. Muffled cries escaped into the room as Anna tasted Elsa's mouth one last time before pulling away.

"I want to use my mouth on you," Trying her best to not push something on Elsa that she might not be ready for. Except Elsa _was_ ready. With every beat of her heart, she wanted it all.

"Yes," Elsa managed to puff out, letting her hands fall to her sides to grip the bed sheets.

Anna kept her hand just as it was and lay flat on her stomach in the perfect position to take Elsa to the verge of ecstasy and beyond. She slowed the in-and-out motion of her fingers and fluttered them, walking her walls, till she found a spot that made Elsa wail, honing in on it while she used her other hand to spread her delicate lips hiding that pearl she longed to exalt with her masterful skills.

Elsa's breath hitched, holding it until she felt Anna's warm tongue lavishing her slick core. It was tender and serene. A tranquil kind of love Elsa never knew existed. Anna's lips came to suckle around her clit, pushing her further into a boundless oblivion that Elsa was powerless against. This was absolute heaven. A divine paradise where they were the only ones who existed in this blissful state she'd never shared with another soul. Not in this way, and not with anyone like Anna.

Anna sat up just a bit more and gave Elsa a soothing kiss on her lower stomach, allowing her a moment to catch her breath as she was extremely close to her climax. But Anna had so much more planned for Elsa. Playful swipes and tactful circles were the conductor to the orchestra of sounds emanating from Elsa, Anna smiling mirthfully at each keen of pleasure.

"Elsa, _mmmmm_. You're amazing," Watching the blonde fall into a whirlwind of drunken elation, covered in a light sheen of sweat, with cheeks burning red.

Elsa's cries grew more desperate, and the fingers threaded into Anna's copper locks tightened mercifully, nails pricking the scalp as Elsa's hips began to roll wantonly into Anna's mouth. Elsa was quickly coming undone, heart racing with untamed excitement as she peeked down at Anna through heavy eyes.

"I love you. I love you." Elsa felt like she might cry, her heart threatening to burst as every celestial feeling in her body gravitated to where Anna's mouth was christening her down below, senses going numb and everything pulling beautifully tight before her body shattered into a thousand beams of brilliant white light. Elsa let her eyes squeeze tight and became one with the endless force fusing her heart to Anna's.

Elsa's body quaked as Anna held her hips to help keep the blonde grounded, easing her ministrations into doting kisses, pampering that now-swollen nub just a little longer and milk every last pleasurable drop out of her orgasm. Elsa's body eventually descended from its high as she gasped for air and let her eyes flutter open to see Anna affectionately gazing up at her. Wide eyes just this side of blue in the low lighting, gazing at her like they both knew this had forever changed them. For the better.

"Was it… did I do- umph!" Elsa silenced Anna by planting a fervid kiss square on the redhead's lips.

"It was amazing," Elsa panted. "Sublime," Kissing her again. "I love you. I love you, I love you," Mumbling as she peppered Anna's face with kisses.

As thrilled as Elsa had been about having her first taste of some pretty great lesbian sex, she was even more excited to have a turn at pleasing Anna.

"I think you may have set the bar a little high, but I want a chance to try and make you feel like that. My God. That was just… _beautiful_." Anna blushed and smiled warmly at Elsa's gratitude. She knew she was pretty good, but the truth was that sex was just always better with someone she really loved as much as Elsa.

"You get comfortable. But first, let's take this off." Elsa ran a flirtatious finger down the center of Anna's breasts and traced the hem all the way back to unclasp the sunshine yellow bra, as bright and as cheery as Anna herself.

While at work, Anna had been the all-knowing, confident cognitive rehabilitation nurse. In the suite, alone with Elsa, she was a more mellow version of herself; the same bright-eyed girl with a personality as fiery as her hair, but more docile this way, open and vulnerably raw.

Elsa discarded Anna's bra, feeling like a veteran at this part of their intimacy. She absolutely loved Anna's body. Her narrow shoulders, dusted with freckles. Her perky pink-tipped breasts. The way her abdomen looked like it has been carved from solid marble, slender and petite. Unbelievably adorable.

Anna laid back but kept her eyes open to watch Elsa discover her body, finding her way in this new sexual adventure.

"What do you like?" Elsa asked tenderly. "I want to make this special for you as well."

"Watching you find out what it is you like is just as thrilling. It's about what we both like, and I only want you to do what you feel comfortable with at this point." Elsa's eyes shifted down Anna's form, uncertainty looming behind those glacial orbs. "Just have fun. You can do no wrong. I'll help you if you need it." With Anna's blessing to explore every slope, curve, and plane of her body, Elsa let a mischievous smile curl up the sides of her lips.

It wasn't as though she hadn't fantasized about this moment because she had, in great detail. And now with Anna's brilliant example, Elsa felt confident enough to figure the rest out in her own and incorporate her own style into her lovemaking.

She returned to familiarity and smoothed her hand over the top of Anna's breast, admiring the gradation of freckles over the burgeoning mounds, terra cotta flecks giving way to baby pink skin and perfect tea rose nipples. Elsa's eyes danced with mirth as she let her mind take flight, synthesizing an opus of sexual expression and self-discovery for this beautiful woman.

Elsa brought her lips to Anna's peaked buds and kissed them softy, getting Anna to hum in satisfaction. A swirl of her tongue and a playful bite brought out a squeak, which Elsa enjoyed so much more.

She moved to sit between Anna's legs and let her hands skim their way down the sides of the redhead's trim physique, the tickle eliciting a flurry of giggles from up above.

"I love your laugh," Elsa whispered as she kissed down Anna's abs to the place where she'd have to let her imagination take over. A whirlwind of butterflies fluttered in the depths of her belly, but Elsa was more than ready for this. The excitement of the unknown and the elation of the long wait coming to an end flowed through her veins like a potent cocktail.

Aqua eyes gleamed down at Elsa as she lifted the redhead's trim leg and kissed her inner thigh, tongue-filled and smackingly good. She slid her lips to Anna's hipbone and took in the heady scent beckoning her to unleash the yearning that had been building inside her.

Elsa looped her thumbs under Anna's panties and dragged them down her legs. Anna had this girlish look of excitement on her face as she bit her bottom lip and admired Elsa's ease despite being a novice.

Cognac curls awaited Elsa when she brought her lips back to Anna's lower belly and let her eyes soak in her delicate sex. Her heart skipped faster as she brought her mouth to hover below the apex of her thighs and used her fingers to spread Anna's lips, exposing her heavenly pearl for Elsa to lavish.

Anna was proud of Elsa already. Her first time with a woman and she was going straight for oral, not even fingering or tribbing. It made her feel all the more special and wanted, knowing that Elsa wanted to put those beautiful lips on her before she did anything else.

Elsa admired Anna's blushing pink folds, letting her eyes lid just a tad as she parted her lips and took Anna's sweet bud between them. Anna's erotic gasp was as great as the ambrosial delight sweeping across Elsa's taste buds, releasing a gratified "mmmm" as she began to gently suckle.

"Ohhhh, so good," Anna commended through the thick hedonic fog rolling over her. Before Anna had a second to savor that first spectacular contact, Elsa hit her stride and lapped at her core with a curious tongue, tasting and relishing every succulent inch. Elsa didn't know what had taken over, but she loved the sense of power to pleasure Anna so fully. She stroked the length of Anna's wet slit, amazed at how soft and slick everything was and at how wonderfully she tasted. And strangely enough, it felt completely natural. Her mind seemed to instinctively know what it wanted, what Anna wanted. It was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Her lips curled into a grin as she reveled in her task, circling her tongue around Anna's entrance before slipping it inside. A quick flick made Anna yelp, and Elsa giggled in reply.

"Am I doing okay?" Elsa teased.

"Are you sure you haven't been a lesbian your whole life?" Already trying to keep up with her breathing.

"No, I promise. You're my maiden voyage."

Now that Elsa was comfortable, she wanted to play a little more and try something different. She sat back on her heels and coated two fingers the same way Anna had done. Her brows twitched together as she concentrated and slid herself inside the slicked channel, watching Anna's face for her reaction. She knew she'd done well when Anna breathed the most sensual cry and rose her hips to meet her hand.

"That's perfect," Anna purred. Elsa smiled at her job well done. Anna's body was surprisingly warm, closing around her fingers and pulling her deeper. A look of fascination graced Elsa's face as she marveled the feeling, keeping her thrusts slow and gentle.

When Anna had stretched to the girth of her fingers, Elsa took more liberty and tried a few different things to see what Anna liked best. Lesbian sex may have been new to Elsa, but the female anatomy was not. It wasn't hard for Elsa to imagine what felt good or where Anna's pleasure spots might be because she was a woman herself. If anything, being a woman and having sex with one gave her an advantage. And Anna was a great communicator, calming Elsa's nerves and making this by far the best sex she'd had bar none.

Elsa kept her fingers together and twisted them in a corkscrew motion, keeping Anna's nerves guessing as her hips wriggled in response. Anna was moaning lightly, eyes closed with lashes fluttering against her freckled cheeks. Which was heavenly, but Elsa wanted more. This time Elsa borrowed Anna's fluttering technique and got her to cry out a little louder.

"Elsa, ahhhhh. Do that again." Elsa smirked and switched back to smooth strokes before rapidly fluttering her fingers again.

Waves of hot electricity surged through Anna's body; jolts of pleasure and flickers of ecstasy had her begging Elsa for more. She'd used that same move on Elsa but hadn't gotten the same reaction. Unlike herself, Elsa's fingers were longer and more slender, able to reach deeper and Anna swore the girl had to be double-jointed or something. But they were strong. She was able to set a rhythm, change it, twist, curl, flutter, and thrust, and never seemed to tire or even get a cramp. Anna had been a lesbian a lot longer than her, and sometimes she even had to stop and take a break because her hand couldn't go on.

"How... how are you doing that?" Anna heaved and broke into a wail mid question.

"Doing what?"

"Your fingers. They're so... _skilled_. And nimble as hell. I'm not gonna last much longer." Anna went back to her rapid breathing and writhed against the mattress, rumpling the bedding as she canted her hips a little faster.

"I don't know. Must be all the work with sugar."

" _Nnnnahhhh! Ahh_. That must explain why they're so soft too. Sugar's a natural, _nahhhh_ , exfoliant."

Elsa chucked at Anna's inability to talk and have sex at the same time. She leaned forward and planted a healthy kiss just below her belly button. "Don't talk. Just enjoy. I think I've got the hang of this."

"Yeah, you do," Anna blurted. "Sorry," Remembering she wasn't supposed to be talking.

Anna was close, and Elsa's time to explore was coming to an end so she took her fingers out and massaged around Anna's clit using light pressure and side-to-side strokes that made Anna squeak with each one. Slow circular motions brought out the more guttural groans, encouraging Elsa to worry that little nub just a bit more before she slipped her fingers back inside Anna's core and let her mouth take over above.

"Elsa... Elsa... El... El... _Elsa!_ " Anna yelled to the heavens.

Elsa's mouth worked in cadence with her fingers, engulfing Anna's body in mind-numbing bliss, bringing her to the edge of oblivion. Time slowed for just a minute, and Elsa let the image of Anna heaving and crying out her name burn into her memory blowing away all other previous experiences. Because seeing Anna swathed in pure joy was the most breathtaking sight she'd ever seen.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as her orgasm ripped through her like a blazing comet, searing hot and unfathomably majestic.

Elsa gasped as she felt Anna contract hard around her fingers, furious clenches and then melodic spasms. So beautiful and so profound.

As an eddy of rapture rippled throughout Anna's undulating body, thousands of stars fell and burst before they burned to a cinder.

Kisses as deep as the love surging through every fiber of their beings were shared as soon as Anna caught her breath. Because this moment was theirs, not knowing if there would ever be another chance to be together like this ever again.

"I love you. I love you more than anything," Anna cried, endorphins and adrenaline flooding her system. "Do you know that? Do you know how much I love you?"

"I do," Elsa replied, unwaveringly. This had obviously been emotional for Anna, more than Elsa realized. She laid next to Anna, nuzzling into her side and brushed away loose strands of hair away from Anna's face. "I know you love me. I love you just as much, Anna. I swear I do." Elsa paused a moment and brought the covers over them to make Anna feel more comfortable before continuing. "I keep seeing these photos of me around the house. With Hans. And I don't know that woman. And the look on her face, it can't be real. I can't understand it. _This_. _This_ is real. This is where my heart belongs. My mom keeps referring to the accident as a tragedy. But this is an awakening. If it had never happened I wouldn't have you. And I wouldn't have happiness."

Ever since her life had been hanging by a thread and she'd woken up in the hospital to this glorious ray of sunshine, her guiding light in a world turned upside, Elsa had been devoted entirely to Anna.

"I get scared sometimes," Anna whispered, voice trembling as her eyes flicked to the ceiling.

"Of what?"

"Everyone important leaves me," Ttears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm not giving up on us."

"But it's this fear I have," Anna insisted, making Elsa stop and think.

"Because of your dad?"

"Yeah. And others."

Elsa's heart dropped, and she cuddled Anna into her arms, letting her bury her head into the crook of her neck.

"He hurt you bad. And you didn't deserve that. But I'm not him or any of the rest of them. Whoever left you in the past. I won't do that to you, Anna. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was nearly midnight, and sleep was starting to take over. Sex was one thing they'd been dying to cross off their list for so long, but so was falling asleep together in each other's arms. Anna was already drifting off so Elsa let them have this time.

* * *

When they awoke, the sky was alight with the blues and violets of a dawn sky, stars still twinkling before the start of a new day.

"Anna. Wake up, sweetie. It's almost morning." Elsa nudged Anna's shoulder, and the sleepy redhead slowly started to open her eyes before jumping in fear.

"Oh my God! We have to go!" Leaping out of Elsa's arms and ransacking the room for her clothes.

"We have time. I tested the sedatives out on him before, and he didn't get up until eight. We're fine," Letting a yawn slip out.

"Still. I don't want to risk it."

Anna was already half dressed so Elsa did the same. It was funny how the room had felt so inadequate at first, and now they were both a little sad to be leaving it. It was the only place that had been theirs, even if just for one night.

"I love this room," Anna lamented as they took one last look from the doorway.

"Yeah. Me too. But I love you more," Giving Anna a quick kiss on the top of her head. Anna took a picture of the room on her phone, wanting to be able to look back on the memory later, and they let the door close behind them.

* * *

The city was still asleep as they made their way home. The streets were clear, and the lights of the clubs on Sunset Blvd were still lit, blinking to no one in particular as the sky began to bloom into morning.

They held hands and snuck kisses the whole way home. But not just any kisses. They were the deep, loving kind two people shared after spending such a night together. They were bonding. Each one a celebration of what just happened and a promise of more to come in the future.

Anna pulled into their usual drop off spot two blocks from Hans' house and put the car in park.

"Pull up to the driveway and walk me to the door," Elsa said confidently.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"He won't be up. I promise."

Anna carefully made a U-turn, eyes peeled for any sign of Hans through the windows of the cube as she pulled into the driveway.

"I refuse to have one more goodbye kiss in a car. Come on," Tilting her head in the direction of the front door.

Anna took a deep breath and met Elsa on the other side of the car. She took her hand, and they walked to the door.

"See. He's asleep," Elsa assured. "I love you, and I'm so glad we finally did this."

"Yeah, me too. I love you. Text me when you can. Two months is what he said?"

"Two months but I'm not sticking to his rules. He's scary, but I don't think he has the nerve to actually go through with anything. I know how much he doesn't want to lose me. So we'll keep trying to find a way out or wait for the two months to be up. Either way. I will be at the shop tomorrow, and I plan on working late to get caught up. If you know what I mean," Giving Anna a wink.

"You and the promise of chocolate. There is no reason to ever say no to such an offer."

"Well, I'd say good night but it's morning. So, good morning. I love you," Pressing her lips to Anna's.

"Good morning. I love you too."

Elsa watched Anna drive off and made sure she was safely on her way home before turning to go inside. Just as she thought, Hans was sound asleep in bed. She even held up his arm and let it do a dead drop just to make sure.

She couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face as she changed her clothes and got ready for bed. Her side was still perfectly made, and she was about to pull back the covers and climb in when something stopped her. Why was she sleeping with Hans? She was about to crawl in bed with him, and she didn't have to. For almost three months, she had been sharing a bed with him, and he'd never made her. It was something she'd always done on her own, as part of old Elsa's routine. And she refused to do it any longer. She belonged to Anna, and now that they'd made love, she couldn't stand to think of sleeping next to him.

Elsa grabbed her pillow and found an empty guest room. Not the one he had locked her in, but another one down the hall that was cheerful-looking and allowed the morning light to pour in through the windows.

Perfectly comfortable in her own private bed, Elsa fell asleep with a smile on her face and the most wonderful memories replaying in her mind.

* * *

Anna crept into her apartment as quietly as she could, tiptoeing across her living room as to not wake anyone up.

"Psssst. Anna," Olaf whispered, lifting his head out of his sleeping bag. "Where were you?" He could tell by the gleeful smile on her face that she'd been up to something. Something good because he hadn't seen her that happy in a long time.

"Never you mind. Go back to sleep." Anna proceeded to her room, failing to hide her happiness.

"Were you with Elsa?" Such a smart boy he was. Anna stopped just before entering her room, eyes cast down to the floor as she giggled to herself and nodded back at Olaf. "Yeah."

"Ohhhhh!" Squirming in his bag. "I knew it. I think she might be the one." Anna tried not to roll her eyes, even though of part of herself was screaming "yes" in reply.

"Go to sleep, Olaf. We can talk about this later."

Anna dropped her purse on the floor and did a swan dive onto bed, belly first as her head hit the pillow, and she drifted off to sleep almost immediately. And for once, she went to bed with no regrets and knew that whatever she dreamt, it couldn't possibly compare with the evening she spent with Elsa.


	20. Chapter 20

_See TWs at the end of chapter is you need them._

* * *

"Fuck, Anna! Ah! Ah! _Ahhhhhh_!" Elsa screamed as Anna brought her to another soul-shattering orgasm. This time completely by mouth and only using her hands to grope those melonous breasts. "That's twice in one night. How do you do this to me?" Fighting for air as Anna flopped on her stomach next to Elsa, bubbling with pride.

"My mouth is magic," showing off her pearly white teeth with a dazzling grin. "Just like your hands. I've never come so hard like that before. I swear there are battery-operated toys that couldn't outlast those phalanges."

"Mmmm," Elsa sighed contently as Anna crushed their lips together. "I love when you speak in medical terms." As much as she didn't want to, Elsa forced herself to roll over to Anna's nightstand and check the time on her phone. "It's late. I have to go," frowning back at Anna as she stood up and slipped her clothes back on, as was becoming the routine.

Anna threw on a nightshirt and watched Elsa adjust her bra around those yummy breasts and clasp it in the back as she sang softly to herself. "I kissed a girl and I liked it."

Anna chimed in with her own lyrics. "Hope her fiancé don't mind it."

"Stop. He is _not_ my fiancé," Elsa insisted with an incredulous roll of her eyes and knelt over the side of the bed to kiss Anna's deep pink lips. "I'm _your_ girlfriend," purring into the redhead's mouth as one small kiss became a mess of tangled tongues. One week after having sex for the first time and it was like someone had opened the floodgates. They couldn't keep their hands off of or out of each other. They'd done it twice this evening alone.

"I am loving this honeymoon phase we're in. I mean I knew we'd be good together; that's why I took a risk. But I had no idea the sex was going to be so good."

"Don't say honeymoon," Elsa groaned and peeled herself off Anna to look for her shoes that seemed to always magically disappear right when she had to leave. "Makes me think of that whole wedding nonsense."

Anna tossed the sheet over her bottom half and peered over the edge of the bed as she watched Elsa continue to hunt for her shoes. "Where were you two going to go by the way? For the honeymoon, I mean." Anna didn't even know why she was asking, but it gave her some kind of pleasure knowing what Hans had ruined for himself since he'd made their lives a living hell.

"St. Tropez. Hans speaks French. And he has a thing for yachts."

Anna blasted out a mocking laugh. "Is that what he told you?"

Elsa started to laugh along until she realized that memory came from someplace new. "No," she said dryly, almost afraid of her revelation. "How can I know that and not remember anyone telling me?"

Anna shrugged, unphased by the hiccup in Elsa's timeline. "Jaimé vu. I told you. Tricks the mind plays without giving you the whole memory. It happens."

Elsa wasn't about to let on to it, but she panicked for a minute after her brain involuntarily made a connection to Hans. Not just to Hans but also to information she wouldn't have known until after they were engaged. Probably a good year and a half into their relationship.

Just when she needed the perfect distraction, Elsa found her shoes under the bed and sat next to Anna as she slipped them on.

"We've been going at it like rabbits. We should go on a date next time," Anna proposed and played with the end of Elsa's loosely woven braid, blonde tresses straggly and mussed from their furious lovemaking. Elsa was going to have to redo it before Hans saw it and got suspicious.

"That would be lovely. What shall we do?"

"Bowling. Lucky Strike is open really late, and thanks to our wonderful little pills, we could go." Anna acted like Elsa drugging Hans was the most normal thing in the world.

"Bowling," Elsa mused, sapphire eyes casting up to the ceiling. "I'd like that."

"Fair warning that I grandma bowl, but I promise to wear leather pants so tight you'll be too distracted to even care what I do with the ball."

"Sounds like a plan," arching a coquettish dark blonde brow at a sassy Anna. Elsa finished buttoning her pants and zipped up her jacket, turning back to Anna and lifting her off the bed to hug her one last time. "C'mere." She pulled Anna into her arms and let her hands cup her naked rear. "I love this cute butt," giving it a gentle squeeze. "Can't wait to see it in these pants of yours."

"You know I'm taking you bowling just so you have to take off your heels and be near my height for once," Anna joked and rose onto her tiptoes.

"Well in that case, I'll make sure to wear something extra low cut so that your eyes will be locked on my chest, and you won't even notice the height difference."

"Wear whatever you want. My eyes are always locked on your chest." And it was true because, even though Elsa was wearing a jacket, Anna's eyes were pointed directly at her chest.

All joking aside, the time had come when the evening became a little more somber as Elsa had to leave and go back to the cubic prison by the beach. "Hell with a view" as Elsa liked to call it. Anna pulled her in for one last kiss, a lingering one that would leave a tingle on Elsa's lips until well after she was back in her own bed at home.

"I love you, Anna," she whispered softly, lips finding their way back to Anna's.

"I love you too."

* * *

A busy work morning was well underway at Forever Chocolate. Kristoff was off to one side of the kitchen measuring out some Edel Kirsch liqueur for a batch of cherry cordials, adding a little more than usual since he was making this batch for a date he had later that night. Not that he was going to let Elsa know that he was using work time for personal stuff. Elsa was at her work table putting the finishing touches on a piece for the opening night of the Women in Art exhibit at LACMA, and had been doing so with a huge grin plastered on her face all morning.

"I think it's done," Elsa trilled giddily as she stepped back from the piece and rested her hands on her hips in contemplation. Kristoff set the liqueur bottle down and came to give his second opinion and notes like he usually did when she finished an order. Only he didn't need to because this, by far and away, was probably one of the most breathtaking sugar sculptures Elsa had created in a very long time, even before the accident.

"This...this is gorgeous," gasping as he surveyed the aqua and purple swirls that trumpeted out into a bevy of wild orchids. At the center was a minimalistic silhouette of a woman arching out of the orchids in almost a mermaid-like fashion, long hair cascading down her back with her face stretching for a taste of glorious sunshine. It was not only beautiful but somehow tastefully erotic as the woman was completely bare, delicately sculpted breasts attracting Kristoff's eyes to the point where he almost wanted to grope them.

"You don't think this is a little too sexy?" His voice cracking with embarrassment as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. He didn't get out much and needed to look away from the majestic woman in the sculpture as soon as possible.

Elsa picked up the order sheet and reference sketches from the marble countertop and glanced them over with a keen eye. "The client's notes specify that this year's theme is a celebration of the woman's body. Sensual, beautiful, powerful. 'Make us gasp.' That's a direct quote," tossing her gaze back over to Kristoff.

"I'm gasping alright. If that's what they want then they're going to love it. It's flawless." His wide brown eyes shifted over to Elsa who was biting her lip in a poor attempt to hide her grin. "Can I ask what your inspiration was?" Teasing her like he knew the obvious answer was Anna, but Elsa didn't bite.

"I had a muse, yes," she admitted coyly, grin managing to slip free from between her teeth.

"Might this muse be a redheaded nurse?"

A wildfire of pink set Elsa's cheeks ablaze. "Perhaps." Elsa had been so giddy all morning, humming songs, twirling back and forth between the sink and her work table. Completely twitterpated and it led Kristoff to assume only one thing.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" His grin was as big as hers now.

Elsa tried to fight it, but she was dying to tell someone, and really, Kristoff was the only person she could tell.

"Yes, I did."

He was so excited that he peeled off the skullcap he usually wore around the kitchen and swept her up into a whirling hug.

"I knew it!" Letting Elsa settle back onto her feet. She was positively glowing now that the cat was out of the bag. "Are you officially a lesbian now? Or bi? I don't want to put that pressure on you, but I kind of want to throw you a party or something," he yammered on.

"I don't know. I haven't put that much thought into it." She stopped mid-celebration and let her mind ruminate on what this turn of events meant for her personally. "Maybe bi since I'm still attracted to men, but at the same time, I'm really only attracted to Anna. It's like other people don't exist. So I don't think about it." Kristoff watched as Elsa smoothed one hand over the other, a graceful form of twiddling she did when she was really putting some thought behind her words. "But being with Anna is so natural. And different."

"In a good way?"

"In the best way," sapphire eyes illuminating with affirmation.

"So it was good?" Kristoff said, summing up what he felt was about all Elsa was willing to give him. As close as they were, she never really divulged too much about her sex life to him. Or anyone for that matter.

"It was _amazing_. To be perfectly honest, it was the best sex I've ever had. I love her so much. The physical part was great, but that's what made it so unbelievable. The love." And the look on her face confirmed it. She was so aglow that she could have warmed his hands with her toasty complexion.

"You look and sound so happy. I guess this accident was a blessing in disguise. I mean it sounds like you've may have found true love. Well, truer than Hans at least." Elsa's smile weakened at the mention of his name.

"I didn't love him like I love Anna?" Turning to Kristoff with those pleding blue eyes.

"I don't think so. I think you wanted to believe that what you and Hans had was more than it actually was. Maybe you both did." He let that settle in for a moment. "Speaking of the red devil, you need to move out and get a place of your own. If you're sleeping with her, you're not going back to him. And you shouldn't be sleeping with her if you're still unsure."

"I know that. I'm working on it. We're not sleeping in the same bed anymore at least. I want to move out, I just have to time things right. You know my family."

"And I know that if they love you, they'll understand. _You're_ their daughter, not Hans," he reminded.

"You're right. I know you're right. You may be trying to sneak in an extra batch of cordials behind my back, but you also give some great advice."

Kristoff scoffed and stared awkwardly at the tray of cordials behind him. "Those are not extra," he insisted as Elsa fixed his skullcap back on his head, smiling profusely as she did so.

"Who is she?" Elsa asked with a mischievous smirk.

"She's a date. The first one I've had a while. So I'm trying to impress her." They laughed for a moment before Elsa's expression turned more serious.

"I know I'm missing a lot of time still, but why aren't you in a relationship already?"

Kristoff shrugged and turned his attention back to the cordials resting in the counter. "I like working. I like being by myself. With Sven of course. Every man needs his dog."

"You dated me," Elsa said gently, coming up on his side as he tried to busy himself. "I mean you even asked me out. The loner mountain man actually wanted human contact. You don't always like being alone."

"You were different."

They'd never talked about their relationship, however brief it had been. Perhaps this was some new side of Elsa, with a more mature outlook if that was possible. She'd never thought about all the times they'd chatted back and forth about boyfriends and girlfriends or stopped to think how a part of Kristoff wished there could have been something more between them. Only because he so rarely found someone that could bring him out of his shell. Though he would never trade their friendship or their business for a second chance at romance.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," taking his hands away from his work and looking at him honestly.

"You didn't hurt me. I was bummed things didn't work out. Because we had so much in common, and you're fun to be around. But you didn't love me. Not like that. And I could never make you light up like Anna does. Besides. Romance and business don't mesh well. We wouldn't have all this." Their eyes wandered around the room, taking in the little shop they'd built from the ground up as she realized Kristoff was right, yet deserved more.

"Then don't take her those," pushing the tray of cordials aside. "I'll make you something to take to her. Your cordials, no offense, taste like cheap liquor shots. Girls want something smooth and velvety. In a beautifully wrapped box with a perfectly tied ribbon. Not a Tupperware container," eyes shifting to the sad plastic canister sitting at Kristoff's work station. "Just let me handle it. I'll make something so delicious she'll go out on a second date for the goodies, if nothing else."

The burly man puffed a breathy chortle, almost bashful at her kindness. "Thank you, Elsa."

"My pleasure."

* * *

It was late and strangely quiet around the enormous empty home. Elsa wandered from room to room looking for any signs of life until she found Hans sitting languidly at the bar in the billiard room. His auburn hair was disheveled from briskly running his hands through it, and he was hunched over in a bar stool with his eyes locked on a thick letter-pressed card with gold trim. To the left was a fancy silver drink dispenser of some sort with a light green liquid inside that appeared to glow to some degree.

She didn't want to bother him, but his face was so slack and morose as he read the card and sipped from a glass with the same green concoction that was in the drink dispenser.

"Something the matter?" Her soft voice called from across the room. Hans didn't reply and simply shook his head, knocking back another swig from his glass. Concerned to see the normally cocky man appearing so dejected and despondent, Elsa slowly walked over to the edge of the bar and studied Hans with a keen eye before speaking.

"You seem... upset about something," eyeing the card he still had in his hands, his thumbs rubbing the sides of the beautifully embossed edges before handing it to Elsa.

Her eyes scanned the elaborate handwritten calligraphy, and the corners of her mouth couldn't resist turning down into a frown as she realized it was their wedding invitation with that day's date.

"Today would have been our wedding day. Instead I'm here drinking at my own bar by myself." She could tell he was genuinely upset, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. It seemed only natural that he'd grieve the loss of the life he thought he was going to have. But he was struggling; not to mention, he was still downright blackmailing her to hold on for just a few more weeks." A streak of compassion whirled through her heart as she glanced at a nearby photo of the two of them from before the accident, happy and looking like a classic couple in love. She didn't know either of the people in the photo. Hans didn't seem like he was even capable of truly being that happy, and she couldn't picture herself ever being with someone like him, let alone being happy with him, but the proof was right in front of her.

A thought crossed her mind that perhaps he would concede right there and end the deal early. Elsa wasn't gaining back any memories from their relationship, and she and Anna were madly in love with each other. He could see it on her face, as if he knew they'd already consummated their love, and he was just in the way now.

"I know all of this has driven you further away, and I don't blame you for hating me." For a second she almost felt guilty about her utter disdain for the man, like she owed him something even though there was nothing between them. "I do love you," his eyes meeting hers with a veil of sincerity as he pulled the card back from her slender fingers and reread it for the hundredth time. "And I would have made you happy. You made me happy." With that, he finished off the last of his drink and casually tossed the card down the length of the bar with a flick of his wrist.

Unsure of what to say, Elsa stood with her arms crossed and her hands cradling each elbow as she thought of a response, deciding to change the subject entirely.

"What is this?" Her eyes shifting to the extravagant drink dispenser.

"It's an absinthe preparation set one of my brothers sent me... as a wedding present," he replied gruffly.

No more enlightened than she was a moment ago, guilt further setting in about the wedding that would never be, she thought it couldn't hurt to indulge him just a little.

"I'm not familiar with absinthe," she chirped, sounding rather intrigued, more so than she actually was.

"Oh, well..." Hans said rather spritely, his mood taking a sudden turn. "... would you like to see how it works?" Sounding like a salesman trying to sell her on the contraption.

"Sure. Why not?" Lifting herself onto a bar stool and adjusting her skirt over her thighs.

Hans pulled out a fresh glass from behind the bar and placed it under the spigot of the absinthe fountain to fill it with cold water. He marveled at Elsa's sky blue eyes watching his every move, though she was more interested in what he doing than Hans himself.

"So you fill the glass with absinthe, just to the lip of the well. And it has to be diluted; that's what this big dispenser is for."

Elsa waited and looked on as Hans laid an absinthe spoon over the glass and a placed single sugar cube on top. He then turned on the spigot, and they both watched the hypnotic dripping of the cold water as it hit the sugar cube and soaked into the slots of the spoon before dripping into the emerald liquor.

"You have to dilute it. You could drink it straight, but I'm sure you just want a taste. It's so light, it has less alcohol than wine." She checked his face for any signs of mischief, but she only saw pain behind his peridot eyes.

The fountain dripped so slowly that minutes felt like hours, and Elsa let her eyes wander around the room. Hans kept his gaze strictly on Elsa, admiring her flaxen hair and perfectly made up lips, painted a fetching shade of dark rose. And his heart twinged with remorse, that those lips now belonged to another. They weren't his. They were Anna's. Her slim body, bound by a very short and strappy black dress, was also Anna's as well. The memory of her ivory skin tingled on his fingertips as he flashed back to all the times they'd graced her curves. Now it was like her entire body was sheathed in a protective layer of another, meant to repel anyone who was wasn't the redhead.

"You look very nice this evening, if you don't mind me saying so."

Elsa instinctively tugged her skirt down as far as it would go. She'd only worn it because she and Anna had caught a quick dinner together after work and didn't know she'd be sitting with Hans having polite chit chat. But he was minding his manners, and she didn't want to upset him, so she indulged him.

"Thank you." They let the silence take over for a few minutes before Elsa spoke again. "Can I ask why your brother would send you a wedding present if he knew it was postponed?" She asked gingerly.

Something between a smile and a frown pressed into Hans' face, and she nearly winced at his expression. "To mock me."

Elsa was a kind enough person to know that must have hurt him deeply somewhere. She'd never forget the things he'd done to her. The way he'd threatened her. But she also didn't have to look far to see how Hans had become so thirsty for power and attention. And maybe he wanted to hold onto her because, on some level, she was the only person who had ever stuck by his side. Who loved him unconditionally. Hans was like little Wilbur in _Charlotte's Web_. The runt who would surely die due because its mere size and birth order. And Elsa was like Fern. She scooped him up and loved him, saving him. Her name and money didn't hurt his cause one bit. She was everything to him and more.

And it was then that Elsa knew she needed to get out of his house because she was starting to find excuses for the poor bastard. Leaving wasn't exactly an option at that moment, but surely a drink would take the edge off.

Finally the water reached the top of the glass, and he turned off the spigot, swirling her drink and offering her a taste. "Just try a sip. It's a lot like lemonade," holding up the olive-tinged liquid to her lightly speckled nose.

Elsa studied the glass, fanning her lashes as she weighed the consequences. It looked harmless enough, and it was just one drink. A drink that looked so diluted that it couldn't possibly do anything to her.

She took the glass from Hans and gave it a sniff. "Smells like black licorice."

"It doesn't taste like it though," a genuine smile playing on his lips. It felt odd to be having such a normal conversation with him for once.

Elsa held the glass up to her lips and took a dainty sip. "Wow. It's like lemonade. I can't even taste any alcohol in it," taking a bigger swallow.

"It's in there, but it's very light. I've had two, and I've just resorted to drinking it straight." Hans chucked and refilled his glass straight from the bottle, skipping the water.

The evening rolled on, and the conversation began to flow as effortlessly as the absinthe fogging their brains. Before she knew it, the blush on Elsa's face had darkened to a rosy shade of crimson as it bloomed across her cheeks and nose, warm from alcohol and glowing with intoxication. The crystal blue irises became thinner as her inky black pupils bled out like a gaping wound. She was completely unaware that Hans had purposely made her drinks three times stronger than his own and lied about the strength of absinthe in the first place. A devious grin stretched across his face as he watched her giggle mercilessly on her stool, losing all sense of reality as the green fairy flooded her bloodstream.

"How are you feeling? You look happy, if I may say so. For once, it doesn't look like you want to kill me," he jested, though it seemed.

"I feel... _light_. My mind feels crystal clear, but I think I may be drunk. I can't tell. I don't feel tired so I can't be drunk. I don't know. Do I seem drunk?" She slurred, unaware of just how far she was falling into his little trap.

"If you have to ask that many times, I think you've answered your own question." Hans slung back the rest of his drink and returned his eyes to Elsa's glass and how her delicate fingers played with the stem as she struggled to stay standing, heels and gravity betraying her with each drunken sway of her body.

"Do I get drunk?" Elsa hiccupped and covered her mouth with her hand, letting another giggle escape. "Old Elsa. Did old Elsa get drunk?" She swirled the last of her drink around the bulbous well, unable to keep her eyes focused on the motion for more than a millisecond.

"Uh, yes. She did. You weren't a total stiff." His eyes never left that radiant smile on her face. She was positively glowing. Like a bursting golden ray of sun meeting a fresh morning sky.

"I'm just going to say this but... you know I can tell," crossing his arms and smiling smugly at her.

Elsa set her glass down on the bar and sloppily wiped the corner of her mouth with her wrist. "Tell what?"

"That you two had sex." He said it so bluntly that her eyes popped open even in her drunken stupor.

"Wha-"

"It's okay," holding up his hands, almost like a surrender. "I mean, it's not like you and I have anything going. _New_ Elsa and me, as you put it. If you're not going to be with me, you might as well be happy, right?" He shrugged nonchalantly, but Elsa just let his gaze wash over her and remained silent.

"So did you?" He tried again.

"I'm not talking about any of that with you." She tried to hide a smile threatening to curl up on her face and teetered across the room to explore the space. "Why are you so far over there?" She mumbled, completely in the position Hans had been hoping she'd be in. Every inhibition was melting away, and that steel skin she wore before, that proclamation of Anna's ownership, was gone.

"I'm just...gonna sit here for now." She stopped at the short end of the billiard table and rested her frame against it, placing a hand on either side of herself as she continued to giggle uncontrollably. Her long blonde hair draped over half her face, and her skirt was hitched high up on her thighs, as she was too far-gone to remember to pull it down.

Like a snake in the grass, Hans made his move and swaggered up to her until Elsa was sandwiched between him and the table. He brushed aside the golden locks from her ear and whispered in a wickedly tempting voice, "J'ai envie de toi désespérément (I desperately want you)," lips caressing the shell as he spoke and waited patiently for her answer.

Elsa was ricocheting down the most disorienting time-space continuum. Multidimensional facets of her life and memories played out, simultaneously reviving and collapsing in a delirious tornado. It was like she had fallen out of her own body and down the rabbit hole, having no sense of self, place, or time, except for the man in front of her. She'd completely dissociated from herself, lost in a sea of former and present Elsas, and unknowingly let Hans drag her back to a time when they had once been together.

Hans spoke French. He'd learned it abroad as part of his curriculum at boarding school and perfected it with weekend trips to Paris while schooling in London. He could never use it when Elsa was mad because she knew he would only be doing so to win her over. But he used it when she was at the peak of her arousal, to send her over the edge and fall into his arms.

"T'as de beaux yeux. J'ai envie de t'embrasser (You have beautiful eyes. I want to kiss you)," Elsa replied, eyes heavy and barely able to stay open with Hans breathing against her neck.

Hans may have spoken French, but Elsa did not. She had not spoken a word of French until she started dating Hans and he had begun to teach her, mastering what she just muttered in their second year together.

"Elsa, where are you, baby?" Hans asked softly, hands coming to frame her heated face.

She didn't have her eyes open at this point. But even if she had, and had been able to focus on the billiard room, she wouldn't have had the faintest idea as to where she was or what time she was in.

"I don't know."

"Voulez-vous avoir le sexe avec moi (Do you want to have sex with me)?"

A simple nod spawned from her drunken stupor was all Hans needed to make his move and crush Anna once and for all.

The world started to spin, and she reached that point when she knew she had way too much to drink but couldn't do anything about it. Her eyes met his emerald greens, and she blinked just to keep her focus, only to see the blaring light of the billiard table shining down from above her when she reopened them. She had been oblivious when Hans leaned her back against the velvety red expanse of the table until a shadow over her came into view. By the time the low light illuminated his nefarious face, her world began to fade to black with the outline of Hans looming over her as she drowned in the wake of her blackout.

* * *

In the morning, the room was bathed in the bright sunlight pouring through the window as Elsa began to feel herself returning to her own body. The sensation of hands, arms, and legs returned to her consciousness, as did the massive throbbing of a thunderous headache. Her head was still lost in a haze as she tried to remember how she had even gotten into bed. She groaned loudly, sitting up and rubbing the palms of her hands against her eyes when she felt a chill whispering across her chest. Still blurry-eyed, she blinked several times until her bare naked chest came into focus.

 _Oh shit! I'm naked._

Panicked, she turned to Hans, who was rolled over on his side, back towards her, and sound asleep without a shirt on.

"Hans! Get up! Get up, now!" Violently shoving the back of his shoulder before adding a swift kick to his thigh as she clutched the bed sheet against her chest.

Hungover and severely dehydrated, Hans let out his own groans as he stretched and tried to open his eyes. "What's the matter?" He said with an unsettling sweetness.

"Why am I naked?! I'm completely naked and in your bed!" She shouted hysterically, hoping this wasn't exactly what it looked like.

"You're in my bed naked, and you need me to explain why? It's not obvious?"

The whites of her eyes dwarfed the sky blue circles as they widened in horror.

"Just tell me what happened. I can't remember anything."

"You had a little too much absinthe and fell against the pool table. When I went to help you up, you starting kissing me, and then we kissed in the bedroom and..."

"Oh, fuck no."

"We made love."

"No! No, no, no!" Elsa screamed, horror streaking across her face as she buried it in her hands.

"No what? We are engaged, and you're my fiancée. What's wrong about that?"

The painful world of Hans' deceit was now becoming clearer as she stared at his gloating face.

"I..." She muttered helplessly.

"Unless you fucked Anna, and now you've screwed yourself."

"How did you-"

"Know? How did I know? Because it was written all over your smug little face. I know that look because I used to be the one who made you look like that. If you're sleeping with her, why are you here with me? You were all over me last night."

"I have to get of here." Elsa bolted from the bed to her closet, mind blurry yet racing to think how she was going to explain this to Anna as she threw on some clothes. Because as much as Elsa didn't remember about last night, she did remember that she didn't try to stop him. He'd asked permission, and she, drunk as a skunk and in a tizzy of flashbacks, said yes.

"And go where? To her?" Laughing maniacally from the bed as Elsa hopped on one foot and tried to get her shoes on.

"I have to be honest with her. You don't understand. I can't lose her."

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Hans sneered as Elsa threw on a jacket and ran down the stairs to the garage, keys to her Telsa jingling in her hand as she tried to keep a world of panic from crashing down on her. She could run to Anna as fast as she wanted. To Hans, it was already much too late for Elsa.

* * *

 _A little NSFW right off the bat here. Also, there is a bit of French in this and my French is a little rusty. So forgive me, Francophones. Hans makes a move on Elsa (warning for implied_ _dubious consent)_ _, and there is alcohol involved._


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa's foot rapidly alternated between the brake and accelerator, cursing at the gridlock on Wilshire Blvd. as she inched her way across town like a determined caterpillar. She'd dashed into her car so quickly that she didn't even know what time it was. Anna's apartment and the hospital were both near each other, so no matter where Anna was, Elsa was at least headed in the right direction.

The sky was still saturated in periwinkle, the sun not even showing its face yet. She glanced at the clock and it was 7:30. Hopefully Anna hadn't left for work yet because this was not the kind of thing Elsa wanted to tell her at the hospital. She wasn't even totally comfortable with telling her before work either but she had to get this off her chest and figure out what they were going to do. There was no way she was going to be able to stay in the house with Hans and keep this wretched secret to herself.

The bright red light glaring Elsa in the face refused to change and so she closed her eyes and rested them for a second, rubbing away the last remainders of sleep as voices from last night hauntingly filtered back into her mind. Her head pounded like someone was trying to jackhammer up five miles of concrete during an earthquake, and it was difficult to even hear herself think as a whirlpool of pain and flashbacks churned away.

She remembered speaking French and then she could only remember laying back on the pool table. But then… _Oh, God._ She'd called him _baby_ when his hand slid along her outer thigh and pushed her dress a little higher before everything went black.

Vomit rose to the back of her throat as she was forced to relive that regrettable experience.

The confusing thing was that she'd allowed it to happen, but now she couldn't reconcile the two Elsa's battling within her. Her two selves had merged and, for that one moment, old Elsa was completely in control. And in some bizarro land part of her mind, she thought her and Hans were back in their dating days. But that couldn't have been further from the truth as she was now sweating bullets on her pristine leather seats, terrified that he'd finally been successful at destroying everything between her and Anna.

Elsa swiped her phone open at a stoplight and called Anna on her way over, failing miserably to hide the frantic shaking in her voice, just urgently trying to get across to her that they needed to talk right away, and not over the phone. Thankfully, Anna was still at home but couldn't talk inside because Olaf had spent the night so that Anna could take him to school and chaperone his field trip that day.

Elsa ended the call and rolled her eyes as she tossed the phone into the empty passenger seat with an exasperated huff. _Great_. Another conversation in the car. When would they ever reach a point where they could have some decent privacy and a place to talk and have sex in that wasn't a blasted car?

The midnight blue Tesla pulled along the curb a little ways down from Anna's apartment, so that her neighbors didn't get a front row seat to her being told that Elsa had just slept with Hans and witness the spectacle of one's heart breaking before the sun even fully came up.

Anna strolled down the walkway, reserved yet in still with a hint of that classic bounce in her gait. She was wearing the most adorable day dress but looked like a befuddled drop of sunshine. Beautiful and beaming with color, except with her arms anxiously wrapped around herself like she was wearing an emotional bulletproof vest. When Elsa got that unmistakable quaver in her voice, Anna knew there was no telling what bomb Elsa was going to drop on her, and so the redhead came prepared with her guard up.

"Hi," Anna greeted pleasantly and swept a hand over Elsa's burning red cheek. The blonde grabbed her hand and kissed Anna's palm, savoring the delicate feel of soft skin on her lips. "What happened?" The last time the two had parted had been at dinner down the street from Forever Chocolate and Elsa had been in a stupendous mood then. She'd been laughing up a storm and had been positively addictive all through their meal, lavishing Anna with complements and stolen kisses. Now the woman before her looked like a fragile piece of tissue paper ready to crumple at any minute.

A quick glance of her face and Anna could tell that Elsa was dehydrated and her color, other than her cheeks, didn't look so good. Her hair was also a mess and her clothes didn't resemble anything like something Elsa would normally wear, and it looked like she'd thrown them on in a hurry.

Just looking at Anna's sweet freckled face was bringing Elsa to tears, and she couldn't even get her voice to spit out the words she'd been preparing to say the whole way over now that she was there and the inevitable was upon her. Her bottom lip was being tortured between her teeth, nibbling on it so hard that Anna for sure though it would split, and she knew that it was bad.

"I have to tell you something. But I want you to know, it's not exactly what you think," Elsa started shakily as Anna timidly pulled her hand back into her lap, bracing herself.

"Okay," Anna swallowed and waited, her sullen aquamarines trying their hardest to stay focused on the blonde and not her twiddling hands.

"I want to tell you this, exactly how I remember it," Elsa began, drawing in a big breath and slowly let it out as she desperately tried to keep her emotions from getting away from her before she'd even seen Anna's reaction. "I found Hans in his man cave last night. He was really sad and drinking alone." There were such long pauses in between Elsa's sentences that Anna didn't know if she was going to be able to make it from one to the next without having an anxiety attack. "He asked me to have some with him. And I've never had absinthe or know much about it. But it didn't take long before I was really drunk and all kinds of crazy memories were flashing through my mind. I felt incredibly strange and not like myself at all." Hot tears burned down Elsa's cheeks, as Anna's face grew impossibly long with doubt. "He kissed me. And I didn't try to stop him." Anna's hands froze in her lap but Elsa kept going, because she needed to. "Something strange happened. I felt like someone else, and my mind took over. I don't remember anything else from that night. This morning, I woke up in his bed, naked. And he said that we slept together."

Just as she expected, Anna turned forward in her seat and a hand flew over her mouth. Her eyes closed to the point where Elsa could only see her lashes as the landslide of pain came tumbling down.

"Anna, I don't remember anything and you _know_ I would not have done that to you. I love you very much." Anna pulled her hand away from her mouth; chin quivering as tears began to streak down her face as well.

"Was it consensual?" She muttered, feeling each splinter and crack in her heart before Elsa even answered.

"I told you. It was like an out of body experience. I had no control-"

"Whoever was in your body last night. Were they consenting? Did you try to stop him?" Elsa jumped at the sternness in Anna's voice, but she knew she deserved it. Because while she knew Anna would understand the flashbacks, her heart overrode all rational explanations as she fell to pieces in the same place they'd once shared their first kiss.

"I didn't try to stop him." The car was deathly quiet as Anna stared helplessly out the front window, absentmindedly watching a bird skip from branch to branch in a nearby tree as she sucked in a deep breath and let the more professional part of her brain take over. Because the other part of her, that was Elsa's girlfriend, was ready to burn her at the stake for cheating, but Anna knew they were also pawns in a much bigger game.

"You don't understand-" Elsa tried again.

"I understand, Elsa," cutting her off. "He _played_ you. And you fell for it. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. This hurts me... so much," gasping in another sharp breath.

Elsa shook her head as more tears fell. "I would _never_ want to hurt you. You know that." And Anna did know that. But she'd suffered so much already in this relationship and her troubles had been overshadowed by Elsa's crises up until now.

"I'm just trying to think about all of this rationally," wiping away her tears, salt stinging against her flushed cheeks. "Because this _reeks_ of Hans." The initial blow began to settle over Anna and she was crawling out of the pit of despair and into the flames of anger. "This may sound strange, and, _believe me,_ I don't want to have to ask. But did Hans use protection?"

Elsa's eyes grew comically wide, as that thought had never occurred to her. "I don't think so. I have no idea." She honestly didn't have a clue about anything other than a hand on her thigh at the pool table and no shirt on when she woke up.

Anna crossed her arms over herself and went on, more irritated now with her eyes narrowed at the petrified blonde. "And I know it's been awhile since I looked at your medical chart but I'm guessing you still haven't gone back on birth control since the accident." Elsa's face dropped so fast Anna could have sworn she heard it hit the leather finish on the sleek center console. "Do you not see what he's doing? He's trying to break us up. And he may be trying to trap you by getting you pregnant." Shock raced across Elsa's taut features as her mouth fell open in horror. And suddenly that whole night came into focus. He wasn't just trying to sleep with her because he wanted her on some level, or even to just get rid of Anna.

"Oh my God," Elsa trembled.

"When's your period due?"

She could barely think let alone conjure up a mental calendar. "I think not for another two weeks. I don't know exactly."

"Fuck," Anna blasted and kicked the bottom of the glove compartment. Everything broke within her and she was too tired to hold it all together anymore.

"Anna, don't cry. I did not mean to hurt you at all. I love you and I only want you. He could be lying. Who's to say he didn't just drag me upstairs and make it look like something happened? Anna?" She'd never seen Anna cry like this before. She wasn't just tearing up, she was sobbing profusely. Hunched over, back heaving, full on wailing all over her pretty dress.

"I can't win," she sobbed, dejectedly shaking her head. "I can win against him. Even if it's not true. He's just going to keep taking it to another level."

Elsa gripped her hands against Anna's shoulders and turned her listless body to face her. "We _can_ win. Don't give up," she urged strongly, but the hope was already draining from Anna's eyes.

"And if you get pregnant, you think your family is going to accept you leaving him for me? This is exactly what he wants. And I can't fight him any more." It dawned on Elsa then, as she watched Anna break down in her arms, that she'd really given up. She didn't think it was possible but there was no more fight or will to go on left in Anna.

"Wait, Anna. Don't give up," fear permeating through her words. Elsa was really scared now. Not just about the fact that she could pregnant with that cretin's child, but scared to death of losing Anna. She'd sincerely thought they could get through this.

"What choice do I have? I have other things in my life that are spinning out of control, Elsa. And I live in fear that any day Hans is going to tell my work about us. He knows it's been going on since before I terminated with you." Anna mellowed a bit but Elsa looked positively dumbfounded.

"What things?"

"I got a job offer." Anna gazed out the window again as she spoke. For so many reasons, it hurt too much to look at Elsa right now. "It pays more and is something I really need to help my family right now."

"That sounds good. Where is it?" Straining to see the silver lining.

"Boston."

"What?!" Elsa shrieked.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't going to take it. Not until today."

If Elsa thought her headache was bad before, she had a full on migraine coming down the line now. "Anna. This is _not_ happening."

"You're not the only person in my life, Elsa. My mom is going to be laid off at her job. They gave everyone a one-month notice. I can't cover all their expenses. My brother goes to private school and I pay for that already."

Elsa sat at stared at the chrome T at the center of the steering wheel, trying to fathom how Anna couldn't have confided in her about any of this before. "Why don't I know about all of this?" Sounding as broken as the trust between them.

"Because it's all kind of up in the air right now and before that I was worried about you. I don't want to go but given where things are headed, I may have to take this job. What more can I sacrifice for this relationship that's not going to work out anyhow? He's _never_ going to leave us alone. And I don't have the money, or the power, or the wit to go up against him."

"Please. _Please,_ just take some time to think about this. Don't make any rash decisions."

"I'm not and of course I'm going to think about it. But I don't see a better option. And I would never ask you to leave your family or your business and come with me. It's just not possible and I know that. I have to think about all this. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Anna rested a hand over her mouth as she gave her stomach a chance to settle. "I know you had a weird mind thing happen. I understand that part. But now I can't stop thinking about him. His hands on you. I'm gonna be sick. I have to go."

"Anna," grabbing the end of her dress before she could dash off. Anna turned but Elsa still held onto the fabric, unwilling to let her go. "I love you. I'm sorry. About everything. I..."

"I know. But I have a lot to think about." Elsa finally let the dress slip through her fingers and Anna shut the door behind her. She had to stop in the breezeway to calm herself down enough to go back upstairs and finish making breakfast for Olaf. Because like every day of Anna's life, she couldn't let him, or anyone else, down.

* * *

Elsa took her time getting home. After fighting traffic the entire way to Anna's, she used the idling time to think back on everything Anna had said. And the more she thought about it the more she became furious, heating with flames about the other redhead back at the house. As soon as she got home, she tore up the driveway like a bat out of hell and flew through the garage door to find Hans leisurely enjoying a cup of coffee at the breakfast table in only his underwear, still basking in the glow of his carnal achievement.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Throwing her fob and purse off to some forgotten corner of the room.

Hans was appalling calm, comfortably stretched back in his chair like it was the most glorious fucking morning to have ever been.

"I told you. We had sex." His nauseating smile sent chills skittering up her spine. As much as she detested him, there needed to be an adult conversation about this, even if she was dealing with an emotional child.

Elsa unzipped her jacket and hung it off the back of the white leather dining chair, pacing behind it at a fervid pace as she gathered the will to even address the revolting man before her.

"Did you..." Mentally trying to pull the words out of herself. "...wear a condom?" God that felt ugly to ask.

"Of course not," Hans replied proudly. He wasn't going to make this easy at all.

Elsa's eyes narrowed into azure slits and Hans found all this rather amusing. "Did you know I'm not on birth control?" Head tilting as the she let the contempt fly.

"Of course I did." Another disgusting smile of boundless satisfaction.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant?!" This time the words seethed through her gritted teeth.

"What do you mean _trying_? We already had sex. Westergard men are known for getting things like this the first time. How else do you think I became one of thirteen?"

Elsa scoffed, nearly choking from the dramatic fashion, and rolled her eyes. "You're despicable, you know that? How do even know you timed things right? This is a huge shot in the dark."

Hans recoiled himself out of his ridiculous pose, like he'd been tanning on some obnoxious private beach, and rested his elbows on the table like he was about to level with her, and enjoying the hell out of it. "I live with you. I know when you're on your period. It doesn't take a genius to figure these things out. And you forget, three of my brothers are doctors."

In some distant part of her mind she actually thought he'd done this because he was jealous and wanted her back. Her brain was still a mess of emotions but she was clinging to the explanation that the main reason she must have allowed herself to fall into his arms was because he loved her. And she felt entirely stupid for ever having thought that, because Anna was right. As usual. This was something he'd been plotting for a while, she knew it now.

"You planned this. This entire thing. You planned to get me drunk. You planned to sleep with me and get me pregnant. So that I would have to stay."

Hans rose from his chair and stalked towards her. "I planned to get you drunk and sleep with you to get your memories back. Getting you pregnant is just a bonus, baby."

"And you want to drive a wedge between Anna and I." Her eyes cast down to the floor, too depleted of fluids to even cry anymore and the tear ducts just stung instead as she sank into the chair and drifted off into the land of hopelessness. "There is no two month agreement. That was all bullshit. It just bought you time to get your hands on me."

Elsa slumped into the chair, shoulders rolling forward as she soaked in the depth of his deceit. Hans proceeded around the back of the chair, resting his hands on either side of the corners, enjoying the last bit of optimism about Elsa's little fling being ripped to shreds.

"Speaking of Anna. How'd she take things?" The corners of her mouth turned down into a frown, the same look on Anna's face earlier in the day flashing back into her mind like salt in an open wound. "Awww. She didn't take it well I gather?" His mockery ghosting against her ear and he leaned in closer to her. But Elsa was too far gone, hope slipping faster from her with each knife wound of Hans' taunting. "It's better this way. For everyone," he said before leaving her to be swallowed alive by her grief.

Elsa went upstairs to Hans' office and brought up a calendar up on his computer. Sure enough, she'd had her period the week before first having sex with Anna and, based on what the conception site open in the other tab was telling her, she was right on target for ovulation. Now more than ever, she hoped Anna was right and Hans was lying about the whole thing. Either way, she'd have to wait two weeks before she could take a pregnancy test. That felt like an eternity from now. And while her mind kept trying to take her away to frightening thoughts of carrying Hans' baby, all Elsa could think about was how very far away Boston was.

* * *

Hans had been kind enough to let Elsa stay in her room for the next week and not force her back into his. They didn't talk and he didn't make her do anything. It's like they were just going to hold their breath for two weeks before either one made their next move.

The blackmail was still on and while Elsa had plenty she could be doing. She didn't have the strength to think about whether Anna was going to take the job or not. Anna loved what she did and Elsa only blamed herself for putting her current job in jeopardy. She had given Anna an out but it was Elsa who had decided to make a move on their relationship and push it forward.

No matter how many times she mulled the whole thing over, she blamed herself for everything. For falling in love with Anna. For not leaving Hans in the beginning. For not having the courage to tell her father. And for unintentionally making Anna be her savior. She'd been too busing consuming Anna's life with her own problems, granted they were dire problems, that she didn't even know how much Anna had been struggling to support her family.

And as much as it killed Elsa to think of such a thing, Anna being in Boston meant she would be far enough away from her and Hans to enjoy her life and work once again, without getting caught up in the blackmail or having to pine away for the day when Elsa would be free and they could be together. Because it didn't look that day was going to come any time soon.

Elsa tried to convince Anna to put everything on hold and wait for her take a pregnancy test but that wasn't even the biggest issue for Anna. It was clear that a baby was probably a deal breaker, but Anna's family was already worked up about going to Boston.

She'd glanced online at apartments and homes in the suburbs and for what the new hospital offered to pay her, she could afford to rent a house for her mother and Olaf. He would have a backyard and room to play. Once he learned that it snowed in Boston, he was really excited to build a snowman and have snowball fights with Anna. Her mother would have plenty of time to find a new job and Anna would be in an even higher position than she was at her current job. It was too good to pass up and she knew it.

Even if Elsa wasn't pregnant, Hans would just try something else. He was relentless, with the mental instability and brains to keep Elsa shackled to him for the rest of her life.

She loved Elsa. There was no question about that. And if she really had slept with Hans, she could get passed that. She understood how flashbacks and alcohol worked. Plus, she was pretty sure Hans slipped something into her drink because one absinthe wasn't enough to even get Anna drunk, let alone pass out. And the beauty of the blackout was that Elsa didn't remember anything. And even if Hans was lying and the whole never happened, she would continually live in fear of Elsa pulling up to her apartment with more bombs to drop on her. There was no telling what lengths Hans would go to, and she couldn't stick around to find out.

* * *

A week had gone by and the two of them had only occasionally texted each other. Elsa sat downstairs in her reading nook; arms clutched around a pillow as she lay on the couch and listened to the birds chirp outside. It was a beautiful sunny day, but it was gray in Elsa's world. She couldn't bring herself to even open a book because joy just wasn't possible. She wanted Anna. And nothing in her world mattered if she couldn't have her.

She sat and thought, chin burrowed into the softness of a fluffy square pillow. She loved her father, very much. But if it turned out she wasn't pregnant, she was going to have to tell him. It was the only way to end the blackmail and get Anna back. She only hoped that the Boston offer would hold out another week.

"Elsa, darling! Hans told me the good news!" The front door slammed shut behind Iris as Elsa lifted her head and sat up. She hadn't been expecting a visit from her mother. And what the hell did she mean about the good news?

"What news?" Elsa quizzed as her mother came trotting down the stairs, eyes twinkling with a renewed vigor that Elsa couldn't recall the last time she'd witnessed.

"About the wedding! It's back on and I could not be more thrilled that true love has conquered all." Iris came over to the couch, grabbing Elsa's hands as she lifted her into the biggest hug.

"Mama-" Shaking her head in confusion. Elsa tried to interject but her mother kept spewing like a broken sprinkler head.

"And, I promised Hans I wouldn't say anything because it's too early to know. But the idea of becoming a grandmother... _Elsa_. You have no idea what joy this brings me." Iris was drowning in happy tears as Elsa started to put the pieces together.

Of course Hans wasn't just going to sit around and wait for a pregnancy test! He'd used his last bit of time to run to Iris and tell her everything her little heart longed to hear. And now she was not only going to have to possibly provoke a stroke in her father, but she was going to have to break her mother's heart as well.

"I wasn't able to have anymore children after you. And I wanted to. So badly. We tried, for so long. And knowing that you could be pregnant. That you and Hans could be a family. Oh, honey, I'm overflowing with happiness. You are such a blessing."

"Mama. I don't... I don't..."

"Oh, Elsa. Don't worry about the timing. It's so close to the wedding. If it happens, everyone will just think it's a honeymoon baby."

Elsa jerked her head up. "Close? When is this scheduled for?"

"Didn't you read the announcement?" Pulling out a printed off copy of the article. "July first, sweetheart."

Blues eyes panned up to the Internet address scrolled across the top of the page. "It's on the Internet?!" She blurted. "That's in a month!"

"Exactly! We have so much to do. Come on."

Hans had not only run straight to Iris to spew his lies but he'd had it printed up in the damn Life and Style section of the paper and run on countless web versions as well. Which meant it was probably circulating on social media and… _Oh my God. Anna!_

Elsa excused herself while her mother went off to Hans' office, and dashed upstairs to get her Anna phone. And to her horror, there were already a slew of messages from Anna. Which Elsa didn't hear because she'd been too busy wallowing down in the reading nook to hear her phone vibrating.

And it was bad.

When Anna came into work that morning, she'd grabbed a cup of coffee and a stale danish and made herself comfy at her desk. She began her day just like any other work day and hammered through her notes and paperwork. And Anna was the type of girl who needed to take a break and browse the internet a little when she wanted to clear her mind.

She'd done a few searches about schools and neighborhoods in Boston and then browsed through the local news section. Only to see a blurb about the Everstad heir to wed her fiancé after surviving a car accident and bout of amnesia.

Elsa had been right about her family not being able to breathe without it being printed in the media. And she was pretty sure Hans had something to do with this but it sealed everything in her mind. That he would stop at nothing to keep Elsa. And she didn't want to, but she had to let her go.

 _Anna: I accepted the job in Boston and put in my notice today. I saw the announcement. I love you and I'm sorry. But I have to do this._

Elsa clutched her phone to her chest and was too shocked to cry.

"Try this on and let's see if any further fittings need to be scheduled. One month is not a lot of time so we have to get going." Iris barged into Elsa's closet with the wedding dress that had been hanging in Hans' office, out of its garment bag and flung over Iris' arms with a pair of matching heels.

"I don't want to try that on." Things were happening faster than Elsa could think. And she glanced back down at her phone.

 _I want to start by saying how much I love you and how much I will treasure the time we had together. I have to do what's best for my family and, as I see from this morning's announcement, so do you. Please come see me if you're ever in Boston. I love you and I'm sorry what we had has been obliterated by other's selfishness. I will never forget you._

 _Anna_

The cyclone of chaos that had been swirling around Elsa continued, but everything in her world stopped in that instant. She could faintly hear her mother chattering on in front of her, except that she was slowly being drowned out by white noise. Everything went static, black and white fuzz on a screen as the shock of Anna's message paralyzed her.

Iris grabbed Elsa by the arm and led her down the hall to a spare room. Her feet were moving but Elsa couldn't feel it, nor perceive how she was even putting one foot of front of the other.

 _Boston. Anna. Accident._

 _Hans. Anna. Boston._

 _Anna. Anna._

 _No more Anna._

Every once in a while there was a pain so great that the mind didn't allow the body absorb it, for fear it wouldn't be able to handle it. That was Elsa now. Standing in front of a mirror as her mother helped her tugged off her clothes and step into the white bridal gown.

He body moved through the motions, struggling to breathe and fight back tears. All she could think about was losing Anna. How Hans had reached his goal. He'd crushed her and won.

"Oh, sweetheart. You look so beautiful."

Iris stood off to the side in front of Elsa and teared up at the sight of her daughter back in the dress she thought she'd never see her wear again. This dress was more than merely a wedding gown to Iris, it was a symbol of triumph. A reminder that no matter what obstacles life threw in their way, it was not going to rob her daughter of the happiness she'd once had.

When Iris finally took her eyes off the dress and brought them up to her daughter, she was unnerved to find Elsa's face devoid of any color, blanched and whiter than a sheet.

"Elsa? Say something."

The image of herself in a sparkling white dress came into Elsa's focus, blinking the tears out of her eyes in order see clearly.

"Oh, honey. You're happy. That's why you're crying." Iris cupped her hand over her mouth and let another happy tear roll down her cheek.

"I... I..." Attempting to get her mouth to work. Elsa clenched her hands into fists, just to feel the prick of her fingernails against the skin and bring her back to reality. "I need a minute. Alone," she murmured, eyes never leaving the mirror.

"All right. Sure. I'll just wait outside. I know this is all happening so fast, and you probably just need a minute to mentally catch up."

Iris came and laid a kiss on Elsa's cheek and gave her a squeeze on the arm. "You're going to make such a beautiful bride," she whispered in her ear.

Alone, in the solitude of her own frightening reality, Elsa's eyes drifted away from the mirror down to the dress spilling over her form. Her fingers trembled over the beading and lace work, breath staccato and sharper than a razor blade.

 _It's just cold feet._

 _I love him. I'm going to marry him._

 _I want this. I want this._

"Oh, my God," Elsa shuddered aloud, body shaking as her head pounded with voices of the past.

Twice. Twice she had worn this dress and knew she didn't want to marry Hans. Twice she had looked at herself in the mirror and seen a shell of a person in the mask of an elegant facade. But only once had she had the option to escape.

The woman in front of her was almost unrecognizable. Who she'd been and what she'd become, nothing but a tragic tale in the wake of losing everything.

Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor like a wilted flower, surrounded by a mushroom cloud of organza that billowed around her as she began to hysterically cry. Tears stained the pristine white gown, dripping and bleeding out into the fabric. Feeling as through everything has slipped through her fingers and she'd been too weak to stop it the countless times she could have.

"Anna. Anna, no," she cried through her slender fingers. She'd lost Anna and Hans had won. It broke her right there at the center of the room as she curled up on the floor and sobbed to the memory of her Anna.


	22. Chapter 22

Anna sat in her empty apartment surrounded by towers of boxes. Everything she'd worked hard for, lovingly swaddled in newspaper and bubble wrap. The place was quiet. Just the sound of water rushing through the pipes overhead as the upstairs neighbor took a shower. She sat cross-legged in the center of the living room, thinking everything over. Her mind wrestled with the idea of calling Elsa, but she knew it was already too late. This was a done deal. And even if she had the courage to call her and get Elsa to break off the wedding, Anna would look like the bad guy in the media, and their public relationship would be doomed from the beginning.

A lonesome tear fell from her cheek, rolling right over the very freckle Elsa had once claimed as her own. She remembered being snuggled tight in the beautiful hotel suite, and wondered if she'd really even saved Elsa or had just made everything worse. Maybe this was for the best. She would have a new job and a new life awaiting her in Boston.

And perhaps this was fate's way of leading her to the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. That person that would burst into her life and shake her from the daze she'd been living in. But another tear streamed down her face as she realized that had already happened. That person had burst- well, crashed- into her life. And if this was fate, why was it so cruel?

* * *

The two-week wait was coming to a close, and Elsa was just a couple of days from being able to take a home pregnancy test. She was at work, pulling and twisting some sugar sculptures at her table as she laughed at the thought. What did it even matter at this point if she was pregnant? Hans already had her trapped in the worst possible place, and the entire town knew the wedding was back on.

"It's done," Elsa droned listlessly as she backed away from the completed sculpture perched on the smooth slab of marble. Kristoff set down the bowl of chocolate he'd been using to fill some truffle molds and shifted over to take a look.

His face wrenched as he stood in front of her work, baffled by what he was laying his eyes on. Elsa's trademark had always been her simplistic elegant style- swooping curves and dramatic swirls. But what Kristoff was looking at was none of the sort. This was _menacing_. Beautiful, but with a macabre undertone casting a dark shadow over the entire piece. The sugar was molded into sharp edges that looked more like shards of broken glass, and it had this ominous feeling to it.

"Um…" Kristoff muttered and picked up the order sheet. "Is this the one for the zoo?"

"Yup," Elsa replied sharply.

"Elsa, it's supposed to be butterflies. This looks more like the razor blades you see on barbed wire." His eyes flicked back up at the piece, still jarring him as it had this eerie resemblance to a jaw full of jagged shark's teeth. "Are you sure this is the right order?"

Elsa was standing next to Kristoff, body stiff with her arms crossed over her chest and this rather austere look blazed across her face. "Positive."

There was this weird shift in the room, like suddenly they were in an oven, and the space was heating up with some unexplained energy that was radiating off of Elsa.

"I'm not exactly sure this is wha-"

Before Kristoff could finish his sentence, Elsa lunged forward and shoved the entire sculpture off the counter with both of her hands, sending it crashing to the floor where it shattered beyond recognition. Kristoff jumped out of the way just in the knick of time but was stunned by what he'd witnessed. His mind didn't even have time to fully comprehend what had happened before Elsa started knocking off bowls and tools in a fit of rage.

"Whoa, Elsa. Whoa!" He tried to stop her by wrapping his arms around her, but she fought him off, twisting out of his hold as she tried to send another one of her sculptures to the ground.

"Stop! Elsa, stop!" Her hands were blistered red from the blunt force of her anger, stinging harshly as she began to cry and melt into Kristoff's arms. It was amazing how quickly her eruption fragmented into sullen grief. Her body went limp, and she sobbed uncontrollably, feeling the storm recede into a melancholic calm of despair. "What's wrong? I don't care about the sculpture. What's wrong?" His voice trembled in a way it never had before. Because he'd never seen her get so angry or collapse into his arms like this.

"I let her go," she wailed. "I lost her." Elsa was still pretty hysterical, but she was curling into Kristoff's chest as he tried to figure out what exactly she was breaking down about. Bombarding her with questions wasn't the way to go, so he let it flow out of her, as painful as it was to watch. Sometimes being a good friend meant knowing when to not say anything at all and just hold her. He could hear her sniffling, struggling to breathe as her cries consumed her. The tears continued as she buried her face into his neck.

"He told me he loved me. How could he do this?! He said he loved me!" Yelling into the soaked collar of his jacket. As much as Kristoff didn't want anything to break this moment, he couldn't ignore the unmistakable sound of the bell to the front door going off and knew customers were still streaming into the store.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He gently set her on the floor where she pulled her knees into her chest and sobbed against her crisp black pants.

Kristoff ran to the front of the store and announced that they had to close for an emergency. Dismayed, the customers flashed him odd looks but started to file out. Kristoff quickly grabbed a stack of their small sampler boxes and handed them out to each person as they left, hopefully to soften the sudden shock of kicking them out.

As soon as the last customer crossed the threshold, Kristoff flipped the sign around to "closed" and bolted back to Elsa. Giant and strong, he lifted her off the floor and sat her up onto the counter.

"Okay, take a deep breath. In and out," motioning with his hand as Elsa completely ignored him. Her whole world was basically ending. Nothing a deep breath could possibly fix. "Is this about Anna?" Still no answer. "Elsa, tell me what's going on. I know you've been hiding something from me for weeks. I can tell by the way all three of you have been acting. I love you. I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me what's going on. If I have to stay here and camp out for the rest of the week, I will."

It took a few minutes and a handful of attempts but Elsa finally forced the words out. "He's blackmailing me."

"Hans?"

"He's forcing me to marry him. If I don't, he'll use my father's Parkinson's to have him removed as CEO."

"And you don't want him, you want Anna?" He had to get clarity on this because she had been crying about losing Anna and loving Hans almost in the same breath. Which was utterly confusing.

"He was sad, and I felt sorry for him. And then he got me drunk, or drugged me. I don't know. But he got me to sleep with him. I told Anna. Broke her heart. And then he announced the wedding to the media." More tears took over while Kristoff tried to steady himself. "She's leaving to take a job in Boston. Away from me. Away from all of this," gesturing about the room with a flaccid hand.

"How long has Hans been blackmailing you?"

"About two months."

"Holy shit." This was way worse than anything he could have imagined.

"If I don't do what he wants, or if he catches me with Anna, he locks me in a room. He left me in there for three days last time. That's why I didn't come to work."

As angered as Kristoff was, what set him off them most was how fragile and timid Elsa had become. He could see the weeks of intimidation and manipulation in her tired features and terrified blue eyes. And he didn't recognize that girl at all.

"You are leaving that house," he demanded, looking her dead in the eye.

All of the sudden it was as if Elsa realized she'd said too much and started to panic. More evidence of the scared little sparrow that man had warped her into.

"No, Kristoff. You don't understand."

"I do," voice as tough as nails. "Believe me. I understand. You _have_ to get out of that house. Your safety is the most important thing right now. It comes before Anna, and even your father. And speaking of your father, you're going to have to tell him. It's the only way to break the blackmail. It's what's keeping you in this hell."

"I can't do that to him," shaking head. "You've seen him."

"And I'm sure his employees have seen him too. If he's really that bad, then him stepping down is inevitable anyways. He's the only one who'll know what to do. And he would die if he knew what you'd been through. I mean emotionally. Not really die. I'm sorry."

It was just the slip up they needed to cool the conversation and give Elsa that moment of clarity she needed to realize that this was the end of the road. Kristoff would never let her go home to Hans again after what she'd said, and she knew she didn't have a choice. And she wanted to leave more than anything. She was just too weak to do it on her own.

"Go change. We're getting your stuff from Hans', and you're staying with me."

Elsa dried her eyes and went to change out of her kitchen wear, back into her street clothes. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her and helped her into his massive pick-up truck, being that she was in no place to drive as they set off for Hans'.

* * *

The truck pulled up to the disgustingly symmetrical home and noticed the Porsche in the driveway. This was going to be the hardest part of Elsa's _real_ road to recovery, and Kristoff was more than prepared to face whatever met them inside that house.

"You ready for this?" He turned to Elsa who was shaking like a leaf in the seat next to him. She felt sick to her stomach and was incapable of even moving her own limbs. Probably not as bad as she would feel if she didn't go through with this.

"No. But I know you're not going to give me a choice."

"No. I'm not. I'm right here. We'll walk in together. Just get what you need, and leave the rest. I'll take care of Hans." With a deep breath, Elsa nodded back to Kristoff and managed to get her hand to open the door. He held his arm around her shoulders as they walked the length of the front path.

"Hey! You're home early," Hans beamed as he swaggered out into the entryway, still dressed in his work clothes. "Were you two out on another date again or something?" His joke falling flat as he bellowed a laugh.

"Elsa's getting her things and leaving." Kristoff could not have said it more bluntly and the move made Hans' face ignite with a controlled rage, causing Elsa to cower behind her only ally in the room.

"No, she's not. We have an agreement." Hans eyed Kristoff with a look that could kill and made a move towards Elsa.

"Stay away from her," guarding Elsa behind him. "Don't take another fucking step in her direction." Hans stopped but the threat was still very real. "I am not a violent man, but I will do _anything_ to protect Elsa while she gets her things."

Sharp green eyes shifted away from the burly blonde man and over his shoulder to a quivering Elsa, pointing a finger directly in her face. "You do this, and I go to the board. Right now. Not bluffing, baby."

"Elsa, go. Now!" Kristoff shouted and shoved her towards the stairs. "He's not going to bother you."

Seeing the unwavering determination in Hans' eyes made her realize that he was capable of so much more than he'd already done and this was now or never. Like a bat of hell, she took off up the stairs, two steps at a time.

Hans pulled out his car keys from his pocket and opened the front door. "I'm leaving now, Elsa. Your father's a dead man!" Her head whipped around and she stopped mid-step, fear hitting her like a thunderbolt and hesitation paralyzing her as she watched Hans storm out the door.

"Go, Elsa. Do this for Anna," Kristoff attempted to overpower Hans' threats. "Actually, no. Do this for yourself. You're going to lose everything if you listen to him and stay. He's only trying to scare you. Go!"

Gripping the rail halfway up the stairs and now uncontrollably sobbing, Elsa realized what a shell of a person Hans had turned her into. She was frightened. So frightened that she didn't have the courage or the strength to save herself from a situation she knew would doom her. And if she wanted her freedom, if she ever wanted Anna back, she was going to have to fight for it.

She took a moment to calm herself, hand loosening its death grip on the railing as rational thinking and a little moxie began to settle over her. For everything he had taken from her, everything he had done to her, Elsa stiffened her lip and marched up the stairs to salvation.

Clothes and toiletries were chaotically thrown into several suitcases haphazardly open on Hans' bed. She worked furiously, hardly thinking. Wanting to get this over with as soon as she could and before her fear took over again. Anything and everything that could be replaced was left behind, including books. She loved her books, but she could buy more later. She had enough money to buy her entire life over times three.

Bag after bag and box after box was loaded into the back of Kristoff's truck until the black Porsche pulled back into the garage.

Kristoff gave the final warning, yelling up the stairs, and Elsa finished filling a tote bag with a few stray items from the bathroom.

Moving quickly, she hustled down the stairs. One foot in front of the other until she saw Hans standing in the entryway. Kristoff was on the other side of the stairs, so she knew Hans couldn't make a move on her, but her heart jumped into her throat nonetheless. The fear he invoked was unreal. Like a poison pumping through her veins. He stood with his arms crossed, just watching her with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen scathing the length of her form.

Her heart hammered in her chest, but there was one more thing she had to do. Just a few feet in front of Hans, she twisted off the three-carat diamond she'd been wearing for over a year straight. The symbol of a promise and a future he'd broken forever. The temptation to throw it at his feet was strong, but that wasn't Elsa's style. To stoop to his level would only make her feel worse. Instead, she simply set it on the side table against the wall, eyes never leaving his. Glittering and beautiful, the ring sat on the table as Elsa backed away and towards the door. Hans took one last look at her but didn't say a word. He was fuming with anger, she could tell that much. He could see the hurt and marks of betrayal reflected in her eyes, with the flicker of a renewed fight glinting in those icy blue orbs.

That was the last time she ever set foot in Hans' home. As strong as she had been, she began to break down and cry again as soon as Kristoff loaded her into his truck, watching the nightmare she'd been chained to disappear into the distance. Relief. Regret. A handful of good memories drowned out by bad ones, all behind her as she took that difficult first step forward.

* * *

Kristoff got her home and helped her set up camp on the coach. A nice warm blanket, some mindless television, and a bowl of triple chocolate ice cream helped her feel a little better. Elsa had been complaining about her head hurting, so he also got her a few Tylenol and an ice pack wrapped in a paper towel. He unpacked her things and put them in the spare bedroom before taking a seat next to the exhausted blonde on the couch.

"I'm proud of you," he said and patted her on the knee. "How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts," referring to her head, and maybe her heart. "I'm not proud, but I don't feel ashamed or guilty, I guess, about leaving like that," Elsa warbled and removed the slushy blue pack from her forehead.

"Elsa? What did you mean earlier about Hans saying he loved you. I mean you said that right after something about losing Anna, so I have to ask."

Elsa pressed her palms into her forehead and groaned. This day had just been a battlefield of emotions and she felt her armor was entirely too thin. "I'm just really confused."

"About who you love?" Arching a timid brow in question.

"No. I love Anna." He could tell by the sureness in her voice that at least she was certain of that. "My head really hurts."

"We'll keep that ice pack on it," placing the bag back onto her forehead. "Should I call someone?"

Her head hurt too much to even shake it. "I need Anna. She's the only one who can explain what's happening to me." Elsa curled tighter into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. As if the emotional upheaval wasn't enough, now she was starting to get a massive migraine and flickers of strobe light-worthy flashbacks.

"Give me your phone," reaching his hand out. "I'll call her."

"She won't answer. She hasn't answered me in almost two weeks."

Kristoff scratched his chin and thought. "What about that new nurse they got you?"

"I _hate_ her. And she can't help because I can't very well say anything about Anna to her."

"Good point." He was no nurse, but he was determined to help, rubbing her back and massaging her neck. "I'll ride this out with you. I don't know what's happening, but I'm here for you. One time, we went to a convention in Atlantic City, and they gave us all these drink tickets. You had one too many, and I held your hair back the entire night while you got sick."

A chuckle crept out from Elsa, and she unfurled herself enough to rest her chin on her knees. "I remember that." She hadn't remembered until he'd said it, but as soon as he did, she could remember the hotel room and how it felt like it would never stop spinning that night. "I _never_ drink like that. Except for the other week with Hans, apparently," scoffing at herself. The smile that had just blossomed faded at the mention of Hans' name. It hurt. Everything hurt. "You're a good friend to me. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Anna."

Kristoff pursed his lips and scooted closer to Elsa. It wasn't easy for him to hear her say things like that. She was just so incredibly low; he knew she couldn't understand just how much damage Hans had really done. "That's what living with that man has made you think. He manipulated you and basically held you hostage for over two months. And all that time you were supposed to be recovering. I hated that guy before, but they have to invent a new word for how much I hate him now."

He was obviously telling the truth because she could feel the heat flaming off him like a bonfire of contempt.

"I lied to him. I lied to Anna," Elsa mumbled quietly into her knees and hid behind the ice pack.

"About what, sweetie?"

Elsa didn't take her eyes off the floor, and her voice was stained with an unmistakable guilt.

"About how much I was remembering. I started falling for Anna, hard. And the memories of Hans kept coming back. I made a slip up, and he called me on it, and I lied. Said I didn't remember. And I _didn't_ remember everything. Just tiny bits and pieces. And I was terrified because even though I was in love with Anna, I could remember being in love with Hans." A tear rolled down her cheek and dripped off her chin, making Kristoff frown. Out of sympathy more than anything. "The emotions came back stronger than the memories themselves. And he wasn't the same man I know him as now, but it all became too much to handle. The more Hans hurt me, the more my heart broke for the past. _Our_ past. For how much of a lie it was. And then I felt awful for not telling Anna. Because I thought she'd leave me if I told her how I feeling." A wipe of her cheek helped her mellow a bit as she took in a shaky breath. "I would have _never_ chosen him over Anna. I wasn't torn between them. I just couldn't understand how we went from who we were to this... nightmare."

"Elsa, you've been through a lot. You lost five years, honey. And got a lot of it back in two months? That's unheard of."

"Anna told me she was good. And she _really_ is. But the memories came back so fast that I couldn't make sense of any of it. I know I've changed. I know I wasn't happy before. And I have no idea what I'm going to do now."

"You're going to take a few days off. Chill out here, watch movies. Have some alone time to think. And then, we'll take that test. I mean you'll take it, obviously. But I'll hold your hand the whole time. Well, not the not whole time," laughing at his fumble. "Then we'll face whatever happens after that. Most importantly, we're going to get your life back together."

Elsa let the ice pack slip out of her hands and onto the floor as she slumped back into the couch like a sack of rocks. "I moved out, but it's like I'm still not free of him. And because I trusted him, for one second, I could be having a baby with him."

"This is normally something guys aren't supposed to say, but you know you have options. You don't have to have his baby. Especially if he... if he..."

"Raped me?" Looking him straight in the eyes. It was the word on the tip of everyone's tongue, and it terrified Elsa to even say it. "I don't think my mind is ready to go there yet. And as much as I don't like Hans, I _don't_ have options. I can't do that." The conviction in her steely orbs was unwavering as Kristoff gave her a supportive nod. "Anna had texted me some info about a morning after pill, but I was so scared that something had already happened. It doesn't work if you've already ovulated, and when I looked at the calendar, it was passed the normal 14 days. I don't know my cycle, and I didn't want to risk it. I've ruined so many lives, and I'm about to ruin even more by having to come forward with all of this. I couldn't hurt an innocent person's life. None of this would be their fault, but if anything happened, it would be mine."

"I understand," curling an arm around her.

"It won't get him what he wants either. Having a baby won't make me marry him. It won't get him my money, my name, or the company. I don't have to see him. That's what lawyers are for."

"You're starting to sound more like yourself. Whatever happens, I'll help you. He doesn't win as long as you keep living. Rest up. Get strong. And we'll take things one step at a time."

* * *

Night came and Elsa's headache finally eased after melting through four more packs of ice. Kristoff only had a tiny twin bed, but the comfort and security it provided was immeasurable. They both slept with their doors open. Kristoff wanted to make sure he could hear anything on the off chance Hans tried to come after her. Or if she needed another ice pack. Elsa wanted the door open because after being trapped in Hans' home for so long, she needed that feeling of freedom. And it felt wonderful.

She didn't have to worry about what she wore, for fear of Hans' lurking eyes. She didn't have to worry about wandering hands or being locked in. It was a tiny taste of the life she'd been missing. The catalyst that would motivate her to push through her fears and get Anna back. At the very least, she would make the life of her own Anna had promised her she could have. Neither Hans nor the accident was going to hold her back. But there were perilous hurdles yet to clear.

"One step at a time. One step at a time. You can do this," she reminded herself. "You can do this, Elsa."


	23. Chapter 23

A clear blue sky met Anna's wistful gaze as she watched the clouds plume and scatter like rocks skipping over the smoggy haze of the valley. A thick layer of pink and gray wafted below the pristine beauty on an otherwise gorgeous early summer's day.

"You only sit this still, and for this long, when you're doing some serious thinking in that smart head of yours. What's on your mind, sweetness?" Anna's mother asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her and joined in on the cloud gazing.

"How did you get over my father?" Anna whispered, eyes remaining fixated on the fluffy white majesty against the robin's egg sky. "When he left, how did you get over him?"

Linette lovingly gathered up both of Anna's plaits at the center of her back and played with the thick copper locks that reminded her so much of the man in question. "What makes you ask?"

It was impossible to overlook the sliver of dysphoria lurking behind Anna's normally buoyant eyes, mirthless heartache ever so apparent as she tried to avert them away from her mom.

"I'm in love with someone who can't be with me. And I want it to stop hurting." It was more of a plea for help than an answer to the question, causing her mom to pensively smile as the hand toying with her braids began to rub small circles of comfort over Anna's slender back, feeling her breath moving painfully slow through her lungs. Almost as if the life that once animated Anna in the way that everyone cherished was draining right out of her.

As much as it hurt Linette to see Anna wallowing in such despair, there wasn't much she had to offer. "I don't think I'm much help, sweetie," she replied regretfully.

"Why?" Tearing her eyes from the clouds and wearily placing them on Linette's. "You usually have great advice. Or at least know how to cheer me up."

"I can't answer your question because I never got over your father. He was my first love. A part of me is still in love with him and always will be. I've accepted that. When your beautiful baby girl is the spitting image of her father, you learn to embrace things like that. He's not coming back and I still love him."

Linette's smile was met with a frown as she tucked a strand of wild copper behind Anna's freckled ear. She'd seen Anna go through bad breakups before but never anything quite this serious. To bring up her father signaled just how bad Anna was hurting.

"When he left, I didn't have time to miss him. I was crushed, but I had you to take care of. I had you to comfort me," her smile growing wider at the memory of Anna as a little girl. "You'd come cuddle with me and sing me songs. You'd tell me everything was going to be all right. I was always amazed by how caring you were. Even at three. I'm not shocked in the least that you became a nurse." Linette was almost grinning as she thought back to that bouncing preschooler, bubbling over with life and a joy where Linette never knew had come from. It was so far from the forlorn woman now slumped next to her against the couch. "Why can't she be with you? Is this about Jade?"

"No," Anna replied with a perturbed huff. "I am _not_ in love with Jade. And I can't really tell you the details. It doesn't matter anyways. I just want to move on, but I don't know how."

Unable to provide Anna the antidote she sought to cure her broken heart, Linette used the only trick she had left in her mom tool belt and held out her open arms. "Will a hug help?" Beckoning her with wiggling fingers.

Anna wiped the start of a tear from the corner of her eye and shrugged dolefully. "Couldn't hurt."

She scooted into her mom's embrace and was squished into the warmest, coziest hug possible. A big hug only a mom could give. It felt good to be held, but it ended up having the opposite effect, and Anna found herself softly crying.

Tears fell onto the shoulder of Linette's striped cotton shirt, gathering the grief she had no idea Anna had been suffering from. Wanting to let Elsa go but refusing to do so at the same time had Anna twisted into a knot from which she thought she might never be able to untie herself.

"It's okay, honey," Linette soothed gently and rubbed Anna's back, feeling it jump beneath her hand as her sweet girl cried in her arms. "Just let it out."

"I love her," Anna mumbled through her tears. "And a part of me will always love her. And that's okay. It's okay." The more she spoke, the harder Anna sobbed as she pressed herself to accept the inevitable. No matter how hard it was to accept.

Her mom had tried her entire life to keep her only daughter from following in her footsteps. Anna made it through college, got a great job. And didn't get pregnant at nineteen. She was a strong, independent young woman who would never suffer like her mom had. Financially at least. No matter how hard Linette tried to shelter Anna from the kind of life she'd had to endure, her mom couldn't save her from a broken heart.

Anna repeated to herself that everything would be okay, hoping the words would take hold and help her accept her plight. That her heart may never heal and a piece of her, a precious piece, would always belong to Elsa. In time, Anna believed that she too would be able to push through life as her mom had done. Facing it without a fear in the world, even though that elusive someone might always hold the key to her heart and never give it back.

* * *

Elsa sat nervously at her father's desk and waited for him to get out of his last meeting of the morning. Her heart thudded heavily with trepidation inside her chest, each beat reminding her of the risk she was running by confessing everything to the ailing man.

A clock annoyingly ticked from his desk, interrupting her thoughts as Elsa tried to avoid looking at the menagerie of family photos placed about the room. Eventually she just decided to stare at her bouncing knees poking out from her skirt, adjusting the hem and ridding it of any lint. _Anything_ to keep herself occupied and in her seat. Because no matter how badly she wanted to run home and hide under the blankets of Kristoff's tiny twin guest bed, she was going through with this.

"Elsa, sweetheart!" Alex greeted happily from across the room and held his arms out for a hug. Elsa rose as if she were being called to testify in front of a grand jury, fear encapsulating her gorgeous eyes and locking her face into a tight expression, which caught Alex's eye immediately. "Everything all right?" Pulling up a chair next to her instead of sitting at the one behind his desk. This wasn't a formal meeting; it was his pride and joy.

Her hands fidgeted at her waist, smoothing one over the other so quickly that her knuckles were kissed with pink. "I… um," she stuttered anxiously, the first time she'd done so in ages in front of her father.

" _Is_ something wrong?" Alex asked again, concerned tone communicating the fact that he already knew something was indeed amiss with her. He could read his daughter like a book, and if she thought she was going to put on a brave face and fool him, she was sorely mistaken.

"Yes," she replied with a harsh swallow. Her hands began to tremble in her lap, and when Alex took them in his own to calm her, it only ended up skyrocketing her nerves because his were shaking slightly too. Not from fear but from the progressing illness she was so deathly afraid of.

"Tell me, honey," he implored. "I promise, whatever it is, I'll fix it. You'd don't have to be afraid."

Forced to the edge of a cliff Elsa knew she had to jump from, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mouth wouldn't form the words that so desperately wanted to escape, and so her anguish manifested in tears.

"Elsa, tell me," he urged more forcefully and shook her hands.

She'd come to tell him about the blackmail, about Hans. But the only words that flew from her lips were, "I'm in love," and she wept even harder as her body curled in on itself.

Alex gave her a moment to sob, having gotten the feeling that Elsa wasn't referring to Hans. Because that wouldn't have induced this kind of dramatic reveal. "Love shouldn't bring such sadness. Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

Bleary-eyed from her tears, Elsa let her father see her as the stripped down, fragile woman she'd become. No longer the brave entrepreneur he'd become accustomed to seeing. "Papa… you don't understand. You don't understand."

"Tell me then. Just breathe, and try." Alex slowed his own breathing and waited for Elsa to join him in a slow deep inhale.

"I'm in love with Anna," she said more calmly.

Alex nodded, proud of the small feat she'd conquered by at least getting that out. "Then why are you marrying Hans?" His words were gentle, coaxing the answers from her in hopes of calming the parental alarms going off in his own head.

Elsa shook her head, tossing her hair as it protectively fell around her, and sucked in another huge breath to steady herself. "I don't want to marry Hans. Papa, he's blackmailing me. If I don't marry him, he'll tell the board about your Parkinson's… and have you removed as CEO." The calm lasted for a moment, because as soon as those words came out into the open, Elsa broke down even more. "I can't do that do you, but I don't know what else to do," breaths coming faster as she sobbed profusely. "I don't love him. And you won't believe the things he's done to me. I'm so in love with Anna, but I'm going to lose her if I don't do something soon."

As rapidly and as painfully as her confession had tumbled out, it felt strangely good to free herself from the horrid secret.

Alex had to go over what she said in his head a few more times to fully understand, but he got it eventually. He gave her some time to let her emotions run their course, handing her a tissue as he afforded her all the time in the world.

He knew something had been plaguing her. In all her adult life, Elsa had never gone more than a week without dropping by his home or at least meeting up with him for lunch. Over the past few months, he'd hardly seen hide or hair of her. And he barely recognized the damaged woman that now sat before him.

The urge to strangle Hans was the first thought to burst through, his imagination running wild with the ineffable things could have been done to turn Elsa into the frail person she was. But she was his first and foremost concern. Getting Elsa to calm down and solve the problem was what needed to happen first. They could rally their witch hunt against Hans later.

"Elsa, honey," waiting until she met his eyes before he continued. "I started with a small hotel in New York. A run down, God-awful place that managed to be so successful after I turned it around that it spurred two more hotels. I never imagined back then that Everstad would become what it has. Every time I cut the ribbon at a hotel opening, it was fantastic. When we went public, and I got to ring the closing bell on Wall Street, that made my chest swell with pride. But nothing, _nothing,_ my darling, compares to being a father. _Your_ father. Love is more powerful and rewarding than any monetary gains or success. These big blue eyes are where my heart lies." He paused a moment to brush the fallen locks away from her face, beaming as he looked deep into those dazzling blues. "Ever since the day you were born, when I held you… I knew my sole purpose in life was to be your father. To protect you. To bring you every happiness. You've had me wrapped around your tiny little finger your whole life. I could have given you anything your generous heart desired, but you never asked. You made it all on your own, and nothing could please me more. Life is nothing without love, my sweet. I love my company, but not in the same way that I love you. I _want_ to you experience that love. It's an easy decision, but one that comes with a tinge of sadness. If Hans is going to extort me- tell the board about my condition- then so be it, if it sets you free. I've lived my life. You live yours."

The rate at which Elsa's jaw dropped was almost audible. Stunned beyond belief, she gaped at him with an open mouth because that hadn't exactly been the answer she was expecting.

"But I can't-"

"It's done, Elsa," he interrupted with a finality that almost made her jump. "I'm not going to let anyone come between you and your happiness. But I'm not going to let Hans be town crier and shame me in front of my own employees for something I have no control over either. I'll call a meeting tomorrow morning and make the announcement to the board, on my own terms. They can make a decision themselves. Our names will be cleared, and Hans will lose the only card he's got against you."

They sat in silence for the longest time; Elsa unable to accept the outcome she knew was probably the best, despite her feelings. "This makes me free, but I still don't feel right about it."

"That's why it's called blackmail and not a resolution. Go home. Dry your eyes. And as soon as this is settled, go get Anna. Don't let something like that slip through your fingers. Such love is already a rarity in this day and age."

He didn't need to know specifics, not at a time like this. It didn't take him long to figure out that Elsa hadn't felt the same way about Hans after the accident, and because Anna was such an attentive person, it was one of the reasons he'd hired her. She'd fallen for her nurse. The closest person to her at a very confusing and frightening time. Falling for one's nurse wasn't a new concept. He'd heard of it happening before. Not to his own daughter, but she was as human as the next person. All that aside, Alex could tell by the way Elsa had come to him on hands and knees to plead for her life, knowing it may crush him, that this was a love she'd never felt before. A love worth fighting for because that's exactly what she was doing. And he was going to stand by her side and fight with her.

Elsa climbed out of her chair, that look of defeat vanishing from her brightening eyes, and wrapped her arms around her beloved father. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you, Elsa. I always will. We'll get through this. I promise."

* * *

Elsa felt so incredibly good for the first time in months after driving home from seeing her father. She hadn't expected things to go so smoothly, and had she not been so overwhelmed by her father's blessing to be with Anna, she would have cursed herself for having been too afraid to tell him earlier. She could punish herself for that later, but for now she was breathing like a renewed woman. She could feel a part of her stronger, more resilient self emerging through the emotional shackles Hans had placed on her. It would be ugly, but she and her father would end the blackmail, and she would run back to Anna as fast as her feet would carry her and reclaim the rightful woman who'd earned her love and respect.

As soon as Elsa got back to Kristoff's, she tried to text Anna. When Anna didn't answer, she tried to call her, only to leave a message for the hundredth time and hang up feeling as deflated a week-old party balloon.

The itch to go back to work and busy herself was strong, but Elsa knew that she needed a little time to work on herself. The trauma of being with Hans hadn't fully set in, and some time and space to quiet her mind sounded like a good idea.

She spent the afternoon going for a swim at the pool in Kristoff's building, enjoying the sun and the freedom of just doing nothing. The hot tub also felt great even if it was approaching the mid-80s outside.

The best part about staying with a fellow chef was that he had a fully stocked kitchen with all of the gourmet yummies one could spend an afternoon noshing on. French cheeses, exotic wines. The cream of the crop from the local farmers market. Kristoff had it all and Elsa set to work making herself the best lunch she'd had in ages. More so, she enjoyed having time to just play in the kitchen and get lost in the simple thrill of cooking for pleasure.

* * *

Another day at the shop had finally ended for Kristoff, and as soon as the last customer strolled out the door, he raced to the nearest drugstore to buy Elsa the pregnancy test they were both waiting for. She'd been too afraid to go in and get one herself, the reality of it all being too much and too scary for her, so Kristoff took the dreaded task upon himself.

Having no idea which one to choose from the dozens available, Kristoff found the nearest employee to help him pick out the most accurate test and bought no less than three, just in case. Because, like Elsa, he'd never bought a pregnancy test before.

Kristoff rushed through the door with a brown pharmacy bag clutched against his brawny chest, like he was carrying a ticking time bomb that he didn't want anyone else to see as it crinkled louder with each step he took.

"Okay, I got a pregnancy test and a bunch of Gatorades, in case you needed help in the fluids department." He chuckled a little, but he couldn't hide his nerves.

Elsa was balled up tight on the couch with a hidden glow behind her sparkling blue eyes. "I don't need a test," she smiled from behind her laptop as she closed it and set it aside. "I started my period." For the first time in days, he saw the biggest grin sweep across her joyful face, pale freckles gleaming and all.

"Yes!" Kristoff pumped a triumphant fist into the air and let the bag fall to the floor, running over to Elsa to take her into a smothering bear hug. "Are you sure? May be you should take the test just in case," refusing to break his hold on her as he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure, but I'll take it just for the peace of mind."

When Kristoff finally released Elsa, she went to take the test, and within five minutes, they were officially celebrating her _not_ carrying Hans' baby.

Kristoff did his ridiculous victory dance that he used to do when he scored a goal during his hockey days, knees knocking and arms pumping like a wild gorilla attempting to do the Cha Cha Slide, but it came to a screeching halt when he saw his excitement levels were soaring way above Elsa's.

"What's the matter? This is great news," letting his celebratory arms that had been swaying in the air fall limply to his sides.

"It _is_ good news. And I'm really glad that part is out of the way." Willowy arms crisscrossed around her waist as she fell limply back onto the couch.

"But…"

Her pouty lips pulled into a deep frown, eyes shut tight as she saw the image that never left her, that played through her mind for the millionth time. "It might not be enough to get her back. I miss her so much." Her voice cracked towards the end, like she was trying to hold back some tears but was far too exhausted to even cry at this point.

"Hey," Kristoff cooed warmly as he sat next to Elsa and slid an arm around her shoulders. He always gave the best hugs, and it was easy for Elsa to melt into his chest and let him comfort her. "One step at a time. You got that huge burden off your chest, and at least we know you're not going to be trading off a kid every other weekend with Hans for the next eighteen years." Elsa nodded against his chest, soothed by his kind words but still so very heartbroken as that dull ache of sadness refused to stop tormenting her body. "Everything else is up to your dad and the board. They'll handle it, and by this time next week, you'll be completely free of this whole thing."

She wished she could believe him. It all sounded so simple, but she knew it really wasn't. It was true that everything would be over, no matter how it went down, but at what cost? There were so many people and strings attached to this convoluted web of lies that it seemed like no one could get out unharmed. Her freedom came at the suffering of both of her parents, and that consumed her with the worst sense of guilt. Her father had assured her that he wanted her happiness, above all, but that didn't mean she wanted it to end like this. With him having to sacrifice his company for her.

"You should get some rest," Kristoff's mellow voice interrupted her thoughts. "An early bedtime will do you wonders."

"You're probably right. It's out of my control now."

"And hey, think of it this way. You _never_ have to see Hans again. You don't have to face him or be subjected to his games _anymore_."

"Yeah." But that was only half of the equation to solve.

What had started out as a worrisome day turned out to be rather relaxing. Elsa pampered herself with a mini facial before bed to de-stress and was drifting off to sleep to the sounds of falling rain and a bamboo flute when she got a frantic phone call from her mother letting her know that her father had been taken to the ER and admitted.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

It had all been too good to be true. For a moment there, Elsa believed that she'd dodged the biggest bullet of her life when her father had taken their earlier conversation in stride. Now she believed it was her worst nightmare coming true, all because of her.

* * *

"Elsa!" Her mother snapped when she saw the blonde burst out of the elevator and onto the second floor of the hospital, her fear morphing into anger as Iris bolted towards her frightened daughter. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Frazzled by the abrupt storm of anger fuming from Iris.

Fury streaked across the older woman's pale features as she pulled Elsa aside into a vacant seating area. "I know you had a meeting about something serious with your father today."

"I did, but it was fine. What happened?" Elsa braced herself for the worst, thickening her skin as Iris' faint slate eyes pooled with tears.

"He had a stroke," she blurted brokenly, shoulders hunching as she began to cry. "And I can only think that what you told him aggravated it." Iris squeezed the tears from her eyes and came back with a glare so harsh Elsa almost had to step back. "What was so important that you couldn't tell me? What was so _urgent_ that you had to shake him like this?! This your fault!"

A stiff finger of accusation stared at Elsa dead in her wide sapphire eyes, shock glazed over with anger as the inner fire Hans had tried to snuff out fueled to life with a vengeance.

"My fault?" Elsa hissed through gritted teeth. " _My_ fault?! You have no idea what I have been through." Fury-induced tears of her still-healing wounds marred Elsa's porcelain cheeks. Her breath heaved as if she was suffocating, trying her hardest to fight back the powerhouse of emotions she'd been hiding from her mother.

"I understand," Iris replied almost sarcastically and held up her hands to try and placate her heated daughter. "You were in a _terrible_ accident. But your life is on track, and your father has suffered from a stroke. A mild one but still. I have to go through this trauma all over again!"

"I was in an accident, yes. But do you have any idea what I've _really_ been through? What I've been hiding? Or what you've been too _blind_ to see?" The darkness in Elsa's eyes silenced her mother. There was something there more ominous than the accident, and she could feel it vibrating off Elsa like an electrical charge. "I'll tell you what I told Papa. I told him that I was in love."

"Yes, we know that," rolling her eyes.

"No," Elsa corrected sharply. "Not with Hans," cutting the air with her hand. "I'm in love with Anna."

"The nurse?"

"The very same one."

Iris' face twisted and twitched as she tried to swallow Elsa's mind-boggling confession. "What do you mean _in love_ with her," like she almost didn't believe her. "How long has this been going on?"

Elsa sucked in a huge breath and sat down in one of the navy blue chairs against a bubbling saltwater aquarium as she collected her thoughts. "I can't pinpoint the exact moment. But from the second I woke up, I've only cared for her. I've only wanted to be with her. And when I say I'm in love with her, I mean I've been seeing her. _Dating_ her," driving the point further.

More confusion wrenched Iris' face as the truth slowly hit her.

"I've made love to her."

A delicate hand slapped across Iris' mouth, and Elsa waited for the hailstorm of irrational comments to fly from her lips. "Oh my god! You're cheating on Hans. _And_ you're a lesbian. I don't know if I can't handle this." Iris fell into the seat next to Elsa and clutched her chest like she might have a heart attack.

"I'm not cheating on Hans," Elsa argued, anger heating up back to a boil.

"What else do you call it? Is this why you're not wearing your ring? You're going to break that man's heart in front of everyone we know because you're in love with _a woman_?"

The very hand her mother had been referencing, bare and proudly ringless, balled into a fist in Elsa's lap. Because she'd had it with her mother's neglectful narrow-mindedness. She was sick and tired of Hans not being seen for who he really was and what he'd done to her behind everyone's back.

" _That_ man," Elsa seethed. "The one you think is the one for me? The one who you kept putting on a pedestal he didn't deserve? He's blackmailing me. Everything you know from just after the accident is a _lie_. Because I've been too afraid of this exact thing happening to Papa. The wedding that was planned was a sham. If I didn't go through with it, Hans was going to tell the board about Papa's Parkinson's to take the company away from him, which is what Hans wants anyway. It always has been. He only wanted me for my name, my money, and the company. There may have been real love at some point, but it's all gone now."

Iris was eerily quiet, swimming through a sea of confusion. "But the baby?" She muttered.

"That baby you want me to have so badly would have been the product of him getting me drunk enough to sleep with him."

"If you're in love with Anna, why would you sleep with Hans?" Elsa blamed her mother's inability to put the pieces together on the sudden shock of her father's stroke, though it probably also had something to do with the subsonic rate at which she was unloading this information onto her.

"I wouldn't have. It crossed my mind in the moment. I was really confused because I thought we were in another time. Like when we were dating, and my feelings took over and I couldn't say no like I would have. I blacked out. And if he did sleep with me, if he had gotten me pregnant, it would be because he forced himself on me."

In that moment, Iris' world of fruitless hopes and delusions came crashing down like a window that had taken a bullet. "What?" She shuddered in horrified disbelief.

" _Rape_ , Mama. This isn't a fairy tale. He's not who either of us thought he was."

Time passed at a snail-like pace as Iris despondently stared at the flecks of color in the linoleum and slowly dragged them back up to Elsa. She swallowed hard and felt the blow start to wring her heart out like a wet dishcloth. The idea of her baby girl having been treated so aggressively by a man they both trusted tore her to shreds. "You think Hans raped you?"

Elsa shrugged and pressed her lips into a thin line. "I don't know what happened. I told you, I blacked out. Part of me thinks it may have happened to trap me. To _claim_ me. And part of me thinks he's lying. I got really scared at first, but I didn't remember..." She thought about how to best word it as her hips squirmed, " _feeling_ like I had sex. Things didn't add up." Her mother nodded, getting the point without further detail. "But even if he lied about it, to break Anna and me up, that's not much better. He's callous. I don't know what he's capable of anymore. I had no other choice but to tell Papa. I didn't tell him about the sex. I didn't tell him how Hans has been terrorizing me for months, locking me in rooms and threatening me." Elsa covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes disappeared behind trembling lids, releasing the pain of the secret that had been eating her alive for months.

"Elsa..." A warm hand rested on her knee, a small glimmer of affection she was craving from her mother.

"He caught me with Anna and locked me in a room. Once over night. And another time for three days. Only coming to give me meals. Like a prisoner. That's why I haven't been coming around as much. He tracked my whereabouts and even my mileage."

The shock refused to leave Iris' face, having never imagined things could be this bad or how she managed not to notice. "I can't begin to believe this. I _hear_ you. I know you're telling the truth. I just... can't bring myself to accept it."

Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes and brought her gaze back to Iris'. "You asked me if I was cheating on Hans. You know he's cheating on me? Even before the accident. I didn't know then, but I do know." All Iris could do was shake her head in disbelieve, though she knew it must be true. "I suffered through all of this because I was afraid to tell Papa. I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid of losing Anna. But I probably already have."

"All that time I was telling you to work it out with him. I wanted it for you so badly."

"You just believed the lie like I did. That I was going to be Mrs. Westergard and have this wonderful life with Hans. It was always a lie. Or mostly a lie." Who could tell what was real anymore?

"I can't say that I'm not sad it's a lie. I wanted to see you get married. I wanted to see you have a family." The tears flowed harder at the loss of grandchildren, but Elsa laid her hand over one of Iris' and squeezed it warmly with a hint of a smile.

"And I will, someday. But with someone who loves me just as much as I love them. I'm going to live my life the way _I_ want, not how _you_ want. I know you mean well because you love me, but you have to stop putting your expectations on me. You wanted me to go into business to be like Papa, and I was miserable. Because that's not me. I'm a chocolate maker," eyes twinkling with pride and reminding Iris of the wonderful woman her daughter truly was. "I'm an artist at heart with the spirit of a businesswoman." Both hands now covered her mother's as Elsa took it into her own lap and gently smoothed her thumbs over it. "I'm not meant to be Hans' wife. I might not even be meant to be with a man. All I ask is that you love and accept me for who I really am."

"I do," squeezing the tiny hands so much like her own but possessing much more talent. "I love who you are. I don't say it as much as I should. And I put expectations on you because I really don't know any better, Elsa. I married your father so young, I never finished college. I never worked a day in my life. I'm a wife and a mother. You're more like your father than you are me. But I love you. Tell me the truth. You didn't tell me because you didn't want to disappoint me?"

"Yes," Elsa admitted softly, feeling the sting of guilt but knowing it was something Iris needed to hear. " _And_ I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't destroy your joy. And telling you meant Papa would have found out. That was the other reason."

Iris nodded, and Elsa smiled to herself, getting the feeling that her mother was finally coming to a place of understanding.

"And you like women now?"

"Not _women_. Just Anna, so far. I've been a little preoccupied to give my sexual orientation much thought." The pace of the conversation slowed but lightened, both sniffling and recovering to the hum of the filter in the illuminant fish tank.

"I know you don't need my blessing, but I'm okay with that." Iris smiled and met Elsa's eyes with as much approval as she could convey, maybe even trying to make up for the past.

"You're right," Elsa replied. "I don't need your blessing. But that doesn't mean I don't feel so much better hearing it from you."

Their eyes fell to their hands, giving each other strength as they held the other. "She's good to you?" Iris asked.

" _Too_ good. I don't think I deserve her."

"Don't ever say that. You're worth having. I wouldn't trade you as my daughter for anyone else in the world. One of the reasons why I was so excited about the chance of a pregnancy was that I couldn't wait to see you as a mom. You love unconditionally. So entirely devoted to everyone in your life. Even at the shop, I see the way you invite the kids back to see the kitchen. You show them the machines and let them taste the chocolate. You have such a big heart. You deserve Anna, if she's who you want."

"She is," Elsa answered emphatically. "I love her so much, but I don't know if that's enough. This whole thing with Hans drove her away. She wants to take a job in Boston. Not only because she thinks I'm getting married but because she's afraid that Hans will never stop."

Iris may not have gone to college or been apt enough to realize the trauma Elsa had been going through, but she did know how to fight for her family. "I don't know how to convince Anna to stay, but we _have_ to stop Hans. They're going to release your father tomorrow, and we can figure out how to stop Hans and save your father's job. That part's up to him."

Elsa nodded with little hope. She'd sent the man back to the hospital and was still depending on him to dig them all out of the blackmail. But there wasn't much she could do about it now.

"Elsa?" Iris lifted her apologetic eyes to her daughter's. Elsa didn't say anything, just looked at her mother through her lashes, almost childlike. When her mother grabbed her and hugged her, she felt the safety of the world envelop her. "I'm sorry," Iris sobbed. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Elsa rubbed Iris' back and let her cry on her shoulder as they held each other. "It's okay," she hushed. "I'll be okay."

"I love you. You're the most precious thing to me."

"I know, Mama. I know."

Iris made herself a bed on the couch in Alex's room. He was already feeling better and ate his entire lasagna dinner. Elsa had told him that Anna had once recommended it to her, and he simply had to try it after that.

Elsa left as soon as he retired for the evening but couldn't bring herself to leave. It was the same hospital at which Anna worked. Where she'd first woken up and seen the bright-eyed redhead gleaming back at her.

It was after business hours, and everyone in Anna's office had probably left for the night. Still, she went down to the directory listings and followed the maze of hallways until she found the collection of cubicles belonging to the rehab nurses.

The lights were on, but no one was in there. Elsa walked slowly and observed each desk as she passed by, searching for any signs, objects, or photos that might belong to Anna. Then she saw it, at the corner cubicle: the tin from her work that had been filled with the best madeleines she'd ever made that she had sent home with Anna.

Everything on Anna's desk looked as if she'd just left. Papers arranged in neat stacks. Coffee cup filled with a quarter of that morning's brew. A picture of her, a young man. and a woman was next to the computer screen. She figured it must be Olaf and Anna's mother, judging by how happy they all looked. Her mother was pretty but didn't share that same lustrous red hair. That had come from the other person in Anna's life that had broken her heart.

Being this close to Anna brought Elsa to tears. She could smell that springtime scent from her chair, and if she closed her eyes, she could hear that infectious laughter.

A note. She had to leave a note. Anna wouldn't answer her phone or return her calls. But a note about the pregnancy and the wedding might be able to sway her enough to answer a text.

Elsa scrounged through Anna's desk, furiously trying to find a Post-it or something to stick to the computer where Anna wouldn't miss it. And then Elsa stopped, papers slipping through her fingers. She couldn't write a note. Everyone would see it. A yellow sticky note on her computer with something along the lines of-

 _Anna,_

 _I'm not pregnant or getting married please call me._

 _Elsa_

-would look awfully suspicious and probably only give her work direct evidence of a relationship. And if Hans ever decided to tip the hospital off, that could end up being a very bad decision.

No note. But Anna's stuff was still there, and it didn't look her last two weeks were up yet. Elsa had a tiny bit of time to set things right with her father's company, and then she would go get Anna. She'd fly to Boston if she had to. Hire a private detective to find her if it came to that.

It was getting late, and there was nothing more she could do except go home and plan out a solution to present to her father. Ending the blackmail was step one to getting Anna back. So that she was safe. So that they were both safe.

Elsa was already collecting her car from the hospital valet by the time Anna returned to her office from the storage room a few doors down with some empty boxes to load up her things. She hadn't had time to pack after work because she had to pick up Olaf from soccer practice, and this was the only time she had to collect her things before saying goodbye to her clients and coworkers the next day. She came back to her cubicle and tossed the box into her swivel chair. She loaded it up with books, picture frames, and knick-knacks from conferences. Then her eyes shifted over to the tin. It was the only thing she had left of Elsa.

 _I love this tin. But I need to let it go._

Her thin fingers wrapped around the width of the tin, and she aimed it towards the trash can with a cocked arm. But the tin might as well have had super glue on it because it wouldn't leave Anna's hand; she couldn't do it. Instead of chucking it into the garbage, she hugged it as if it was a teddy bear and collapsed onto the edge of her desk. She hugged it like she wished it was Elsa. Like her entire spirit was in the little silver container.

Eventually she surrendered, threw the tin in the box, and kept on packing. If she couldn't be with Elsa, at least a part of her would go with Anna to Boston.

* * *

 _Chp.24 coming soon. So follow along :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_This took much longer to update this than I ever planned but I was down with pneumonia (again!) last month. Next update will be much sooner. I just have to say that this chapter has to happen in order to get to the Elsanna._

* * *

The early morning marine layer was slowly burning off outside the windows of the boardroom at Everstad International. The peaks of the buildings downtown broke through the thick layer of fog and began to reveal the familiar skyline bathed in sunlight. Alex stoically walked alongside the floor-to-ceiling windows, shiny black shoes skimming across the floor, thinking how he'd done so so many times before but never as solemnly as he was now. The company he'd grown from just one small hotel was about to be stripped away from him, forever, and for a reason he couldn't entirely blame the board for causing. That was the worst part of Hans' deceit. He may have been exaggerating the details, but he wasn't lying about the illness.

Even now, as Alex could smell the piping hot coffee over at the refreshment table wafting through the air, he could feel the cuff of his sleeve shaking against his wrist. And no matter how hard he tried to control it, his attempts were futile. The only comfort he found in the whole ordeal was that he was doing this on _his_ terms and depriving Hans of a grand reveal. He didn't know the details of what had happened between Hans and Elsa, but losing his company wasn't as painful as knowing that he'd hurt his beloved daughter. No matter what happened at the meeting, Alex was going to make sure that Hans didn't get what he'd so desperately tried to gain from Elsa.

The room was set, seeming perfectly in order. Two long rows of black leather chairs lined each side of the dark wood table. Every seat had its own itinerary placed in front of it, along with a chilled bottle of water and a sparkling stemmed glass.

Alex smiled as his eyes gazed down at the three colorful centerpiece arrangements along the length of the table. Adding flowers throughout the office had been Elsa's idea years ago when she thought it would bring a more welcoming spirit to the imperious boardroom. And he relished the sight of the soft purples and yellows, because they reminded him of Elsa. Like she was in the room with him, reminding him for whom he was doing all of this for.

The members of the board filed in, one by one, Hans towing behind his father with a great deal of pride worn about him like a medal of honor. Alex opened by thanking everyone for gathering on such short notice and said that he had an announcement to make about his health and the well being of the company.

Most weren't shocked to hear that he had been keeping some kind of medical condition from them. They'd all seen the tremors and newly-developed ticks on his face. But they were stunned to learn that it was something as serious as Parkinson's. The unnerving hush that settled over the room was the first bullet to his chest. Alex was the backbone of his company; and, to appear weak, for any reason, was almost too much for him to bear.

"I should be honest and remind you that while my current scans and assessments show that I am more than capable of making decisions on behalf of this company, it is a progressive disorder. There's a neurological component to it. But I _urge_ you to keep in mind the daily interactions you've had with me over the past several years since I was first diagnosed. It is my primary intention to be forthcoming with all of you, but I humbly ask you to allow me to stay on as CEO and head of this company."

Silence fell over the room as a few members exchanged bewildered looks. But as heartbreaking as the news was, there were billions of dollars at stake and sympathy couldn't outweigh sound business practice.

"Alex, we hear what you're saying," one member finally said. "And believe me, no one in this room wants to see you step down. You're the face of this company. It's founder. None of us would be here without you." Alex begrudgingly gave a weak smile at the compliment, knowing there was more to the man's statement. "Unfortunately, we find ourselves in the awful position of having to think about how this news will affect our shareholders' interest and how the public will react once the media learns of it." It was an argument to which no one could object. "Harold. As the second largest holder of Everstad International, and given your personal relationship with Alex, I'd be interested to know your thoughts."

Hans' eyes flicked to his father, the elder man's face long and heavy with turmoil. "It's a risk, but perhaps a calculated one," Harold added, optimism piercing through the grim mood cast over the room.

While the rest of the members waited for Harold to elaborate, Hans seized the opportunity to launch his campaign of self-righteousness right then and there before it was too late, pompously raising his hand to interject.

"If I may, how can an unpredictable condition be a calculated risk?" Every brow in the room rose to Hans, and he smiled to himself at how easy this all was for him. "Gentleman, this isn't just about how to best handle this tragedy but also about how Everstad International will move into the future. This is the twenty-first century, and perhaps a changing of the guard is in order. As much as I respect Alex, leaving billions of dollars in the hands of someone who may be mentally competent one day and not the next, is a risk that I, as well as our shareholders, am not willing to make." The nodding of heads only heightened Hans' passion, his imperious attitude skirting the line between presidential and arrogant as he prepared to go for the kill. "I respectfully disagree with my father. It is _not_ a calculated risk. It's confirmable destruction of a thriving and prosperous company."

Alex knew then that Elsa had been right about Hans. This was a man, a vile man, that he had never seen before. One that would truly stop at nothing to get his hands on Alex's company and his daughter.

"We must put it to a vote then," another man declared as Alex steadfastly braced himself for the moment of impact. "Are there any nominations for the office of CEO of Everstad International?" All eyes immediately fell to Alex's most trusted partner. "Harold, you know this company almost as much as Alex."

"Yes, but I have my own business to run. I can't very well be CEO of two companies at the same time," the elder Westergard argued.

Another member spoke out. "Gentleman, I believe Hans Westergard would be a good candidate. Harold has been training him to take over Westergard Investments, and he's young enough and close enough to the family that the public would embrace a move like that, given the circumstances."

Several members rumbled in agreement as Hans cracked a smile, causing Alex's teeth to click together as his jaw tightened with anger.

"I'll make it official," an older member proclaimed. "I hereby nominate Hans Westergard. Anyone to second it?"

Alex's lips pressed into a line as he waited in torturous silence. It was the slow descent of the guillotine with Hans as the disgustingly delighted executioner.

An anxious member at the end of the table motioned to raise his hand but was interrupted by the sound of the door and a familiar voice before he could second Hans' nomination.

"Gentleman, forgive my tardiness." Alex's worried eyes lifted up to the door to see none other than his beloved daughter, dressed in an impeccable black dress suit and strutting into the room like she owned the damn place. Exuding a smoldering confidence and looking positively smashing, every person in the room stood to greet Elsa's presence as she pulled up a seat next to her father.

"What are you doing?" Alex turned and whispered to Elsa under his breath.

"I'm not letting you lose your company. Not like this." The determination in her voice was enough for him to press no further, and he sat back in his chair to see how this would affect the meeting.

Elsa swiveled back to the infinitely long table of suits and flashed them her most endearing smile, which always won them over. She may have been the owner of a small chocolate shop, but the blood of a CEO flowed through her veins, and, sat at that table like it was her natural born right to be there.

"Good morning, everyone. Again, my sincerest apologies for missing the start of the meeting. Would someone be so kind as to bring me up to speed?" As if she'd been running a multibillion-dollar company her entire life, Elsa made herself at home and glanced over the notes sitting in front of her, helping herself to a glass of water as she did so. She was so incredibly smooth in her ways that even Alex was taken aback.

"We were about to vote on a replacement for CEO. Hans Westergard has been nominated, but we were waiting on a second."

"There's been no vote?" A tableful of heads shook in response. "Good. Then I'm not too late."

Another man chimed in. "We thought Hans would be the best choice, given his grooming and _affiliation_ with the family."

"Affiliation?" Elsa inflected and masterfully maintained her composure in the wake of Hans' heated glare. It was like he was trying to keep her quiet with his facial expression alone.

"Your upcoming marriage," he clarified. "It would be a fresh start for the company's image, and what better way to do that than with a big white wedding?" The man's eyes were as big as saucers, casting all his hopes and ambitions onto Elsa like she was nothing more than a PR ticket for the company.

"I'm sorry to inform you that my relationship, and wedding plans, with Hans Westergard have been terminated. To put it bluntly." No statement had been more gloriously freeing in Elsa's life. In that one second, she felt like she'd reclaimed a huge part of her dignity and self-respect. And it felt ridiculously good.

Most of the people in the room knew Elsa on various levels and had never seen her in such complete control. She was the epitome of a perfect protégé: classy and beautiful, she exuded it all with such remarkable eloquence. It was like they saw a new Elsa. But what they really witnessed was a woman who was determined to stand by her father's side and win back the love of her life by shaking the rat from her leg. This wasn't only for Alex, or for Anna, but for herself as well. And she refused to show any weakness in front of Hans or the board.

The petite older man continued. "Personal matters aside, I still think he's the best option."

The moment Elsa prepared for was upon her. The one she'd debated over with Kristoff until the wee hours of the morning. The one she knew would be their last hope.

As she aligned her spine and swallowed any last hesitation, Elsa played the last card she had in her deck. "Gentleman, I'd like to make a proposal. Since the question at the forefront of everyone's mind is my father's mental capacity, why not give him the chance to prove it to you? He may be ill, but he's still right as rain and sound enough to make executive decisions. Submit him for any testing you'd like if it will quell your doubts."

"Elsa, while that would satisfy us, it may not be enough to sway the public."

Without missing a beat, Elsa stoically made the statement she'd thought long and hard about. "Then I offer myself as collateral."

"I'm sorry?" The man questioned with a confused shake of his head.

"Let me help him," Elsa pleaded. "Whether you want to appoint me as active co-CEO or not, let me help him run this company and give him time to hand it over to a _suitable_ candidate," fiery eyes flicking over to Hans. "One that can be molded over time to meet Everstad International's expectations. I will be by his side, as much as I can, to ensure the company's faith in him. His right hand man, well, _wo_ man, if you will. Whatever you require of me so that he can stay on long enough to properly step down, in a respectable fashion, you have my word that I'll do it to the best of my abilities. Instead of forcing him out like some sort of white collar criminal."

Alex fervently tugged at her sleeve. "Elsa, no," he gritted sharply. Protective father shrouding his objection.

She gazed down at him, his blue-green eyes begging her to reconsider. "This is my choice, Papa." It was that moment other parents had warned Alex about. That day when his child would take care of him instead of the other way around. And she was doing it so well, but he feared that Elsa was agreeing to more than she was willing to give.

"She's not even qualified," Hans protested curtly, much to his father's surprise. Harold's cheeks were already coloring with embarrassment. "A small boutique business isn't exactly the same as a Fortune 500 company."

Elsa let his smug statement flow over, choosing to keep her attention directed at the board and not on her former lover-turned-capturer. "I have been helping this company since the day I was born. And many of you know I was by my father's side while I was studying business and made a lot of headway in my time here."

"A degree she never finished," Hans quipped bitterly.

"Hans!" Harold chided, having had enough of his son's blatant disrespect.

Except that Hans didn't know when to concede. "I'm sorry, but you can't ignore the fact that she's entirely unfit for this position. She was just in an automobile accident and suffered _severe_ head trauma. You're swapping one incapacitated Everstad for another!" raising his voice to an uncouth level.

"That will be quite enough of that, Mr. Westergard," one of the members demanded.

Another disgruntled member sighed out of frustration, wanting to get on with the meeting at hand. "I second Hans' nomination. Let's vote. Hans Westergard or Alex Everstad, on the contingency that Elsa act as co-CEO. All those in favor of Alex, raise your hand."

There were nine members of the board of directors, including Elsa's father. With her at his side, his vote would count, leaving them needing just four more for a majority decision. The clock ticked as two more hands went up into the air. Elsa could feel the terror creeping into her bones, trying to keep herself still as she held her father's trembling hand under the table.

 _Two more._

Another hand on the other side of the table went up, and Elsa breathed another sigh of relief, giving her father's hand a comforting squeeze. It was customary at Everstad to go around the table, and all members had voted except for Harold Westergard. It appeared that they were tragically going to be one vote short, and Elsa could already feel the sadness threatening to explode from her chest.

"Last call," a member announced, palms of both Everstads now sweaty with fear.

"Harold," Alex pleaded quietly across the table. Not that he expected him to vote against his son, but he was their last hope.

"I got this, Dad," Hans whispered to his father and winked crudely at Elsa. Harold turned and saw the chill that ran up her back and caused her to shiver at Hans' lewd gesture. Something in her eyes didn't feel right to anyone there, and Harold knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Hans." Harold frowned at his youngest son as he raised his hand into the air.

"Final?"

"Final." Harold answered and smiled back to Alex and Elsa.

"With a five to four majority, it is hereby decided to allow Alex Everstad, along with Elsa Everstad, to remain on as active CEO, with plans to recruit and train a replacement in one year's time. Meeting is adjourned."

Elsa's dainty hands flew over her mouth as she gasped in excitement. "Papa! We won!"

"Yes, Elsa darling. But at what cost?"

"Papa, it's only a year. I'll be fine. I owe you this, and there's nothing you can do to stop me now anyway. Forever Chocolate will still be there when this is all over."

It was difficult for Alex to allow his daughter to leave her own business to help his, but he knew there would be no changing her mind. Before he could give it any more thought, Elsa pulled him into a congratulatory hug, and they quietly celebrated their victory. The blackmail was over, and Elsa was free. It was such an overwhelming feeling that she instantly felt exhausted instead of elated. Every bit of tension in her body began to slowly unwind as Alex finally saw a real smile unfurl across her face. Two long months of harboring a terrible secret and living in fear had all but drained her, but they both knew that the worst was over. Well, almost.

The room grew quiet as board members began to trickle out into the hallway and make their way to the elevators. All but Hans remained as Harold left his seat to congratulate Alex and Elsa. She thanked him profusely, cheeks spilling with color as he watched the life return to her features.

Once Harold left, Elsa finally allowed herself to look at Hans, slumped back in his chair in defeat, like a crumpled paper bag, trying to comprehend how the entire meeting, and his father's loyalty, had gotten away from him.

Alex pulled away from one last hug with Elsa and followed the path of her gaze, directly over to Hans. "Papa, I need to talk to Hans, _alone_." Alex hesitated for a moment, wanting to give the conniving bastard a piece of his own mind, but eventually he just patted Elsa on the arm and left the two alone. There was still some unfinished business between the two, despite the way they had parted on the day Elsa moved out, and Alex knew that this was something she needed to handle on her own.

The door clicked shut behind Alex; and, all at once, Elsa dropped the perfect posture she'd been holding, shoulders visibly rolling forward out of fatigue as she carefully regarded him.

"I have something I want to tell you," she began evenly and rose from her seat, slowly approaching Hans with a newfound confidence in her gait. "A few things, actually."

Hans held her gaze briefly before tipping his head and sighing in time to a pathetic shrug. "This day can't get any worse. My own father just voted against me," motioning towards the sound of Harold and Alex jovially conversing outside.

"He voted against you because I told him what happened." Sheer terror flicked across Hans' face faster than the adrenaline shooting through his veins. "Not everything," Elsa added quickly, "but _obviously_ enough. I haven't slept very well the past few nights, constantly worrying about this meeting. And I had a feeling that it would play out this way. That my father's job would come down to one or two votes and my presence wouldn't be enough to convince those members. So, I went to Harold...and I told him."

Hans' mouth hung open, and he waited for the elaboration that never came. "Told him what?" He swallowed. She definitely had his undivided attention now.

"I told him that we tried. That _I_ tried, but that you had...changed." The bitter expression creeping across his face signaled that he knew exactly what _changes_ to which she was referring. "I told him how you pushed me, how your impatience got the better of you. How you frightened me." Her lip betrayed her guise and trembled as painful images from the past three months flashed through her mind. "That was enough for him to get an idea of what I've been going through. What you put me through," grating out the words that invoked such blinding anger in her. But she was getting slightly off track. "I'm not pregnant," she declared proudly and awaited his reply. Strangely enough, Hans only smiled weakly. More a morose twisting of his lips than anything mirthful.

"I know you're not," He said after a while. Elsa couldn't even manage words and stared back at him with her mouth slightly open in surprise. "We never slept together that night. I _wanted_ to. I wanted to get you pregnant and just… be with you again. But I hesitated when you passed out." As genuine as he sounded, she had a hard time believing what he was saying. Or confessing, rather. "I may be a lot of things, but…" He could hardly say the word. "...a rapist isn't one of them." That ugly word hung above them as Elsa struggled to contain herself. "I carried you upstairs, and when I started undressing you, you were talking about Anna in your sleep. How much you loved her... and I couldn't. You didn't mean it when you said yes. No matter how badly I wanted you to. " It was the first glimpse in months of there being a real person inside Hans. He couldn't even look her in the eye and spoke only to the caramel-colored carpet a few feet in front of Elsa. "You were never going to love me again."

Her scoff cut through the room like a knife, eyes dramatically rolling before they clapped back onto Hans with a blazing fury. "How could I ever love someone like you?" She spat in return. "You let me think you took advantage of me. You held me against my will, threatened me, blackmailed me," she was losing control of her voice, "raped me-"

"I didn't rape you!"

"Which was only confirmed just now!" Her hand shook as she held it up against her mouth, forcing back every vile word she wanted to scream at him, reining in her unquenchable loathing for him as she gritted her teeth together to stop herself from saying any more.

After a minute, Elsa took a deep breath, chest shuddering profusely as she regained her composure, and continued as the poised, confident, and classy woman she knew she was.

"I don't want to do this. Not like this," she said calmly, glancing away to the panoramic view of the city as she collected her thoughts, a little more courage blooming inside her chest. "There's one last thing I wanted to tell you." Hans' brows quirked as he waited. "I remember you. I remember us. I have, for quite some time." Elsa said it liked she'd been holding it back for a while. He could tell by the way she nearly teared up at the confession.

Hans sank further back into his chair, cushioned by soft black leather as he cowered at the way she spoke so candidly. "How could you?" She quavered, sounding so much like the old Elsa that it startled him, giving further truth to what she was saying. "Whatever chance there was to get our lives back, you destroyed it. Not only did you get impatient and go crazy, but I also learned what real love was with someone else. And real love isn't about me changing to be who you want me to be. It's not about you doing that for me either. It's not about lying, or cheating, or money." A beat passed as Elsa circled around to a conclusion. "I don't know if I ever really loved you," she mused. "I don't even know who are; how _could_ I ever love you?"

Emotion nipped again at Elsa, taunting her to the point where she could feel her strength thinning with each passing minute. She didn't want to break down in front Hans. She didn't want to cry and drag out their past in a way that exposed her vulnerability or gave him more satisfaction in seeing her crumble. Hans wasn't the kind of man from which one could get closure. The healthy kind, anyhow. This was to be done on her terms, with dignity and grace. To show him that while he may have tried to crush her spirit, he gravely underestimated her stamina.

"How long have you remembered? And how much?" Hans asked flatly, realizing how badly he botched everything in retrospect.

"Most of it. I can't remember the accident. But I remembered trying on my dress at the seamstress', and I knew then that I didn't want to marry you. And one night, Anna took me out, and I had too much to drink. That's when the memories of you started coming back." It was also when the lies started weaving their way between her and everyone she knew. Elsa learned the hard way that denial was a terrible part of survival.

"So that cobb salad thing. It wasn't a slip?"

"It _was_ a slip; but, yes, I remembered more than I let on at the time," Elsa admitted unashamedly. "And I've been asking myself ever since, how I could have never known this person. This despicable excuse for a human being, lived under your skin. You came along at the perfect time in my life. You knew I'd been burnt before by others. Who used me." And how that hurt Elsa to remember. "You swept me off my feet, and I trusted you. I trusted you because I thought you were different. And for a while, I was happy. _Deliriously_ happy. You and I made sense. We were a perfect fit in every way, and it made everyone around us happy. I thought you were different than the others." There was such unspoken lamenting in her voice. Not for their relationship, because it had been fractured long ago. But a sadness at the betrayal. For what could have been. For the shattering of trust.

When Elsa stopped and thought about it, she hated how Hans had lied to her. How he played her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Sorry and angry, for having ever having trusted him. All those good times between them, she'd never know if they had been genuine. And even if it didn't matter now and everything was dust between them, even though all hope and expectation hinged on Anna, it still _hurt_.

Elsa glanced back over at Hans, and he could see the old Elsa staring back him. But she didn't recognize him anymore. His eyes that once held hopes of the future, of memories of happier times that she wished she'd never gained back, where now distant and cold. Fishing for remorse in his expression was futile, and she wasn't even sure this man had a soul anymore. If he ever had.

"I'm well aware that you could still come after me. That you could go the hospital and tell them about me and Anna. You could even out my relationship with her to the media." If they still had a relationship. However, leaving Hans for a woman wasn't exactly the headline she wanted to accompany her becoming co-CEO at the moment. "I don't know what you're capable of or what you're scheming in that sadistic mind of yours. But if you ever try to so much as bother Anna or me again, I will slander your name through every outlet in town. And I won't censor my story like I did with your father." He knew what she was implying. Not just that Elsa would give her story in an Oprah-style tell-all, but that she could easily twist the truth to keep him quiet. Especially about what happened that night with the absinthe. Resorting to such threats wasn't Elsa's style, but it was the only way to ensure her freedom. Desperate times called for desperate measures; and, after two months of Hans' blackmail, she'd learned from the best.

"Goodbye, Hans."

After two years and a handful of months, Hans left the boardroom and walked out of Elsa's life without so much as a mutter of a single word to her in reply. It was just as well. Her lungs filled with sweet air as Elsa bowed her head and congratulated herself on the hard-won victory against Hans. As much as she wanted to dwell on what had been lost, how badly he'd hurt and betrayed her, she earned that precious moment of triumph and basked it like a climber who'd just conquered a mountain, savoring the magnificent view after a perilous journey. It was a joyous revival for Elsa, setting her future in motion and marking the moment she would rebuild her life and reclaim her happiness. And it began with getting Anna back.


	25. Chapter 25

_This is a smaller chapter but this was either going to be one super long chapter or one small one and one normal sized chapter. I went with the latter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elsa's father had been proud of her the morning of the board meeting. But she celebrated for no more than five minutes before she and Alex were quickly whisked away to help PR craft the perfect press release to announce the new partnership. Being co-CEO meant Elsa would spend more time at Everstad International and even less time at Forever Chocolate. In a time when she was trying to get her life back together, she was also losing a piece of herself. Squeezing the most out of her schedule to allow her to be at both companies whenever possible was something that would have to come with time. For now, Elsa would follow in the steps of her father and give him the gift of slowly stepping down with dignity.

By lunchtime, the press release was finished, and a photographer showed up to capture the two Everstads in a picture that would sell the financial world on the pairing and hopefully soften the blow of Alex's diagnosis. A striking blonde in a feminine power suit seemed to fit the bill, but Elsa felt as though she were playing a role in a film. This had been the life she was trying to escape in college, and now she was being ushered into her own private office on the top floor with her name and title freshly slapped on the door instead of molding together another chocolate masterpiece at the shop with Kristoff.

 _It's just for a year,_ Elsa reminded herself as she calmly watched a team of workers position tables and couches around her office.

The one perk of being co-CEO was having her own assistant. With her life still feeling a bit unsettled, Elsa put the spunky twenty-something-year-old to work on finding her a place to live. While the search for a suitable short-term lease was in the works- Elsa strictly asked for something she could up and move from within a year in case she had to go to Boston- she headed for the parking lot and made a mad dash to Anna's apartment.

* * *

Elsa flew through the breezeway and treaded up the stairs to Anna's apartment, hand feverishly knocking on the door like she was banging out a message in Morse code. She bounced on the balls of her feet and anxiously waited for that gorgeous red hair and butterscotch freckles to make their appearance. But there was no answer. After knocking for about five minutes, knuckles sore and red, a neighbor finally came out to inform her that Anna moved out the previous week. It was then that Elsa glanced down at her shiny black heels and realized that the cheery welcome mat with sunflowers on it was gone.

 _I'm too late.  
_

Elsa asked if she had any idea where Anna had moved to, but the neighbor knew even less than her. Forcing a cordial smile, Elsa thanked the woman and slowly turned on her heel, heart plummeting as she berated herself for letting everything slip away like this.

The entire day had been emotionally exhausting, so Elsa went straight back to Kristoff's and took refuge on the couch. His apartment was nice enough, but she knew she needed to find an apartment soon. Besides missing the feeling of her own home, Kristoff's apartment had this peculiar smell that always seemed to follow him wherever he went, as if he was one of those guys who could stand to shower twice a day instead of just once.

She slipped opened her laptop, still dressed her nice work suit- sans heels- and started searching through the emails that her assistant had sent her about some possible apartment leads. Elsa knew what she was looking for. Something cozy and charming, yet a little upscale since that was her style. It didn't take more than a half hour before she had over seven tabs open in her browser and had entered Anna's name into Google over a hundred different ways trying to find her. If Elsa had to hop on a plane to Boston to find her, she would do it in a heartbeat. Only she'd have no idea where to begin locating Anna once she landed, and it was too big of a city to check every single hospital in the area. The only other option was to go by Anna's old work, but she needed to get herself settled first.

* * *

The following day, Elsa used her lunchtime to find a place to call home. After looking at a few apartments, the third time really was the charm when she fell in love with a large two-bedroom penthouse in LA's Hancock Park neighborhood that more than met her expectations. Which was perfect because it was close to work and her parents' house. And lots of restaurants, which was one, amongst many, of the things that she didn't like about Hans' house. His cubic hellhole was deep inside a residential neighborhood out by the ocean and didn't offer much to do without having to drive a good distance.

At this new apartment, Elsa would be able to enjoy all the amazing amenities and have a plethora of LA's finest cuisine within walking distance. She was able to put down enough cash- having a new job as co-CEO of a multibillion dollar company helped- to secure the place without too much trouble, skipping the application process all together, and left with the keys in hand.

With a new home secured, things were finally starting to look up, so Elsa decided to stop by the hospital before she returned to Kristoff's. Only that was an even bigger dead end than the Internet because the hospital had a strict policy about not releasing any kind of information about their employees to anyone, no matter what the relationship.

Dejected and exhausted, Elsa went back to Kristoff's and started to pack up her things. It was funny how, at one point in life, she had enough belongings to fill an entire apartment of her own and now she only had a few suitcases and about six boxes worth of stuff to her name. She'd only grabbed the essentials from Hans' and left anything that was replaceable behind, favorite books included.

Elsa threw herself into packing her clothes, carefully folding each garment and placing it into the suitcase she'd just unpacked no more than a week ago. Although, she wouldn't really consider the chaotic way she'd shoved everything into her suitcase 'packing'.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor inside her closet, Elsa tugged a jacket down off of a hanger when her Anna phone came tumbling out of the pocket and clattered to the ground. The sight of the sleek little phone made her want to cry tears of joy almost instantly, clutching it to her chest and cradling it as if it were Anna herself. She'd been so consumed after leaving Hans' house in such a dramatic fashion, the pregnancy test, her father's stroke, the meeting with the board, and confronting Hans that it all made her forget one very important thing.

 _The tracker app!_

Elsa quickly tried to swipe the phone open, but of course it was dead. So she had to dig out her charger from her purse and wait for the infernal thing to come back to life.

Two buzzes later, a glowing white apple on the screen was the happiest sight Elsa had ever seen as she opened the app and prayed that Anna hadn't shut her phone off yet. And there on the map was a blinking blue dot off in the San Fernando Valley, 20 minutes from where Elsa was on the other side of the hill. Faster than a rocket, Elsa hopped in her car and followed the little blue light of hope into the valley, wishing and praying that it would guide her to Anna.

* * *

The map led her to a small apartment complex where she had to get out on foot to locate the right unit. After staring at her phone and bumping into a few light posts, Elsa got as close as she could to where the phone was giving off its signal and knocked on the light blue door.

She waited a moment until a young man answered the with a goofy broad smile, like he'd known Elsa his whole life and may have even been expecting her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Anna Greenway," Elsa began shyly, shuffling her feet on the welcome mat like she was doing some sort of nervous dance.

"Oh," the boy gasped, seeming surprised. "Anna's not here."

His expression was so pronounced and comical that Elsa knew it could only be one person. "You must be Olaf?" She said warmly, face brightening as she finally laid eyes on the person so near and dear to Anna.

"I am! I'm her brother. And you are…" gesturing with his hands and cueing Elsa's introduction.

"Elsa. I'm Elsa, Anna's…" That's right. She wasn't exactly Anna's girlfriend anymore. She didn't know what they were now. Elsa's mind drifted back to the first time Anna had called Elsa her girlfriend and how it had fit so perfectly, and she'd never coveted the title as much as she did now. "… friend. I'm Anna's friend." A little piece of her died at having to introduce herself as such. Friend? They were lovers brought together by fate and torn apart by an evil man. _Friend_ didn't even begin to encompass their relationship.

"Oh, Elsa! I've heard so much about you. And wow," His eyes opening widely as he basked in her radiant smile. "You are sooooo pretty. Like an angel," whispering while annunciating every syllable, like her beauty itself overpowered his voice.

"Thank you," She said, batting her eyes. Olaf kept right on staring while Elsa tried to take a peek inside the apartment. "Are you sure Anna's not here? She put this app on my phone that tells me where she is, and I followed it here," flashing Olaf the map.

"She's staying here before we move, but she went out. Guess she forgot her phone. You know Anna. Always dashing off in a hurry."

"Yeah," Elsa mumbled, wanting to believe him. "Well, I just moved into a new place. She's not exactly answering my calls, but if she wants to come by, I really want to see her before she goes." Elsa pulled a business card from Forever Chocolate out of her purse and wrote her new address on the back before handing it to Olaf. "Just please, make sure she gets this."

Olaf took the card from between Elsa's slim fingers. "I will," giving her a serious nod.

"And tell her that… that _thing_ we were waiting to hear about. It was negative."

Olaf nodded again and looked back at her absentmindedly. "Anything else?"

"Just… tell her that I love her. Thank you. It was lovely to finally meet you." Elsa clasped her hands together against her chest and turned away from the door, eyes downcast with an air of gloom following her every move.

Olaf excitedly waved goodbye to Elsa and watched her walk back to her car with her head hung tragically low and her braid waggling behind her.

"She's gone. But she left you this." Olaf walked over to the couch where Anna was laid out snuggling the pillow from her bed, still too hurt to have answered the door herself. Simply hearing Elsa's voice was painful enough. Painful because she missed her, like her soul had been ripped in half and the other part left along with Elsa. In the short time they'd been apart, she could barely breathe without her.

Olaf handed Anna the card, and she flipped it over to read the address and note at the bottom.

 _It was negative. I love you._

 _Elsa_

 _Xoxo_

"I think she misses you, Anna. You both have that same sad look on your face. Don't you want to be happy?"

Anna's glossy eyes flashed back down to the card. She had no idea what had transpired after the wedding announcement, but if Elsa had her own place, that meant she wasn't living with Hans anymore. More importantly, they weren't having a baby together either.

"I'll think about it, Olaf."

"What's there to think about?"

"I don't want to get sucked back into that mess. And we're moving. I'm moving for you. For mom. So that you can have a better life and be something more, like me."

"Anna, I don't want to move to Boston. All of my friends are here; and, besides, I like the sun. I like the weather and the beach. And moving away from Elsa is going to make you sad."

"Olaf, it wouldn't matter anyway. Her and me, it's complicated."

"Then _un_ complicate it. Go talk to her! See what she has to say."

"Alright, but not tonight."

"You're the one who said you wanted to find love after you broke up with Jade. That if you got another chance with someone special, you wouldn't let it fall apart like last time. She seems really nice. Nicer than Jade and a million times more pretty. And you're happy, and you smile when you're with her. I've noticed that change. Don't let her go. Please."

"Olaf. I said I'd think about it."

* * *

As night settled over the city, Elsa found herself feeling very much alone in her giant new penthouse. Though she loved being away from Hans, she hadn't been on her own in years, and it was an adjustment to say the least. The only thing that kept her busy was the stack of takeout menus from nearby restaurants that the apartment complex had given her. She shuffled through the selection. Ethiopian, Indian, Italian, vegan. She had the entire world at her fingertips when it came to her dinner selection. But ultimately pizza won out because the cute cartoon of an Italian man on the menu was too adorable to resist

With only her laptop to keep her entertained- the TV wasn't being delivered and set up until Friday- Elsa caught up on some shows she'd enjoyed before the accident when a knock came at the door.

It was awfully fast for a pizza delivery, but Elsa fetched some money from her purse to give the delivery person a tip and meticulously fanned the cash out as she made her way to the door.

"I only have twenties, so I hope you don't mind if your tip is bigger than… Anna?" Her sapphire eyes lifted to see the redhead humbly biting down on her bottom lip. There were no words exchanged, but there didn't need to be. They stood motionless in the doorway as Anna's lip slipped out from her teeth and her chin began to tremble, trying to hold back the rush of emotion suddenly churning within her at the mere sight of Elsa's shocked, and elated, expression. "Come here," Elsa insisted as she flung her arms around the timid redhead. Anna didn't hug back immediately, but it was clear that she wanted to be held as she melted into the tender embrace.

Elsa buried her nose in waves of vibrant tresses, resting it at the nape of Anna's neck as she breathed in that redolent scent she'd missed so much, evoking the memories of much happier times between them. She was so overcome with joy that tears began to well in her crystal blue irises, because, no matter what happened, no matter how many miles were put between them after this, she got to see Anna one last time. A gift she'd treasure always.

"I missed you," Elsa burst out, nearly choking on her own words. "I missed you so much. You don't even know." She squeezed Anna tighter, pulling her suffocatingly close to her body and feeling like everything she'd pushed herself to accomplish in the past week was coming to fruition. Anna was worth every struggle and second of fear she had to overcome, because heaven knows Anna had done the same for her. Elsa hadn't even felt this kind of relief or happiness when she saved her father's job, which was a testament to how deep their love for each other truly was.

It was a good while before Elsa could tear herself away, but when she did, she saw that Anna was crying softly. Eyes that never settled between aqua and blue, brimming with tears for the reunion she thought might never happen.

Not forgetting her manners, Elsa pulled Anna inside her new apartment and closed the door behind them, taking time to catch the freckles she missed so terribly, rise with a timid smile. "My brother said you got your own place. And it gave me hope that maybe things had changed. For the better," chasing away a tear with the heel of her palm. "And the test was negative so… I _had_ to see you before I left."

Elsa stiffened at the reminder of Anna's impending departure, the hope of her staying ripped from her hands. "You're still leaving?" she swallowed thickly, growing sadder as the threatening distance of 3,000 miles loomed over the pair.

"Elsa-"

"I'm not pregnant," Elsa blurted, unable to stop herself from saying _anything_ that would keep Anna from leaving.

"I know. Olaf told me." It was the first time in weeks that Elsa witnessed one of Anna's sweet smiles, her adorable freckles reminding her of the vivacious girl that dwelled behind those sad teal eyes staring back at her.

"And I left Hans."

Anna laughed lightly, and Elsa found herself smiling at the calming familiarity it provided.

"Elsa, you don't have to keep pointing out the obvious. I'm _in_ your home," holding up her hands to gesture to the room that was clearly not part of Hans' contemporary nightmare.

"I know. I just want to show you that I've tried. That I've _been_ trying. And I still care about you very much."

"I care about you too, Elsa." If a silence could be measured, the that drove itself between Anna and Elsa had to be a least a mile long. It was like an invisible wall had sprung up from the ground and put them at a stand still. Too much time and space had Elsa scared that maybe she really had lost Anna for good.

"But you're still going to leave?" Biting back the melancholy shaking her fragile voice.

"I have to."

The disappointment inside Elsa was paralyzing, robbing her of her ability to speak until she reminded herself that she could follow Anna in a year. That was, if Anna still wanted to be with her.

"Anna, I want to tell you something. I-" And another loud knock could be heard, both girls whipping their heads to the door as Anna's features perked in confusion. "I ordered a pizza," Elsa giggled out of frustration, because what _excellent_ timing.

Elsa walked to the door and fished out the cash from her pocket, giving the deliveryman a hefty tip despite the fact that he kind of interrupted her big speech. In the time it took Elsa to walk into the kitchen and set the awkwardly sized box on the counter, Anna following curiously behind, she'd actually been glad for the break in her haste to try and desperately change Anna's mind. If Anna was leaving, the only thing Elsa could do was enjoy their last precious bit of time together. She had to approach this prudently, because something so important, so uniquely special, was worth holding onto.

"What did you get?' Anna finally asked, no longer able to ignore the mouth-watering aroma of melted cheese and Italian spices, breaking Elsa out of her pensive thoughts. She'd never seen her concentrate so hard before.

"Hawaiian."

"That's my favorite."

"I know. I missed you. If I could only remember us through pizza, then so be it." Elsa laughed again, and Anna suddenly remembered how addicting just being around her could be.

Elsa leaned with her back against the largest kitchen island Anna had ever seen, the ghostly gray slab of granite just a few shades darker than the lithesome frame of the blonde perched alongside it. A loosely braided rope of platinum hung characteristically over her shoulder and a smile was caught in the corner of her mouth. Thin lips that made Anna weak in the knees so many times before showed signs of inner joy. Exhausted from work, Elsa hadn't bothered to change out of her office attire yet, still sporting a charcoal skirt and a cream colored blouse so light that Anna swore it had to have been spun from clouds. It was a different look on her former patient: smart, bold, and demanding a respect far greater than any chocolatier could ever hope to garner. Elsa could wear anything and look beautiful, but it made Anna miss the double-breasted chef uniform she had grown so very fond of. There was something different about this Elsa; good, bad, or indifferent, she couldn't decide.

Anna had been so engrossed in her study of the blonde's attire that she didn't realize Elsa had moved and now stood just a few feet in front of her, smiling in a way that brought back a flood of memories: salsa, ice cream, fancy hotel rooms. It was clear that Elsa had burgeoned into… not a new woman per say, but their time apart had added depth to her ever-changing maturity. Under all the layers of personality that Elsa had acquired during her recovery, Anna's heart recognized the girl she'd fallen so hard for, and she could still feel the love reverberating between them. No matter what Elsa had been through or what she wore or how old she acted, there was something in her sparkling blue eyes and gentle smile that never changed. Even now, in Elsa's grandiose kitchen with more cabinets than were necessary for a solitary woman, her eyes looked exactly the same as the day they fluttered open in that hospital room and Anna had felt the first flickering spark ignite what she now longed to recapture. She loved this Elsa. She loved old Elsa and new Elsa; they were one in the same to her now.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Elsa asked softly, subtly trying to coax a 'yes' out of Anna as she reached out to loop her index finger around Anna's, a safer version of handholding. "Stay and talk? I have so much that I want to tell you."

Anna's eyes fell to the thin alabaster finger persuasively brushing against her own. The touch rekindled joy, but it was also tinged with heartache. Trust, hope, and their ardent love had been fractured and so badly needed repair.

"Stay and talk," Anna repeated, musing over the chance to amend the hurt and possibly regain what had been stolen from them. Elsa waited patiently for Anna to answer, smiling broadly when she felt Anna curl her finger tightly around her own. A silent promise to try. "Yeah. Let's talk."


End file.
